Fate Unlimited
by The Celestial Sky Dragon
Summary: When the Fourth Holy Grail War reached its conclusion, something unforeseen happened. Something that would change the fate of the world. The War of 2004 never happened, and instead was pushed to 2010... but why? Is something wrong with the Holy Grail or is someone involved? Whatever the case may be, this is no ordinary war, and new heroes will have to figure out why that is.
1. Prologue 1: Master of Archer

**Extended Summary: ****When the Fourth Holy Grail War reached its conclusion, something unforeseen happened. Something that would change the fate of the world. The War of 2004 never happened, and instead was pushed to 2010... but why? Is something wrong with the Holy Grail or is someone involved? Whatever the case may be, this is no ordinary war, and new heroes will have to figure out why that is. Follow Eiji Itsuka, a young man who was chosen by the Grail, discover the secrets behind this war, battle against other Masters and come to terms with the death of his best friend. He, along with the other Masters, will learn what it truly means to take part in a Grail War, as well as realize that their greatest desires sometime deserve to be just that, desires. The journey is just beginning, and it is going to be the greatest one of their young lives.**

**xxx**

**Fate/Unlimited: **

**Prologue 1: Master of Archer**

* * *

A tired groan escaped his lips, as the sun struck his face. He tried to bury his face in his pillow, but he knew once he was awake, he wasn't going to get much sleep. Just as he turned over in his bed, his alarm clock started ringing. He reached for the device, throwing it at the wall with all of his strength. The poor clock didn't stand a chance, it exploded into pieces the moment it made contact, pieces of metal and other mechanical parts raining all over the floor. He glanced at the wall where the object had made an impact, frowning.

"_That's the fifth one this month… this is a really bad habit." _he thought to himself, as he rubbed his eyes. He shook his head a bit, feeling a few strands of his hair falling down from the wild mess that was his hair.

Stretching his arms, he finally got out of bed, keen on getting ready for the day. He grabbed a change of clothes and headed to the bathroom for a shower. Once he was done, he got dressed. He was a rather normal looking young man, with fair colored skin, with dark brown hair. Most of it was smooth, with a few spikes at the top. He had piercing blue eyes, and a boyish looking face. He definitely didn't look his age, despite being seventeen, he looked more like a fourteen year old. He had a medium build, with a slightly defined musculature. Currently, he was dressed in his school uniform, a formal white shirt, with a brown blazer and matching brown slacks. It was the uniform of Homurahara Academy, the school he and his friend were currently enrolled in.

He let out another yawn as he entered his bedroom, looking around for a moment. His bed was still a mess, and there were pieces of the broken clock everywhere. He frowned, deciding to take care of the clock first. Once the pieces had been picked up, he made his bed, leaving the sheets nice and neat, ready for when he arrived home later that day. He grabbed his school bag, heading toward the kitchen area. Since his parents were out of the country, they had bought him this small home, for him to stay at while he was in school. He had grown used to the silence by now. He had been living on his own since he was fourteen after all, so this was nothing new to him. He opened the fridge, realizing he was running low on food. Sighing, he closed the door.

"_I'll have to head to the grocery store after school. I don't think that should be too much of an issue. That is, if she doesn't decide to come with me and eat my food again." _he mused, as he grabbed a few slices of bread.

Once he was done eating his meager breakfast, the young man grabbed his school bag, donned his shoes and stepped outside. Eiji Itsuka was ready for another boring day of school. It was early autumn, but the sun was still shining brightly, and it felt like they were in the middle of summer. He continued walking down the street, mentally preparing for another sweltering day at school. He was dreaming of the school day's end, where he would be free to get some ice cream, or whatever icy treat he desired. He continued walking forward, a spring in his step.

"Hey! Where the hell do you think you're going, Itsuka?"

Eiji jumped a bit at the sound of her voice. He held back the urge to run, as he slowly turned to face the one who had called out to him. A raven haired beauty, with striking blue eyes, and soft facial features. She was wearing a crimson, long sleeved shirt, with a matching pleated black skirt, black stockings and brown heeled boots. She had a rather annoyed look on her face, arms crossed as her forefinger tapped the inside of her arm. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he turned to face her.

"Hey Tohsaka! Lovely day were having huh?" he asked, giving her a sheepish smile. She quirked a brow, exhaling through her nose. He sighed, frowning. "Alright, what did I do now?"

"We agreed on skipping school today, remember? There is a lot of stuff we must prepare for and we cannot keep wasting time at school. At least for now. You do know how important the next few weeks are going to be, right?" she asked firmly. He closed his eyes for a moment, giving her a nod.

"Yeah… I know how important the next few weeks are going to be. But… we shouldn't just focus on magic all the time. We need to prepare for the real world too, having knowledge of the world around us is just as important."

"Knowledge of the world isn't going to stop Assassin from driving a sword through your guts is it?" she snapped, shaking her head. "Whatever, I thought when I chose you to be my apprentice, that you would take this seriously. But if you wanna toil away on the playground, then feel free to. I'll handle this Holy Grail War all on my own."

"Now you're just putting words in my mouth." Eiji said with a sigh, shaking his head. He walked past the girl, heading in the direction of her house. He glanced over his shoulder. "Come on then, it's not like I'm gonna pass that test anyway."

A ghost of a smile appeared on Rin's face as she followed along. She wouldn't admit it to him, but Eiji was definitely her best friend.

She remembered the first time they met. She had been about 6 years old, in elementary school, when she saw a boy sitting on the swing set all by himself. She felt extremely annoyed, only because he was sitting in _her _favorite swing. When she approached him, ready to scream at him and stake her claim on that swing, she saw the look on his face. It was so empty, so lost. Even as a child, she knew something was wrong with him. What started off as a mission to drive the boy away from her swing, became her learning his name and becoming his friend.

Eiji Itsuka was an only child, rather, he was an adopted child. His parents couldn't have children of their own, so they had adopted him. He never knew his real parents, and as she got to know him, he never really cared about them. His current parents, the Itsukas, were more than enough for him. They had been the kindest people he had met, and he loved them dearly. Rin wanted to learn more about him. It was at the age of 9 that the two discovered his latent magical circuits. He had a knack for magic, something that surprised Rin's guardian, Kirei Kotomine. It was decided by him that Eiji would start to train this talent. Though he lacked a magical crest, he had shown quite a lot of control over his element, being water. Rin had grown a tiny bit of respect for him.

As the two continued growing, she showed him the fundamentals of magic, down to the finest detail, and had trained him to put his magic into special jewels. Due to the vast wealth of the Tohsaka family, she had been able to procure some extra gems for him to store his own magic. She had even convinced her master to teach him how to fight using his magic to strengthen his body. He had never defeated her in a fist fight, but had closed the gap rather quickly. To this day, she still reigned supreme in the ring, and he doubted he could ever beat her. Eiji had become Rin's best friend, one of the only escapes she had in this world, after losing her father and mother.

It didn't take long to reach the Tohsaka Residence. In fact, she lived rather close to Eiji, though that was because she convinced his parents to get him a house nearby. That way, they could not only walk to school together, but also continue practicing their magic. His parents weren't even aware of his training, and they intended to keep it that way. The Tohsaka Residence was something that always stunned Eiji. It was such a beautiful home, that looked like it had been ripped straight out of 18th Century England. It always looked so mysterious and foreign. Even as a child, he was nervous to step inside. Now that he was older, he could admire the construction of the place just a little more.

"Something the matter?" Rin asked, tilting her head a bit. He shook his head, giving her a small smile.

"I just can't help but admire your home. It feels like I'm in England." he said happily. Rin flushed, but decided not to reply. She reached inside her pocket for the gate key, slipping it into the lock.

"Well, it's alright to admire beautiful things, but don't let that consume you. Now come on, we need to complete your training before this War begins. As of now, it's slated to start soon, and we need to ensure your spot as a Master." she said. He nodded, entering the dwelling after her.

He placed his school bag down by the entrance, slipping out of his shoes. Rin didn't bother removing her boots, and continued walking into the house. He had been here countless times, so he knew exactly where she was going. It was still odd that Rin lived in such a big house all by herself. He recalled the story she had told him, how her father, Tokiomi Tohsaka, had perished in the last War. She had been far too young to understand, but now realized what it meant to take part in such a brutal battle. He followed her downstairs to the basement, where all of their magecraft was kept.

"Heh… can't believe I've been studying here for eight years now, and I still get that creepy vibe."

"I kind of like it." Rin admitted, a small smile on her face. She turned the lamps on, throwing the room into a pale firelight. This was how they always studied. It made him feel like he was a wizard in the old ages, searching for a legendary spell that would save the world from the evil warlock. She grabbed one of the dusty tomes from the shelf and opened it, clearing her throat.

"Alright then, I'm going to give you a pop quiz. I need to know how your memory retention is doing."

"_Goddamn it." _he thought to himself, as he gave her a nod.

"Question one, what is mana and what are magical circuits?"

"Wait what? Those are two questions!" the boy cried, earning a glare from the ravenette.

"Just answer it! Or I'll hit you with this book!"

"Alright, jeez." he mumbled, fixing his tie. "Mana is an unexplainable energy that courses through all living beings. It is something that has been a part of our world since its inception. It is a force that a lot of people, often have trouble understanding. Everyone is born with magical circuits. Circuits like these, act as a pseudo-nervous system, capable of transferring mana through the human body. Their purpose, to convert the users life force into magical energy. They that which connects to the material world to the astral plane, the cause of the world's magic. If magical energy is the force that actualizes the rules of a thaumaturgical foundation's system, then the magical circuits are the pipelines that transmits magical energy through the magus to the system. Furthermore…"

"Okay, now you are just quoting stuff from a book." Rin said, sighing. "But you got the answer right. I suppose your memory retention is good if you were able to pull that passage out of thin air. Moving on, question number two, what is the Holy Grail War?"

"The Holy Grail War is an event that happens in the magical world. In which, seven masters and seven servants, who are summoned by the Grail itself, are to battle one another. The Holy Grail is an artefact of unimaginable magical potential. It has the power to grant a single wish to the Master who lays claim to it. Due to its power, the founders of the current Fuyuki System, established the rules governing this coveted artefact. The three founding families are the Matou House, the Einzbern House and the Tohsaka House. Currently, Four Holy Grail Wars have happened, and the 5th is slated to start this year."

"Name the Seven Servant Classes."

"Saber, Archer, Lancer, Berserker, Assassin, Caster, Rider. These classes are the foundation for which each summoned Heroic Spirit are classified under. Is the Holy Grail happens to be a Greater Grail, than an additional Seven servants and Masters are summoned. Alongside them, an eighth and impartial servant, Class Ruler, oversees the battles between servants for the Grail. Furthermore, there is another class, the Avenger that is…" he paused when Rin snapped her book closed, glaring right into his eyes. She set it down beside her, leaning back against the desk, arms crossed.

"Who taught you about those that other class?" she asked curiously. He cleared his throat, pointing to one of the books on the shelf above her.

"I found a passage in that red book up there. I know those three classes don't apply to the Fuyuki System, but I felt the need to brush up on them. You know, the War here isn't the only one that's been held in our world after all." he said. Rin nodded, brushing a stray strand of hair out of her face.

"You are correct there. Countless Holy Grail Wars have been held. However, only 2 Greater Grail Wars have been held during the entire existence of our current world. I don't believe we will have one anytime soon. The war here is simple. The servants will fight for the lesser grail, and once it is obtained, the greater grail will be summoned. Only one Master and Servant are able to attain the Grail, always remember that." she said firmly, turning away from him. She started looking around for something, making Eiji frown.

"Rin… I have a question for you." he said, grabbing her attention. She didn't look at him, but gestured for him to continue. "If only one master and one servant can reach the Grail… why is it that you want me to participate?"

"To secure victory of course. It's likely that the other Masters will try to team up, and eliminate the competition. If I have a partner in this, then the two of us can fight for the Grail." she said firmly. Having found what she was looking for, she turned back to her friend, setting the box in front of him. She noticed the look he had on his face, it was the same vacant look she had seen on him all of those years ago. She bowed her head, allowing her hair to cover her face.

"I know I'm asking a lot of you, Eiji. But I can't turn anywhere else. You're my closest friend… I know that I'm essentially asking you to walk to your potential death. But someone has to protect that Grail. You never know what kind of person is going to get at it. It would be very bad to let that happened, it could spell the end of the world."

"Yeah, I get that but-" he paused, looking at the far wall, resting his chin in his left hand. His cerulean colored eyes glanced back at the girl, seeing the sadness on her face. He ran a hand through his hair, rubbing his scalp a bit. "-What am I supposed to do? Ask whatever servant I get to kill themselves just so you can get it?"

"No! Of course not! They may be brought here by the Holy Grail but they are people! They have dreams and desires and we can't take that away from them. You being in this war, ensures at least one of us makes it. If it isn't destined to be me, then at least it'll be you." she said firmly, opening the box, revealing a myriad of special gems inside. She grabbed one of the blue ones, smiling a bit. "Besides, I know you of all people have a noble and pure wish. So even if I fail, and you make it, I know you'll use that wish for the betterment of society."

"Pfft… I just want the Infinity Stones man. Imagine all the crazy shit I could do if I had them, that would be sick." the boy said. He felt something strike his forehead full force, making him fall back to the ground. He hissed in pain, rubbing the welt that had formed, heating the small clatter of a gem hitting the ground.

"Idiot! Why the hell did I even choose you to become my apprentice? You are such an unbearable ass!" she shouted angrily. He grabbed the gem, forcing himself to stand up.

"I might be an unbearable ass, but at least I can do this." he said, holding the gem out in his palm. He closed his eyes, concentrating on his mana. His magical circuits sparked to life, as a swirl of blue energy surrounded the gemstone. It floated off the palm of his hand, as the energy slowly started flowing into it. Rin watched as he continued channeling magic into the stone, until it started to glow faintly. Once he had reached its limit, he stopped, placing it down on the wooden table.

"See? I still got it."

"Heh… it isn't that impressive. I could do that when I was seven." she boasted, pacing four different colored stones on the table. Red, Blue, Yellow and Silver. "Fire, Wind, Earth and Water, the four basic elements. I happen to be one of the few that has mastery over them. This is something you can't achieve."

"Hmm… true, but there is something I can achieve that you can't." he said playfully. He held his finger out, a few light crackles of electricity forming on his fingertip. With a flick of his wrist, he sent a weak bolt racing across the table, zapping Rin's hand, making her scream in pain. She rubbed the back of her hand, a look of sheer anger on her face.

"Yes, right. But you better not go around zapping me like that again, or I'll freeze you solid, understood?" she asked, causing him to roll his eyes.

"Indeed! I shall do just as you ask." he said, giving her a salute. He sat up a bit in his chair, grabbing some of the silver gems, looking at them closely. "Still… don't you think it's a bit weird that I was gifted with the element of Water and Electricity as a side effect? There aren't that many mages capable of wielding lightning, yet here I am."

"Who knows? Perhaps your true family was hiding some sort of special crest from you. The only thing I can say, is that they might have wanted to spare you." she said, sounding dejected. "A mage family's responsibility is to nurture their child, and present them with their family crest. It is such a humble and beautiful thing. To work on a piece of magic that's been handed down through the generations. For someone to just… toss you away without giving you the chance, it feels awful."

"Well when you put it like that." he paused, setting the gems down on the table. He stood up from his seat, looking away from his friend. "It makes it sound like I was just a piece of trash, to be discarded alongside the recycling. It kind of pisses me off."

Realizing what she had done, the girl was quickly at his side. She took a hold of his hand, squeezing it tightly. "Forgive me, I didn't mean for it to sound like you were trash. On the contrary, your true parents are the ones that are trash. For giving you up instead of taking care of you. You are a wonderful person, far too good for the likes of them."

"Heh… glad you think so sweetheart, it makes me happy to hear that." he said, rubbing the underside of his nose. Rin's eyes widened a bit, cheeks flushing at what he had said. She slapped his arm, making him cringe in pain.

"Don't you dare call me that again. Now come on, we have to channel some energy into these gems. We don't have many that we can use during this war, and we must be prepared for everything!" she said, handing him a small bag filled with turquoise gemstones.

"Fine, fine. We'll play jewelers and get ready for the war, honestly, you are such an easy target. How you haven't found a boyfriend is beyond me, you're a cutie after all." he said, giving her a wink. Rin shrugged his statement off, setting the jewels in front of her. She examined them all with a careful eye, trying to see if they were imperfect.

"I don't have time for such trivialities. The time will come when I will find a man to be wed to, but I shall seek one who is compatible with my charms. After all, he will be marrying into the Tohsaka Family, not the other way around. I must ensure only the best for my future children." she said, finally selecting one of her gems. "Someone must carry on the Tohsaka Crest, it has been handed down for over 500 years now."

"Oh jeez, that long? Must be some special power." he mumbled, having selected his own gem. He started channeling his mana into it, something he had been doing for close to seven years now. It had become so easy for him that he could do it with his eyes closed.

"Of course, for mage families, magic means everything. These circuits have been held by so many of my ancestors, people who devoted their entire lives to building them and strengthening them. My father always told me this was the sole purpose of our family, to keep this special magic going, until we achieved our goal of reaching the Root."

"Right… the Root, the one true magic that supposedly existed during the Age of Gods… do you truly think such a thing exists?" the young man asked, earning a nod from Rin, who set aside the gem she had been working on.

"Yes, it does exist. However, it is unreachable to us the way we are, it is why the Einzberns, Matous and Tohsakas founded this Holy Grail War, so we could achieve our dream of getting the one true magic. However, things have become much more complicated in the resulting years. The Matous have been losing their legitimacy, and the Einzberns don't have capable mages anymore." she said, setting aside the second gem, reaching for a third. "Do you see now why it's so important that we practice our magic? So that we may get this wish granted."

"I understand that but… don't you think this is all a little crazy?" Eiji asked curiously. He grabbed another gem, following the same routine Rin had going. "Fighting each other for a magical cup, all so that you can bring real magic to the world… sounds a little dangerous don't you think?"

"I thought the same when I was a child, but the more I trained, the more I realized this was my destiny. There is no use in fighting against it. My fate was decided the day I was born, besides… I could be much worse off." she admitted, looking at the other end of the room.

"I suppose you are right in that regard." Eiji said softly. He set down the last gem he had been given, having a set of ten. It was all that Rin could afford for him. She herself only had ten gems. Crafting these was far too hard for them, especially with how expensive it was to procure them.

"Have you been gathering lightning energy in those sapphires? They were hard to buy you know, I had to use every single avenue I had to get them." Rin said, earning a nod from the boy. He reached into his pocket, pulling out another pouch, letting seven small sapphires fall onto the table top. They had an electric blue glow, and shone much brighter than the water gems he had just created.

"I know that, and I'm forever grateful. When I strike it rich, I'll pay you back for all of the gems you've bought for me." he said, giving her a smile.

"I really hope you do." she said, a small smile on her face. "Now, let's focus on this small task, after we're done, we can take a walk. It's a beautiful day and I wanna get some sun."

"O-okay." Eiji said, not having expecting his friend to suggest that. He shrugged, and grabbed the first sapphire, beginning the slow process of channeling lightning mana into it.

* * *

Eiji had to admit, Rin was right. It was a very beautiful day. The two had stopped at his home so he could change out of his school uniform. It hadn't been the first time they had skipped school, in fact it was rather common for them to skip out. He valued these days a lot when he was away from his peers and the school setting, away from magecraft. He just liked being a normal teenager, hanging out with his best friend.

The wind was blowing softly, carrying with it the scent of the nearby ocean. The young man stretched his arms above his head, resting them behind his head. He was wearing a plain black tee shirt, with a light jacket over it, which he left unzipped. He wore a pair of blue jeans, stuffed into high top sneakers. He didn't care much for fashion, unlike his best friend who always made sure she was wearing the finest clothes she could afford.

The streets of Fuyuki were quiet, a few people were out and about, enjoying the nice balmy weather. He was following Rin's lead, not knowing where he was going. Whenever Rin wanted to hang out, she always picked sentimental places. Today however, he sensed something different about her. Ever since they had finished their magecraft for the day, she had been acting rather weird. She kept looking over her shoulder every so often, an odd look on her face, but whenever he asked what was wrong, she just smiled and changed the conversation. He had decided to stop asking, not wanting to worry himself over nothing.

"Hey Eiji… I have a question for you."

"I may have an answer." the boy said, inwardly smirking. He had been expecting her to snap at him, but instead, he got a rather somber reply.

"Have you ever thought about the future? I don't mean as a mage… I mean the future, as a person."

"H-huh…. I wasn't expecting this." the boy said, audibly sighing. "I haven't really. I was thinking about continuing with my mage training. I'm not on the level of a Tohsaka Magus, but I know I have what it takes to become stronger. I was thinking of going to the Clock Tower when we graduate high school. After that, I'm on God's good humor."

"You ever think of settling down? Getting married?" she asked curiously. He shrugged his shoulders, giving her a curious look.

"Not really, but why all these questions? What's up Rin? Is something bothering you?" he asked, becoming concerned for his friend. "You never ask these sorts of questions. Hell, anything revolving around sex in general is a topic you'd rather avoid. Why so sentimental?"

"I dunno, been thinking about my parents a lot lately." she replied, looking up at the sky. "My mother told me how she met my father. For him it was love at first sight, but she made him work for it. Despite him being busy with mage work, father enjoyed spending time with the two of us. I remember him carrying me on his shoulders a lot when I was a little girl."

"My dad used to do that too… It always made me feel so tall, like I was a superhero." Eiji said, a soft smile on his face. "Mom realized she couldn't have kids when she was twenty one. She was devastated, one of the things she wanted to do most in life was to have kids. So it tore her apart being unable to conceive. Heh… I remember the day they picked me, I was sitting on that rusty old swing set, wondering why no one liked me."

"Rusty swing set… wait, you mean the one where I met you?" Rin asked curiously, earning a nod from the boy. "You left the orphanage on your own and went to the park? Are you insane? You could have been kidnapped!"

"I was five, Rin. I didn't exactly make the best choices. Besides, if I hadn't gone to that park, I wouldn't have met my best friend in the whole world. Then I wouldn't have come on this crazy wild ride of magic and alchemy." he said, giving her a wink. She rolled her eyes.

"So, what you are telling me is that you were an idiot from an early age, that makes a lot of sense. You are the only one who would charge in head first when fighting a highly trained martial artist." the ravenette said, remembering the time he had tried to fight Kirei.

"Hey, he pissed me off. He was being a douchebag and I wanted to wipe that smirk off his face. I've always hated that asshole."

"Well get used to him, not only is he our true master for the time being, but he's going to oversee the Holy Grail War. Behave yourself and he _might _grant you some extra command seals." Rin said matter-of-factly.

"Sure… I'll make sure not to hit him in the jaw this time." he said, brushing her off. "Anyway, what brought on the talk about our futures and kids? You aren't dying are you?"

"Of course not!" she cried, anger flashing on her face. "I just wanted to ask you if you had decided your future, dumbass!"

"I can't really decide my future yet. I mean… I haven't met the right girl, and every time I get close to one, an annoying little hornet injects herself between us until she's driven away." he said firmly. Rin's eye twitched in annoyance. "Then again, she's not a hornet anymore, she's more like a yellow jacket, piss her off and she'll keep stinging repeatedly."

He cried in pain as the girl punched him in the back of the head. He rubbed the goose egg on his head, glaring at the girl. "What the hell was that for?"

"For referring to me as a yellow jacket! The only reason I intervene with that girl is because she was bad news. She was a snooty little bitch and you didn't deserve to even give her the time of day."

"Okay, I agree there, Kyoka was a bitch. But what about Hana? She's trained in the art of the katana her entire life. She's cute, kind and takes her training seriously. She even offered to train me in Kendo, but you drove her off." he snapped. Rin looked away, crossing her arms.

"She wasn't right for you either. She's short tempered, has a short fuse, has an annoying face, a whiny voice, did I mention she was short?"

"Yes, you mentioned she was short. But she was sweet, and she helped me out with my exams. Now she won't even talk to me!" Eiji cried, rubbing his face. "At this rate, I'm probably going to remain single by the age of thirty. You drive off any and all females who I am attracted to."

"That isn't true and you know it! As if you haven't driven any guys away from me before!" she snapped back. He let out a chuckle, shaking his head.

"You mean Hanamura? That guy is a fuckass. He just wanted to be with you because you're a peach, and because your Rin fucking Tohsaka. The whole school sees you as some sort of goddess. Shinji certainly thinks so, with all the shit he talks."

"I'm a what?" she cried, cheeks flushed pink. Her fist shook a bit in anger and embarrassment, but she said nothing as she drove her finger into Eiji's chest. "Listen here, Mr. Man. You are seventeen years old. We might be on the cusp of a Holy Grail War, but after its over, you seriously need to think things through. You have a lineage ahead of you now. You are the first leaf on the branch of the Itsuka Household. That means you can leave your crest for your family. You need to start thinking about finding a woman."

"Wouldn't finding a kid be more important?" he asked curiously. She just looked at him with an incredulous look on her face. He rose his hand. "Let me explain. You know I'm adopted, my parents don't even know that I'm a mage. Wouldn't it be fitting if I look for a child like me? An orphan with high magical aptitude? I think that would be much better."

"It doesn't work that way, I'm afraid. Magical Circuits, and in turn, Magical Crests, can only be transferred between compatible hosts. Usually, it's people who are blood related. If you have a child, they are most likely the best candidate. When you receive a crest, you get it in parts, so that the new host can get used to the circuits, and they don't die of magical overload. It's the same training that I went through as a child." she said, rubbing her left arm. "That's why I'm stressing this point so much Eiji… you've started a lineage, it's your duty to uphold it."

Eiji nodded silently. He didn't exactly know how to respond. He knew Rin was very particular when it came to magic. He knew how important this lifestyle was for her. He wasn't born into a magical family, he sort of fell into one. Kirei Kotomine had been nice enough to train him and teach him everything, and Rin had picked up the slack when she had gotten a solid grasp of it all. It meant a lot to Rin, and since he was technically her apprentice, it made sense for her to be worried about his well being. He hadn't given his future much thought, aside from studying at the Clock Tower, something that both of them had been thinking about doing anyway. He stuffed his hands in his pockets as he walked, the pair reaching a street corner.

"Eiji, I'm sorry."

"Huh? What are you sorry for? You haven't done anything." the boy said, giving Rin a soft look. He placed a hand on her shoulder, flashing her a grin. "You're worried about me, and that's normal. I worry about you too. I know how much magecraft means to you, it means more to you than anything else. That's why I'll make sure you win the Holy Grail, even if I have to use all my Command Seals at the end of it. I know you'll get your wish."

"You'll do no such thing. If the two of us make it to the end, alive, then we will have a proper duel. Only the winner shall have the Grail, understood?" she asked, holding her hand out. He rolled his eyes, giving it a firm shake.

"Understood."

She was about to speak when she felt a shudder go through her spine. She looked over her shoulder again, focusing on a spot behind a light post. Eiji followed her gaze, trying to seeing what she was looking for. But he didn't find anything. Before he could even ask, Rin took hold of his wrist, pulling him along.

"There's an arcade nearby, let's go play some Pac-Man. I'll buy you some tokens."

"Alright…" he mumbled under his breath. "Rin… are you alright? You seem a bit spooked."

"I'm fine, just some pre-war nerves. You never know when this thing is gonna start, after all. Which is why I want to have a bit of fun." she said with a smile. She loosened her grip on his wrist as they walked. He smiled a bit, slipping his hand through hers. He had been hoping to get a reaction from her, but he instead got something different. With a spring in her step, Rin continued to lead.

xxx

Eiji and Rin stood on a hill that overlooked Fuyuki City. it was rather pretty, the sun had gone down, and the city had come alive. All of the city lights looked like twinkling stars, in the vast sea of space. It was home. And it would be the battlefield for the Holy Grail War. The two mages knew that once it started, things were going to get rough. The last thing they wanted was to involve civilians. One of the many rules of the Holy Grail War was to leave civilians out of the fight. He leaned back against the large tree behind them, arms crossed in front of him.

"You know… I've lived my entire life here, but I haven't seen the city from up here before. It's really pretty."

"Mhmm." the girl mumbled softly, brushing some hair over her ear. "I used to come here a lot when I was younger. It's one of my favorite places in the entire city. Fuyuki has already faced tragedy before. 10 years ago, the new part of the city burned down, and a lot of people lost their lives."

"I think I remember that, the orphanage I was in originally was on the old side of town. I remember this huge explosion, a glimmering cross high in the sky. Then, the fires started. The skies looked orange that entire night. I remember it clearly, two days later, I met you." the boy said softly. Rin shifted her gaze, looking at his face. He had a serene look on his face, pure and relaxed, something she almost never saw these days. She couldn't help but smile.

"We should go there tomorrow. Have ourselves a little swing off, whoever gets the highest buys the loser ice cream, deal?" Rin asked, earning a chuckle from Eiji.

"Sure, you're on."

"Excellent, victory shall be a lot sweeter than you think, especially when it's you that ends up paying the bill." she said with a giggle. "Hey Eiji, about our conversation earlier today… about having kids."

"This again?" he asked with a sigh. He turned to face her, frowning. "What's up this time?"

"Well… I was going to say… if you don't find someone by the time your twenty-five… I wouldn't mind marrying you."

"I'm sorry, what?" he cried, eyes widening a bit. Rin broke into laughs, clutching her sides tightly.

"Oh, the look on your face. It was precious."

"Ugh… this was just one of your sick jokes wasn't it? Whatever, who the heck wants to marry you of all people?" he snapped angrily. Rin brushed away a stray tear, standing up firmly.

"I wasn't joking." she said, her voice becoming serious. "You are my best friend, and my apprentice, I want what's best for you. I wouldn't mind becoming your wife, in fact I think it's the best outcome. That way our child will get two crests. But that's only if you don't fall in love with some other girl. You're still my best friend, it'll probably take me years to see you romantically, but I wouldn't want anyone else."

Eiji remained silent, pondering her words. He held back the urge to laugh, this was definitely the most Rin thing she had ever done. He couldn't help but smile, giving her a nod.

"Fine. If I haven't found a girlfriend or a wife by the time I turn twenty-five, I'll marry you." he said firmly, standing up as straight as possible. "I'll make you the happiest woman in the world, and I'll give you a couple of kids too. That we'll love and nurture until it's our time to go."

"Good! We should go home, we still have a few more preparations." she said, glancing at her right hand. "Won't be long now, any day now we might wake up to our Command Seals."

"I'll make sure your on speed dial then, since you're the first one I'll call." he said, giving her a wink. She sighed, shaking her head. Eiji could be an idiot sometimes, but he was her idiot.

* * *

He remembered that day fondly. The last time he had seen his best friend alive. He had split up from her that night, after walking back from the overlook. She had been looking over her shoulder the entire time. He had asked her if she was okay but she always said she was. He should have gone home with her… he should have stayed the night in her home.

The rain felt cold that day. As if the skies were crying over the loss of someone so young. Kirei Kotomine had told him to come to the church, after two days of zero contact with Rin. He had been waiting at the swingset for her to show up, but she never did. He had been tempted to check on her, and he was glad he didn't. She had been found dead in her home, someone had followed her and someone had killed her. Kirei's guess was simple, since she was the head of the Tohsaka Family, she would be guaranteed a spot in the Holy Grail War, they took out a Master before she had been officially chosen.

Not a lot of people showed up for the funeral. Kirei had officiated it, and held the ceremony. Aoi Tohsaka had been there, but she was completely out of it. He had met Rin's mother a few times when they visited her in the hospital. She had been a sweet woman, but after a life threatening injury, she had lost all sense of reality. She had been asking people where her little girl was, and no one had the heart to tell her.

He hated this day… he hated it. Every year, he would remember this day as the day the life of his best friend was robbed from her, and from him. Whenever he blinked, he could see the freshly laid dirt, the name on that tombstone. Fellow students who claimed to know her, people who said they were her friends, all telling him empty words… saying she wasn't really gone, that she would always be there watching over him.

That was a lie… a filthy sick little lie. He felt anger flowing through him, and wanted nothing more than to punch the nearest person in the face. He got close to it, when Shinji Matou decided to poke the bear too much. Kirei held him back, saying it was unbecoming of Tohsaka's Apprentice to strike a future Master. He remembered that word… it triggered even more hatred in him.

"_Master, Master, MASTER! That's all that fucking matters to mages these days. You are all gonna go on, business as usual, preparing for this fucking pointless war. My best friend is dead, the only person who was fully there for me, the one person who treated me like a normal person… she's gone… and all you bastards can think about is the war? I hate you… I hate all of you."_

It had been a statement said in anger, and though he didn't regret his words, he did regret blowing up on them that day. Rin wouldn't have wanted people to argue on such an important day.

He left the cemetery without a word, walking through the barren streets of Fuyuki. He didn't care about the rain. He was soaked to the bone, the world reflecting his emotions. He thought he was walking around aimlessly, but had ended up at her house. He remained outside, looking at the property from the street. He reached into his pocket for a keyring, drawing a bronze one from it. He slipped it into the gate, slowly opening it. It wasn't long before he had entered the house, water dripping all around him.

Eiji took his shoes off, leaving them by the door, as he always had. He tried not to drip more water as he walked, but it was inevitable. He took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves, only to catch the hint of perfume, along with the scent of iron. Tears threatened to spill, as he headed for the stairs. He climbed them to the top, slowly heading toward the guest room.

Rin had essentially given him that room, whenever she needed him to stay over for training, he would stay there. As such, he had multiple pairs of clothes. He took a shower and got dressed, not bothering to change into anything that matched. He moved his guest room, walking across the hall into Rin's room. He looked around the room, seeing the bedsheets were still out of place, remains of a broken clock on the nightstand. He noticed her hair dryer was still on her dresser, along with her hair brush. This place was a time capsule… it had remained this way since he had last seen Rin.

In that moment, everything clicked for him. She wasn't going to come back. His legs fell from under him, making him fall to his knees. His shoulders shook, and tears fell from his cheeks. He cried. He cried harder than any other time in his life. He didn't know what to say, what to do, the anguish and pain he felt in his heart was gut wrenching. It felt like a piece of his soul had been ripped out of him. His best friend was gone, that little girl he met back when he was five was never coming back. All of her dreams had ended before they began. But most of all, she would never get to live her biggest dream, of passing her crest to her child. And that was what angered him the most.

Anger flowed through him as he sat up, his heart beating fast under his rib cage. He grit his teeth, slamming his fist into the ground. "I'm going to find him Rin… I'm going to find the mother fucker that did this to you, and I'm going to kill him."

xxx

He didn't know how long it had been since he had fallen asleep. He hadn't eaten anything and hadn't drank anything at all. He sat up from the ground, groaning in pain as he forced himself to sit up. He grabbed the edge of the table, forcing himself to his feet. His eyes fell on the small box that had been placed there. A wooden box that he recognized. It was Rin's jewelry box, the one that she stored her gems in. He shakily reached for the box, slowly opening it. Inside it, sat every single gem she had made. Sixteen gems, four of each element.

There was something else inside this box. A necklace, a ruby red pendant, with a silver chain. It was shaped, almost like a heart, and had a faint red glow to it. He grabbed a hold of it, seeing his reflection on its smooth surface. He clutched it tightly in his hand, bowing his head a bit.

"Tokiomi Tohsaka… you were the one who gave this to her weren't you? This gem… she cherished this trinket so much. Heh… I remember when I was 12 and I found it in the bathroom, she chewed me out for even touching it." he said, sniffling a bit as he wiped his nose with his sleeve. "I'll make sure to take good care of it. For the both of you."

He placed it back in the box, closing it tightly. He grabbed a hold of it, keen on heading to the basement, where he and Rin continuously trained. Kirei had told him she had been found there. He needed to examine the place thoroughly. The police didn't find any evidence, but that doesn't mean there wasn't anything left. Perhaps magic had been used. He made it down to the main floor, finding the door to the basement with ease, heading down into its depths.

Though the scent of iron lingered in the air, the scent of strawberries seemed to overpower it. He reached for the light switch, cringing a bit when the lights turned on. Seeing actual lights in this room felt rather odd to him, as it was always lit by firelight. He looked around for a moment, not seeing anything out of the ordinary. He set the box down where Rin would have sat, his eyes scanning every single area of the room. He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat when he reached the other side of the room, seeing a bit of blood on the ground.

His heart almost skipped a bit, as he knelt down before it. The area smelled of bleach and ammonia, and he could sense high level magic lingering in the air. He concluded it must have been Kirei who had cleaned up after the police had left. After all, only a high-level magi could have gotten rid of so much blood so quickly.

"This was where…" he felt his words getting caught in his throat. He felt his anger begin to flow through him again. He held his hand out, focusing on his mana. His fingers crackled a bit as the energy started spreading throughout the area. He would see a bit of mana hanging out in the air, a mixture of various elements. He felt his shoulders shaking a bit, but he kept looking, hoping to find something.

As he waved his hand around, he spotted something on the ground. A seal, with the crest of the Tohsaka House. He scrambled toward it, placing his hand on the ground next to it. The mana flowed from his hand into the ground, making the crest glow a bright red. It fully manifested, the crimson glow disappearing a second later.

"A magic crest… she left behind a magic crest." he mumbled to himself, touching it with his finger. "She wrote it in her blood… defiant to the very end huh? Who murdered you Rin, please point me to the right place."

He placed his hand over the crest, channeling his own mana into the seal. It started cracking, a bright blue glow appearing around it. His hand stuck in place, as it started glowing into him. The magical circuits in his body began reacting, as the new magic, no, the new circuits, flowed into him.

"What… what is this? Is this her… no… this can't…" he let out a scream, as the magic continued flowing into him. The magical circuits continued burying themselves deeper into his body, his head remained transfixed on the ceiling, his eyes widening a bit.

He felt almost weightless, as he swam through the vast emptiness of space. He could see thousands of tiny little stars glowing all around him. As he moved his head, he felt as if he was in a pool of warm green water. He looked at his right hand, seeing the glowing circuits slowly becoming a part of his being. A small, little green butterfly flew around him, immediately grabbing his attention. He reached for it with his hand, allowing it to land on his palm. The butterfly fluttered its wings for a bit, radiating a bit of energy as he watched it. As he closed his eyes, he saw a vision of himself, sitting on a swing, but it wasn't from his point of view, it was from the point of view of another person. He felt a tear flow from the corner of his eye, rolling down his cheek.

"Rin."

The image shifted to another one. He could hear ragged pants for breath, along with whimpers of pain. He felt the tears slowly dry away, and he saw nothing but darkness, a single lamp shedding light to the room. He recognized it, it was the basement of the Tohsaka Residence. He felt himself fall over, a single hand reaching outward.

"_I can't believe… this is the end. I knew I should have told him… that we were being followed."_

"What… followed?" he softly asked.

"_I failed… I failed you father… I trained so hard, practiced so much, and I was taken out before the War even started. I feel so stupid…" _

"You aren't stupid Rin! Don't ever call yourself that!"

"_But most of all… I feel like a horrible master. Leaving my apprentice all alone… this is all I can do." _she mumbled, dipping her finger in her own blood. She hastily drew a magic circle, placing her right hand over the seal, gritting her teeth. She started placing the last of mana in the seal she had drawn. "_Eiji… I know you'll find this… you aren't one to give up. I know you'll become a strong mage. The Holy Grail War is set to begin soon, now we don't have to fight over the Grail at the end."_

"Rin you dumbass!" he cried, feeling the tears running down his cheeks again. "I would have let you win. You deserve more than me!"

She coughed loudly, a glob of blood hitting the ground. "_I'm sure you'll find this… think it's your fault… but it isn't. It never was. Eiji… you are my best friend. I wasn't kidding when I said I would marry you. I want you to be happy with your life, be free… we'll meet again one day soon… I promise." _

His vision returned to normal, as he found himself back in Tohsaka's Basement. He glanced at the ground, the magic seal was gone. His arm however, was aglow with something new. He looked at it, seeing all of the magical circuits that had been transferred onto him. He looked at the back of his hand, seeing the shape of the crest, a butterfly. He traced the outer edges of the crest with his fingertip, feeling the urge to cry. He bowed his head, closing his fist in anger.

"_You left me your crest… you left me this magic, that you were strengthening, the one that belonged to your father and his father before him. The one you wanted to give to your child. You didn't deserve this Rin. You didn't… you want me to be free… but I can't. I'm going to avenge you… and this Holy Grail War is going to help me. I'll summon a servant, find the bastard that did it and I'll make him pay. Only then will you rest in peace. It's my solemn promise to you…"_

"Ah… I knew I would find you here, Eiji Itsuka."

He jumped a bit, quickly shooting to his feet. He grabbed a hold of his arm, forming a ball of darkness at his finger. "Gandr!" he shouted, blasting it at the intruder. The man held his hand out, using his own magic to dismantle the attack. A thick, reddish black smoke filled the room, slowly clearing until it revealed the stern face of Kirei Kotomine.

"Master Kotomine, I apologize." Eiji said, lowering his arm. He bowed his head in shame. The man said nothing, taking a deep breath.

"Pick up your head, Itsuka. We have much to discuss, beginning with that crest you bear now." he said, gesturing to the glowing magical circuits in his arm. "That is the Tohsaka Family's lineage. I honestly believe it is wasted on you. But Rin Tohsaka chose you, and that is something I can do nothing about."

"Wasted… on me?" he mumbled under his breath. He grit his teeth in anger, but bit his tongue. "I assure you, sir… I am not going to put this crest to waste. I will do what Rin should have done. I will strengthen it, and I will pass it onto the future." he said firmly.

"Oh, you will, will you? If that is what you wish to do, then I will not stop you. I'm certain Tokiomi Tohsaka would be alright that. You've been training hard after all. I come bearing some more important news. Since Miss Tohsaka is no longer with us, and her mother is in a poor mental state, no one will be able to be the head of this household. As you now hold her crest, you have inadvertently become the head of the Tohsaka Estate. As such, you are now entitled to everything that once belonged to Miss Tohsaka."

"E-everything?" he asked softly. The man gave him a nod.

"Indeed, her properties, her vast wealth, even this very home, if you wish to take it. You will be responsible for maintaining this name. As such, you will take her spot in the upcoming Holy Grail War."

"Alright… and when will that begin exactly?" he asked curiously.

"We had the war slated to start in the coming month. However, something has happened to the Holy Grail. It seems some of its stored magic power has been siphoned away. As such, the Holy Grail War has been postponed. This should give you a bit of extra time to prepare, and get truly acquainted with the world of magic." Kirei said, earning a nod from the young man.

"I assure you, I will take my training seriously. May I make a request?" he asked. The future overseer for the Holy Grail War nodded. "Would it be too much trouble to ask for a letter of recommendation? For the Clock Tower I mean. If I wish to become a strong mage for the Tohsaka Household, then I wish to be trained by the best of the best. Not to impugn on your training or anything… sir."

"Heh… think of me what you wish, Itsuka. I know you aren't a particular fan of me nor my teachings. If you wish to study abroad, then that is fine by me. However, you will return when the time comes. Is that understood? As the overseer of the Holy Grail War, I will assure your placement in this event. I'm certain recent turn of events have spurred your… need of the Grail?" the man asked, causing the young man to narrow his eyes. "Whatever the case, I will recommend you to the Clock Tower. We will continue your lessons here until the time of your departure."

"Of course, nothing would please me more… Master." he said in a low hiss, holding back the urge to shout. He swore he saw a smirk on Kirei's face, if only for a moment.

* * *

**Present Day:**

Four long years had passed. Things had gotten better, but they were never really the same. Eiji Itsuka had graduated from high school and transferred to the Clock Tower as soon as he was done. He had spent the last few years honing his magical and physical skills. But most of all, he had gotten a better grasp of magic. Thanks to Rin's crest, he had grown a lot stronger. His few remaining circuits had become open, and he had been able to fight at full magical strength. It had been a long time coming, but he was finally ready. He briefly stopped what he was going, looking at the Command Seal on the back of his left hand, a frown on his face.

It was a simple mark, a frontward facing half circle, with an inward half circle facing away from the first, and a small line at the bottom. It almost resembled a bow, signifying his Servant Class would be an Archer. He slowly reached for the necklace that hung around his neck, the same one that had belonged to Rin. He smiled a bit, closing his eyes.

"_We've made it Rin… after such a long time, I finally got my Command Seals… then again, these belong to you. I don't think I was meant to be a Master, but I'll do a goddamn good job at it. I'll get my hands on that cup… and I will get my wish granted, I promise." _he thought. He jolted a bit, almost yanking the chain off. He sighed, setting the box in front of him down on the table. He rose to his feet, walking toward the door. He slowly opened it, being greeted by someone he would rather not speak to.

"Ello dear, I was hoping you were in today." the woman said, flashing him a smile. Eiji took a deep breath through his nose, before closing the door. He turned around, walking back toward his table. "_Hey, what the hell is wrong with you? You open this door right away Eiji!"_

"Go away, can't you see I'm busy?" he cried back. The door opened with a bang, as the woman had used her leg to open it. She strode haughtly into his dorm, standing firmly in front of him.

She was a beautiful young woman, with long blonde hair styled in several drills, the tips dyed a light blue. She was wearing a sleeveless, royal blue dress, that reached down past her knees. It had white frills and accents, along with golden buttons. She wore a pair of matching white heeled boots, along with a pair of gloves on her hands. She also wore matching, royal blue hair ribbons on her head. Her brilliant hazel eyes were full of anger. In a way, this woman reminded him of Rin, but this one was much much worse than her.

"How dare you slam your door in my face Itsuka? Do you know who I am?"

"Luviagelita Edelfelt, the Ohohoho haughty heiress of the Edelfelt House, you've drilled this in my head so many fucking times by now. I don't care." Eiji said, sitting down in front of his coffee table.

"Indeed! And never forget it!" she exclaimed, pointing her finger at the young man in anger. "And never slam that door in my face again. Remember, it is because of me that you even live in this dorm."

"Sure, right." he said, brushing her off. Luvia sighed, sitting down on the corner of Eiji's bed, resting her face in her hand. She noticed what he was doing, magically enhancing bullets. She reached for one, looking it over.

It looked like a regular bullet, however, it was actually made out of a quartz crystal. The shell casing was pure bronze, but the bullet itself was what was magic. The crystal bullet was glowing faintly with elemental magic, this one being Earth. She heard a grunt, looking away from the bullet, meeting the piercing glare Eiji was giving her. She shuddered a bit, almost dropping the bullet.

"I would appreciate it if you put that where you found it, Luvia." he said sternly. She nodded, placing the bullet back in the plastic casing. She noticed the other cases beside them, totalling well over two hundred rounds. She sighed, pursing her lips.

"Is this what you've been using the school's funding for?" she asked softly, voice filled with concern. "Eiji, how long have you been doing this."

"Three and a half years." he replied, setting the bullet down, as he grabbed another one, repeating the process. "This is something that Rin taught me… taking gems and channeling magic into them. Only this is a smaller scale. By crafting bullets from gemstones, I can destroy my target from afar, without putting myself at risk."

"What exactly do you think you'll be fighting?" she asked curiously.

"Kings, Warriors, Gods? Who knows really… I would just like to be prepared for anything. I don't know what I'll be facing out there after all." he replied. Luvia frowned, standing up from the bed causing him to look up from his work.

"Eiji dear, I don't think this is right. You shouldn't risk your life like this, I thought you were sitting out of his Holy Grail War." she said firmly. "I knew Tohsaka as well, I don't think she would want you to risk your life like this, not for her."

"You don't know her the way I do." he replied, glaring at the woman. "The one who killed her is still free, and I have reason to believe he's going to be a part of this War. it's the perfect time to kill him." he continued, reaching down beside him. He grabbed an empty magazine and a handful of bullets, slipping them into it.

"You would actually go back there and risk your life for revenge?" Luvia asked, eyes widening in surprise. She slammed her fist on the table, rattling the bullets on the table, a few of them falling onto the ground. "I won't allow it, you are my friend first and foremost, I will not let you go into that battle. You will not walk to your death, is that understood?"

Eiji said nothing as he slipped the magazine into his Smith and Wesson 1911. He pulled the slide back loading a round into the chamber. He stood up from his seat, placing the barrel of the gun to Luvia's forehead. She didn't even blink as he pressed the firearm onto her skin. His finger was on the trigger, twitching slightly as he stared at the woman.

"I consider you a friend too, Luvia. But you won't stop me, I've made a promise. Besides, you and I both know even if I wanted to sit out, I can't. I've been called." he said, showing off his left hand. She narrowed her eyes, taking in the sight of the Command Seal he possessed.

"Then if you won't quit, I shall just join you." she said matter of factly. Eiji quirked a brow, a look of curiosity on his face.

"Oh? And you think you have what it takes to join the Holy Grail War?" he asked rather smugly. Luvia swept her hand, grabbing a hold of his gun. She drove her hand into his stomach, making him groan in pain. In a fragment of a second, he was staring down the barrel of his gun, which was now in the hand of a beautiful blonde woman.

"I have been trained in mixed martial arts for the entirety of my life. Not only that, dear, but I am also quite an adept mage. Offering my services to you is but one way to repay for your friendship. Never you forget, you owe me a favor for getting you this dorm room, this is how you repay me."

Eiji gave the woman a languid blink, pondering her offer. After a second, he gave her a nod. She lowered the gun, spinning it around so that Eiji could take it. He pressed the decocker, bringing the hammer down safety. He ejected both the magazine and the bullet in the chamber, placing both in the black suitcase beside him.

"You may tag along, but I will let you know right now, I am in charge, I make the rules. If you even think about getting in my way, I will destroy you. Understood?"

"Why of course dear, I would never get between you and your wish. I don't want you to die on me, I wasn't kidding when I said you were a close friend. Rather, you are the most honest one I've got." she said, giving him a smirk.

"I see." he said, uttering a sigh. "You know Luvia, you are a pain in my ass, just like someone else I know."

"Ohohohoho! I'll take that as a compliment! Am I to assume you are leaving without telling anyone?"

"As the Head of the Tohsaka Household, the Headmaster has allowed me to leave the moment I received my Command Seals. They believe I'm going to secure the Holy Grail for the Mage's Association, I am grateful for everything they've done for me. But I have my own agenda, fuck em." Eiji said, as he continued packing his bullets. "So it should be obvious, if you betray me for the Association, I will kill you, got it?"

"Understood, I shall go pack my bags, I can have a jet ready for us within an hours time. I look forward to working with you." she said, a grin on her face. Eiji closed his eyes for a moment, as the woman walked away. He cleared his throat, causing her to stop.

"Is this why you came here today? Did you come here with the intent to ask me if you could tag along?" he asked curiously. She flicked one of her drills over her shoulder, a smirk on her face.

"Now what's the fun in me answering that?"

She walked away, causing the young man to sigh. "_I am in way over my head. She probably smelled the bullshit. Maybe the whole bad guy schtick is a bad idea. I sound like an edgy loser." _

He shook his head, continuing to pack up his weapons. He grabbed a hold of his necklace, squeezing it tightly. He slowly made his way toward the window, looking up at the sky. The clouds slowly moved across it, the sun was shining brightly, and the birds chirped their happy songs. He smiled a bit as he focused on a plane, flying high in the sky.

"I'm coming home Rin. I'm coming home."

* * *

"So… this is the Tohsaka residence huh?" Luvia asked, as the taxi left them outside of the mansion. It had been four years since he had set foot inside. He had asked Kirei to oversee the affairs of the Tohsaka's while he was gone, including the upkeep of the mansion. The taxi drove off, leaving the two young adults standing outside the house.

"Mhmm… Rin used to live here, back in the day. She allowed me to stay here at times, when we were still training. Now that my training is complete, it was time to return. Come, I'll prepare a room for you." he said, leading the woman into the house.

Eiji felt awkward, returning to this place. It held so many memories, so many feelings and emotions. So much pain. The contents of his stomach were sloshing around as he continued walking forward. He slipped the key into the lock, stepping into the house for the first time in nearly five years. He flicked the lights on, bathing the hallway in light. It was dark outside, as the sun had long set over Fuyuki. He set his suitcase down by the living room entrance, turning back to face Luvia, who was struggling to drag her four suitcases inside the house.

"Oh my, perhaps I brought a bit _too much _stuff with me. Eiji, would you be a dear and assist me?" she asked. He rolled his eyes, taking hold of two of the suitcases.

"Guess I'll find that room first, follow me. We'll have to order in for tonight, the kitchen isn't stocked." he said, earning a nod from the young woman.

He walked up the stairs to the second floor, passing by a few of the guest rooms. He stopped in front of Rin's room, frowning a bit at the closed door. He shook his head, walking a few paces down the hall, entering the room furthest down the hall.

"Here we go. I'm sure this will suffice." he said, setting Luvia's bags down. She looked around, despite the size of the room, it was quite modest. Nothing she wasn't used to seeing, in fact it was a lot fancier than she had expected. She gave the young man a nod, a smile on her face.

"It will do for now, but once I give it the personal touch, It'll be ready."

"Then I suppose I'll leave you to it." he said, turning around. "Listen, Luvia… I'm going to be unavailable for the next few hours. After we have dinner, I'd like for some privacy. I've spoken with the overseer, and it seems two Masters have been confirmed. That means there are servants already running around Fuyuki. I need to summon my own Servant if I want to stand a chance."

"And in order to summon your servant, you need privacy, I understand." she said, smiling. "If that's the case, I shall take the time to prepare my own gems. I have a feeling my role as your partner will make me be a bit more… active."

"If you say so." the brown haired lad said, shrugging his shoulders. "I'll give you time to settle in, I'll order some food for us, is pizza alright?"

"Ugh… I cannot eat all of those carbs and fat. It'll ruin my perfect body," Luvia snapped, glaring at the boy. He glared back, shuddering a bit. "Though I suppose indulging in some junk food shall suffice, if only for a single night."

"Good. I'll see you soon."

Luvia watched him go, a deep frown on her face. She turned away from the door, grabbing one of her suitcases, placing it on the bed. "I feel sorry for you Eiji. You are such a strong person, the day we met, I knew you were destined for something big, but not this. Everyone knows the Holy Grail War is a bloodbath. Not many manage to survive. You were among the few that treated me nicely… I cannot let you partake in this war… not without some assistance… I only wish I was able to be of more help to you."

She felt a twinge of pain on the back of her hand. She noticed a soft red glow coming from underneath her glove. She hastily pulled it off, eyes widening in surprise when she saw an unfamiliar mark on her skin. It was a large seal, that took most of the back of her hand. It had various markings, almost resembling the points of a lance, the bottom of the mark resembled a polearm of sorts. It was a Command Seal, the seal that gave her dominion over the Lancer servant class.

Her breathing quickened, feeling her heart beating hard under her rib cage. She traced the mark with her finger, feeling the magic power contained in the three seals. This was it… this was how she would help Eiji. By summoning her own master and fighting alongside him, she would ensure that he got the Holy Grail. That was her wish… to help her friend grant his own desire.

"_It might be weird… but I feel like this is my fate. The moment I met Eiji, I knew he was a troubled man. Even though he always rejected my friendship, I needed to extend my hand. He has lead such a painful life, being abandoned by his original parents, forced to train in magic, and losing his best friend. I need to lessen that burden, if only a little bit. Thank you, Holy Grail… I accept these Command Seals, and I'll use them to help my friend."_

Finally finding her resolve, and her reason to fight, she would join her friend in this Holy Grail War. She couldn't wait to see his reaction when she showed him her seals.

* * *

Eiji hadn't realized how late it was until he looked at the clocks within the Tohsaka Mansion. All of them had been set an hour forward, a playful little prank Tokiomi had pulled on Rin when she was younger. It was currently two in the morning, thankfully there were places that were open late at night, so procuring some food for himself and Luvia had been rather easy. While she was upstairs enjoying her pizza, he was down in the basement, examining the summoning circle.

It had been the same one that Tokiomi had used to summon his Archer Class servant, back in 1994. It was the circle Rin was meant to use to summon her own servant, and now it was going to be used by him. He opened the box he had been given by the Mages Association before leaving. It was an artifact that was kept in a museum in England. A piece of the Round Table. With it, he was likely to summon a powerful knight, they had been hoping to summon King Arthur to the battlefield, or even Lancelot or Mordred. He had given it a bit of thought, but had decided not to use the catalyst provided. If he followed their instructions, then he wouldn't be able to make an impact early on in this War. Saber Servants may be good in battle, but he needed speed, and he needed stealth. Archers were the right choice for both.

"I don't have a catalyst for any Archer class servants. I don't think Rin had any either, so I suppose I'll have to summon a servant without one and hope for the best." he mumbled, wrapping his hand around his necklace. He bowed his head, a million thoughts racing across his mind.

"_What would you do Rin? If you didn't have a catalyst, what would you do? Would you go for it without one? Or would you use a substitute?" _

Suddenly, the answer hit him. He looked at the gem in the palm of his hand, staring at it blankly for a moment. He took it off of himself, holding it out in front of himself. The gem swung back and forth for a moment, a small glow appearing in the center of it. He nodded to himself, realizing what needed to be done.

"You would use this wouldn't you? Mementos work just as well as the real thing." he said softly, placing the necklace in the middle of the circle. He stood up, holding his hand out, taking a deep breath.

"Here goes nothing. Heed my words!"

His seals began to glow a deep crimson, the circle beneath his feet sparking to life. Sparks flew around him as his mana started flowing through his body into the magic seal. The necklace in the center of the circle began floating, glowing a deep crimson as mana swirled around it.

"My will creates your body and your sword creates my destiny.

If you heed the Grail's call, and obey my will and reason, then answer my summoning!"

Magic power flowed around the young man, making him cringe at the high level of energy that swirled around him. He grit his teeth, trying not to cry in pain, his magical circuits were on fire, as every ounce of magic left his body.

"I hereby swear that I shall be all the good in the world, and that I shall defeat all the evil in the world!

Seventh heaven clad, and the great words of power, come forth from the circle of bindings, Guardian of Scales!"

He let out a scream as his magic was sucked out of his body. A bright light swirled from the center of the magic circle, cracking the ground around him. The entire house rattled and shook from the intense power. Luvia, who was in the living room a floor above stopped mid bite as she felt the house start shaking. She stood up from her seat, just as an explosion rocked the entire dwelling. The sound of wood breaking and glass shattering echoed through the mansion. The high level magic she had suddenly felt cut off at that exact moment. She dropped her slice of pizza, racing toward the basement.

"Eiji!" she cried, throwing the door open. She raced down the stone steps, coming to a stop at the entrance to the large room, noticing the broken tables and bookshelves. Various texts and pieces of equipment lay in tatters. She looked around, finding her friend lying on his back, staring at the hole in the ceiling. She knelt down before him, shaking him a bit. "Eiji, are you alright?"

"Y-yeah… just got in way over my head. I wasn't expecting such a knockback of power."

"You imbecile!" the woman cried, slapping him across the face. She grabbed a hold of his jacket, shaking him roughly. "Why would you think summoning a servant here of all places would be a good idea?"

"Because the circle was already drawn?" he asked, pointing to the mark on the floor. He brushed her hands aside, forcing himself to stand up. "Besides, I promised Rin I would use this circle to summon my servant. Now come on, let's see who the hell shot out of the house."

Luvia sighed running after the young man. Rather than moving to the front door, he started heading toward the back courtyard. She simply followed, ready to fight if the need arose. Following Eiji into the backyard, they slowed to a stop, right in front of a woman.

She had long raven black hair, reaching down to past her waist. She was wearing a rather revealing outfit, the light glow of the moonlight making her ivory skin shine brilliantly in the pale light. She wore a single black stocking on her left leg, her feet were adorned with fancy, heeled boots, which were seemingly made of shimmering gold. She wore other golden embellishments, which glimmered in the light. Eiji panted a bit, a look of nervousness appearing on his face. This was the first time Luvia had seen something like this. Normally, Eiji was a confident person, but seeing him behave like this, it was rather odd. She settled into a fighting stance, in case she needed to get involved. He took a deep breath, standing up straight as he spoke.

"You there, are you the servant that heeded my call?"

"Tch… I wouldn't necessarily say _heed_ perse. I only answered the call because I was forced to answer it." the woman replied, holding back the urge to laugh. Luvia grit her teeth, taking a step forward.

"Who the hell do you think you are? He is your master, and you have to show him some respect." she exclaimed. This time, the woman did laugh. Her shoulders shook as she clutched her sides. Eiji's eyes widened a bit as he recognized the laugh. It was one he hadn't heard in years.

"_No… it isn't possible… It can't be!"_

"Ha… how droll, a mere mortal thinking he can order me? A goddess? What a joke." the woman said, finally turning to face the two.

Eiji became pale when he saw her face. Her face was the same as hers, with light feminine features that were highlighted by her natural beauty, piercing red eyes had replaced the cerulean blue he had grown accustomed to seeing. Her body was showing off quite a lot of skin, a lot more skin than he had been wanting to see. He felt his feet fall from under him, a look of shock and defeat on his face. He felt sick, he felt angry… and he felt something he hadn't felt in a long time. Pure anguish and despair. The woman in front of him smirked, placing a hand on her hip. She floated off the ground, her legs crossed slightly as her smile kept growing.

"R-Rin?"

"Rin?" Luvia mumbled, tilting her head slightly. She looked at the servant, eyes widening a bit. Her jaw dropped as she took a step back. "No… it can't be, this has to be some sort of sick joke. Rin Tohsaka is dead!"

"Rin Tohsaka? That name is foreign to me. My Class is Archer. I am the Goddess of Venus, of Fertility, War and Destruction, as well as Love and Beauty. The people of Mesopotamia worshiped me and adored me for my beauty and power. You shall do the same. My name is Ishtar, it's nice to meet you, _Master._"

"_**Fate has an odd way of laughing in your face. I didn't know it yet, but this was the beginning. The beginning of an adventure that spanned the very confines of time itself. This War wasn't like any of the others held before. The 5th Holy Grail War had begun, and I was about to walk straight into the gates of hell…"**_

_**xxx(End of Prologue 1)xxx**_

**Summoned Servants: **

**Goddess Ishtar (Archer) Master: Eiji Itsuka**

**Unknown (Saber)**

**Unknown (Lancer)Master: Luviagelita Edelfelt**

**Unknown (Caster) **

**Unknown (Assassin)**

**Unknown (Rider)**

**Unknown (Berserker)**

**Holy Grail War Overseer: Kirei Kotomine**

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone and welcome to this... my first foray into the Fate series! I've been wanting to write one of these for a long time, but I never got around to it. However, thanks to a couple friends of mine, and FGO, I got really into the series so I decided to finally write something. So, to clear things up, this story is set in the Fate Stay/Night universe. However, things are a little different. After the Fourth Holy Grail War ended, something happened that postponed the next war until 2010. No one knows why, but some speculate it has to do with what happened at the end of the Fourth War. There are other things going on in the background, and the main characters will discover things as they progress in this war. It's not going to be a typical war either, but I'm not going to say much because that would spoil the fun! This was originally supposed to be an SYOC story, but I filled all the slots I needed to be filled, so I'm not marking it as such. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It's a little rough around the edges, but I think it came out alright. This isn't the first one I've written, actually. I wrote a Christmas chapter with Ereshkigal, but I'm not gonna post that one yet, I might write another special soon but I have no plans at the moment. I've written 4 more chapters for this but I'm not going to post Chapter 2 for a little while, I want to get a little more acquainted with the series, though I know enough to at least write this haha.**

**Well until next time! Let me know what you all think, criticism is much appreciated! See ya!**


	2. Prologue 2: Master of Lancer

**Fate/Unlimited:**

**Prologue 2: Master of Lancer**

* * *

**Location: London, England**

**Time: 2:35PM **

**Date: October 22nd, 2010**

Luviagelita Edelfelt was many things, but a bad friend she was not. Despite being raised by one of the wealthiest families in England, she learned the value of friendship. Though she could have anything she ever dreamed of, she disliked wasteful spending, and would limit herself to the bare necessities. Though when she did decide to spend money, she would make sure to acquire the very best things that caught her eyes. She learned very early in life that having wealth doesn't make you happy. It was being surrounded by friends and family that did.

Alas, Lady Edefelt never had that luxury.

As she was the sole heiress of the Edelfelt Estate, she was expected to find herself a man of noble birth, so that she could pass her family's crest to her children. Only the best man would suffice, her mother had said. It had been something that had bothered Luvia since she was young. She wanted a simple man in her life, someone who didn't have any significance in the aristocratic life. Her father didn't approve of that, she doubted he ever would.

She started learning the family trade at a young age. Growing up in London meant she got used to the city life rather quickly. Her family were esteemed mages, so she always had the best instructors money could buy. By the time she had made it into the Clock Tower, she had gotten a complete grasp of magic. Her circuits were among the highest in the school, between 80 and 100 if she had heard correctly. That ranked her as an A-class mage. Though she had to practice jewel magic to get the full effect of her magic spells. Her prowess was in her body. Martial arts was what she excelled in. She had been put through rigorous training, being trained by former MI6 operatives as well as Martial Artists from various parts of Asia. She had built her own "Edefelt Style" incorporating magic into her punches and kicks. No one had been able to dethrone her, at least not yet.

All of her training had culminated in this very moment. She had never expected to be called by the Holy Grail, yet here she was in Fuyuki, Japan, staring down at her Command Seal.

She would have to tell Eiji about this at some point.

She uttered a sigh, placing her face in her hand as she stared at her medium sized pizza. She disliked this food. She felt like it would ruin her body, she had put years of training into every single aspect of her life. That also meant controlling what she ate. Needless fat would go straight to her boobs, and while normally she wouldn't mind, she certainly didn't need carbs right now. She sighed, deciding to just finish eating. It would be far better than worrying about the fat content.

"Dear me… the jet lag is going to be awful." she mused, as she stared at the wall clock. It was well past midnight now, 1:30 at night. She had already unpacked most of her clothes, and had settled into the room Eiji had provided for her. While she wished to explore the dwelling, she also respected the home. She sighed, her lips curving into a frown. "Eiji must be suffering, being back here, being reminded of his friend. I'll have to make sure he's doing fine, I can't have him having a mental breakdown during this war."

She stood up from her seat, moving toward the other side of the living room, tossing her pizza crust in the nearby trash can. She adopted a pensive look, tapping her chin with her fingertip.

"Alright… if I want to take part in this Holy Grail War, I'll have to summon a servant. That means I'll have to create a summoning circle. I want to surprise Eiji though, so I can't ask him to make one for me." she mumbled, stopping in the middle of the room. She focused on a single picture, a portrait of Rin Tohsaka, along with father Tokiomi and her mother Aoi. she walked over to it, staring at it closely, so close that she could see her reflection on the glass. "Tokiomi Tohsaka was a strong magus… certainly he left some notes around here somewhere. If I can secure some on how to build a proper summoning circle, I'll be able to bring forth my own servant."

Nodding to herself, she decided it was time to finish her late dinner. She sat back down, grabbing another slice of dreaded pizza, thankful that it was still warm. She took a bite of it, cringing a bit. The only reason she was even forcing herself to eat it was because it had pineapples, she absolutely refused to waste anything with pineapples on it. She was sure Eiji did this to her on purpose. She swallowed the bite in her mouth, taking another one, a look of boredom on her face.

That is until the house started shaking. She could sense a high gathering of magical energy below her feet. She stood up from her seat, just as an explosion rocked the entire dwelling. The sound of wood breaking and glass shattering echoed through the mansion. The high level magic she had suddenly felt cut off at that exact moment. She dropped her slice of pizza, racing toward the basement.

"Eiji!" she cried, throwing the door open. She raced down the stone steps, coming to a stop at the entrance to the large room, noticing the broken tables and bookshelves. Various texts and pieces of equipment lay in tatters. She looked around, finding her friend lying on his back, staring at the hole in the ceiling. She knelt down before him, shaking him a bit. "Eiji, are you alright?"

"Y-yeah… just got in way over my head. I wasn't expecting such a knock-back of power."

"You imbecile!" the woman cried, slapping him across the face. She grabbed a hold of his jacket, shaking him roughly. "Why would you think summoning a servant here of all places would be a good idea?"

"Because the circle was already drawn?" he asked, pointing to the mark on the floor. He brushed her hands aside, forcing himself to stand up. "Besides, I promised Rin I would use this circle to summon my servant. Now come on, let's see who the hell shot out of the house."

Luvia sighed running after the young man. Rather than moving to the front door, he started heading toward the back courtyard. She simply followed, ready to fight if the need arose. Following Eiji into the backyard, they slowed to a stop, right in front of a woman.

She had long raven black hair, reaching down to past her waist. She was wearing a rather revealing outfit, the light glow of the moonlight making her ivory skin shine brilliantly in the pale light. She wore a single black stocking on her left leg, her feet were adorned with fancy, heeled boots, which were seemingly made of shimmering gold. She wore other golden embellishments, which glimmered in the light. Eiji panted a bit, a look of nervousness appearing on his face. This was the first time Luvia had seen something like this. Normally, Eiji was a confident person, but seeing him behave like this, it was rather odd. She settled into a fighting stance, in case she needed to get involved. He took a deep breath, standing up straight as he spoke.

"You there, are you the servant that heeded my call?"

"Tch… I wouldn't necessarily say _heed_ perse. I only answered the call because I was forced to answer it." the woman replied, holding back the urge to laugh. Luvia grit her teeth, taking a step forward.

"Who the hell do you think you are? He is your master, and you have to show him some respect." she exclaimed. This time, the woman did laugh. Her shoulders shook as she clutched her sides. Eiji's eyes widened a bit as he recognized the laugh. It was one he hadn't heard in years.

"_No… it isn't possible… It can't be!"_

"Ha… how droll, a mere mortal thinking he can order me? A goddess? What a joke." the woman said, finally turning to face the two.

Eiji became pale when he saw her face. Her face was the same as hers, with light feminine features that were highlighted by her natural beauty, piercing red eyes had replaced the cerulean blue he had grown accustomed to seeing. Her body was showing off quite a lot of skin, a lot more skin than he had been wanting to see. He felt his feet fall from under him, a look of shock and defeat on his face. He felt sick, he felt angry… and he felt something he hadn't felt in a long time. Pure anguish and despair. The woman in front of him smirked, placing a hand on her hip. She floated off the ground, her legs crossed slightly as her smile kept growing.

"R-Rin?"

"Rin?" Luvia mumbled, tilting her head slightly. She looked at the servant, eyes widening a bit. Her jaw dropped as she took a step back. "No… it can't be, this has to be some sort of sick joke. Rin Tohsaka is dead!"

"Rin Tohsaka? That name is foreign to me. My Class is Archer. I am the Goddess of Venus, of Fertility, War and Destruction, as well as Love and Beauty. The people of Mesopotamia worshiped me and adored me for my beauty and power. You shall do the same. My name is Ishtar, it's nice to meet you, _Master._"

Luvia remained silent, trying to process everything in her mind. She had only met Rin a few times when she was younger. The last time she had actually seen her was when the girl was eleven years old. She remembered her father, Lord Edelfelt, speaking with a Priest here in Fuyuki. He had told her to make friends with the young girl, but that only turned into a cat fight. She remembered yanking a handful of Rin's luscious black hair then, and thinking she had won the battle, started gloating, at least until Rin drove her face into a mud pie. The girls had been separated and the start of a rivalry had been made. When she found out that Rin had passed away, she had been devastated. She truly did view her as a rival, and even looked forward to meeting her again in the Clock Tower… but this… this was not what she was expecting.

"Eiji… Eiji snap out of it!" she cried, kneeling down next to the man. She shook his shoulder but he was completely out of it. His eyes were wide, mouth opening and closing as he struggled to find some words. She grit her teeth, forcing herself to stand up. She took a few steps forward, standing between the servant and the master. "You, who the hell do you think you are, appearing before us in that body? I've never heard of a heroic spirit taking the form of someone who's dead before."

"Huh? You think you can speak to me that way wench? Do you know who you are talking to?"

"Do you know who _you _are talking to? You are a heroic spirit, I understand that. But you will succumb to the will of your master. And as such, you will take a different form. Appearing to him in this form is an insult to him and his deceased friend!" Luvia snapped angrily. Ishtar quirked a brow, throwing her head back in a laugh. She floated a bit higher off the ground, clutching her sides tightly.

"Oh that's rich… you think you can order me around? Me? I don't know who you think you are, but you do not have dominion over me. That foolish mortal may have summoned me to this mortal plane. But that doesn't mean I have to answer his orders. A divine spirit such as myself is far too powerful for a measly human to command." she said, looking at her hand. She opened and closed it a bit, frowning. "I will admit, this body is quite nice, not as gorgeous as my original one, but still good. It is limiting my magical abilities, and that is a huge problem."

"Limiting your power?" Luvia mumbled, lowering her head a bit. She adopted a pensive look, her lips curling into a smile. "So that means you aren't as strong as you should be?"

"Hell if I know. It's not like the Throne of Heroes picked a good vessel for me, I'm only here because I have a need to get the Holy Grail. That's why I even allowed myself to be pulled into this-" Ishtar was cut off, having taken a hit right to the face. She flew back several feet, falling hard onto the ground. She sat up, eyes widened in surprise.

"I'm going to knock you out of that body, you stupid bitch." the woman snapped, body aglow as her magical circuits sparked to life. She adopted a fighting stance, eyes narrowed as she focused on her target. Ishtar took a deep breath, wiping the saliva from the corner of her mouth with her first.

"Okay look, you are making a mistake here. I am far too strong for a mortal like you to take me on. In fact, I might even kill you. I'm certain that's not what my _Master _would want, now would it?" she asked, in a boasting tone. "So be a good girl and stand down."

Luvia sprung forward, shortening the distance with ease. She threw a punch at Ishtar who easily caught her fist. The blonde swung her leg, striking the goddess right in the ribs. Having gained some leeway, she threw several more punches, all of which were easily countered by Ishtar. She threw an uppercut at the goddess stunning her for a second. She quickly reached into her pocket, drawing a jewel from within.

"Jewel Squash: Azure Cutting Gale!" she chanted, as she swung at the goddess. Ishtar let out a scream of pain as she was sent flying back, she dug her hand into the ground, slowing herself to a stop. She grit her teeth, noticing her arms and legs were covered in ice. Luvia grinned, tossing a gem in the air before catching it.

"I'm more than a one trick pony dear, if you want to put up a fight, then feel free to do so. However, it would be much better if you vacaded that body." she said. Ishtar exhaled loudly through her nose, shattering the ice with ease, much to Luvia's surprise.

"Okay… you want me to fight back, then I'll fight back." she mumbled, reaching behind her back. Wedged between her fingers were four gemstones, all of different colors. She smirked as she threw them into the air. "Now, it's time for me to show you my own magic power!"

The gemstones glow brilliantly, with a snap of her fingers, she fired four powerful beams of magical energy at Luvia. She dodged them with ease, each beam made contact with the ground, leaving behind deep craters on the ground. Ishtar burst through the smoke, aiming at kick at Luvia, who blocked the hit by crossing her arms. She dug her heels into the ground, deciding it was time to counter attack. With a furious scream, she threw a punch at Ishtar's face, making it snap back. She grabbed a hold of her hair, throwing another strike to her chest, finishing her combo with another strong kick. Luvia wrapped her arms around Ishtar's waist, lifting her off the ground.

"Wait… what are you?"

"Here's a taste of my backdrop!" she cried, slamming the goddess hard into the ground, cracking it underneath her. Ishtar let out a hiss of pain, her lungs begging for oxygen. She felt her throat tighten as the woman stepped on her throat, keeping her firmly in place. "So, are you going to abandon that body?"

Ishtar adopted an annoyed look. Despite her lungs begging for oxygen she was still coherent enough to summon her Noble Phantasm. The Boat of Heaven, Maanna appeared from a gate high above the two. The large bow started sparking with energy, forming a large glimmering arrow of magical power within it. Ishtar gave Luvia a grin, gesturing behind her.

"I've… got my eye on you. A mere mortal cannot hope to overthrow a goddess." she said. Luvia grit her teeth, drawing out another jewel.

"I'll show you… I'm going to-"

"Alright that's enough, both of you!" a voice cried, causing the two women to jump. Luvia looked up, seeing a rather angry Eiji standing a few feet away from them. She backed away from Ishtar, allowing her to breathe again. The goddess coughed loudly, her ruby red eyes shooting daggers at the blonde.

"I swear… I'm going to get you back for that, you bitch!" she snapped, running at the woman. She summoned a spear into her hand, taking a swing at Luvia.

"Don't make me use a command seal!" the man cried, causing Ishtar to stop mid swing, the blade of her spear mere inches from Luvia's throat. She glanced over her shoulder, seeing the man holding out his left hand, his Command Seals glowing. She quirked a brow, turning to fully face him.

"Oh… you'd seriously use a command seal? Do you actually think you can control a goddess?"

"Goddess or not, you are my servant and I am your master. My will creates your body, so whether you like it or not, you will obey me. I only have three of these and they are for emergencies only. Do not make me waste them on you."

"Fine… it would be a waste to kill a mortal like this one. I'm certain she'll be of more use to me while she still breathes." Ishtar said, letting her spear disappear. Luvia grit her teeth in anger as the goddess floated off the ground, sitting down on the edge of her Boat. "Listen well, Eiji Itsuka, The goddess Ishtar vows to help you during your quest to attain the Holy Grail. Your wish will become my will, and I shall use my full strength to get you what you wish. So long as my own wish is granted."

"Understood, all I ask is that you listen to my orders, and you don't harm my friend. She can be a bit of a handful, quite loud mouthed and jumps into battle without thinking-"

"Hey!"

"-But she's a good person. Try to get along with her, will you?" he said, ignoring Luvia's cries of protest. Ishtar remained silent as she nodded, looking away into the distance.

"I shall take my leave then. Be sure to get some rest _Master_. You are almost out of mana from summoning me to this plane of existence. It wouldn't be wise for you to die before the war begins." she said, fading into her spirit form. Eiji dropped to his knees, breathing hard. Luvia was right beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Eiji… I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking, all I wanted was for her to leave Rin's body."

"It's fine Luvia… I think I understand now… let's go inside." he said softly. She nodded, helping him up. She rested his weight on her body, helping him walk toward the door. "How embarrassing, I'm supposed to be the one carrying the girl, not the other way around."

"Oh don't be a ninny. I'll take care of it this once, I expect you to do me this courtesy when I need it the most." she said, giving him a wink. He simply nodded, closing his eyes for a brief moment.

* * *

"Ishtar is a divine spirit." Eiji said, causing Luvia to almost drop her teacup. The two had retreated to Tokiomi Tohsaka's former study. The young man had lit a fire in the fireplace, giving them a bit of firelight. Rin used to do this a lot whenever they conversed until the wee hours of the night. He set his own cup down, leaning back in his seat. "Divine Spirits are on a higher plane. One much higher than a normal heroic spirit."

"What's the difference? Isn't Ishtar a hero from her own time?"

"Something like that. The Goddess Ishtar, her true divine name being Inanna, was a focal figure in Mesopotamian Legend. She was the goddess of beauty, love and fertility, and she was revered by the people during the Age of Gods. After the King of Heroes and his best friend took down Humbaba, in order to protect Uruk, she fell in love with him. King Gilgamesh turned her down, and in a fit of anger, she brought the Divine Beast down from the heavens with the purpose of destroying Uruk."

Luvia remained silent as she stared at her teacup. She looked up from her reflection in the amber colored liquid. "She threw a fit because a man rejected her advances?"

"Indeed. Though Ishtar was known to have many loves, King Gilgamesh was one of those many men that she had developed feelings for. He was also the first and only man to deny her, and that drove her mad. Though she was adored by the people, as a goddess she was nothing more than a nuisance."

"_I was not a nuisance!" _a voice cried in anger. Eiji glanced to his left, seeing the goddess materialize before him. She sat down on the wooden desk, kicking her legs in annoyance. She took a deep breath, tugging on a strand of hair. "I helped the people whenever they needed me. I was never one to stick around where I wasn't wanted. And speaking of King Gilgamesh, that gold haired bastard deserved what he got!"

"The death of his best friend at your hands? All because you threw a bitchfit?" her master replied, causing her to growl in anger. She glared at him, pointing a dainty finger at him.

"You don't know what it's like to be rejected by the person you love! You've never felt that anger and anguish like I have!"

"The only woman I could have ever loved was killed before anything could blossom between us." he said firmly, making the woman gasp. She lowered her hand, looking away with a huff.

"Well… you don't know what it's like to be treated like trash by a King who thinks they rule the world."

"You know, it's unbecoming for a woman to throw a fit when you are rejected." Luvia said, finishing the last of her tea. She rose to her feet, holding back the urge to yawn. "Eiji, thank you for the tea. I can tell the two of you have much to discuss. I shall leave you to it."

"S-sure Luvia, it was no trouble. Ah, before I forget. The difference between Divine Spirits and Heroic Spirits is simple. Divine Spirits are beings that come from the heavens, gods essentially. Due to them being in a different plane than heroic spirits, they need a body to inhabit. A body that will keep them bound in human form, while also allowing them to use their Authority. It's why Ishtar here is in Rin's body… because their wavelengths are a match."

"I see." she said, sighing softly. "I'm sorry Eiji… I'm sorry that you have to suffer like this."

She took her leave, deciding to let the two talk. It wasn't right for her to listen to the conversation between a Servant and her Master.

She retreated to her bedroom, deciding to take a shower. Perhaps that would loosen her mind and her tired muscles up a bit. She grabbed a change of nightclothes, stepping into her personal bathroom. She was glad that her room included one, made her feel a bit safer. Once the water was to her liking, she turned the faucet off, pouring a bit of her favorite soap into the water. Once she was undressed she slowly stepped into the tub, sighing contently as she lowered herself in.

"Ah… this is the best part of this entire day." she mumbled to herself, as she closed her eyes.

"_I haven't been in this country for more than six hours and already things are heating up. I can only imagine how much worse it will be when I reveal these to Eiji." _she thought, glancing at her command seals. She sighed, hiding her hand beneath the water. She felt the urge to scream as she dug her nails into her scalp. "Gah… this is silly. Why did I even become involved in this rubbish anyway? I wasn't expecting to be selected and now that I am, I'm scared it'll upset Eiji even more. Why am I even here?"

"_You know why you are here Luvia. It's because you don't want your close friend to suffer at the hands of some random master. He could very well die in this war, and now that you are a part of it, you can cover his back." _

"I could have covered his back without being a part of all this." she mumbled, exhaling through her nose. "Why couldn't things be more simple?"

She closed her eyes once more, her thoughts drifting back to the day she met Eiji Itsuka, the young man that had become her first true friend. The one that, despite his attitude, actually cared about her, and not what came attached to her name. He was the only one who saw the real her.

xxx

**Three Years Ago**

Luviagelita Edelfelt opened her eyes, looking out the window of her dorm. The sun was shining brightly over England, something that didn't happen too often here. She wanted nothing more than to take a walk, but she knew her studies came first. She tapped her pencil on the blank sheet in her notebook, focusing on the people that walked around the campus.

She was a first year student in the Clock Tower, a school for mages. Her family had been training in the magical arts for a long time. As the next heiress of her family's estate, it was her duty to learn all she could. As she now carried Edefelt's Magical Crest, she had to build and improve it. She had been very excited when she first arrived in this magical school, but now that things had settled down, it had become rather boring.

It wouldn't be so bad, if she had someone to talk to. Of course, she spoke with her classmates and fellow students. But all of those relationships were plastic, fake. The people around her only liked her because of her name. The Edelfelts were very wealthy and quite well known in England. It was obvious what they all wanted out of her. Material things, money, what else could someone want? She had struggled with making friends for her entire life. Even her so called best friend growing up admitted she only hung out with her for her money. That had been one of the biggest betrayals of her young life.

Her father's words rang through her mind. "_Remember dear, while you are in the Clock Tower, we expect you to make a great many friends. Especially with influential people. Your mother and I wish for you to marry a nobleman after all." _

"Oh father… when will you understand men of noble upbringing do not interest me. I only wish to find someone who will love me for me. Not for my name nor my wealth." she mumbled. She pushed away from her desk, her wooden chair scraping the wooden floor rather loudly. She patted her skirt down, turning away from her studies. "I cannot work on this, I refuse to waste such a beautiful day."

Having made up her mind, the daughter of House Edelfelt grabbed her purse, leaving her dorm room. She ensured the door was locked before leaving, slowly walking down the steps. She had fond memories of the first day of school, when she found out she would be in a dorm room with other people, she had been exhilarated. However, she quickly found out everyone of them was fake, and only cared about her name. So she wrote a check to the headmaster to rent out the entire building for the 4 years she would be living there. Now she lived in complete solitude, and she very much enjoyed it. Many people tried to get her kicked out, but reminding the headmaster about her generous donation always got her what she wanted.

She shielded her eyes from the sunlight, cringing a bit as her eyes adjusted to the brightness. It was rather warm today. She was quite glad she had worn her sleeveless dress today. She would have definitely regretted wearing the sleeved one. She continued walking forward, back completely straight, a neutral look on her face.

"Ah, if it isn't Lady Edelfelt, how do you do?" a man said, causing her to stop. She glanced over her shoulder, seeing one of her fellow classmates. Truthfully, she didn't remember his name, but she did remember his face. He wore a sharp looking suit, a pressed white shirt and tie and matching slacks. He was the epitome of an aristocrat. She was certain that suit he was wearing cost more than her entire closet.

"Hello, I'm doing quite well. It's such a lovely day, I decided to take a walk. I should probably get going. It was nice seeing you." she said, taking a step forward. Almost in a flash, the man in front of her, a warm smile radiating from his face.

"Oh come on Luviagelita, how about you accompany me instead? I'm about to head to a local restaurant for lunch. It would be delightful if you were to accompany me." he said firmly. Luvia rolled her eyes, looking away from him, lips pursed in annoyance.

"My apologies, I only left my dorm to get some fresh air. The first term is almost over and I wish to take my studies seriously. It isn't every day the sun is shining and I wish to enjoy it while it lasts. Good day sir." she said, a bit more sternly as she walked around him. The man however, didn't let her go. He grabbed a hold of her wrist, pulling her to a stop.

"Luviagelita please… I think this would be the perfect opportunity for us to get to know one another. As you know, I come from a rather wealthy and well known mage family in Germany. Wouldn't you say I'm exceptional?" he asked, a smirk on his face.

"You are exceptional." she said, making the man's grin widen. "You are exceptionally rude. Didn't your mother teach you manners? If a lady declines an invitation, then you must respect her wish. I told you I wished to take a walk, and that is what I am going to do. Now release my hand."

"Tch… you stupid little bitch, do you have any idea who you are talking to?"

"Do you have any idea who _you _are talking to?" she asked, stressing the 'you' in her statement. She glared at him, making him back down a bit. Her pointer finger dug into his chest as she poked him, her magical circuits glowing a bit. "I am Luviagelita Edelfelt, one of the wealthiest and strongest mage families in England. I will not have some louse force me to go on a date with him."

"So the rumors are true? That you are an undateable wench who only uses her family name as some sort of leverage on others. Here I thought I would be proven wrong, but alas, they were all right. You are just a high class princess. One of these days someone is going to knock you off your high horse. You would be lucky to go on a date with a man such as myself!" he snapped angrily. Luvia took a breath, about to reply when someone else beat her to the punch.

"Hey fuckface, the lady said no, so why don't you leave her alone."

Luvia's head swiveled around, her perfect drills falling delicately behind her. Her eyes settled on the young man in front of her, taking in his appearance. He was definitely a foreigner, she could tell by his pale skin color and his slight accent. His brown hair was slightly out of place, and he looked like he hadn't slept in a week. He was wearing a black tee shirt, with a hooded white jacket over it. He wore dark blue jeans and combat boots. He was holding a travel bag in his right hand, a large suitcase behind him.

"_A new student?" _she thought, looking rather surprised. The 'gentlemen' before her stepped up to the new student sizing him up a bit. The new guy was slightly shorter than him, so he had to look up at this man, who was sneering at him.

"I'm sorry kiddo, I didn't hear that. Would you mind repeating that a little louder, hm?"

"Yeah." he said, clearing his throat. "I said, take a fucking hike. That woman doesn't want to go out with you, so leave her alone."

The man clicked his tongue, throwing a punch at the young man, who dodged it with ease. He dropped his bag, spinning around on his heel. He threw two swift punches right to the aggressor's gut, making him cough loudly in pain. He swept him off his feet, a loud slam echoing through the area as he slammed him into the ground. His hand sparked with electrical energy, something that stunned the man into silence.

"This is a warning, the next time you try to do something like that, I will not stop until you have to drink soup through a straw. Understood?"

"Yes, now release me you mongrel." the man spat. The new student released him and he stood up, brushing the dirt from his suit. He turned to Luvia, giving her a piercing glare. "This isn't over, your father is going to hear about this."

"Tell him I said hello, ta-ta." she said, giving him a small wave. He turned away, walking at a brisk pace with his tail between his legs. Luvia waved for a few more seconds, expecting him to look over his shoulder, which he did. In that instance, she flipped her hand around, flipping him the bird. That seemed to make him walk away faster. She sighed, turning to the new student, who was picking up his discarded bag. "Excuse me? Might I ask you a quick question?"

The man looked up, giving her a nod as he grabbed a hold of his suitcase. She cleared her throat, standing up a bit straighter. "Thank you. I'm rather curious, are you a new student?"

"Yes, I flew in from Japan two days ago. I'm here on behalf of the Tohsaka Family."

"T-Tohsaka?" Luvia stuttered, eyes widening a bit. "I… I wasn't aware the Tohsakas had a son."

"They don't." the man said, sighing audibly. "I don't like talking about it, but this is relevant information. My name is Eiji Itsuka, I'm Rin Tohsaka's former student."

"Former? What do you mean by former? Did you finish your teachings?" she asked. He shook his head, a deep frown on his face. She could see it in his eyes, the pain and anguish he was carrying with him. She understood in that moment what had happened. Her hand flew to her mouth, covering it completely. "I'm… I'm so sorry for your loss."

"Thank you." he said, taking a shaky breath. He cleared his throat, looking up at the sky. "Did you… know her?"

"We met once. My apologies, I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Luviagelita Edelfelt, heiress of the Edelfelt Estate. It's a pleasure to meet you, Eiji Itsuka Tohsaka."

"Just Itsuka." he mumbled under his breath. He walked past the young woman, heading toward the dorms.

"Oh uh… were you assigned a dorm here, perchance?"

"Yeah, someone said some preppy bitch rented the whole top floor. I honestly could care less, I'm taking one of the rooms for myself. If I that lady complains, I'll just beat her in a magic duel." he said, absentmindedly. Luvia cringed, holding back the urge to lash out at him.

"Ohoho, I don't think she'll mind!" she exclaimed, a nervous look appearing on her face. He quirked a brow, shrugging his shoulders. "There's a room available on the top floor, across from mine. I'm in Room 104."

"Right." he said, taking his leave.

Luvia watched him go, a look of interest on her face. She wished to know more about this young man. She didn't know why, but she felt the urge to get to know him. After all, she owed him one for saving her earlier. She nodded to herself, continuing on her walk. She would have to think of a way to repay that boy.

xxx

"_Dear me, why am I so nervous? All I'm doing is getting to know him a bit, he clearly suffered some very painful events." _Luvia thought, as she stood in front of Eiji's door. She took a deep breath, glancing at the bag that hung off her arm. She had gone to the local store and gotten some sweets for the boy, hoping he would accept them. Making friends was something that was difficult for her, especially with her upbringing. She grit her teeth shaking her head. "_I can't keep standing here! I have to bite the bullet and speak with him."_

She hastily knocked on the door, eyes widening a bit. She brought her arm down, a flush appearing on her face. She couldn't believe she actually knocked on his door. She was so nervous, she wanted to run. She turned around, about to dive back into her own dorm when the door flew open, revealing a rather tired looking Eiji. He gave her a once over, rubbing his eyes.

"May I help you?"

"Oh um… I just came to thank you, for the other day. You did me a kindness, getting rid of that disgusting bastard. I wished to welcome you to England dear, so I bought you some sweets from a local shop."

"Ahuh." he said, holding back the urge to yawn. "Sorry if seem disinterested. I'm still getting used to all of the jet lag. Do you wanna come in?" he asked. The woman flushed, giving him a silent nod. He opened the door fully, allowing her to step into his room.

She looked around for a moment, seeing it was completely clean. Unlike her own room that had various knick-knacks, stuffed animals and articles of clothing. She had expected him to be a messy lad, but she was genuinely surprised. He gestured to the only empty seat as he sat down on the corner of the bed. Luvia set her bag down, sitting down on the wooden chair.

"You're room is… quite clean."

"My best friend taught me to keep my things in order. If I didn't, she would make me clean my room from top to bottom. I'd even have to deep clean the carpets, and I'd rather avoid doing that." he admitted, leaning back a bit in his bed. "So, what brings you here, aside from delivering sweets?"

"N-no." she admitted. She placed her folded hands in her lap, looking intently at them. "This might seem a bit forward but… you've caught my interest, you see. I would like to-"

"No."

"No?" the woman said, eyes widening. Her lip quivered a bit as she continued to speak. "You didn't even let me finish."

"I'm not looking for anyone romantically. I will admit, you are a very pretty girl, and I'm certain you have a wonderful personality. But I'm just not interested."

Luvia flushed in embarrassment, tightening her fist. "I didn't come here to ask you on a date! I would never be allowed to date a commoner like you!"

"Oh? Well the way you started to speak, it lead me to believe you were going there." the young man said, tilting his head slightly. He adopted a playful smirk. "Did I make you nervous? You know I can sense other people's mana. I knew you were standing outside of my door for twenty minutes."

Luvia deflated a bit as she sunk into her seat, burying her face in her hands. Her cheeks were burning in embarrassment, how could she forget that people could sense mana? Had she really been standing there for more than twenty minutes? She would never live this moment down.

"Hey listen, I'm just messing with you okay?" he said, becoming rather serious. "It's been a long time since someone approached me like this. Usually, people steer clear of me, especially after my friend died. I kind of became an unbearable ass. But I came to this country to strengthen my knowledge of the magical arts, so I gotta make friends here."

"Oh… well you sir are evil." she exclaimed, giving him a glare. "The only reason I came here, aside from thanking you, was to see how you were settling in. And… maybe… become friends?"

"Friends huh?" he mumbled under his breath. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath through his nose. "Why would you of all people want to be friends with me? I've heard rumors about you. Luviagelita Edelfelt, a high class aristocrat, who ended up renting an entire dormitory building. Why would someone that rich and powerful want to be friends with me?"

"Because you caught my interest." she said firmly, sitting up in her seat. "Me and Rin Tohsaka weren't exactly on good terms the last time we spoke. In fact, we ended up fighting the day we met. I yearned to see her again, to see how much stronger she had gotten, and rekindle our rivalry. Hearing that she's no longer with us…"

"It's a shame. I still can't believe it myself… it's been over a year now, since she left us. Some bastard up and murdered her. All because she was set to become a Master in the next holy grail war."

"What? Someone killed her?" Luvia exclaimed, earning a nod from the young man. "Well… that really pisses me off. Having someone rob the life of another person, just because they're a future master? That's disgusting."

"Why do you think I'm here? I wish to train my magical skills, Rin left me her magic crest after all. As the new head of the Tohsaka Household, I must become stronger. Only then will I avenge her death. And since the Tohsakas are guaranteed a spot in the Holy Grail War, I will be taking part." Eiji said, looking at the back of his hand. It was completely blank, but he knew one day soon, he would get his seals, marking him as a master.

"Eiji…" Luvia said softly. She nodded to herself, forcing herself to stand up. "Alright then, you did me a kindness by getting rid of that man for me. I wish to repay you for that kindness and this is how I will do it. I will ensure that you get the very best training you can get here. I may not have known her for long, but Rin Tohsaka didn't deserve to die, not for something so trivial as the Holy Grail War!"

"Luvia, you don't owe me anything. I just hate seeing pretty girls getting harrassed by stuck up assholes like that fucker." Eiji said.

"Oh no no! This simply will not do. I will repay you in my own way and this is the way I choose. I will make sure you are ready for this war. Count on it."

Eiji sighed, resting his face in his hand. He just gave her a nod, knowing he wasn't going to win.

* * *

**Present Day**

Luvia opened her eyes, staring at the ceiling for a moment. She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand, taking notice of the command seal. She sat up in the tub, tracing the mark with her fingertip.

"_Who would have thought, that one vow would lead me here. I ensured he got all of the training he could at the Clock Tower. Even so, my promise is still unfulfilled. The one who killed Rin is still out there, and we have to bring him down."_

She quickly finished her bath, quickly drying off. It was already late, and she knew both she and Eiji would be sleeping late while they got used to Fuyuki's time. As she was getting ready for bed, she heard a knock on the door, causing her to jump a bit. She grabbed a hold of her silk nightgown, slipping it onto her half naked body. She brushed the wrinkles away, as she moved toward the door, slowly opening it. She found a tired looking Eiji on the other side, he looked a bit better than he had a few hours ago. She gave him a small smile, allowing him to enter the room.

"You look tired Eiji. Did you have a nice chat with your servant?"

"Sort of." he mumbled, falling into the empty loveseat. He rubbed his face with his hand, staring at the ceiling. "I don't know what to do Luvia… I wasn't expecting a Divine Spirit, I wasn't expecting her to show up inhabiting Rin's body."

Luvia frowned. Eiji looked so different, so broken. It had been a long time since she had seen him like this. He only looked like this when he was remembering her funeral, or when he woke up screaming in the middle of the night due to having a nightmare. His eyes were bloodshot, and his face was pale. He was trying his hardest not to cry, she could tell. She knelt down before him, taking a hold of his hand.

"Speak to me dear, tell me how you're feeling."

"Why should I bother? You can see how I'm feeling." he snapped in annoyance. She squeezed his hand tightly, making him sigh. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay… I'll never know what you are feeling right now Eiji. But you can't bottle it up, because if you do, I don't think you'll make out completely sane." she said, bowing her head. "We'll get through this. Being back here is dredging up a lot of old emotions, opening old wounds. We're going to win this Holy Grail War, and we're going to find the one who killed Rin and we'll bring him to justice."

"It's hard… but I think I'll get over it. It isn't Ishtar's fault, she was summoned here by me after all. I was the one who used Rin's necklace as a catalyst. I should have put more attention to what I was doing. I trained my magic, but I never learned the technical half of the Grail War."

"You can't blame yourself for that. You have your own goal after all, you needed a servant, one that didn't come to you with the catalyst the Association gave you. Things will get better, all we need to do now is figure out who the other Masters are and figure out if they've summoned their servants." she said, giving him a smile. "That's our first step! Once we have that figured out, we can make our move."

Eiji nodded, glancing down at his friend. She was giving him a bright smile, which reminded him a lot of Rin. Luvia resembled her a lot, he noted. The first few days after they had met, he had noticed many of these similarities. Luvia would always complain when he compared her to his friend. She had only spent a week with Rin and half of it was the two of them fighting. He noticed something else on her hand, a weird looking mark. He sat up a bit, turning her hand so he could see it. Luvia realized what he was looking at and quickly pulled her hand away, shooting to her feet.

"Hehe… perhaps we should go to bed. It's already four in the morning and we need to get up at a decent time."

"Luvia, let me see your hand." Eiji said, sitting up in his chair. She turned away from him, bringing her hands in front of herself.

"It's alright Eiji… it's uh… a bruise!" she said nervously.

"Luviagelita, let me see your hand." he said, a bit firmer this time. The woman sighed, turning to face her friend. She held her right hand out to the boy, who examined it closely. He remained silent for a few seconds, nodding his head slightly. His cerulean eyes locked with her hazel ones, a look of annoyance and disappointment swirled within them. "When did you get this?"

"Erm… a couple hours ago. Before you summoned Archer… I-" she bit her lower lip, looking away from the man. "-I foolishly begged for a way that I could help you. The Holy Grail answered that wish, and gave me these seals."

"Hmm… you are a stubborn woman." he said dejectedly, as he rose to his feet. "You don't know what you are getting yourself into Luvia. This war is going to be dangerous, you might lose your life."

"I am aware of that, dear." she replied, standing up straight. Even with her height, he still towered over her. She focused on his facial features, the tired look on his boyish face, the look of uncertainty in his eyes which had replaced his annoyance. He had a ghost of a smile on his lips, as if he had been expecting something like this. She returned his smirk with one of her own. "You and I both know I'm not going down with a fight. If I can hold myself against a goddess, I think I can hold myself against anyone else."

"Ishtar was holding back against you. She told me she didn't want to kill a human for no apparent reason."

"Hah! That's what she thinks, she was losing that battle. I clearly had the upperhand in that bout and she knows it!" she said smugly.

"Sure, next time she's out you can test out that little theory. But we have to be serious. Luvia, now that you are part of this war, we need to summon your servant. We can't waste time, the other masters could already be fighting out there."

"Is there a way to tell?" she asked, causing him to shake his head. She sighed, frowning. "What exactly are we going to do then? I don't exactly have a catalyst. I also think summoning another servant here might bring this house down. We need to show a bit of respect for the previous residents after all."

"Do you have an idea on where to summon a servant?" he asked curiously. She spared a glance out the window, seeing a small forest in the distance. She walked over to it, resting her palms on the window sill.

"There, the woods on the outskirts of Fuyuki. I believe that place will do well for us. It will be away from the city, and we won't attract attention. All we need now is a means to draw a magic circle."

"Rin taught me how to draw one. We had plans of transferring the one here somewhere else for our summoning. However, I cannot transfer that circle. It means too much for us, it was written by her father after all. We'll need to procure some materials, but we can draw another one." Eiji said, holding back the urge to yawn. "We'll need… we'll need some blood."

"B-blood?"

"Yeah, any kind will do. If we can get a few hens, that will be great. We'll be able to make use of them afterwards for some food. They won't go to waste, I promise. Believe it or not, that is the easy part. Finding a catalyst is the one thing that will be difficult for us." he said.

"Do you think we'll find something here?" Luvia asked, looking away from the window. She twirled a strand of her hair around her fingertip. "Tokiomi Tohsaka must have something that can be used."

"I've already checked… the only thing I have left is the Piece of the Round Table the Association got me. With luck, we'll be able to get a good servant. Perhaps Mordred, Lancelot, Ghalahad, maybe even King Arthur. I think you'll be fine, any of them would make a good servant." Eiji said firmly. Luvia shook her head.

"No. I'm not going to use that as a catalyst. Your agenda is my agenda, the Association believes you are going to secure the Grail for them. They expect you to use that, but like you said before, that Grail isn't going to them. We're going to use it to fulfill our wishes. Rather, I'm going to help you get yours granted. That means we shall have to find a new catalyst to use, one that isn't Rin Tohsaka's necklace." she said, pointing to the artefact hanging around his neck. He grabbed a hold of it, squeezing it tightly in his hand.

"Maybe we should sleep on it, it's getting late. We'll figure out what to do later."

"We will. I… hope you sleep well, Eiji." Luvia said softly. Eiji gave her a nod, slowly exiting her room. The young heiress looked back out the window, staring at the back of her hand. She felt her lips curving into a smile.

"_Things are going to get better, I know they will. This war will go in our favor, we'll expose Rin's killer, and take the Grail for ourselves. We'll likely never be able to show our faces at the Clock Tower again, but that's fine by me… I never cared for that place anyway."_

* * *

"Did you find anything in the antique store?" Luvia asked, as the young man left the store. He gestured for her to follow, remaining silent as he walked. It was early afternoon in Fuyuki, they had only been awake for a few hours. The two were extremely tired from lack of sleep, but they knew they had to get used to this new time zone, and quickly. Once they had left the area, Eiji reached into his pocket, pulling out what looked like a pendulum.

It looked very old, the chain being quite rusted. The tip of the pendulum was partially oxidized, the once royal blue paint had chipped. The golden parts were glimmering brightly, they were scratched and slightly dented. Luvia held her hand out, allowing him to place the pendulum in her palm.

"Our funds took a bit of a dive, that chain cost me 1,000,000 Yen."

"A million yen?" the woman cried, eyes widening. "Why the hell would you spend so much for that?"

"It isn't that expensive, with the conversion rates, it's about 500,000 euros or so. Besides, I examined this artefact closely, it has a bit of magic in it. It leads me to believe this was used for some magical rituals. If that's the case, then we can use it to summon someone from Japanese Folklore. Kiyohime would be idea, but with something like this, you can't really predict who you'll get." he said, earning a nod from the woman. He glanced over his shoulder, seeing the sun was starting to set. "We should get going. Archer, could you bring the hens we bought this morning to us?"

"_Yeah Yeah, I'll get the hens. Just so you know, I am not going to become your slave. I'm here to fight in your honor, not do menial tasks." _Ishtar replied, making him sigh. He didn't bother replying, as he and Luvia continued toward the woods.

It didn't take them long to enter the woods. They kept a close eye on their surroundings, making sure they were completely alone. Eiji held his hand out, causing Luvia to stop. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a small crystal. He whispered a chant, channeling magic into it. It morphed into a butterfly, which fluttered off his hand and flew deep into the woods.

"It's a surveillance charm. We need to make sure this place is completely empty, we can't have civilians getting involved." he said. Luvia nodded, sticking close to the man who slowly walked forward.

"See anything?"

"No, I haven't lost contact with the butterfly." he mumbled, looking around for a moment. He reached behind his back, drawing his pistol. He flicked the safety off, keeping it in his hand just in case. "Stay behind me, if you sense anything wrong then leave. I can handle myself."

"Uh no." the woman replied, giving him a pout. "We're partners in this war mister, I am not leaving you behind. If we go, we go together. Besides, we're only here to summon my own servant. Now, let us be on our way,"

Eiji sighed, knowing Luvia's mind was made up. They continued walking in silence, going deeper into the woods. The sun had fully gone down by now, throwing the whole place into darkness. They finally reached a clearing, deep enough in the woods that they wouldn't be bothered. The moon was shining brightly over them, providing more than enough light for them to work with. Once he ensured they were alone, he slipped his gun behind his back, looking up at the sky.

"Archer, did you bring those hens?" he asked. In a flash, Ishtar appeared above him, holding a medium sized cage in her hands. She had a look of annoyance on her face as she set the cage down on the grass.

"I still think it's a waste to use these poor creatures for this. Couldn't you just use a pen or something?" she asked curiously. Eiji shook his head, as he grabbed a hold of the cage.

"Sadly, there's nothing we can do about it. It's a sacrifice that we can't avoid." he said sadly. Luvia looked away as he grabbed one of the hens, a loud clucking filled the clearing, before she was met with silence. This happened two more times, making her shudder.

He started drawing the magic circle on the paper he had taken from the mage academy. He made sure every intricate detail was perfectly drawn out. He didn't have the time nor the blood needed to draw another one. Messing up was something he couldn't afford doing. It didn't take much longer for him to finish the circle. He turned to Luvia, holding his hand out. She placed the pendulum he had given her in his hand, and he carefully placed it in the center of the circle. Ishtar, who had been sitting on her Heavenly Boat, looked up from her fingernails, eyes widening a bit.

"That chain… where did you get that?" she asked, causing the two Masters to look at her.

"A local antique shop, why do you ask?" Luvia asked curiously. The goddess remained silent, a small smirk on her face.

"No reason, it looks familiar to me, that's all. Carry on, I want to see what poor foolish soul gets sucked into this little war of ours."

"Well, you aren't withholding your enthusiasm. We might be getting somewhere," he mumbled, earning a giggle from Luvia. He stood up, gesturing for her to step up to the circle. 'It's all you Luvia, remember the chant I taught you? That's what will bring forth your servant."

"Right… guess I'll get to it." she said softly. She bowed her head form a moment, taking a deep breath to calm her nerves. She held her hand out, shaking a bit as she focused her magic to her command seal.

"Heed my words!

"My will creates your body and your sword creates my destiny.

If you heed the Grail's call, and obey my will and reason, then answer my summoning!

I hereby swear that I shall be all the good in the world, and that I shall defeat all the evil in the world!

Seventh heaven clad, and the great words of power, come forth from the circle of bindings, Guardian of Scales!"

Eiji used his arm to shield his eyes from the intense light. Ishtar didn't even seem bothered by the rise in magical power. Luvia's screams of pain echoed through the clearing, accompanied by the swirling of magic. The chain they had used as a catalyst had begun glowing brightly, shimmering as if it had come down from the heavens. The rust was gone, and the blue paint had been completely restored. The chain lengthed, swirling around for a moment as a figure started to take shape. With one final burst of power, the servant came through the gate, knocking Luvia onto the ground.

Kneeling in the center of the summoning circle was a figure. Eiji wasn't entirely sure who it was, all he could see from where he stood was that they were androgynous. They had long green hair, and seemed to be wearing nothing but white robes. A long chain hung around his neck, ending in a pendulum of sorts, which resembled the catalyst they Luvia had used. Luvia sat up a bit, just as the figure looked up at her, an almost vacant look on their face.

"Are you my master?" they spoke, in a smooth yet firm voice. Ishtar let out a small laugh, shaking her head as she touched down on the ground.

"I cannot believe it, I had a hunch about that chain but I didn't want to believe what it was. What a bitter taste of irony." she said. Eiji tilted his head in confusion.

"What are you talking about? Do you know this servant, Ishtar?"

"Of course I do… but why am I going to reveal his true name to you? Lancer, it's been a long time, hasn't it?" she asked, giving the servant a cheeky grin. The figure nodded, not looking to happy as they rose to their feet.

"Indeed it has. Last time we met, you threw a fit when my friend rejected your advances. Your little fit lead to my death."

Luvia cleared her throat, having stood up from the ground. She brushed the dirt off her skirt, holding her hand out. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Lancer. My name is Luviagelita Edelfelt. I am the one who has summoned you here."

The figure remained silent, lips pursed for a moment. They shakily reached out to the woman, giving her hand a shake. "I suppose it's nice to meet you as well. You may refer to me as Lancer for now, I do not believe sharing my true name is a good idea. I'm certain Archer can keep that a secret as well?"

"Sure, you aren't my servant and you aren't my friend. Just know that I'm not sorry about what happened between us." the woman said, crossing her arms. She looked away from the figure, holding her nose high. "Well _Master. _Now that your friend has her servant, can we get out of here? I'm sensing some high concentrations of magic nearby, and they're making me nervous."

"High concentration of magic?" Eiji asked, face becoming a bit pale. He looked around for a moment, his hand already on his gun. "Where is it coming form, Archer?"

"It's due west of here, in an area known as 'Downtown'." Lancer said, facing the area across from the clearing. Before they could speak, the sound of an explosion filled the area, followed by a large smoke cloud that rose high into the air.

"What the hell was that?" Luvia asked, looking back at Eiji who simply shrugged.

"Sounded like an explosion, for sure. If there's a high concentration of magical energy, then that means there's a Caster out there. Caster Class servants have connections to magic from the Age of Gods. I can certainly say, the Holy Grail War has just begun."

"Then let us go. Our purpose for being in this time is to aid our masters in this war, is it not? If you tell me to fight, I shall fight. It's not as if I'm opposed to it." Lancer said, earning a nod from Luvia.

"Okay, then let's go! We got us a holy grail to find!"

_**xxx(End of Prologue 2)xxx**_

**Goddess Ishtar (Archer) Master: Eiji Itsuka**

**Unknown (Saber)**

**Enkidu (Lancer) Master: Luviagelita Edelfelt**

**Unknown (Caster) **

**Unknown (Assassin)**

**Unknown (Rider)**

**Unknown (Berserker)**

**Unknown (Avenger)**

**Holy Grail War Overseer: Kirei Kotomine**

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone! It's Saturday, and I felt like posting a follow up chapter a little earlier than I was planning. I'm really excited to bring you this chapter, especially since Luvia is the main character. She's among my favorite girls in Fate, so I hope I'm doing this British Bombshell justice. It isn't my first time writing characters from England, but it's a bit harder than in other works I've done. Eh, that doesn't slow me down haha. We're slowly being introduced to our Master's and Servants for this little shindig, and next chapter, you'll get to meet a few other masters. It's going to be a long ride in this not so normal Holy Grail War. I'm happy to see everyone is liking it so far, and I hope you all liked this chapter. I don't have much else to say, so uh... this is it for now. Vive la France!**

**Next time: "Why is it that people like fucking with me? All I wanted was a pizza... a Pizza dammit, and now I'm in this Holy Grail War? Jeez... I should have just stayed home. Why the hell do I always let myself get roped into her schemes?" **


	3. Prologue 3: The Three Masters

**Location: Washington D.C., United States of America**

**Time: 10:35AM EST**

**Date: October 24th, 2010**

'_Breathe, Will. Just breathe.'_

The black haired, green eyed boy with a soft and handsome face felt the familiar sharp pain ring out throughout his body, causing him to cry out. It had been 2 long years and he still wasn't used to it.

"How are you feeling, William?" Asked a familiar middle aged male next to him.

William weakly glanced over to his side, eyeing the tired man next to him. Dr. Whittaker was a man in his early forties, yet despite that the man had only a few stringy, gray hairs protruding from his otherwise bald head. The scientists wrinkled face scrunched up in concentration as he removed the various ivs connected to him.

William was grateful to Dr. Whittaker, who was the one person within the facility who didn't view him as an object or some lab rat. In all honesty, he wasn't sure if he would have ever made it this far if it wasn't for him.

"I'm fine." The boy replied weakly. "Feels the same as always."

The doctor sighed, having finished removing the various pieces of equipment from him, and helping him sit up. "Well, if it's any consolation, this is the last time you ever have to do this. You've grown so much Will, and I'm proud of you. And to be honest, I'm not sure anybody else would have been able to do what you have been through."

The green eyed teen simply nodded in response, shakily grabbing a white robe to cover his scarred and cut body. William sighed, shivering as he brought his shaking left hand up, eyeing the red mark on his arm. His Command Seal.

The red seal glowed to his touch, and back when it first appeared a few days ago was when Will began to believe in fate. The seal was shaped like a cross, with wings sprouting from it.

After all, he was the one who volunteered to bear this suffering for the sake of the others. The irony of his symbol was not lost on him.

"Am I good to go for today, Doctor?" William asked stiffly, wincing in slight pain as he rose to his feet. "Since it is my last day here, I would like to say my goodbyes."

Dr. Whittaker chuckled, patting the boy on the head. "I'm sure that'll make Caleb and Sefia happy."

—

'_Right, left, right, left…'_

Ever since his artificial magical circuits had been implemented into his body, even the most basic of motor skills had become taxing on his body. His hands and legs constantly shook at random times, his steps were constantly weak and uneven, hell even eating was hard at times.

From what the scientists had told him, however, he was lucky that this was the worst of the side effects.

And whenever his mind wandered to the harrowing memories of all the failed, lifeless bodies of the experiments before him, he didn't doubt it.

Thankfully, according to the scientists, his lifespan would be normal, however his motor skills would continue to deteriorate the more he used magecraft.

The timeframe they had given him before he was slated to be completely unable to walk or use his hands again was roughly one to three years, depending on how much magecraft he used. Of course, none of the higher ups cared, as that was more than enough time for him to win the Holy Grail for them.

William was snapped from his thoughts as he approached a door in a hallway of rooms. The massive underground laboratory complex beneath the heart of the nation's capital seemed to sprawl on endlessly, a place sanctioned by the American government to conduct magical experiments, and one wing of the complex housed all the people they were using as a basis for their magical experiments in an attempt to create an artificial mage to win the Holy Grail for them.

William wobbled as he slid a keycard into the door, unlocking it.

As he closed the door behind him, he was greeted with the sound of rustling pages as a blonde haired boy with blue eyes smiled, greeting him a small wave as he set down the book he was reading.

Caleb smiled slyly as he patted him on the back. "You look like hell, Will. Again."

"Shut up Cal." The green eyed teen mumbled, reaching out and giving his friend a small hug. "It's not like I chose this."

"Just giving you a hard time man. Take a seat, I'll get you a drink."

William nodded wordlessly, drifting over to the dingy sofa in the living room. As his friend went to pour him a beverage, he eyed the book his friend had been reading, his eyes widening as he picked it up and examined it.

"You've been reading up on the basics of the Holy Grail War?" Will asked, surprised.

Caleb chuckled, handing him a glass of water. "Well duh. What, you don't think I want to learn about how that crazy killing ritual for that magic cup works?"

"Fair enough…" William conceded with a sigh, taking a sip of his beverage. "So what-"

"Cal? Who's at the door? Is it Dr. Whittaker?" Cut in a soft, female voice, causing William and Caleb to look up.

"Oh, Sef..." Caleb replied, his eyes wide in surprise. "Why are you up? You should be resting."

Will's expression softened as he gazed upon his other friend. Her strange mix of blonde and chalk white hair was certainly odd, and her once beautiful ice blue eyes were now a milky white. Sefia coughed, leaning against her cane as she attempted to discern where they where.

"Like I said, I heard someone come in." The blind girl sighed, slowly moving forward. "If we have a guest, I wish to greet them."

William let out an affectionate laugh. "Polite as always Sef. You're one of a kind."

Sefia gasped, her body going slack as a happy smile worked its way onto her face. "Will? Is that you? It has been around 2 months since we last saw you!" The girl paused, the gears turning in her head as she sighed. "I'm guessing that this means you'll be leaving soon?"

"Yeah. I'll be leaving tomorrow. Madam President wants to meet with me, and then after that... well, I suppose I'll begin preparing for the Holy Grail War."

"Hmm…" Sefia sighed, working her cane to locate the empty spot on the sofa next to Caleb. "Then, I suppose we'll have to celebrate before you leave." She chuckled, sitting down and leaning her head on Caleb's shoulder.

William scrunched his face up, trying to decide if his friend was joking or not. "Yes, exactly. Let's celebrate me leaving to have myself most likely marched off to my death. Good time to party."

Caleb laughed, but was quickly silenced by a quick yet harmless wack from Sefia's cane to his knees. "Will, you know that's not what I meant." She sighed, shaking her head. "I just… feel indebted to you, is all. You agreed to go through with this hell to save me."

William winced. "Sef…"

"It's true. If you hadn't volunteered to be experimented on in my place, if they had continued to try to make me an artificial homunculus, I certainly would have lost more than just my eyesight."

"...It's more than what I did too. I'm a coward." Caleb added quietly, the shame visible on his face.

"You were unconscious when that happened, I don't blame you." Sefia countered, giving her boyfriend a light kiss on the cheek.

A long silence passed over the three friends, before William stood up, walking over to the sink to wash his glass.

"I'm going to win."

"What?"

"I said, I'm going to win." William said sternly. "And when I do, it isn't going to go the way the government is thinking it will. Like I'd just hand the Grail over to them." The green eyed boy turned to face his friends, a determined look on his face. "I'm going to end this. All of it. These experiments, the corruption… all of it. Period."

Caleb and Sefia looked at each other, before the former gave him a smile and a thumbs up and the latter giggled.

"We believe it." Caleb nodded.

"That's right. And when you do, we can go back home. To the mountains in Carolina." Sefia smiled fondly, placing a hand on her chest. "Even if I can't see them again, just being able to hear the birds and smell the pine trees, that will be enough for me."

"It's my promise to you two then." William grinned, and for the first time in a long time he felt strong. "Now I have something to fight for besides myself. If only to help you two be able to go on a proper first date… don't worry, I'll be a good third wheel!" He joked.

"Speaking of which, have you thought about what sevant you want to summon? I read about the different types in that book." Caleb inquired curiously. "And undoubtedly the government will give you the catalysts to summon almost any servant you want."

William smirked.

"No, I haven't, nor do I plan to. Fate will decide my path."

The sunlight was blinding.

William couldn't remember the last time he had seen the sun. It had been over 5 years, for sure.

Not long before he departed from the prison he had called home for so long, he was dressed to be presentable, in a slick black and white suit and tie, and was blindfolded.

When they finally removed the blindfold, they were driving in front of the White House itself.

When he was a little kid, he always wanted to see the White House. Just not like this.

It didn't take long for William to find himself being marched down the hallway of the West Wing, and the young mage began to feel his body shudder upon spotting the door before him.

He had only seen the President once, back when the preliminary trials for his magecraft began showing massive signs of working. Her sharp yellowish green eyes still made him uneasy just thinking about her.

'_No signs of weakness, Will. No signs of weakness.'_

As the Secret Service opened up the door and closed it behind him, the artificial mage found himself alone, face to face with the President of the United States.

President Amelia Howell was clearly not someone you wanted to fuck with. William had seen some of her speeches and public appearances on TV, where she smiled and waved, and promised hope for a better future. And he could 100% confirm that she was the most two faced person on the planet. In truth, she was ambitious and power hungry, and the black haired mage didn't even want to picture what she would do with the Holy Grail in her possession.

As he sat across for the impassive woman, he felt himself adjust the tie on his collar, sweat dripping down his neck.

"Mr. Reyes, I really appreciate the sacrifices you made to get here." She started, giving him the largest faux smile he had ever seen. "You and you alone have been chosen by God to help raise our country to greater heights. The mark on your arm is proof of that."

William felt himself rub his Command Seal awkwardly, shifting in his seat as he attempted to get comfortable. "Thank you Madam President. I'm honored."

'_Fuck you' _The mage thought to himself bitterly.

President Howell's smile deepened, the woman folding her hands as she reached below her desk to retrieve a strange metal cube. She reached across the desk to hand it to him.

"Excellent to hear. So, to celebrate, I present to you your Mystic Code. A state of the art fusion between magecraft and technology. We decided to call it 'Arma Magister'".

"That means Arms Master in Latin…" William translated quickly.

"Indeed. It is the perfect all in one mobile armory, that can give you almost any weapon your imagination needs. From a pistol, to a sword, a rocket launcher… even a tank. However…" She warned, raising a finger. "All ammunition and its summon time is dependant on your magical energy. Thankfully yours is quite large. However, even you will struggle with holding something such as a tank for long periods of time."

"Oh, um… thank you?" William offered, taking the cube in his hands and concentrating. After a few brief seconds, it turned into a katana. "This is… pretty cool." William admitted.

"Excellent. May it serve you well." The President smirked, folding her hands in satisfaction. "Now, I believe this concludes our meeting. On your way out, just let the drivers know where you wish to go to summon your servant. We'll also provide you with a catalyst."

"Wait, that's it?" The green eyed boy asked, confused. "You just brought me here for my Mystic Code?"

"Well, yes of course. Is there anything else to attend to? Maybe you wish to threaten me by saying you'll use the Grail for yourself?" She chuckled, casting him a sinister glare. "Do remember that we have not only those two friends of yours, but the dozens of other kids as well."

"You… you wouldn't…"

"What, you thought just because we stopped the experiments after you came along, that we wouldn't put them to use as hostages? Its simple boy, all we need is the Grail and everyone lives happily ever after. Capiche?"

William found himself nodding.

"Hm, good. Now run along, I believe you have work to do. You'll be leaving the country after you summon your servant. You're on your own after that, so don't mess this up, ok?"

He left quickly after that, cursing her in his head.

—

They arrived at Meridian Central Park per his request, and it took every bit of William's restraint to hold his enthusiasm at bay. He had told them that his mana would be at its best in this park, but of course he was just bullshitting. He just wanted to see the best park in the area, to be out in nature when he began to forge his new path forward into the future.

He showed no emotion when his two "bodyguards" (Who, of course, were really his handlers), had escorted him out to the center of the closed down park, which contained the most beautiful fountain William had ever seen.

"Would you like one of the many catalysts we have?" The first of his handlers asked. "We have George Washington's gun, Issac Newton's original thesis paper, and even a branch from the tree that Budda achieved enlightenment under..."

William turned around, restraining his hands from shaking. "That won't be necessary, thank you very much." The mage began constructing his summoning circle, drawing up the lines as he muttered the summoning ritual in an attempt to calm his nerves. "Would you mind leaving the area for a few minutes? I need my privacy."

"Afraid not, sir. We're supposed to keep an eye on you at all times." The other handler explained.

"Oh?" William chuckled, standing up and turning around, allowing traces of a faint smile on his face. "That's all well and good, but you know that if you're in the area when I perform the ritual, you could get sucked into another dimension?"

Once again he was bullshitting, but these clowns didn't need to know that.

The two men looked at each other. "On second thought, we'll go wait by the car just to be safe. Just make sure you're back within 30 minutes." The first one muttered as they quickly headed back.

The green eyed mage grunted, feeling his legs wanting to give in, before he steadied himself and turned to face his circle.

"Right, there's no turning back now…" William muttered, turning to look up at the sky. "To put an end to this country's corruption, it all starts here."

The mage lifted a shaky hand, as the summoning circle began to glow.

"_Heed my words!"_

"_My will creates your body, and your sword creates my destiny!"_

"_If you heed the Grail's call, and obey my will and reason, then answer my summoning!"_

"_I hereby swear that I shall be all the good in the world, and that I shall defeat all the evil in the world!"_

"_Seventh heaven clad, and the great words of power, come forth from the circle of bindings, Guardian of Scales!"_

William gasped with surprise as he was forced back, his knees giving out as the summoning circle began exerting immense amounts of pressure.

Time seemed to slow, and William began to feel his heartbeat increase as his servant - his future partner - began to materialize.

'_Oh god, I can't believe I'm leaving this up to chance. What if I get a servant that's a complete ass? I should have at least controlled what class I got…'_

Suddenly, the dust settled, and William strained his eyes to see his new partner.

He had to admit, he wasn't expecting a white haired heterochromic boy who was a few inches shorter than he was. Oh, and his new servant had a tail.

"What?" The green eyed mage asked curiously, slowly standing up. "Are you my new servant?"

The curious looking servant cleared his throat, giving William a sheepish smile as he adjusted the suit and tie he was wearing, that was ironically similar to his own. "Berserker class, thank you for summoning me master! My name is King Lycaon of Arcadia, the first werewolf, and the moon's chosen one. Um, I'm not quite sure why I was summoned in this young form, sorry!" The werewolf laughed nervously, his small ears twitching.

William gave a relieved smile, facing Lycaon will all the confidence he could muster. "It's nice to meet you Lycaon. My name is William Reyes, your new master. I only have one thing to ask you:"

"Will you help me win the Holy Grail to save my country?"

* * *

Everything was a blur to William after meeting his servant. Once he had returned to his handlers, he had told them his summoning was a success. He was brought back to the White House, where he had met with President Howell, the smirk on that woman's face was ingrained in his mind. Boy how he wanted to wipe it off her face. But now that he was a Master, and had his servant, he needed to travel to the location where the War would be held. Fuyuki, Japan. He had been given special clearance by the United States Government, and had gotten approval from the Japanese to enter the country. Legally, he would be attending the country as a student. Unofficially, he was there for the Holy Grail War.

It was weird, to travel around the world after two years being underground. So much had changed in that time that the world had become different, foreign even. He had grown quite excited when he stepped out of the plane, into Fuyuki's private airport. But he was quickly reminded that he was here on a mission, on behalf of the United States. He had been taken to a secure location, read the riot act and left to his own devices. Though it was still a bit painful to walk, he wanted to get out there and explore the city, which would soon become a battlefield. Alas, he wasn't allowed to leave yet.

"_I've moved from one prison to another, it seems." _he thought, as he glanced at his command seal. "_But at least this prison isn't in a bunker underneath the capitol."_

"_Hey master, why do I have to remain in spirit form?" _the voice of Lycaon asked, causing him to jump. He had forgotten his servant was with him. He sighed, closing his eyes.

"_Because we don't want to attract attention to ourselves. This is a rental house after all, but if someone sees you, they'll ask questions. Especially because you have a tail. I promise, we'll be able to go out soon."_

"_Alright. Say… now that were in Fuyuki, what do you plan to do?"_

"_Well that's easy… I'll take part in this war, get the grail and get our wishes granted. The President thinks I'm securing it for America, but I'm not. The Holy Grail? In her possession? It would be like giving a kid the keys to a candy store." _he thought, earning a giggle from his servant. He placed his face in his hand, pursing his lips. "_We'll need to treat carefully, at any moment, things could get ugly. If you think you can't win a fight, then I want you to leave, okay Berserker? We can't afford to lose this."_

"_Understood Master. I'll try my best to fight the other servants, I have my own wish that needs granting too." _

Suddenly, the building started to shake. The windows exploded, showering the young man with broken glass. He, thankfully, had used his arms to shield himself, but he had been knocked to the ground by the intensity of it. He shakily got to his feet, wandering over to the window. His eyes widened as he saw a huge plume of black smoke rising to the dark skies above. The beeps of car horns and distant screams could be heard all throughout the area.

"What the fuck?"

"_Master, I sense a high concentration of magic power coming in from that direction. I believe it might be another Master. Should we pursue it?"_

William looked over his shoulder, glancing at the door behind him. He was certain his handlers, who were probably asleep by this point, were just getting up from the explosion. He nodded to himself, climbing over the window sill and darting away from the rental house. If this was truly the beginning of the Holy Grail War, then it had certainly started with a bang.

* * *

**Location: Fuyuki Outskirts**

**Time: 8:25PM JST**

**Date: October 24th, 2010**

The old Fuyuki Church sat atop a hill, far on the outskirts of Fuyuki CIty. it was an important building, one that had been built circa 1945. It was a place that holds a lot more meaning in the magical world. To the normal passerby, this was a creepy, abandoned church, nestled away deep in the woods. None knew that this place had a lot of cultural significance in the area. It was a beautiful church, rising three stories tall. It was a dark colored building, with stained glass windows, depicting various figures, including Jesus Christ. A golden cross sat atop the tall spire, the trees around the property were starting to turn orange due to the season. Leaves littered the cobblestone path that lead toward the church entrance.

Standing at the altar, safely inside the church, was the overseer of the Holy Grail War. Kirei Kotomine was a member of the church, and a survivor of the previous Holy Grail War. Fifteen long years had passed since that event, and he had been steadily preparing for it. He had a tired look on his face, his short brown hair was slightly out of his place. He wore a black colored suit, with matching black slacks and brown boots. He was wearing a navy blue trench coat, around his neck hung a golden crucifix. He stared at the stained glass window, tracing the image of Jesus with his eyes. His ear perked up when he heard a soft pop beside him, causing him to look at the nearby pues.

A golden haired man sat at the very front of the church, pouring some wine into a glass. He had a smirk on his face as he filled the glass. He swirled it around for a moment, taking a sip from it. He swished the liquid around his mouth for a moment before swallowing it, his lips curving into a frown. "It seems the people of this time cannot make a perfect bottle of wine."

"My apologies, I was certain that would suit your taste. It was the most expensive one I could find." the man said. The blonde figure chuckled, setting the bottle down beside him, turning to face the man.

"Monetary value does not reflect on the flavor. I must admit, this one tastes a bit fruiter than ones I've had in the past. It isn't fit for my dinner table, but it is fine to enjoy with close acquaintances."

Kirei hummed quietly, turning back to the stained glass windows. He closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath. "Gilgamesh, it seems the time has come for the Holy Grail War to begin. I'm going to assume you will be acting on your own?"

"Why of course. I've been waiting a long time for this moment. It had to be postponed until the time was right." the man said, taking a drink from his wine glass. "Who would have thought the Greater Grail would remerge after being hidden away for such a long time. Could this be a coincidence?"

"Nothing in this world is certain. I believe the events of the Fourth Holy Grail War changed the course of history. Rather than a lesser grail, an all new greater grail has appeared. The system has remained the same, yet things could get a little dangerous." he said, a small smirk on his face. "All the better, I wasn't a particular fan of how the last one ended. This one _might _keep me entertained."

"I see." the King of Heroes mumbled, a pensive look on his face. He shrugged his shoulders, taking another sip from his wine glass. "It all works out on my end. This world needs to change, since I have been given a new lease on life, it is my duty to unite this entire planet under my rule. It is a fate befitting the King of Heroes."

"If that is what you believe, then I will not stop you. However, I will give you a warning, friend. Do not underestimate your future enemies. They may end up surprising you. Most of the Masters have already been confirmed, and some of their servants have already been summoned. It won't be long until Fuyuki City becomes a battlefield once more."

The doors suddenly opened, a loud bang echoing through the empty church. A single person stepped into the church, walking straight toward the altar. He was a man of 23, with messy blue hair, and a rather angry look on his face. He was wearing a rather fancy suit, with a dark red tie. Slacks covered his legs, and on his feet he wore brown leather shoes. He came to a stop in front of Kirei, gritting his teeth for a moment, his eyes were filled with nothing but rage.

"You bastard! You lied to me, you said I was going to be a master, but instead that dumb little bitch got picked out!" he shouted. Gilgamesh said nothing, quirking a brow as he continued to sip his wine. It wasn't the first time he had met this young man, and it certainly wouldn't be the last. He drove his finger into the Priest's chest. "Where the hell are my command seals Kirei? Would you like me to report your insolence to the church?"

"Shinji Matou, I would advise you against entering this holy place the way you did." Kirei said, voice smooth and neutral. Though his face remained stoic, he had a look of mild amusement on his face. "I do apologize, but the one who decides who will become a Master is the Holy Grail. It is completely out of my hands."

The man, Shinji, growled angrily. "You are a liar! You are the overseer of this stupid war, that means you can give anyone you want command seals! I deserve them more than that stupid bitch my grandfather trained. I'm the legitimate heir, not her!"

"Well, I can certainly see why the old man picked her over you." the blond king said, finishing his wine. "I don't think I would be able to trust anyone as rowdy and uncouth as you leading the family. If this was Uruk, I would have you beheaded for your insolence."

"Grr… who the hell do you think you are, Servant? You can't talk to me that way!"

"That is enough, Shinji." the priest said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You are the only one so far who has come to the church, seeking answers. In fact, I would say you are the most prudent master of them all. Due to certain events, it has come to our attention that this war will be different. In fact, we have been preparing for this for 4 years now."

"Huh?" the man asked, clearly confused. "Change, what change?"

"The Seven Masters and Seven Servants will not be fighting for the original Holy Grail. The events of the 4th Holy Grail War lead to something else happening. The release of malevolence in the air prompted the Grail to be, reset, if you will. The old city was destroyed as the evils of the world poured out from within. The remaining energy took a new life, and thus, a new Grail, a Greater Grail, has been reborn. This is the item that all of the masters will be battling for."

"Unlike the Lesser Grail, the Greater Grail has limitless potential. It is so powerful that it can grant as many wishes as you want. Only masters have the ability to wield it, which is why it has become so coveted. The Masters of this war do not know about this Greater Grail, which is why they must be eliminated with haste. If they figure it out, well… that would ruin my plans, now wouldn't they?" Gilgamesh said, a smirk on his face.

Shinji remained silent for a moment, gathering his thoughts. After several seconds, he decided to speak, a small smile forming on his lips. "So what you are telling me is this grail is a lot stronger than the last one. And you can wish on it as many times as you want?"

"Indeed, you could even call this the "True Holy Grail". It is unlike anything you have heard about before. This is completely unprecedented, which is why it has to be secured as quickly as possible. This grail will not behave like the past one. Only 5 Servants are required to bring it into this realm." Kirei explained, holding out a clipboard. Shinji took a hold of it, and started reading some of the notes that had been written down. "Due to this, Fuyuki's Emergency system will be on standby. We will be prepared to summon an additional seven servants if the need is to arise. So you needn't fret, there are enough command seals to go around."

"Seven extra servants? I remember my grandfather telling me about this. It was a system that was created just in case the Seven Masters and Servants teamed up to secure the Grail. It would allow more masters to be picked… if that's the case then I want my slot, I was promised a spot in this war!" Shinji snapped angrily. Kirei shared a look with Gilgamesh, who turned around.

"I'm certain you can finish up here, I'll be taking my leave. I've got things to do to prepare for this little party of ours." he said, giving the two men a wave as he left the church. Now that they were alone, Kirei could proceed.

"As I was saying before, with this new system, additional servants can be summoned. However, they will need your mana to be sustained in this world. How has your training been?"

"I've been training daily for the last three years. I've managed to awaken my latent magical circuits. I believe I'm strong enough to handle the burden of summoning a servant." the man boasted, earning a laugh from the Priest.

"If you say so. Even the weakest of mages can summon servants, you will become a key player in this. Truth be told, the reason why I didn't call you to the church is because you interest me. I wish to see where you go in this war." he said, making the man confused. He held his hand out, looking directly into Shinji's eyes. "I think I will grant your wish, Shinji Matou."

The blue haired man grinned as he grabbed a hold of the Priest's hand. He looked at it, seeing the red energy swirling through his circuits and onto the back of his hand. The seal flashed to life, taking the form of two blades, separated by a thin line in the middle.

"Thank you for allowing me to become part of this war. I'm certain this will be a fun experience for all of us." the man said excitedly.

"Indeed. I'm certain you can procure your own catalyst, however I have taken the liberty of gathering a few pieces. Some may interest you, you may use the summoning circle here as well. I'm sure you are eager to take part in this war."

"Of course! Lead the way then, Mr. Kotomine! I'm very excited to get my wishes granted, then I can finally show that little imp who the real head of the family is!"

Kirei merely nodded, leading him away from the alter, he couldn't help but smirk. "_We will see Shinji Matou. Once this Holy Grail War starts in earnest, you'll start begging me for sanctuary. I look forward to seeing you fail."_

* * *

**Location: Fuyuki City (Old Town)**

**Time: 6:25 PM JST**

**Date: October 24th, 2010**

"Why are we doing this again, Shiho? Isn't breaking and entering kind of illegal?" a soft voice said.

This belonged to a seventeen year old young man, with soft, violet hair that fell down to his shoulders. It was a slight bit greasy, due to the grease he had applied to it. He was wearing a black shirt, with a dark hooded jacket. He wore a pair of dark blue slacks and plain sneakers, caked in mud. He was a normal young man, one that usually kept his nose out of trouble, however, he had been dragged out by his close friend and homestay.

Shiho was a rather cute young woman, slightly shorter than the boy, with lengthy blue hair, tied into a ponytail. She was wearing a white tee-shirt, along with the pleated skirt of her school uniform. She was wearing a pair dirt stained white socks and black dress shoes. She had a pretty face, and bright colored eyes, filled with mirth as she looked back at the boy.

"Of course it's illegal, and that's what makes it fun! You aren't going to stay in Japan for much longer, another semester at most. That means we have to explore these fun places before you go!" she said cheerfully. Kyle rubbed his neck, staying low to the ground as they continued moving beside the building.

"Yeah, I know that. But you know, there are other places we can explore in Fuyuki. It doesn't have to be an old dilapidated building." he said, sounding a bit nervous. "What was this place anyway?"

The area they were at was near the outskirts of Fuyuki City. It was located in the old city, a place that had been vacated some years ago as there was talk of rebuilding the area. This house in particular had been one of the older settlements. It looked almost like a western styled town house, completely with a thatched roof and chimney. It was however, in a very poor state, with overgrown grass and weeds in the garden, a broken down fence, several broken windows and scattered shingles all over the ground. Several pieces of the worn siding had come loose and clung to the rusted nails that kept them in place. It was a disgusting, dilapidated building that would have no doubt been beautiful in its prime. Now, it was just an eye sore. Shiho only giggled as she lead him toward the back of the property.

"I heard rumors that this house was owned by some dusty old bat that liked messing with the occult. She lived here in the 90s, but after the accident that destroyed parts of Fuyuki, she left the place. Since no one wanted to buy it, it fell into ruin. You know how teenagers are, they see a house that's abandoned and they start breaking everything in sight." she said, rolling her eyes. "But we're not here for that, I'm just here to explore!"

"_It's probably gonna be a pants shitting experience, something I am not looking forward too." _Kyle thought, as he followed his friend along.

Kyle Rainer was a Canadian exchange student. He had traveled to Japan after he had gotten the highest score in his Japanese Studies class. The school he went to previously had contacted a family willing to let the young man stay for a year. That had been Shiho's family. They had been kind, caring, gentle and most of all, welcoming. This had honestly been the best year of his life, despite him only having a semester left, he had been petitioning to his school to let him stay for another semester. He didn't want to leave. At first, he and Shiho didn't get along, but when he started taking an interest in the anime and manga that she liked, they had started warming up to each other. Soon, they had become close friends, hanging out whenever they had the time. This was one of those cases, Shiho had waited for her parents to go out of town on business, waited until the sun had set, all so that she could come explore this abandoned house. In the dark.

Sometimes, he questioned his friend's sanity. No sane person would wait until sundown, just to come see a spooky house in the dark. With only glow sticks and their cellphones as a light source. He wanted to run for it, but she was holding his left wrist tightly in her grasp, and he honestly had nowhere to run. She knew where he liked to go so it would be a matter of time before he was found and dragged back there. He just had to take it like a man.

"I don't know why you are so scared, Kyle. It's just an abandoned house, it's not like a zombie is going to come out and kill us."

"Zombies are the least of my fucking worries!" the young man cried, a look of terror on his face. "What if there are vampires in there? Witches? Girl Scouts trying to sell us Thin Mints, how can we refuse?"

"Okay, now you are just being an ass." Shiho said, her lips pressed into a thin line. "Vampires don't exist, all of the witches were burned in Salem, and the Girl Scouts only sell their cookies during the day. Now come on, stop being a puss!" she exclaimed. She pulled the young man around the corner, reaching the very back of the house.

The backyard, like the front, was completely overgrown. The lawn was patchy and yellow, the shed in the back of the property was old, practically falling apart. The back porch was in a similar state of disrepair, missing boards and large holes could be seen, the stairs leading to the backdoor had been eaten away by decay. Broken glass littered the ground, the backdoor to the dwelling was left ajar, as if it was inviting those curious enough to have arrived there, inside.

"So… are we seriously going in there?" Kyle asked. Shiho let her actions reply, moving toward the entrance. She jumped up onto the top step, the only one that hadn't been broken. She tested the wooden planks with her foot, a loud creak filling the air. "Stop! You're gonna fall through it!'

"Relax will ya? I'll be fine." she said, stamping her foot on the ground, proving it was solid. "See? This board right here is solid. Just walk on it until you reach the door."

She continued toward the door, pushing it open with ease. Pieces of the broken door window fall to the ground, shattering on contact. Kyle sighed, following his best friend into the house. "_If I don't follow her and she gets her, her parents are going to kill me. Better get this shit over with."_

The back entrance lead directly into the kitchen. The floor tiles were cracked and chipped, what was once a dining room table lay broken in the center of the room. Cabinets which once hung on the wall, were now laying destroyed on the ground. Shiho reached into her pocket, pulling out the small flashlight she had brought with her. She clicked it on, shining it around as she moved toward the front of the house.

"It smells like rotting wood in here, what if there's black mold?" Kyle mumbled, earning a giggle from Shiho.

"We're in an abandoned house with stuff that can probably kill us in different ways. Black mold is the least of our worries. Stop being scared Kyle, we'll be fine." she said, reaching the front of the house. The stairwell leading up was destroyed, several steps were missing, preventing access to the second floor. "Well that sucks. I wanted to check the top floor."

"Eh well, it's probably for the best. We should go now, we got a lot of things to do tomorrow after all. Your parents could get home any minute and we can't-"

"Oh look! The basement door, there must be some cool shit in there! Come on!" she cried, speeding toward the nearby door. Her blue hair trailed after her as she walked, following her like a curtain. Kyle swallowed the lump in his throat as he moved toward the door. Shiho slowly opened it, shining her light down into the inky darkness. "Oh damn, it's darker than black down here."

"I mean… I would assume." he mumbled. Shiho stepped down onto the first step, which creaked under her weight. He grabbed a hold of her hand, causing to look back at him. "Shiho stop, you might get hurt!"

She sighed, giving the young man a frown. "Kyle, please… I just want to see what's down here. It'll be fun okay? I'll be careful. I just… want to do something cool with you before you leave. So you have awesome stories to share with your friends back home. Don't be scared okay, trust in me."

The boy closed his eyes in annoyance, knowing he couldn't win against that smile. He gave him a nod, and she took a hold of his hand, pulling him down. "_The dumb shit I do for this girl. She definitely is my best friend. If only she knew… that in Canada I don't have anyone, save my own parents." _

The two made it down to the bottom of the stairs, being greeted with more darkness. Shiho kept her grip on Kyle's wrist tight as she walked forward, shining the light around. She spotted a lantern on a nearby table, and moved toward it. "Here we go. A kerosene lamp would be a great big help for the two of us."

She handed the flashlight to Kyle, grabbing the lamp from the table. She turned the knob, looking around the table for some matches. Finding them, she struck one on the side of the box, lighting the lamp. The room was filled with a soft fire light, showing off a bit more of their surroundings. The basement was a very large room, spanning the entire underside of the house. Kyle had been expecting it to be empty, but the two were greeted with something else.

Various shelves, stuffed to the brim with thick tomes, could be seen mounted to the stone walls. There was a large locker nearby, meant to contain firearms, but it was long since empty, and a bit rusted. Kyle could also see a large table in the center of the room, various books had been stacked on the top, along with glass bottles, jars, bags and several other items. Crates filled with old maps, papers and other things were positioned near the stairwell. It smelled old and dusty, as if it had been abandoned for far longer than it had. Shiho set the lamp down on the middle of the table, providing a bit of light to the entire room.

"Whoa… what do you think all of this stuff is?" she asked curiously. Kyle shrugged, reaching for one of the nearby books. He opened the front cover, brows furrowing a bit.

"The basics of magecraft?" he mumbled, sifting through it. He read a few passages from the middle pages, eyes widening a bit. "How to cast a spell using concentrated magic crystals? What?"

"This one over here talks about transmutation and thaumatology, and this one right here talks about summoning!" Shiho cried, a look of excitement on her face. She set the book down, sifting through the pages. "I think… this place belonged to a wizard!"

"A wizard?" Kyle asked, a look of disbelief on his face. "This place belonged to a wizard? Magic isn't even real Shi, all of this stuff is fake. They probably wrote all of this stuff for fun. Like the Zombie Survival Guide."

"Pfft, that book was just for fun. This.. this is real. I mean, there are legends and stories with magic in them. Fairy tales of old, and myths about heroes battling monsters and gods. That means all of this magic is real! And we can test it!"

"No, no let's not do that!" he cried, watching as the girl grabbed some nearby chalk. She grabbed the book she had found, taking the lamp and moving toward an open space. She knelt down, drawing something on the ground. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Drawing! I'm so glad I took an interest in art as a kid, it makes this a lot easier." she said, looking back at the paper. Kyle sighed, knowing she wasn't going to stop until she was satisfied. He remained silent, watching as she drew the intricate circle on the ground, erasing a bit of the chalk when she messed up. Once she was done, she stood up, brushing the dust and cobwebs from her black stockings. "Alright! The circle is done, but this book says we need something else."

"Ah well, if you need something then that means you should just leave this alone. We might as well right? We wouldn't want to die." Kyle said, a nervous smile on his face. Shiho decided to ignore him, taking the flashlight from his hand. She shone it around for a moment, spotting a shelf near the other end of the room.

"Hmm… that book said something about a catalyst. Maybe we'll find one in this box." she mumbled, mostly to herself. She grabbed hold of the wooden box, pulling it from the shelf. She let out a scream as it slipped from her hands, shattering on the ground. "Aw… dammit."

"Are you alright?" Kyle cried, already at her side. She gave him a nod, kneeling before the box.

"I'm fine, it just slipped from my hand. Oh look at this!" she cried, pulling out a piece of jewelry. She held it in the palm of her hand, showing it to Kyle. It was a beautiful piece, made out of three ribbons, tied into loops. The outer edges of the ribbons were lined with one karat diamonds. A shimmering ruby sat in the center, on a sterling silver mount surrounded by five karat white diamonds. She rocked her hand back and forth, the light shining off the precious jewels cast small little dots on the walls. "What a beautiful brooch, this must be worth a pretty penny."

"It looks important, why would someone leave this here?" Kyle asked, gently taking it from Shiho's hand. She shrugged, looking through the box.

"Hmm.. it doesn't say who it belonged too, but those are definitely diamonds, and the one in the middle looks like a ruby. It could even be a crown jewel!" she said happily, gasping as she found something else. "Look at this, this looks like… yeah it's Italian parchment! It looks like some diagrams for a flying machine!"

"Flying machine? You mean like the one Leonardo Da Vinci designed? What the hell is that doing here? Who the fuck lived in this house?" Kyle cried, earning a shrug from Shiho. She let out an excited giggle, moving over to the chalk circle she had drawn.

"Whatever the case may be, these things look important! Let's see what will happen!" the girl said, placing both the parchment and the brooch in the center of the circle. She set the red rome behind her, flipping to the next page, tracing the words written on it with her finger. "Okay, Kyle take my hand and say these words with me."

"How about no?"

"Kyle if you stop complaining until we're done here, I'll buy you an extra large meat lovers pizza. You can eat it all by yourself, I'll even buy you that stupid soda you like to drink. Deal?"

"You got it!" he said, a grin appearing on his face as he knelt down next to the girl, taking a hold of her hand. "So uh… we're not summoning Satan or something are we?"

"I don't think so… this book talks about summoning servants, familiars that will help us out in day to day life. Since magic is real and all, we'll be able to have people to help us out! That means we can have them clean our rooms, do our homework and our chores, and we'll just coast for the rest of high school. We can goof off and shit and still keep our grades up. It'll be fun!"

"You are way too optimistic," he mumbled, looking down at the sheet of paper. "Well let's get this over with, so I can get that pizza outta ya."

Shiho's smile only widened as she held her hand out, clearing her throat. She was bouncing in place, curious to see what was about to happen. She took a deep breath, uttering the chant with gusto, overtaking Kyle's own meek voice.

"Heed my words!"

My will creates your body, and your sword creates my destiny!"

"If you heed the Grail's call, and obey my will and reason, then answer my summoning!"

Kyle let out a yelp of pain, feeling as if his soul was being tugged clean out of his body. He opened his eyes, seeing his arms glowing a bright blue, several vein-like channels snaking up his arms. He noticed a glimmering crimson mark had appeared on the back of his hand, having taken the shape of a sword, with two wing like markings at either side. The magic circle had started glowing as well, the area around them pulsed with an unknown energy. His heart beat hard under his chest as he grit his teeth in pain.

"_What… what the hell is this?" _he cried in his head. Shiho didn't seem bothered as she continued the chant. For whatever reason, he felt compelled to finish the chant.

"I hereby swear that I shall be all the good in the world, and that I shall defeat all the evil in the world!"

"Seventh heaven clad, and the great words of power, come forth from the circle of bindings, Guardian of Scales!"

The circle exploded, sending the two teenagers flying back in opposite directions. The entire room, which had once been bathed in light, now lay in absolute darkness. Kyle let out a groan of pain, feeling fatigued. It felt as if he had gone on a marathon, and did the Tour de France twice in a row. He coughed loudly, brushing the dust out of his face as he scrambled for the discarded flashlight, which he shone straight up, the light filling the room a bit.

"Shiho… ack… shit, Shiho!? Are you alright?"

"I'm okay… my head kind of hurts though. What about you?" she asked softly, forcing herself to sit up.

"I'm doing fine." he said, breaking into a fit of coughs. "We should get out of here, all of this dust is starting to bother me."

"I agree, this dusty place isn't doing me any good." an accented voice said, causing Kyle to jump a bit. It sounded feminine, he had been able to recognize the accent with ease. It was French, light and airy, almost noble. He cleared his throat, looking across the room, where he assumed Shiho was lying.

"Hey uh… Shiho? That's a good impression, but maybe you shouldn't fake French accents like that."

"K-Kyle… that wasn't me." Shiho replied.

"Yes it was! Stop lying!"

"Actually, she isn't lying, the one that spoke was me."

It was then that the two realized they weren't alone. Kyle shone the light down, at the source of the voice, seeing a figure standing in the center of the chalk circle. A beautiful young woman, with long, white hair and piercing blue eyes. She had a slim body, her skin glowing slightly in the low light. She was wearing a sleeveless, crimson red outfit with a short black skirt, and long white boots with golden accents. She wore a rather large hat atop her head, he also noticed she was wearing the brooch from before on her collar. She faced Kyle, giving him a bright smile.

"Bonjour Maitre! Je m'appelle Marie Antoinette! Enchente, monsieur." the woman said happily, holding her hand out.

"M-Marie Antoinette? Like… like the Queen of France?" Kyle asked, a look of utter shock on his face. Marie gave him a nod, her face glowing with glee as he recognized her.

"Yes! That is me, the last queen of France in the 18th Century! I've come here to answer your summons! My servant class is Rider, I hope we become the best of friends!" she said, sounding very excited.

"How the hell did you get here? You're fucking dead!" he shouted, backing away from the woman. He grabbed a hold of the flashlight, shooting to his feet. "Shiho let's get the fuck out of this hellhole!"

"No wait, we gotta at least talk to her!" the blue haired girl said. He grabbed a hold of her wrist, pulling her toward the stairwell.

"No! I'm so sick and tired of this shit. You promised me we would leave after the chant, we did the fucking chant, now let's go!" he said, pulling her up the stairs. The two left, leaving the young woman alone in the darkness. She rose a single hand, a ball of glowing light appearing on her fingertip.

"Oh dear… it looks like I've got some explaining to do."

Kyle reached the top of the stairs, appearing on the darkened hallway. He shone the light toward the front door, dragging his friend with him as he walked, not caring that the floorboards were seconds from giving out. "I can't believe this… magic is actually real… and we fucking summoned some hellspawn claiming to be the dead Queen of France!"

"Uh… maybe she's not dead? Remember that book said something about a servant. Maybe that magic brought her back to life!"

"Tch… that's why we don't play with shit we don't understand, Shiho. That lady is a zombie! She's dead and here she is! For fuck sakes." he said, throwing the front door open. He ended up bumping into someone, or rather, he buried his face in a rather soft pair of breasts.

"Well, you are certainly more forward than I was expecting."

"Huh?" the boy mumbled, taking a step back. His eyes widened a bit as he lay eyes on a beautiful brown haired woman, wearing a renaissance style outfit. Shimmering blue eyes stared back at his own, an almost playful smirk on her face. Her dress reached down, just below mid thigh. She was wearing long blue stockings, and armored heeled boots. He noticed the armored gauntlet the woman was wearing on her left arm, it looked mechanical in nature, built with various pieces of precious metals and jewels. She was unlike anything Kyle had ever seen before. Despite his nerves, he couldn't help but admire her beauty. The woman giggled gleefully, as if she had reached an interesting conclusion.

"So I was right… coming to this new world in this form was a fantastic idea. I say, I may have made a new discovery!"

"Uh… who are you?" Shiho asked, tilting her head in confusion. "You look sort of familiar but… I don't think we've ever met."

"Ah yes! How could I be so rude! My servant class is Caster, my true name is one that has become famous in this world! My inventions have been spoken about throughout the entire world! My art hangs proudly in museums. Such is the fate of the esteemed Leonardo Da Vinci! How do you do, fair sir?"

Kyle took a deep breath through his nose, lips pressed into a thin line. He looked back at Shiho, who had a sheepish smile on her face. The young man wasn't scared or nervous anymore. Now he was just very, very confused. The three were joined by Marie who had finally left the house, looking over her shoulder for a second or two before facing the two teenagers.

"This dwelling is so old, I almost fell through the floorboards." she said softly. She brushed some dust off her shoulder, and picked some cobwebs out of her hair. "Ahem… Caster, I believe we should address our masters here. The two of them seem to be unaware of what is going on."

"Clearly." Leonardo said, rolling her eyes. She reached into her cleavage, pulling out a pair of red glasses, which she placed on her nose. "Allow me to explain. The two of you stumbled onto some magical tomes, it seems. When me and Marie here were brought forth into this world, we were given a lot of information, including relevant details to the two of you. The two of us are Servants, Heroic Spirits brought forth from the reaches of time, to take part in the Holy Grail War."

"The… the what?" Kyle asked, confused.

"Wait… by Holy Grail do you mean _the _Holy Grail? The Chalice that was used by Jesus Christ?" Shiho asked.

"Non, it's not that one. The Holy Grail Da Vinci is referring too is an artifact of magical origin. It was created by mages many, many generations ago. The Holy Grail was an omnipotent, wish granting item. Those that reach it, can have their greatest desires granted. Our purpose in this world, in this time, is to help the two of you reach that grail."

"Marie is correct. The two of you summoned us with your mana, the Holy Grail opened the date and provided us with enough magic to materialize her, but it is your power that keeps us grounded here. Due to your dual summoning, you could say both of you are our masters. I shall do everything in my power to help you two achieve your greatest desires." Leonardo said, bowing before the two teenagers.

"Greatest desires, holy grail? What the fuck is this?" Kyle cried, stepping away from the two servants. Marie looked a bit frightened by his screaming, but only because he was confused. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand, shaking his head. "This is all a dream isn't it? Some stupid dream that is going on in my head. The two of you aren't here, you aren't some spirit and me and Shiho aren't here!"

"I'm afraid this isn't a dream Master." Leonardo said, a slight frown on her face. "Take a look at the back of your hand. That emblem marks you as a Master in this war. It is a dangerous mark to have, it allows you to give us an unbreakable order. Something we cannot refuse, but it also marks you as a target. Perhaps we shouldn't stand out in the open."

The young man looked at the back of his hand, noticing the command seals on it. He traced them with his finger, trying to scratch them off. But they were stuck there, and they were stuck there good. Marie approached him, making him jump a bit. She gave him a warm smile, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I understand you must be scared and confused. But think about it, you have a shot to get anything you desire granted. This Holy Grail War can be quite a beneficial event for you, and for your friend! I promise, I will fight until my dying breath to ensure that you get your hands on that chalice. It is the solemn vow of a Queen, and once it is made, it is 100% unbreakable!"

"I'm not scared it's just…" he sighed, bowing his head a bit. "I'm just confused okay? Half an hour ago, if you told me magic and shit was real, I would have laughed in your face. But now? How long has it existed? How long has this war been a thing?"

"Magic has always existed… well, the magic that is used in the modern era is a slight bit different." Leonardo said firmly.

"How so? Can't we just chant spells and fire beams from our fingers?" Shiho asked, causing the woman to giggle.

"Well, yes you can. But it is a bit more complicated than that. In order to use magic in the modern day, you have to train. The two of you have latent magical circuits, think of them as a second nervous system, one that absorbs mana. Mana is essentially life energy, your soul if you will. If you practice from a young age, you'll be able to use magical spells, curses, and even magical weapons. It is vastly different from the magic of old." she said, brushing a bit of dust away from her face. "The magic of this era is more like alchemy than actual magic. It involves careful practice and diligent training to even come close to casting strong spells."

"I… I see." Kyle said, brows furrowing. "So wait… does that mean magical organizations exist?"

"Of course they do. Even in my time, there were a lot of magical organizations. As Queen of France, I was aware of many of these movements, and even trained in magic myself. I likely would have accepted the call as a Caster, but Leona was coming here already, so I decided to come as a Rider instead. I'm still a strong spirit, and I'm battle ready if you need me." Marie said, a look of pride on her face.

"That's so cool! That means we can cast magic, and probably fly and all this other cool shit! We should start training now. We'll become wizards like the ones in Fairy Tail!" Shiho cried excitedly, causing Kyle to sweatdrop.

"That's a manga series Shi, I don't think magic works the same."

"But it can! I'll become a dragon slayer in no time!"

"No, you won't, because that magic is too different!"

Leonardo couldn't help but smile. Marie stood in place, confused as to why the two friends were arguing. She had the urge to explore the area around, her especially with all of the new information she possessed. She took a deep breath, sighing contently, already imagining all of the delicious cakes she would get to try. Suddenly, she felt a shiver go down her spine. Her eyes widened a bit as she looked over her shoulder, her eyes scanning the are beyond the broken picket fence.

"Leona, did you feel that?" she asked softly. Leonardo nodded, standing a bit straighter as she stood between her masters and the exposed area.

"We're being watched, could it be another Master? Or a Servant? I can't sense much magic from here."

"I'm not sure, but we should get out of here, it isn't safe." Marie said, earning a nod from the older woman. As she stepped forward, she felt the wind change a bit, as if someone was casting a spell. She stepped forward, tackling both teenagers to the ground. "Watch out!"

Leonardo summoned her staff, quickly casting a protection spell, a large violet shield appeared before her, blocking the stream of bullets that came from the nearby woods. She let out a laugh, clutching her staff tightly in her grasp.

"Is that all you got? Measly bullets will do nothing to my shield!" she boasted. The gunfire ceased, but she didn't lower her guard. Her eyes scanned the area, trying to figure out where the next attack was going to come from. She glanced over her shoulder at Marie, and the two scared teenagers. "Get them out of here, I'll catch up with you. It seems a rival master is trying to kill the two of you. I'm certain they had their eye on this place due to the magical artefacts. You two walked right into a trap!"

"Shiho, I swear to god, if we die, I'm going to kill you." Kyle mumbled, as Marie helped him to his feet.

"You can't kill me if your dead dummy! Caster, do you think you can cover us while we get out of here? We'll get a cab or something and get out of here." Shiho said.

"I've got you covered, now go!" the woman said firmly. Marie took hold of their hands, pulling them along. She pushed them ahead of herself, charging a bit of magic power to provide some cover. Leonardo chuckled, lips curving into a smile. "_Who knew I would get to fight the moment I get summoned into this world? This is going to be a very enjoyable war." _

Her ear perked up, sensing someone inside the house. She jumped off the porch, waving her staff in front of her. A violet magic seal appeared before her, as she blasted the house with fire magic. What she didn't know was the gas lines had been turned on. Her eyes widened as a large fireball formed inside the building. She was quick to cast a protective dome around her, just as the house exploded. A huge plume of smoke rose into the air, large pieces of broken glass, wood and destroyed furniture flew in all directions. The frame of the house that had survived the explosion caved in on itself, causing a second cloud of smoke to erupt from the crater. Leonardo opened her eyes, seeing the destroyed remains of the house, a slight chuckle leaving her lips.

"Well… that was a mistake. Should have checked to see if the gas lines were turned on." she mumbled under her breath. Her ear perked up as she heard someone running up to her. She jumped into the air, swinging her staff in time to deflect a knife. "A knife? Really? I thought you were more upfront than that Assassin." she said, in a taunting manner.

A swirl of smoke appeared before her, revealing the future of a man wearing what looked like combat armor. He wore a black armored chest plate, with silver colored accents. His legs were covered by thick black pants. He was wearing a pair of armored boots, resembling riot armor. The man was wearing a red hooded cloak, the hood pulled over his head, shielding his face. She noticed the white bandages wrapped around the lower side of his face, acting as a mask of sorts. She stood up straight, planting her staff on the ground.

"Oh, so you show your face? You do know you can't win against me right?"

"I am aware of that. You aren't my target, I will give you one warning. The next time we meet, I won't hold back." the man said gruffly.

"If you actually _think _you can even get close to my Masters, then you've got another thing coming. You are not getting past me!" Leonardo cried, raising her staff. Assassin drew his gun, readying himself for a fight.

"_No Assassin, you cannot hope to defeat her as you are. I cannot afford to lose you, return to me at once. I am already in pursuit of her masters." _

"Understood." the man simply said, slowly de-materializing. Leonardo let out a cry as she unleashed her spell, destroying the spot where Assassin once stood. As the smoke cleared, she realized the man was gone. She sighed, a frown appearing on her face.

"This is not good. I need to meet with Shiho and Kyle, before Assassin gets to them."

_**xxx(End of Prologue 3)xxx**_

**Goddess Ishtar (Archer) Master: Eiji Itsuka**

**Unknown (Saber): ?**

**Enkidu (Lancer) Master: Luviagelita Edelfelt**

**Leonardo Da Vinci (Caster) Master: Shiho Hanamura**

**Unknown (Assassin) Master: ?**

**Marie Antoinette (Rider) Master: Kyle Rainer **

**Lycaon of Arcadia (Berserker) Master: William Reyes**

**Unknown (Avenger) Master: Shinji Matou**

**Holy Grail War Overseer: Kirei Kotomine**

* * *

**A/N: So here it is, Chapter 3. This chapter was a bit different than the previous two. For one, I introduced Several Masters instead of 1. I was planning on making chapters for all the masters in this way, but it would take far too long and I didn't want to write 10 Chapters of just Prologue stuff. There's only one more Prologue chapter after this, and then the very first Chapter of this story will begin. Each Chapter will be split into "Segmants" of sorts... I'm not sure how long Chapter 1 will be but yeah... how's my current plan for now. I hope you all are enjoying this. I've read this chapter extensively and have found no mistakes, but if you do find them, please excuse them. I only find mistakes when these are live on FF lol. Idk why... eh... **

**Huge shout out to JCW, who created William and Lycaon for this fic specifically, he and another close friend of ours have been a huge help with writing this, it's been a long time coming, and now we get to see them both become part of this story, officially anyway. This one is for you dude! See you next time, It'll be the final prologue too!  
**


	4. Final Prologue: To War

**Fate/Unlimited**

**Final Prologue: To War**

* * *

**Location: Fuyuki City**

**Time: 5:56 PM JST**

**Date: October 24th, 2010**

"Excuse me dear, do you think you could fix this for me?" an elderly voice said, causing the young man to look up from what he was doing.

"Sure thing, I'll take a look at it Mrs. Fujimura." he said, giving her a smile. She set the antique looking television set on the counter top, uttering a sigh of relief. For an old woman, she was still strong enough to carry old appliances with ease. The man pulled it closer to himself, plugging it into the nearby outlet. "Hmm… what seems to be the problem?"

"I'm not sure, the sound suddenly cut off on it. I started tinkering with it and I think I may have made it worse." she said, a sheepish smile on her face. He held back the urge to roll his eyes, as he started examining the set.

"Hmm… the speakers might have gone out, though if you did mess with it, it might have made it worse. I'll see what I can do for you."

"Thank you so much. I'm so happy to have you here Shirou. You make my life so much easier." she said, quietly taking her leave. The young man watched her go, reaching for the tools beside him.

_"I always wanted to be a hero. Something about that life was always alluring to me. Bringing joy to someone in need has always put a smile on my face. Even if it's something as simple as fixing an old television set. As long as I can help, I'll always do my best."_ the young man thought to himself, as he continued unscrewing the back of the old set.

Shirou Emiya hadn't been working at this store for long. After graduating high school, he decided to go into the workforce. He wished to fulfill his dream of becoming a hero, but he couldn't do it with empty pockets. So, he had decided to save some money so he could go to college in Tokyo. The local antique shop had been hiring and he had been accepted almost at the drop of a hat. It helped that he was good at fixing old appliances, and generally anything that came into the store. He could say, he had a knack for fixing broken things.

Having lived in Fuyuki his entire life, he knew some of the shop owners personally. Though he worked for Mrs. Fujimura, he also helped out with nearby shops, and he was always paid for his work. It was hard, and it was a bit dirty, but it was rewarding to see the smile on people's faces. It was the first step on the long journey to becoming a Hero of Justice, as it were.

He was a very tall young man, with a mop of copper colored hair atop his head. He didn't look too imposing, but a lot of people were wary of him due to his height. He was wearing a long sleeved, white shirt with blue sleeves, a pair of blue jeans and sneakers. A little sweat had broken on his brow from working in the shop for most of the day. Mrs. Fujimura was known to have the heat rather high, even though it wasn't cold outside. It was just something one grew used to, working at the shop. Having finally gotten the plastic casing off the television set, he peered inside it, frowning.

"Hmm… it's just as I thought, the flyback transformer is shot. I really hope I can fix this one." he mumbled, looking at the charred part. He was surprised the television didn't explode from what must have been a high surge of power." he mumbled. He looked around for a moment, making sure his boss wasn't around, before placing his hand on the back of the set. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "Trace on."

His hand started to glow, as he channeled his magic through the set. He continued to focus, memorizing all of the components of the television set. "Tracing components." he continued, gritting his teeth as he expanded his focus. After a minute, he finished his brief spell, having created a brand new flyback transformer. He sighed a bit, looking the part over. "Seems alright, guess I'll start replacing it."

He heard the bell dinging, signalling a new arrival in the store. He looked up from his work, spotting a rather familiar young man at the front of the store. He looked around for a few moments, spotting him after a second. He strode toward the back of the store, eyeing a few of the antiques as he moved forward. He stopped before the counter, making Shirou sit up a bit. The man remained silent for a moment, eyes narrowing a bit.

"You look familiar." the man said firmly. Shirou cleared his throat, setting his screwdriver down.

"I've lived here my entire life, perhaps we went to high school together? You look vaguely familiar as well." he replied. The man nodded, glancing away from him.

"I grew up in Fuyuki, but I left years ago, it's my first time back in awhile. Perhaps we did go to high school together. Anyway, I'm looking for some antiques. Any would do, I uh… happen to be a collector of sorts."

"Antiques huh? I'll get my boss, she's the one that knows antiques better than I do." Shirou said, standing up from his seat. The young man couldn't help but laugh.

"Here I thought you were the expert, your fixing up this old thing, man I haven't seen a television set this old since I was a kid." he said, causing Shirou to laugh as well. He left the front room for a brief moment, finding Mrs. Fujimura in her office. She looked up from the papers she was reading, giving the young man a smile.

"Is something the matter Shirou? Did you manage to fix that television set?"

"I'm still working on it. We have a customer who's looking for some antiques. I figured that was your field of expertise." he said, rubbing the back of his neck. The woman nodded, grabbing a hold of her cane as she stood up.

"Well, I'm certain I can find something of interest for them. Let's go." she said happily, moving toward the front of the shop. The two spotted the brown haired man, looking at a glass showcase near the back of the room. He noticed them from the corner of his eyes, turning back to face them.

"I assume you are the owner?" he asked, earning a nod from the old woman.

"Yes I am, my name is Reika Fujimura. Why, I've been running this shop for years, and before me, my parents did the same. We've gotten a lot of rare antiques come and go. Shirou told me you were interested in seeing some?"

"Indeed I am, I've come back from London, and wanted to buy a few things to take back to a friend. She has a collection of antiques, and I figured I could get some from another country for her. Money is no object, so if you've got anything good, I'd like to see it." he said, giving the woman a smile.

"Of course, I've got some rare items here that may interest you. I remember a young man from the Middle East, bringing some items from his personal collection. They're my most prized items." she said, leading the man towards the other side of the store. She reached into her pocket for a key, which she slipped into the armored case. "Are you looking for anything in particular?"

"Not really. She's a rather picky woman, but anything that looks old will pique her fancy." he replied, briefly glancing at the door. Shirou took notice, becoming a bit defensive. He could sense the man's magical energy, it was a lot stronger than he had been expecting, leading him to believe he was a mage.

_"I don't like this guy… I should be ready just in case he tries anything shifty."_ he thought, as he headed toward the back. He grabbed a hold of the screw driver, prepared to use it as a makeshift knife if need-be.

"Here we are, I'm certain these are to your liking!" Mrs. Fujimura said, placing a large box before the young man. She opened it, showing the contents inside.

The man peered inside, seeing the contents of the box. He carefully removed the antique fan that sat at the corner of the box, looking at it carefully. He slowly opened it, seeing the flames printed onto the old paper. He traced the outer edges of the frame, taking note of the gold and the chipped paint in some areas. Even the decorative strings were old and worn, the original orange color having faded away.

"This fan was found in a Shinto temple, about 200 years ago. It predates a lot of the modern fans of the era. It even dates back to before the Edo Period. Some say, it comes from a temple that used to practice asceticism."

"It's a very beautiful fan. It must have belonged to a very pretty maiden." he said, looking at the other items in the box. Only one other grabbed his interest, a worn looking chain. He reached inside the box for it, carefully removing it from within, placing it on the showcase.

"This is one of the items I was speaking about. A middle eastern man was traveling by and fell in love with an old astrolabe. He didn't have much money, but he left this behind as a trade. He theorizes that it was an ancient pendulum, used for some sort of ritual. It's made out of gold and various other materials that even I cannot recognize. Though I've taken great care of it, the chain is beginning to wear, from being buried for hundreds of years." Mrs. Fujimura said, taking the item into her hand. "It was apparently excavated from a tomb many years ago, and it was in his family since then."

"So what do you think?" Shirou asked, causing the young man to jump a bit. He had forgotten he was even there. He cleared his throat, giving him a small nod.

"Both of these items would be fantastic for her collection, especially that fan. I don't know why, but I'm quite attracted to it. A friend of mine liked things like this, I think I'll buy it for myself. How much would it be for both of these items?" he asked curiously.

"Well… this chain is valued at around 500,000 Yen. The fan is a bit pricier, since it's from Japanese origin and has a lot of history in our country. I was thinking of donating it to a museum in fact, but for the right price, I'm willing to part with it."

"The right price?" the man asked curiously. He remained silent, reaching for his back pocket. Shirou swallowed the lump in his throat, whispering his mantra as he strengthened his screwdriver. The customer stopped, looking directly at his eyes. The two stared at each other, neither saying a word. After awhile, the man shook his head, uttering a laugh.

"I should probably tell you my name and let you know I'm not here to do anything shifty. I can sense both of you are starting to get wary. Believe me, I would be too when showing off these kinds of items. My name is Eiji Itsuka. It's nice to meet you both."

"I-Itsuka?" Shirou asked softly. He definitely recalled that name, he was friends with someone he knew from high school. He frowned, bowing his head slightly. "I remember you now… you were Rin Tohsaka's friend, weren't you?"

He stiffened a bit, before giving him a nod of confirmation. "We both went to the local high school here, Class B. She was… she was murdered. I left for a few years to learn business management and some other skills. She named me head of her household in the event of her death, so I've recently come back. I want to buy that fan for her, if that makes sense."

"Well after hearing that, I don't think I can sell it to you." Mrs. Fujimura said, making the man's eyes widen. She took the fan into her hands, carefully closing it. She grabbed a black felt case and placed the fan inside it, closing it up and handing it to him. "I'll let you take it for free, I can tell this is something you really want to have."

"Are… are you sure?" he asked. "I can't just take something so expensive and filled with such historical value."

"It's quite alright dear, I don't mind parting with it. Now that you've seen it, I don't think you can either. As for the chain, if you are still interested in buying it, I can let it go for 200,000 Yen." she said. The young man reached for his back pocket, pulling out what looked like a checkbook.

"You valued it at 500,000, so that's what I'll give you. You are letting me take this fan for free, something that's practically priceless. It's the least I can do, and before you start arguing, don't, because once my mind has been made up, it hardly ever changes." he said, rapidly writing the check. Once it was done, he tore it out of the book, handing it to the woman. He reached into his pocket, placing a few gemstones on the counter as well. "As an added bonus, some uncut sapphires. My friend is a jewel collector so the ones she doesn't like get tossed out. You can get some good money for these."

"Uncut sapphires… my, what kind of girl is this?" the elderly woman asked, earning a laugh from Eiji.

"Let's just say she's a… woman of refined tastes. I better take my leave, I'm not sure how long I'll be in Fuyuki. But I might come back for some other pieces. I… appreciate your gift, really. I'm sure Rin would have loved it." he said, giving the two a bow. As he was leaving, another girl entered the store. He bumped into her, causing her to drop her school bag, several items spilling out.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" the girl exclaimed.

"No no, it's my fault, I wasn't paying attention at all." he said, kneeling down. He grabbed a hold of the books, pencils and other things, placing them all inside the bag.

He looked up at the girl, taking in her appearance. Long violet colored here and deep lavender eyes, she had a soft expression on her face, with ivory colored skin that shimmered in the low lighting. She was wearing an off the shoulder, white blouse, with a long cream colored skirt and matching flats. A small red ribbon was tied to the side of her head, forming a perfect bow. As he rose to his feet, his mind was racing, he remembered this girl as well, but only vaguely. He handed her the bag she had dropped, lips pressed into a thin line.

"You look familiar... " he said, giving her another onceover. Something in his mind clicked, a smile flashing onto his face. "Sakura Matou, you're Shinji's little sister right?"

"Yes, Shinji is my older brother. I'm sorry, have we met before?"

"I'm Eiji Itsuka, I used to be in your class. Well, during our first year at least. We only spoke briefly, it's so good to see you. I'd like to chat some more, but I really have to go." he said, rapidly taking his leave. Sakura watched him go, tilting her head in confusion.

"Well that was odd." Shirou said, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "He's changed a lot, he used to be a bit more outspoken back in school. Guess Rin's death affected him a lot,"

"Losing a friend, especially as dear as that girl, would change anyone." Mrs. Fujimura said, a frown on her face. "I remember meeting the Tohsakas a lot when I was a bit younger. Her father, Tokiomi came here all the time to examine my antiques. When I heard of his death, I was heartbroken, I never thought I'd have to hear some awful news again, at least until his own daughter was found murdered in her own home."

"I see." Shirou said softly, sighing. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Fujimura, I think I'll have to fix your television set tomorrow. If Sakura is here then it's probably time for me to head home."

"It's quite alright dear, I know you enjoy tinkering with things, so you'll be able to fix it in no time." the woman said, giving him a smile. She glanced briefly at the ground, spotting something covered in cloth. "Ah, Sakura dear, you seem to have dropped something else."

"Huh?" the girl mumbled, looking at the floor. She grabbed a hold of it, looking it over. "This isn't mine."

"What is it?" Shirou asked curiously. The girl started to unravel the rock, pulling on the cloth until the item was exposed. She held it out, showing it to her friend.

"It looks like a rock."

"Hmm… it has some markings on it. I bet it belongs to Eiji. We'll take it with us, that way when we see him again, we can give it back to him. It must be important." Shirou said, earning a nod from Sakura, who covered it back up. She slipped it into her bag, looking back at her best friend.

"Taiga is already at home, she's probably starving. I left her with some stew to hold her over but she wanted you to make curry."

"Of course she did, guess a trip to the market is in order. I'll see you tomorrow, Mrs. Fujimura." Shirou said happily, giving the old woman a wave. The two youngsters left moments after, leaving the old woman completely alone.

_"I hope those items help that boy out. It isn't easy to stock up on catalysts. Ah well, I'm sure he'll do just fine. The Holy Grail War isn't going to be kind to him, someone certainly has to."_

xxx

"So, how was work?" Sakura asked, giving the boy a curious look. Shirou had a neutral look on his face as he gathered the ingredients for his curry.

"It was fine, nice and quiet. I got to fix a lot of things for Mrs. Fujimura, though when Eiji showed up, I was trying to fix an old television set. Guess I'll have to finish it tomorrow." he said, placing the items in the basket. "How about you? How was your day?"

"Oh, same as usual. I was taking some new classes and perfecting my art skills. I still haven't decided what I'm going to major in. So for now I want to focus on painting." she said happily. "I finished some scenery pieces, they're at home so I can't wait for you to see them!"

"Awesome! I can't wait." he said happily. The two continued walking around the market, picking up some more things they needed.

_"Ever since graduating from high school, Sakura has gained an interest for art. She was always a good artist, and loved to draw things in school. Shinji became a bit of an asshole toward her, and after much argument, she decided to come live with me at my home. Shinji shows up from time to time but… well, what can we do?"_ he thought to himself. _"She's a good person, one of my closest friends. I can't imagine something bad happening to her, I think I would die."_

"Shirou, are you lost in thought again? Are you thinking about that boy that we saw at the shop?" the girl asked, causing him to stop.

"N-no, not exactly. It's just… I'm thinking back to our high school years. I remember him always walking around with Rin. they were sort of inseparable, he was always happy and like teasing her. But now, he looks so defeated. The look in his eyes though, that look told me that he was preparing for something, as if he was getting ready for a fight."

"You can tell that from a single glance?"

"It's more like I can sense it. I'm not sure what he needed those two antiques for, but they certainly weren't for a collection. I also don't know anyone who walks around with uncut sapphires in their pockets. What can you do? It isn't my place to know what he's up to… just as long as it doesn't involve harming others." Shirou said firmly. Once he gathered his items, he headed toward the checkout line.

The two calmly stood at the checkout, making idle chit chat. Sakura was scanning the sweets behind her, already planning on buying something. Shirou watched, amused as she mumbled under her breath, trying to decide what to buy. Once she settled on a Kitkat bar, she cut in front of him, giving him a smile. "Ladies first."

"Last time I checked, you weren't a lady."

"That… that is a very rude thing to say to me Shirou. You are lucky that you are my friend or else I would slap you silly." she said matter of factly. He rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure you would." he said. She set the candy on the belt, the cashier scanning it just as fast. Sakura reached into her purse, pulling out a few loose coins. She placed the coins in her hand, happily accepting the treat. Shirou looked up from his phone, spotting the mark on the back of her hand. "Hey Sakura, what's that on your hand?"

The girl stiffened a bit at the question, as if she hadn't been expecting it. She tried to hide it, placing her hand behind her back. "What are you talking about? Everything is just fine."

Not wanting to cause a scene, Shirou continued with his purchase. After they left the store and started heading back home, he became a bit more firm. "Sakura, I need to see your hand."

"Huh? Why?" she mumbled, trying to eat her chocolate. "It's completely fine."

"Sakura."

Knowing she couldn't win, the girl held her right hand to the man. He looked at the mark, which he had assumed was a bruise. It looked almost like a flower, with three round petals. It was an odd mark, one he hadn't seen before. He looked up from it, a curious look on his face. "You got a tattoo?"

"Y-yes… well it isn't real… it's one of those fake ones, you know the ones that are sprayed on your skin and last a long time. I thought it would be cool to have one, since I can't afford a real one." she said nervously. "What… what do you think?"

"It's pretty cool, is it a flower?"

"Yes, it is! The guy who did it didn't have many designs available, this was the closest one to what I was looking for so… he painted it on. It'll be gone in a few weeks, but I'll treasure it always." she said, clutching her hand tightly. "We should get back, before Taiga falls into a starvation coma."

"Alright come on, we should definitely-"

The young man was cut off by a loud explosion which rocked the entire area. The two turned around, seeing a large smoke cloud in the distance. Sakura gasped, covering her mouth with her hand, while Shirou more or less wanted to know what was going on. "That looked like it was on the outskirts. Those old houses are prone to have gas leaks, we need to check it out, see if anyone is hurt!"

"Are you insane? We can't go up there, it could be dangerous!" Sakura cried, grabbing Shirou's arm. "We should head home, Taiga is waiting for us!"

"I'm sorry Sakura, but I have to go check. You take this back home and cook it up for Taiga, I'm sure she'll love it. I'll see you later!" he exclaimed before taking off. Sakura took a step forward, trying and failing to grab his arm.

"Shirou! SHIROU! You're insane you know that?!" she shouted, only for it to fall on deaf ears. She sighed, placing her hand over her heart. "That idiot, always running headfirst into danger."

She turned around, keen on heading home when she felt something strange nearby. It was almost as if there had been a spike of magical energy. She felt her heartbeat quicken as she walked forward. She had always kept this from Shirou, the fact that she had been turned into a mage by the Matou family. She was sure Shirou had grown wary, especially when he saw her command seal. Perhaps it was time for her to disappear for awhile, at least until the Holy Grail War was over. She jumped a bit, hearing the sound of a trash can being knocked over. It had come from a nearby alley, and as nervous as she was, she was also curious about it. She moved toward the alleyway, eyes widening a bit at what she saw.

"E-excuse me?" a frightened voice, belonging to a young girl said, making Sakura gasp. She practically ran forward, kneeling down before the scared child.

"Are you okay? What happened? Are you hurt?" she rapidly asked, looking the girl over for injuries.

She was wearing a rather odd outfit, a large poofy black dress with long sleeved served to cover her torso. She wore a pair of white bloomers underneath, secured to her slim legs with black ribbons. Her entire outfit was decorated with black and orange bows, even her long blonde hair hadn't been spared. She was wearing a pair of black Mary-Janes on her tiny feet, and she was clutching some stuffed animals in her hand. Her piercing blue eyes were filled with fear.

"I'm… I'm okay miss. I lost my uncle, I don't know where he is." she said softly. Sakura sighed, hugging the girl tightly.

"It'll be okay, I'll help you find your uncle, alright? Can you tell me your name?"

"Mhmm… my name… my name is Abigail, but you can call me Abby, what's yours?"

* * *

**Location: Fuyuki City**

**Time: 8:30 PM JST**

**Date: October 24th, 2010**

"Marie can we stop running please? My legs feel like jelly." Kyle called out, causing the young woman to stop. He and Shiho panted a bit for breath, fanning their faces with their hands. Marie turned to face them, hands behind her back as she looked at the two.

"The two of you could use a bit of exercise. You shouldn't be this winded from a light jog after all."

"You're made of magic, of course you wouldn't get tired!" Shiho cried, slightly annoyed. She straightened up, glaring at her. "And why did we run away? We need to defend Leona!"

"Master, I would advise you not to speak our names like that." Marie said, a frown on her face. She took a deep breath, standing up straighter than before. "Caster used her magic to cover our retreat because another servant was attacking us. They moved from the shadows, I can only assume it was Assassin."

"A-Assassin? You mean an assassin is out there, trying to kill us?" Kyle asked, a fearful look on his face. "Oh shit, oh fuck, oh fuck!"

"Get a hold of yourself!" Marie cried, going as far as slapping the man. He grabbed a hold of his cheek, glaring daggers at her. "Right now, we need to focus on our escape. Caster can hold Assassin off easily, but I'm more than certain Assassin is going to ditch her. That means he's targeting the two of you. That's what Masters do in a Holy Grail War, the easiest way to rid yourself of a servant? Take out the masters."

"So… that means the person who is Assassin's master is giving out orders, and we ran off so they don't know where we are. That's a sigh of relief." the boy said happily.

"If they are intelligent, which I assume they are, then Assassin was probably ordered to distract Caster, meaning their master could potentially be following us. I don't know about you, but I don't think we should let our guard down yet. Rider, what do you suggest we do?"

"We're out in the open. The faster we find a place to hide for the night, the better, when Caster comes back to us, we can have her raise a Bounded Field. That should hide all of our mana signatures. For now, we need to-" she paused, eyes widening. She pushed Kyle out of the way, just in time to erect a shield of magic to guard them. "-Get behind me, now!"

"Oho god why?" Kyle shouted, getting behind Marie's shield, just in time for it to take a volley of magical fireballs. The attack ended, causing the woman to dissipate her shield. She looked around for a moment, unable to spot where the attack had come from. They were in an open street, surrounded by parked cars and darkened stores.

"Show yourself! Only a coward hides from their enemies!" Marie cried boastfully, her eyes scanning their surroundings.

"Oh, you wish for me to face you head on? Is that such a wise idea?" a voice said, causing Kyle and Shiho to freeze in place. From the nearby alleyway, a young woman stepped out, standing several meters away from the two.

She wasn't much taller than Marie herself, and had waist length white hair cascading down her back. She was wearing a violet hat atop her head, her crimson colored eyes filled with annoyance and mischief. She was wearing a violet coat, over a white silk dress, her feet were covered by matching boots. She reached up to her head, tugging a single strand of hair loose, tying it around her fingertip.

"Who are you?" Shiho asked curiously, a worried look on her face. "We don't mean you any harm, we don't want to fight with you."

"That may be, but the fact you two are Masters means you are my enemies. Even if you show no ill will, I cannot take a risk. If you hand over your command seals, we'll be able to walk away without much issue."

"Our command seals? How about no!" Kyle cried, sounding annoyed. "We got these fair and square and I am not about to hand them over to some random bitch. And you attacked us first, so fuck you!"

"Well… you soiled it." the girl said with a frown. "A part of me was going to let the two of you walk away, but now that isn't going to happen."

With a snap of her fingers, her pale white hair sprung to life. The tip glowed a brilliant blue, turning into a medium sized bird. "Stortch Rittler, get them!"

"I will not let you harm my masters!" Marie cried, reaching for her waist. In a flash of light, she brandished a rapier, dashing forward with great speed. She slashed the familiar clean in half, causing it to explode. She darted toward the girl, aiming a jab at her chest. The girl moved out of the way, letting Marie pass by her.

She sent several glowing strands at the servant, wrapping her sword hand with it. She yanked it back as hard as she could, slamming Marie into a nearby car. She cried in pain, sliding to the ground. The girl sighed, standing over the servant, a frown on her face. "Here I thought you were going to be more of a challenge. I'm disappointed in you."

"Rider! Kick her ass!" Kyle cried out. Marie let out a giggle, grabbing a hold of her bindings, giving them a yank. The white haired girl let out a yelp of surprise, only to be punched right in the face. Marie grabbed a hold of her sword, throwing a slash at the girl.

"Oui, maitre! I shall do as you ask and kick this woman's ass." she said confidently. Their assailant was quick to recover, grabbing another strand of hair. With a bit of magic, she manifested a glowing crystal sword.

"You leave me no choice but to fight! Assassin, take care of their masters, I'll distract Rider!" she called out, causing Marie to falter.

"Understood, Master." a gruff voice called out. A swirling cloud of smoke appeared behind the two masters, causing them to turn around. He lunged at Shiho, bayonet in hand as he aimed for her throat, only for Kyle to grab a hold of his arm.

"Run Shiho! Rider, forget fighting her! We gotta go!" he cried. Assassin was quick to free himself, kicking the boy into a nearby car. He let out a cry of pain, the door behind him denting from how hard the strike was.

"Kyle!" Shiho cried, about to run to his side, when Assassin drew his gun, placing the barrel between her eyes. Just as he was about to pull the trigger, he jumped out of the way, a glimmering ball of ice striking the spot he had stood moments ago, freezing it solid.

"Tch… here I thought I had you in my sights." a familiar voice said, causing Shiho to look up. Leonardo Da Vinci stood above them on the corner of a nearby building, holding her staff tightly in her hands. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw her face.

"Caster! Get rid of them right now!"

"As you wish, Master. Rider, get them out of here, I'll serve as your distraction once more!" she cried, holding her hand out. A mechanical eagle appeared from a magic seal, and with a snap of her fingers, she sent it outward, right at the white haired girl, who ducked out of the way in time to avoid being hit by it.

"You got it Caster!" Marie replied, grabbing a hold of her sword. She jumped into the air, throwing a kick at Assassin, making him jump back. She followed her attack by firing a ball of concentrated magic at him, which he also dodged. Shiho by now had helped Kyle to his feet, and was helping him run down the street.

"Assassin, don't let them get away!"

"I don't think so, your folley is before you, so do your best to defend yourself from it." Leonardo cried, jumping off the building, flying right at Assassin, she swung her staff, striking him in the chest, sending him flying through a nearby storefront. She spun on her heel, firing several ice balls at the white haired girl, who dodged them all with ease. She jumped onto the hood of the car, aiming a jab with her sword at the woman. Leonardo merely smirked, allowing herself to be pierced by the blade.

"Ha! I got you!" the girl cried, a grin on her face, at least until Leonardo's body burst into little violet specks. A laugh filled the area, as the woman in question found herself atop a nearby building.

"Fool, do you truly believe you are capable of killing me? That was but one of my spectral forms. Fascinating isn't it? In life I wasn't much of an expert on magecraft yet here I am, wielding magic from the Age of Gods! This world of ours has developed so much since my time, it's amazing to see it come to life!"

"What… what are you going on about?"

"I'm just rambling little girl. It's something I like doing, keeps people distracted." she said, shrugging. She held her arm out, recalling her mechanical bird to her arm. "Now then, let's take care of that pesky Assassin, shall we?"

"Tch… Assassin, distract her while I make my get away, we can't let those masters get too far!" she cried.

"Understood, Master." Assassin said, standing before the girl. She quickly ran off, going in the direction Rider, Kyle and Shiho had gone off in. Leonardo watched her go, her lips twitching a bit.

"Poor girl… she isn't entirely human is she? To be born to such a disgusting fate, humanity certainly is horrible at times." she mumbled. She moved her head to the side, avoiding Assassin's gunshot. "I guess I've kept you waiting. Come Assassin, let's properly start this Holy Grail War!"

Assassin said nothing, sprinting toward the woman, firing a hookshot at the building. Caster was quick to react, using her magic to cut the wire. Quickly catching himself, Assassin landed on top of a car, jumping back in time to avoid a flaming ball of fire which caused the vehicle to explode. Leonardo landed on the street, swinging her staff at the man, who dodged it with ease. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes.

_"Time Alter."_

Leonardo let out a gasp as she saw the man dash at her at an incredible rate. She fired a volley of fireballs at the man, who dodged all of them. He threw a punch at the woman, making her her body burst into wisps of light. He turned around, drawing his gun, firing three rounds at the building above. Leonardo raised a shield, blocking the bullets. "Time altering magic? I wasn't expecting this. Assassins certainly are crafty, aren't they?"

She jolted a bit, rapidly turning around in time to deflect the knife that had been thrown at her. She looked back at the street seeing Assassin was gone. He appeared before her, walking on the edge of the building. "I'm not letting you get close to my master." he said gruffly, recalling his knife to his hand.

"You and I are similar in that regard Assassin. For my master I am willing to do anything, even if they're inexperienced children. I shall do my best as their mentor to get them through this war. And in order to do that, I have to kill you. No hard feelings right?"

Assassin merely grunted opening fire at her. She rose her shields in time to block the bullets, allowing them to clink slowly to the ground. "I suppose there are hard feelings, I'll be quick about it."

Assassin remained silent, spinning his knife around his hand.

* * *

"I'm so tired of running." Kyle wheezed, leaning back against the brick wall. He was still in pain, though thanks to Marie's magic, most of his injuries had slowly healed.

"I'm so sorry Kyle, I got the two of us in this mess." Shiho said, looking apologetic. She was kneeling next to her friend, hiding behind a dumpster. "I shouldn't have brought you to that house, I shouldn't have forced you to say that chant. If I hadn't, we wouldn't be here."

"While I am mad, I've gotta admit, this beats sitting around playing Guitar Hero. Eh… you're forgiven. However if we die, I'm going to make sure your soul is tortured in the pits of hell for all eternity."

"Yeah yeah, I still owe you that pizza though." the blue-haired girl said, peeking around the dumpster, holding a hand over her nose. "I hope Rider can find a way to get us out of here. That girl might find us soon."

"Who the hell even was that? She came out of nowhere, and that thing she did with her hair. She made magical birds Shiho. Even though she was trying to kill us, it was freaking cool!" Kyle said, a grin on his face. "Maybe we can learn to do that?"

"I hope so. That's a pretty nifty spell. Making birds out of hair, wonder if I can make a gun out of some fingernails." she said, making the boy cringe.

"Gross."

"It was just a joke silly, nothing to get worked up about. Alright, now that we've taken a break, we should figure out what we're going to-" the girl paused, her breath hitching in her throat. She jumped at Kyle, knocking him to the ground just in time for a ball of light to strike the all beside them. The two of them looked up, spotting a glimmering bird flying above them. Kyle grit his teeth, grabbing a piece of the broken brick off the ground.

"I'm getting sick of this shit!" he cried angrily, his hand glowed slightly as he charged the stone with magic power, something he didn't even realize he was doing. "Leave us alone!" he cried, throwing the rock as hard as he could. A loud bang echoed through the alleyway as the rock struck the bird, shattering it into pieces. He looked at his hand, seeing his fingertips glowing slightly. "Whoa… that was cool."

"Come on, we gotta go!" Shiho cried, throwing a broken broomstick at the boy. She grabbed a discarded iron pipe, urging him forward. They reached the end of the alley, running onto the open street, only to be surrounded by more familiars. The two stopped, pressing themselves together, clutching their makeshift weapons tightly.

"Heh… you thought you could hide from me?" a familiar voice said, causing the two to look around, spotting their attacker atop a nearby car. She had her arms crossed, smirking at the two of them. "Why, if you weren't mages I would have easily missed you. Now stand down, I don't want to kill either of you. All I want are your command seals."

"Well we're not giving them up!" Kyle cried. The young woman sighed, snapping her fingers. One of the familiars flew down at them, charging a ball of magic in its beak. Kyle jumped at it, swinging his broomstick as hard as he could, slamming it into a nearby wall, making it shatter as if it were made of glass. Shiho did the same, defending herself as best she could with her meager weapon.

"You know, this is just sad. Destroy as many as you'd like, I have an endless supply." the girl boasted, creating more familiars to replace the ones she'd lost.

"Then I'll just have to stop them at the source!" the boy cried, jumping over the hood of the car. He raced across the street, taking a swing at the girl, who dodged it with ease. He jumped back, dodging all of the birds, which exploded on contact with the ground, leaving small craters behind. He smirked, diving for the broken pieces of asphalt, holding them in the palm of his hand. "I got you now!"

"A rock? Well I've seen poorer weapons in battle." she mumbled, summoning more familiars. "I'll just have to tie you up, that way you can't fight back."

"I don't think so girlie, you mess with the cow you get the udders!" Kyle cried, throwing the rock as hard as he could. This time, he noticed them break the sound barrier from how fast he had thrown them. The girl used her familiars to block each attack, with a sweep of her arms, she created several glimmering swords, which spun around her body.

"You are actually making me work for this, I'm having a lot of fun! It's been years since I've played with someone!"

"P-play? Grr… Shiho, get rid of those birds and get outta here. I'll be fine by myself!" Kyle cried, looking over at his friend. She gave him a nod, swinging her pipe a nearby familiar.

"I got this! Keep her busy!" she said, dashing back into the alleyway, the remaining familiars following her. Kyle sighed, shaking his head.

"Leave her alone will ya? Your fight is with me, and would you at least be polite and tell me your name?"

"Hmm… you know what, I don't think it will matter if I do tell you. My name is Illyasviel von Einzbern. It's very nice to meet you! Now then, be a good boy and give up your command seals!"

"Hell no!" Kyle cried, preparing himself for a fight. Illyasviel sighed, gesturing forward with her hand. Her swords spun around before flying at the teenager. He ducked out of the way in time to avoid being run through by one. He dashed forward, swinging his broomstick at her. She used one of her swords to deflect the hit, slicing the stick in half. Kyle looked at his now useless weapon, a sheepish look on his face. "Hehe… fuck."

"This is easier than I was expecting." Illyasviel said, directing her swords to surround the young man. Kyle inhaled loudly, feeling two cold blades resting at his throat. "So, about those command seals?"

"Oh um… erm…" Kyle grit his teeth, panic written on his face._ "Oh fuck, what do I do? This bitch is gonna kill me if I don't… oh wait, I know!"_

"It doesn't have to hurt you know, just hold out your hand and transfer them to me. That way, I won't have Assassin gut you like a pig!" she said with a smile. Kyle cringed, but kept his cool.

"How about we go on a date instead?" he asked, taking Illyasviel by surprise. She backed away from him, a flush on her cheeks. "Come on, we can go to the arcade, play some games, get the pizza Shiho owes me. We can call this all off and just have fun! We're not even interested in this Holy Grail thingie, so you can have it!"

"I see… making a mockery of me aren't you? You think that just because I'm a girl I'm going to fall for your charms and your offer. Well I don't think so buddy!" the white haired girl cried, raising her hand up, the remaining swords she was controlling all took aim at Kyle, glowing brightly. "I'm going to cut your head off!"

The sound of an engine tore through the silence, causing both teenagers to look up, seeing bright light heading their way. Illyasviel grit her teeth, jumping back in time to avoid the oncoming vehicle. It swerved to a stop before Kyle, several balls of light struck the glimmering swords, breaking them into pieces.

"Oy vey, I leave for a few minutes and you find yourself in trouble again?"

"Rider!" Kyle cried, opening his eyes. Sitting before him was Marie Antoinette, on a Kawasaki H2R. She grabbed hold of the throttle, revving the engine loudly.

"Get on, while we have time!" she cried. He didn't hesitate, jumping on the back of the motorcycle. He wrapped his arms around Marie's waist, just as she took off, leaving Illyasviel behind.

"AHHH! I'm going to get you and Rider! I promise you!" she shouted, watching the two disappear into the distance. She let out a sigh, closing her eyes in defeat. She opened her eyes, having felt a surge of magical energy nearby. She looked up at the buildings, scanning her surroundings. "I know you're there, think you can kick me while I'm down? Try me."

She remained silent, almost expecting the enemy to take the bait. Just as she thought, they disappeared, their magic signature dissipating. A swirl of smoke appeared before her, her servant had returned from his battle with Caster, clutching his shoulder tightly. She was instantly at his side, a look of worry on her face.

"Assassin, are you okay? Did you get hurt?"

"Caster got me good, that mechanical bird of her is a powerful magic bomb. She used that to make her get away. We weren't the only ones, two other Masters showed up." he said, gritting his teeth. "We should go, Master. I don't think sticking around is a good idea."

"Okay, Assassin. Let's go back home, there are too many masters around, we could end up dying. We can't afford to lose, not when the war is just starting." she said softly. The man wrapped his arms around the young woman, lifting her up off the ground. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

_"Time Alter."_

* * *

**Location: Fuyuki City (Outskirts)**

**Time: 9:00 PM JTS**

**Date: October 24th, 2010**

The fire department was already on sight when Shirou arrived at the burning house. There was a group of people standing about, all curious about what had happened. From what he had heard, the house had exploded because of a gas leak. There were broken pieces of wood, glass and furniture littering the area. The police was nearby, trying to keep the curious city dwellers that had wandered up from getting to close. He sighed, walking away from the scene, hands in his pockets.

_"It was a false alarm, I thought someone was seriously hurt. The fire department is putting out the fire and everyone is fine. I suppose I should head home." he thought, as he headed back the village path toward the old part of the city. He stopped as he looked at the sky, partially gray due to the thick smoke that lingered in the air. "Hmm… I used to wander around the woods when I was younger. I'll save some time if I cut through them."_

He walked away from the main path, deciding to instead cut through the woods. A normal person would be nervous about walking through the woods at night. But Shirou was used to it. He loved playing in the woods as a child, especially at night. He found it rather peaceful, being in nature, hearing the birds and other night dwellers. He remembered his old man getting angry at him whenever he was caught, but he knew he couldn't keep himself from doing it.

Tonight felt different, and he didn't know why. As he walked, he felt the air changed a bit, the lingering scent of smoke was carried by the breeze. The leaves on the trees were moving slightly, the rustling was beginning to make him nervous. The deeper he walked, the more uneasy he felt. He came across a large clearing, once again looking at the sky, being bathed by the pale moonlight.

"I was an idiot for coming up here, I doubt I could have done anything if anyone had been hurt. No one would live through an explosion that bad. Maybe I should have gone home with Sakura. She must be worried sick… better not keep her waiting."

He took a step forward, feeling a surge of magical energy behind him. It was almost as if it flashed into existence, as if someone had snapped their fingers and boom, there it was. He slowly, shakily, turned around, letting out a scream of fear.

A very large wolf was standing behind him. It was unlike anything he had ever seen, he was at least three meters long, and far taller than even he was. Its fur had a light blue tinge to it, around his ankles were several black chains. Shirou stumbled back, noticing the figure that was sitting atop the gigantic wolf, an even larger man, without a head. He brandished a sword, far bigger than anything he had ever seen. He swallowed the lump in his throat, taking a step back.

"What… what the hell are you?" he mumbled, looking into the wolf's eyes. It growled loudly, licking its maws. Shirou realized at that moment what was going to happen. He took another step back, tripping over something. A metal cage? He thought, having heard the metal. He moved back, trying to stand up when he noticed the dead hens on the ground. He held back the urge to vomit, grabbing one of the bodies. "Are you hungry? Here you can eat this!"

The wolf looked at the body of the chicken as it skid across the ground in front of it. It looked at it with a curious eye, sniffing it. That only made his growls of anger grow louder. Shirou held back the urge to laugh, cursing his own irony for getting himself into this situation. He tried standing up but his legs refused to work, so he did nothing more than crawl backward, trying to get away.

"I don't mean you any harm… please. I haven't done anything evil, I don't think, I just wanted to help with the fire, that's all." he said. He felt something sticky on the ground, but paid it no mind as the wolf continued to approach him. _"Oh god, this thing is going to kill me… I'm such an idiot! I should have just gone home… I don't even have a weapon to defend myself."_

He sighed, closing his eyes. As he moved back, he felt something falling out of his pocket. The item that Eiji had dropped back at the antique shop. The stone that was wrapped in cloth. It had rolled out of his pocket, falling onto the ground beside him. He looked back at the wolf, who had stopped growling, and instead looked at the stone._ "What the… he's interested in the stone?"_

An idea flew through his mind. Maybe he could use that stone as a weapon, he could strengthen it and try to knock the wolf out. That would give him enough time to get back to the city. He moved his hand to the stone, causing the creature before him to growl again. He channeled his magic power through the stone, hoping to trace its components, however something else happened. A brilliant red glowing light erupted from beneath him, from a large circle that had been drawn in blood. The wolf took a step back, not having expected this outcome. He grew wary, bowing his head in a growl.

"What is this light?" Shirou mumbled, as he looked at the circle. The stone that had fallen out of his pocket was glowing brilliantly, reacting to the magic. He realized something was going on at that moment, something big. He turned back to the wolf, his look of fear being replaced with one of anger. "Why am I scared of you? You're just a giant dog… I don't know who or what you are, but I am not going to let you kill me!"

The wolf pawed the ground, as it prepared for attack, but Shirou wasn't fearful. "Oh shut up you stupid dog! I'm going to become a hero of justice, and that means I'll have to face things scarier than you! I'm not going to sit here and let myself get killed by an animal like you!"

The light around him grew in strength, blinding the young man for a few seconds, before throwing the area into darkness. He felt something behind him, and glanced over his shoulder, seeing an armored knight kneeling in the center of the circle. They rose to their feet, looking down at the young man.

"Hey you, lemme ask you a question. Are you my master?"

"I'm… I'm sorry?" he asked. A loud hiss filled the air, followed by the sound of moving metal. The headpiece withdrew, revealing the grinning face of a young blonde woman, eyes shimmering brightly.

"You summoned me here right? That means you gotta be my master! Is that puppy bothering you? I'll take care of it for ya."

"Okay then." Shirou said, still confused at what was going on. She drew her sword from its sheath, holding it tightly in her grasp.

"Alright you mangy mutt, I have no idea who or what you are, but I'm not going to let you kill my Master! You got that! My name is Saber, now pick up your sword and fight!" she shouted, donning her helmet as she sprung forward, throwing a slash at the wolf. The headless man swung his own sword in time to parry the attack, guarding against the woman. She landed on the ground with ease, chuckling. "That was a good reaction! Too bad I'm faster!"

She rose her sword, keeping it level with her shoulder. The wolf let out a growl, ears perking up a bit. It was about to attack, when the headless man on his back pulled on his reigns. Turning around, the wolf took off into the woods, disappearing from sight. The woman sighed, lowering her sword, clicking her tongue. "Fuckin pussy."

"Well, that definitely woke me up." Shirou said, having risen to his feet. He looked down at the scorched circle, seeing the blood had completely burned away. He eyed the knight before him, taking in every inch of her armor. He let out a small whistle, a look of awe on his face. "I never would have thought a knight would come to save me though."

Said knight spun around, raising her sword at the man, resting its tip right at his throat. Shirou swallowed hard, holding his hands up in his own defense. She glared at him, taking his appearance in. The look of admiration in his eyes overtook the fearful one on his face. She could see he had been through a lot, just by that one look. She didn't know exactly what he had been through, but she knew he wasn't a push over. She lowered her blade, giving the man a smirk.

"Sorry 'bout that. I was just making sure you weren't an enemy. Gotta admit, facing off against a giant wolf like that… it takes balls. I like that."

"That's good to hear I guess. Thanks for saving me, my name is Shirou, what's yours?" he asked curiously. The young woman smiled, holding her hand out.

"The name's Mordred! The one and true heir to King Arthur, I'm going to claim the sword of selection and become king! And you are going to help me Master!"

"King Arthur… you mean the Hero King of Britain? The wielder of the holy sword? You're his daughter?" Shirou asked, causing Mordred to click her tongue.

"Don't call me his daughter! I'm his son, you got that?" the young woman shouted in anger. She sighed, rubbing her eyes. "Okay look, it's hard to explain why I am even in this form. I would rather not get into the semantics right now. Can we just get outta here? That wolf thing might come back sometime soon!"

"R-right. My house is this way, do you think we could talk on the way here? You mentioned a Holy Grail War, and I don't know what that even is." Shirou said, making the knight's jaw drop.

"You… you mean to tell me you summoned me here, called me to be your servant and you have no idea what the Holy Grail War even is? How did I get sacked with someone as misinformed as you?" she said, shaking her head. "Whatever, no use dwelling in that shit now, let's get outta here. I'll explain everything as we go."

"Okay then. Follow me, I'm sure my friend Sakura already has dinner prepared, I dunno about you but I'm starving." he said, giving the woman a grin.

"Alright, now you're talking my language!"

* * *

**Location: Downtown Fuyuki City**

**Time: 9:30 JST**

**Date: October 24th, 2010**

Eiiji remained silent as he peered down at Fuyuki. He was standing at the edge of the roof, in one of the higher buildings. His eyes scanned his surroundings, as he used his magic to sense any abnormalities. The smoke cloud coming from the edge of the city had dissipated, though the scent of burning wood was still carried by the wind. His clothes rustled in the wind, making him shiver a bit. He heard footsteps behind him and glanced over his shoulder, seeing Luvia approaching him, rubbing her arms a bit.

"Is it really necessary to come here?"

"I get a good vantage point, I can see the whole city. Maybe not everyone, but I can see a lot. I've sensed some spikes in magic, near the outskirts of the city, by the woods, near the old church. There's also some near the old city, it's clear to me Servants are starting to fight. We might be joining them soon."

"I understand that, but why do we have to be here? We can get a vantage point anywhere else. If we craft familiars, then we could-" Luvia was cut off by the man, who held up his hand.

"Familiars take a lot of magic to craft, and could be spotted easily. Their magic can also be traced back to their point of origin. They may be convenient, but they could also end up harming us. That's a risk I'm not going to take." he said, earning a sigh from her.

"I can never win against you. Lancer, have you spotted anything?" she called out, glancing over her shoulder. Lancer materialized behind her, shaking their head with a frown.

"I apologize master. I scanned the nearby areas but I wasn't able to sense anything. The Downtown district is clear. I'm sorry, it seems I was incorrect about where that magic spike being here."

"Don't worry about it Lancer, we are all prone to make mistakes. Magic can be a bit hard to sense these days. I'm certain the magic of your time is different from this one." Eiji said, giving the servant a reassuring smile. "We'll pinpoint their locations soon enough."

"Oi _Master_, I got my eye on something. You might wanna take a look." the voice of Ishtar said, causing the man to turn around. The woman was floating several hundred feet off the ground, using her enhanced senses to look around the city. He moved toward the edge of the building, looking in the direction she was facing.

"What do you see?" he asked. She raised her arm, pointing directly ahead.

"Any moment now… we'll see it, there's a spike in magical energy moving rapidly throughout the city. Much faster than normal… there!" she said. Eiji reached into his pocket, pulling out a spyglass. He flicked it open, peering through it. Just as Ishtar had said, there was a bright speck of light moving through the streets, much faster than the traffic flowing around them. It was moving erratically, ducking and weaving.

"That's a… a motorcycle?" he mumbled. He kept watching intently, seeing the dot swerve into an exit ramp, cutting onto the bridge that lead to the new city. He frowned, retracting his spyglass. "Motorcycles don't normally move that fast. That looked like it was pushing the boundaries of what it could do. It must have been a servant."

"A servant? Really?" Luvia asked curiously. Eiji nodded, turning to face his friend.

"There's only one way a motorcycle could be pushed to its limits and still get those speeds. Something tells me that was Rider. They have A-class riding skills, meaning with a bit of magic, they could take any vehicle and treat it as if it was a chariot."

"Rider huh?" Ishtar mumbled, sighing. "I should have shot them while I had the chance. With Maanna, I can easily take a target down, even from this distance."

"Don't be foolish Archer." Lancer said, approaching the edge of the building. "I do not doubt your capabilities with a bow, but using the Heavenly Boat like that wouldn't make a clean arrow. There's no doubt you'd get Rider, but you would also kill their master and the innocent civilians around them. We cannot risk the lives of the innocent in this war, it's against the rules."

"Ugh… I know that!" Ishtar snapped, glaring at the figure. "I'm not going to risk their lives, my arrows are precise and always on target. Letting Rider go means we have one more enemy to deal with, on top of whoever else is out there."

"Jumping the gun isn't advisable either. Perhaps we can settle this peacefully? If we work together to get the Holy Grail, we can end this matter without any bloodshed." Luvia suggested, earning a curious look, from both Eiji and their servants.

"I don't think that's going to be possible Master. We all wish we want granted, one desire we cannot think of going without. Only one Master and One Servant may have possession of the holy grail by war's end. That means the chances of settling this matter peacefully are all but gone."

"Tch… idiot… actually thinking we can win a war peacefully. News flash sweetheart, this isn't that kind of engagement. All of us are here to fight! I haven't been training my entire life for this moment for you to toss it all away!" Ishtar cried, glaring at the woman. Her hand flew to her mouth, eyes widening in surprise. "What the… I didn't mean to say that."

"That was someone else talking." Eiji mumbled, taking a deep breath. He looked back at the city one more time, jumping down from the edge of the roof. "We should head back. Tomorrow we're patrolling the city. We might find another Master, and if we do we might have to battle. Lancer can I trust you'll take care of Luvia? Keep her out of danger?"

"Of course Eiji. I will do my best to protect her, after all, I am her servant. If she tells me to fight, I shall fight."

"You don't have to ask my servant to protect me Eiji. I can take care of myself, if I can fight Ishtar and win, I can fight anyone." she snapped angrily. Ishtar let out a laugh, clutching her sides as she floated above them.

"That's hilarious! You defeat me? The only reason I didn't fully kick your ass was because this vessel was holding me back. I could have wiped the floor with you in an instant!"

"Oh do you wanna test that? Why don't you get your skinny ass down here so I can kick it! I'll kick it so hard you'll fly back to Venus and never return!" Luvia shouted, shaking her fist at the goddess.

"Oh you will, will you?" the woman said, grinning. "How about we test that little theory then?"

"Will you two shut the hell up?" Eiji shouted angrily, standing between the two. Luvia cringed at the volume of his voice, bowing her head in shame.

"My apologies dear… I uh… got carried away, it will not happen again, I promise." she said, rubbing her arm in shame. Ishtar rolled her eyes, crossing her arms as she looked away from the two.

"I'm not apologizing. I'll make sure it doesn't happen again, alright _Master_? Try to keep your dogs in line." She said, returning to her spirit form. He sighed, pinching his eyes.

"Jeez, what a pain in my ass. Let's go back home… we have a lot to talk about." he said with a sigh, brushing past Luvia and Lancer. She remained silent as she watched him go, briefly glancing at Lancer.

"It'll be alright Master. I can sense you are remorseful about what just occurred, I don't think Eiji is angry with you. Let us go, before he gets too far."

"T-thank you, Lancer."

They gave Luvia a nod, disappearing into their spirit form. Luvia looked up, spotting Eiji by the doors that lead downstairs. She took a deep breath, running toward the door, she had a lot of things to think about.

* * *

"Kyle, did you and Rider get away?" Shiho mumbled under her breath, as she made her way through the empty streets of the old city. She looked over her shoulder, clutching her pipe tightly in her hand. She had a few scratches on her legs, her leggings having been torn from falling. She was dirty, sweaty and her once shimmering blue hair was greasy and matted. She stopped behind a delivery truck, finally catching her breath._ "This is insane, I'm such an idiot… I shouldn't have dragged Kyle to that stupid house!"_

She licked her lips, realizing just how dry they had become. Her throat was scratchy and she was hungry. She regretted not getting that pizza before their excursion. Looking around for a moment, she pushed away from the truck, slowly walking down the street. She was far away from home, and knew she wasn't going to get anything to eat any time soon. She looked up at the moon, seeing it was nearing the center of the sky. How long had it been? How late was it?

"I should have taken my phone… I can only hope Kyle is fine. Who the heck was that girl anyway, and why is she even attacking us? I don't even care about this stupid holy grail!" she said angrily, her grip on the iron pipe tightening. "Why, if I could see her right now, I would bash her face in with his pipe! Wipe that fucking smirk off her face. Stupid bitch, making birds out of hair! Why can't I do that?"

She felt a shiver run through her spine, causing her to turn around. She noticed a familiar flash of blue above her. She let out a scream, using her pipe as a makeshift shield as she tried to block the energy blast from the glimmering magical bird. A small explosion filled her ears, making her open her eyes. The familiar that had been about to attack her had been destroyed, broken pieces of crystal and hair clattered to the ground, lifeless. She looked over her shoulder, seeing the disappointed face of her servant. She shook her head, shortening the distance between them.

"I knew you weren't particularly strong, or knowledgeable with magic. But allowing yourself to be tracked by a familiar?"

"I'm sorry Caster! This is all new to me, how was I supposed to know I was being trailed?" Shiho snapped angrily. Leonardo reached for something on her shoulder, pulling it free. A long, white hair, which still had a bit of mana on it. She held it out to the blue-haired girl, brow quirked.

"We have our work cut out for ourselves. I've decided, if you are going to be my master in this war, then you will at least be a competent one. That means we shall focus on magical training. This is something I shall offer Kyle as well. For now, let us go home."

"Okay." she said softly, bowing her head in shame. Leonardo sighed, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Listen… I'm not mad at you and I am not disappointed. Pursuing knowledge on things you have no knowledge on is always a good thing. Magical even. There is nothing more fulfilling than taking notice of the world around you, and learning everything you can. Suck it up like a sponge! While I don't consider myself a mage, I consider myself an inventor, a teacher. I'll do my best so you leave this war a competent mage." she said, giving the girl a wink. "I think you've got a bright future ahead of you!"

"I… thank you, Leona. I really appreciate it!"

"No problem! I'm always happy to help, if you ever have any questions, feel free to ask me!" the woman said cheerfully, as she took the lead. "I already know where you and Master Kyle live. Rider relayed your address to me. They managed to get away unharmed."

"Oh… that's a sigh of relief, I'm so glad to hear that." the girl said happily, relaxing a bit now that she knew her best friend was safe. She looked at Caster, a small smile on her face. She finally took the chance to take in her appearance. She was a very beautiful woman, with long brown tresses that fell back past her shoulders. She had a beautiful face and a very charming smile. It was something she wasn't expecting, especially since Leonardo Da Vinci was supposedly a man. Her face contorted into one of confusion, causing Caster to look at her.

"Something the matter?"

"Um yes… well, I don't know how to ask this but. Why are you a woman? Leonardo Da Vinci was a man. How is it that you are… well you?" she asked. The woman let out a giggle, flicking some hair over her shoulder.

"That's because I choose to come here as a woman. You see, the Throne of Heroes searches through a long list of Heroic Spirits, if you will. When it finds the right one for the person, or are attached directly to a catalyst, they are summoned. The reason I chose to be a woman, was due to the Mona Lisa."

"The Mona Lisa? Your most famous work?" she asked curiously. Leonardo nodded, glancing up at the sky.

"She was the pinnacle of beauty in my time. Such a glorious and spectacular smile, such a kind personality. She was truly one of the most beautiful creatures I had the pleasure of meeting, of painting. While I could have chosen to come to this world as a man, I would much rather come here as the pinnacle of beauty. So I tailored this form to match the beauty of the Mona Lisa, this is the result."

"Oh… I see. You chose to come here as the pinnacle of beauty because you secretly yearned to be a woman." Shiho said, causing the great philosopher to trip.

"What? How did you arrive at that conclusion?"

"Only a pervy old man would want to come back to life as a woman. I've read a lot of manga in my time, and it's happened so many times I lost count. The true reason you wanted to come to this world as a woman is probably because you want to see how the other half lives." Shiho said with a shrug.

"I… will not deny that. But who was it that stated I was a man? In life, I was known as the Universal One. Meaning I could be anything or anyone I'd like. There is but one person that even came close to matching me, and that was Michaelangelo. Even so, that was only in the field of fine arts. My research, theories, plans and ideas shaped our very world! As such, can one truly claim me a man? Can a mortal man change the world in such a way through merit alone?"

"Alright alright, I concede defeat. I'm not gonna argue with you Leona, you'll bring me down to your level and beat me with experience. I was just curious is all." she said, rubbing her arm in embarrassment. "You are very pretty, I can see just how much the Mona Lisa influenced this form of yours."

"Thank you master, I'm very pleased that you like my appearance. Your friend Kyle seemed to enjoy it too. He couldn't stop looking at my breasts." she said, making her roll her eyes.

"I like to call Kyle the "Oppai King". He really likes boobs for whatever reason. Don't tell him I said that though, he'd probably kill me." she said softly, causing Leonardo to nod.

"You're dirty little secret is safe with me. We should focus on getting home, I don't sense anyone around us, but someone could be tracking us. We'll find a place to hide and teleport out of here. That should hopefully attract less attention than walking."

"Okay, thank you Leonardo. I just want to hurry up and get home, after all the running I've been doing, I need a shower."

"Indeed you do. Worry not, I'm sure you'll benefit from having me around. I am the inventive type after all. I wish to learn more about the technology of this day and age, perhaps I could even improve your quality of life!" the woman said excitedly, making Shiho frown.

_"Oh jeez… this is going to be rough. The last thing I want is her messing with our appliances… hmm… maybe I can get her to fix the old microwave. Even though their gone, I'm sure mom and dad will want to know who she is and what she's doing here. Me and Kyle will have to talk more about this when we get home."_ she thought, looking up at the sky. Despite what had happened, she couldn't help but smile. Now that she was part of this Holy Grail war, she would take this opportunity to get one of her wishes granted, she would never have to leave her best friend again.

* * *

**xxx(End of Prologue 4)xxx**

**Goddess Ishtar (Archer) Master: Eiji Itsuka**

**Mordred (Saber): Shirou Emiya**

**Enkidu (Lancer) Master: Luviagelita Edelfelt**

**Leonardo Da Vinci (Caster) Master: Shiho Midoriya**

**Unknown (Assassin) Master: Illyasviel von Einzbern**

**Marie Antoinette (Rider) Master: Kyle Rainer**

**Lycaon of Arcadia (Berserker) Master: William Reyes**

**Unknown (Avenger) Master: Shinji Matou**

**Unknown (Foreigner) Master: Sakura Matou**

**Holy Grail War Overseer: Kirei Kotomine**

* * *

**A/N: Well everyone, this is it! The final Prologue before the official start of this War. Things are starting to heat up between our Masters and Servants. I hope I did a good job introducing them. Like I said before, this is my first foray into writing Fate, and I'm still learning a lot of things. I'm knowledgeable on the lore, but I also believe in taking creative liberties whenever possible. So I'm certain you'll notice those changes. Don't worry, your budding questions will likely get answered as we move along! This isn't going to be a Normal Grail War, if you hadn't noticed haha. But I hope it is an enjoyable one. This is my take on Fate in the World of Stay/Night with a few twists and turns. So far, the comments and views have been positive so I'm glad people are liking it.**

**Now that the prologue is complete, I am going to say this will likely be the last Chapter I post for a little bit. I actually started working on Section 6 of Chapter one and managed to finish half of it. I haven't decided how long each Chapter will be, but I want it to be at least 10 sections long. Don't worry, I'm not gonna pull an E Pluribus Unum on all y'all and make a Chapter with 21 sections... god that was a slog to get through. _*Cries in I'm suffering through Camelot right now*_ Erm... anyway, this is all the stuff I wanted to share with you. I hope you all are enjoying this story, it's been so much fun working on it, and I wish to bring more enjoyable chapters in the coming weeks! So for now, Au Revoir! **


	5. Chapter 1: Segment 1: Fuyuki 2010

**Fate/Unlimited: The First Battles on the Streets of the Modern World: Fuyuki 2010**

**Section 1: The First Step**

"Where the heck is Shirou? I wanted some of that delicious curry of his!"

Sakura sighed as she continued to wash the dishes. Taiga Fujimura was a wild spirit, she had known her just as long as she had known Shirou. She lived in the Emiya Estate claiming to be Shirou's caretaker. But now that he was a full grown adult, she generally didn't have a reason to hang around. She still did, and Shirou didn't really mind. The woman had been his friend for a long time, his teacher and now, practically his roommate. She was a good source of advice whenever the two needed it and she had been the one to get Shirou his job at the Antique Shop, which was partially owned by her grandmother. He had been working there since graduating, while Sakura pursued her own interests. Though they weren't students anymore, she still treated them like they were still in highschool. And of course, that meant that she liked teasing the two whenever possible.

This time though, Taiga did bring up a point. Shirou had yet to arrive home. It had been over an hour since they had split up, and he hadn't as much as called. She was beginning to get worried about him. She knew the man could defend himself from anything, but that didn't stop her from worrying. She set the last dish down in the rack, drying her hands off with the rag.

"I'm certain he'll be back soon. He wanted to make sure the people near the outskirts were safe." she said, leaving the kitchen. Taiga frowned, looking up from the table she was leaning on.

"He's going to get himself killed one of these days. There were reports of that explosion being caused by a gas leak. All of the surrounding houses are under watch, just in case another explosion happens."

"Aren't the gas lines built with an automatic shutoff if that happens?" the violet haired girl asked curiously, earning a nod from the woman. "I don't think we have anything to worry about then. Still, we should avoid the older areas of Fuyuki for the time being. A lot of weird things have been happening up there."

"Weird things huh? Like what exactly?" Taiga asked curiously.

"It's… hard to describe." she mumbled, shaking her head. Her face lit up, a small smile appearing on her face. "Oh right! Fuji-nee, do you remember someone named Eiji Itsuka?"

"Hmm… Itsuka… Itsuka… the name sounds familiar." she said, closing her eyes in thought. She snapped her fingers, uttering a small gasp. "I remember now, Eiji Itsuka was one of my best students. He took to English like a sponge, and had some of the best grades in school. Of course, when you're friends with Rin Tohsaka, you are bound to have good grades."

Sakura frowned, rubbing her arm. She felt a twinge of pain in her heart at the sound of that name. She brushed some hair over her ear, looking toward the windows. "Rin was someone special. Everyone always treated her like she was untouchable. Like she was on a pedestal that couldn't be reached. They all talked about her behind her back, and said things about her. But no one ever _approached _her, or tried to be her friend. Aside from Shinji, and he likely had some other plans in his mind."

"He tried dating her a few times didn't he?" the older woman asked, earning a nod from Sakura.

"He always tried to take her out, and Rin would always reject him. He never dared try anything when Eiji was around. Whenever I was doing homework at home, he would always complain about her. Always saying that she would be his… it was almost like an obsession… he took her death harder than I would have imagined."

Taiga narrowed her eyes, lips pursed in thought. She sat up from the table, giving Sakura a serious look. "Have you ever thought about the circumstances of her death? How she was killed in her home and her killer was never found?"

"The newspaper said that she was found lying in a pool of her own blood in her basement. She suffered a single stab wound, and ended up bleeding to death. If someone had found her in time, I think she could have lived but…" the girl sighed, closing her eyes. "It's awful, thinking about it. Someone who you know and see on a daily basis, is no longer there, and the one that did it isn't found… it's awful. I can't begin to imagine what Eiji felt."

Taiga remained silent, looking up at the clock. She let out a groan, slamming her head into the table, causing the utensils on it to rattle. "Ugh… I gotta get up early, the standardized tests begin tomorrow and I gotta be at school bright and early. Tell Shirou that I expect his curry tomorrow afternoon, not that yours wasn't any good or anything."

"It's alright Fuji-nee… everyone loves his curry, I could never replicate it." Sakura said, giving her a smile. "I'll see you tomorrow!"

The woman gave Sakura a tight hug, gathering her things. "Oh, and about that little girl you found, we should file a police report. We need to figure out where her uncle is, and I would rather not keep that man worried."

"I'll take care of it, she's asleep right now but I'll make sure she's fine. Have a goodnight, Fuji-nee." she said softly. Her former teacher finally took her leave, leaving Sakura alone to her own devices. It was nearing eleven o'clock now, and Shirou had yet to return. She sighed, deciding to check in on Abigail.

She left the main room of the house, walking down to the sleeping quarters. The Emiya Estate was rather large, a traditional Japanese mansion. She remembered it when she was younger, the place had been completely abandoned, but Shirou's father, Kiritsugu Emiya, had purchased the estate and had repaired it after the Tragedy of 95. Since then, the man had worked hard to bring it back to its former glory. It was peaceful and serene. The Bounded Field the man had put up had really helped. It kept the atmosphere relaxing, and one could easily charge mana here. Of course, she knew a lot about magic, due to her own training, but she wanted to keep it to herself. Though now that she had become a chosen master, she was sure she would have to tell Shirou sometime soon.

Entering the Guest Wing of the house, Sakura moved toward the last room in this wing, standing right in front of it. She took a deep breath, slowly sliding the door open. The room was partially dark, with only a single lamp serving as a source of light. Sleeping soundly in a small futon was Abigail, the girl she had found in the old city earlier that night. She knelt down before the little girl, who hadn't stirred from her slumber. She checked her over, making sure she was doing alright.

"_This poor little girl must be so scared, being lost and without knowing where her uncle is. I hope we can find him soon. I know all too well what it feels like to lose an uncle." _she thought to herself. She heard the little girl groan, her eyes fluttering open.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. I was just making sure you were okay."

"It's alright, Miss. I just need to use the bathroom." the girl said softly, as she sat up. She stretched her arms, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand. "Um, do you have any food? I'm a little hungry."

"Sure thing, I saved you some curry from dinner earlier. Follow me, I'll take you to the restroom." she said, rising to her feet. Abigail took her hand, squeezing it tightly as she was lead out of the room.

"This house is very pretty, is it yours?"

"No, it belongs to a friend. We've been living here for a few years now, while I go to college. He works in town in an antique shop." she replied. Abigail gave her a small smile.

"Is he your boyfriend? You two are living together right, that means he has to be your boyfriend."

"What… no!" the violet-haired girl exclaimed, her cheeks flushing pink. "He's just a really good friend who happens to be a boy."

"Hmm ... if you say so." the little girl said, shrugging her shoulders. Sakura sighed, deciding to remain silent. The two arrived in another area of the house, near the living room. She pointed to the door that was partially open.

"That's the bathroom right there. Over here is the living room, I'll get you a plate of food okay? Make sure you wash your hands."

"Okay Miss." Abigail said, happily running to the bathroom. Sakura meanwhile headed back to the kitchen, reaching for one of the clean plates. She grabbed some of the leftover food, fixing it all on a plate. She placed it in the microwave to warm it up a bit.

"I hope she likes it, she doesn't seem like the type to like curry."

She jumped a bit when the sliding door opened. She had been expecting Shirou, but instead was met with the eyes of his young guest. She looked around curiously, taking in the appearance of the living room. Her brows furrowed a bit as she looked up at Sakura. "Where are the chairs?"

"H-huh? Oh um… this is a more traditional setting, we use cushions instead of chairs." Sakura explained, placing the steaming plate of food on the table before the girl. She at down awkwardly before it, crossing her legs.

"This is a lot different than back home."

"Where are you from?"

"Salem, Massachusetts." Abigail replied, grabbing a hold of the spoon. "We usually have dinner on a more raised table, with large wooden chairs. They're really heavy, so my uncle usually pulls them out for me."

"Oh, you're American? That would explain a lot, things are a lot different here in Japan aren't they?" Sakura asked, a warm smile on her face. Abigail nodded, taking a bite of her food. She remained silent for a moment, going back for an even bigger one.

"This is so good." she said softly, taking another bite. She swallowed it after a moment, her eyes widening. She set her spoon down, bowing her head. "I almost forgot to pray, I'll try to hurry up so my food doesn't go cold."

Sakura decided to leave her alone, going to the fridge to bring out something to drink. She grabbed an empty glass and the pitcher of juice, setting both down at the table. She poured some out, just as Abigail finished her prayer, she continued eating with gusto, grabbing the juice Sakura offered after a moment. The way she was behaving, it felt as if she hadn't eaten in days. Sakura was beginning to worry, just how long had she been out there by herself? Perhaps it was time to prod her a bit. She sat down across from Abigail, placing her hands on the table, a serious look on her face.

"Abby, about your uncle. I need a bit of information, if we want to find him then I need your help. You said he had a mark like mine on his hand, does that mean you are part of the Holy Grail War?"

"Y-yes." the little girl replied, keeping her focus on her food. "My uncle is a good person, he saved me. He was a few years older than you, and always had a smile on his face. But we got separated from each other, and I ended up here. I don't think I'll be able to see him again." she said softly, making Sakura sigh.

"Don't say that sweetheart. We'll find him." she said firmly. "_If he has a mark like mine, that means he was likely a master. But wait… does that mean that Abigail is… a servant?"_

"If you say so. I just don't want something bad to happen."

"Something bad… like what?" she asked curiously. Abigail finished the last of her juice, setting her empty glass on the table, beside her empty plate.

"Bad things, fighting… people dying. I've seen a lot of that already. I just want to live freely with my uncle. Can I stay with you Miss? Will you protect me from the bad guys?" she asked. Sakura felt her throat tightening a bit. She looked at the mark on her hand, the seal that marked her as a master. She had yet to summon her own servant, and she was certain people were already fighting in this war. She didn't want Abby to get hurt, but she knew eventually they would have to fight. She forced a smile onto her face holding her hand out.

"You're a servant right? Then I'll keep you safe."

"Okay." Abby said, giving the woman a smile. She took a hold of Sakura's hand, causing her Command Seal to start glowing. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

"Heed my words, my will creates your body and your sword creates my destiny!"

"If you heed the Grail's call, and obey my will and reason, then answer my call. Accept my contract here and now! I promise I shall be the one to protect the good of the world and slay evil of the world!

Seventh heaven clad, and the great words of power, come forth from the circle of bindings, Guardian of Scales!"

The two cringed in pain as the contract was forged. Abby shook her head a bit, looking at her hands, opening them and closing them a few times. She had a smile on her face as she looked back at Sakura.

"Thank you Miss, I mean… Master. I know you'll keep me safe!" she said happily. The two girls jumped when the door to the living room slammed open, only to be greeted by the smiling face of a medieval knight. Sakura was quick to her feet, backing away from the knight, as Abigail jumped over the table, hiding behind the woman.

"Who the heck are you?" she screamed fearfully. The knight tilted their head, quirking a brow.

"I could ask you two the same question. This is my master's house, so why are you two here? Are you here to steal stuff from him? I'll cut your heads off if you do!" she cried, already drawing her sword. Shirou ran in a second later, standing between them and the knight.

"Whoa! What the hell Saber, I told you not to just barge in there!"

"Sorry Master, there was a magical signature here and I had to check it out. Now that I think about it, that magical signal came from the two of you." the knight said, looking right at Sakura and Abigail. Shirou did the same, looking rather confused.

"Magical signal…" he mumbled. He looked at the back of his left hand, spotting the Command Seals he had gotten the moment he had summoned Mordred. His gaze remained affixed on the mark for a moment, before looking at Sakura, who had hers exposed. He remained silent for a moment, taking in a deep breath through his nose.

"So… you're a mage?"

"I… yes." she said softly.

"Figured that was the case, I could always sense something weird about you, like there was a bit of excess energy leaking out. But I could never put my finger on it."

"I'm sorry… I should have told you a long time-" She paused, letting his sentence sink into her mind for a moment. She put her hands on her hips, glaring at the man. "-Wait… what the hell do you mean you knew? Since when have you been a mage?"

"I'm just… gonna raid the fridge." Saber mumbled, as she moved toward the refrigerator. Abigail sighed, deciding to sit down on a nearby cushion as the two adults started to bicker.

"_Miss is very interesting, she reminds me a lot of Uncle." _she thought, a small smile appearing on her face.

* * *

**Location: Unknown**

**Time: Unknown**

**Date: October 25th, 2010**

"Goddamn it! That stupid fucking wolf just deserted me!" Shinji shouted as he threw his glass at the wall. He balled his hand in anger, ignoring the fact glass shards now littered his floor. "That bastard Kotomine… he let me summon that damn wolf and it just ran off. He probably knew I couldn't control it!"

"Oh, would you settle down? You are behaving like a petulant child." the voice of Gilgamesh said, causing the head of the Matou house to look at him. The King of Heroes was leaning against the door-frame, a smirk on his face. "You knew the risks when summoning that creature and yet you proceeded without caution. What happened here is your fault and yours alone. Do not blame the Overseer for something so trivial."

"Shut up you. You are his friend, you survived the previous war together, if I didn't know any better, you are in cahoots with Kotomine! It doesn't matter, I shall win the Holy Grail War and get my greatest desire granted." Shinji said, uttering a small laugh.

"And what is that great desire? What is it that you seek from the Grail?"

"What does it look like? I want power, recognition! But most of all, I want her… the one thing I couldn't have in my life. That stupid bitch… she went on and rejected me… well not anymore. Once I get my hands on that grail, I will wish on it. I will wish, and wish and wish until every single desire is sated. And once it is, you can have the damned thing."

"The holy grail… me? Heh, I have no desire for such an object."

"That's a lie." the blue haired man said, approaching the King of Heroes. He had a smirk on his face as he looked at Gilgamesh, his eyes sparkling a bit in the low lighting. "You have a desire, you know it, and I know it. You not wanting the Holy Grail is utter bullshit."

"I speak the truth, why would I bother trying to collect a stupid relic such as that? Nay, perhaps in my younger years I would have fought for it. But now, not so much. That disgusting chalice isn't even worthy of my hands, I wouldn't even dare drink from it. It would poison my wine." the man said, crossing his arms. "No… I have but one desire, and it seems like she isn't here. A real shame."

"She?" Shinji mumbled. He shook his head in annoyance. "It doesn't matter, without my own servant, I cannot fight. That wolf took off and isn't even listening to my command seal!"

He showed the man his hand, showing one segment of his seal was already missing. Gilgamesh held back the urge to laugh. The boy certainly was incompetent. He already knew what he was going to propose, before he even said it.

"Team up with me Gilgamesh. At least until I can get a handle on my servant. Until then, I shall help you with whatever it is you are planning."

"I'm going to have to pass. A king has to look out for himself, first and foremost. If it doesn't benefit nor my kingdom then I am not interested. I've already got a pest to deal with in this time, I don't need a second one." he said, shuddering a bit. "However, if you wish to deal with this quickly, then I recommend you end the lives of the other masters. Only then will you win this Holy Grail. You've done it once before, you can do it again."

"That last one was a fluke. Eliminating masters before they're chosen is something my family has always done. But it isn't easy, not anymore. I can't target a master now that they've summoned their servants. All I ask, is for a bit of help." Shinji said firmly. He took a deep breath, remaining silent for a moment. "I'll even let you have the Holy Grail, after I am done with it, of course. You can rule as you see fit. That's what you want in the end right? To rule this world as it's king?"

"You make an interesting offer, Shinji. Of course that is to be expected when dealing with a man of your caliber. I am still uninterested, however I shall assist you." he said, holding his hand out. A glimmering portal opened behind him, ejecting a sword. He grabbed a hold of it, pulling it free from the portal's grasp.

It was a beautiful sword, with a glimmering gold hilt, and a leatherbound handle. The blade seemed to glow, as if it had been made from enchanted metal. It had crossing beams of crimson colored steel, dark markings had been carved into the metal, giving it an enchanting look. Gilgamesh looked it over for a moment, before tossing it a Shinji, who almost dropped the blade as he caught it..

"What… is this? It's so heavy."

"Are you telling me you cannot even wield a blade? How is it that you have made it this far in life? I learned to use a blade before I was twelve years old." the man said, sighing. "I have done you a great service, this sword belongs to one of the 12 Heroes of Charlamagne. The Holy Sword Durandal. The sharpest blade ever forged, said to compete even with Excalibur. Use it's power to your advantage, with it, you will not fail."

"T-thank you, Gilgamesh. For granting me the use of such a powerful weapon, I'll win the Grail for the both of us. I swear on my life as a mage." Shinji said, causing Gilgamesh to click his tongue.

"As I said before, I do not care if you win or not. I just don't want to hear you complaining. Now then, you have a job to do and I have one myself. Clear the path ahead for me, eliminate the other Servants and Masters. Only then will my plan fully begin."

"Of course! I'll do that for you!" Shinji said, a grin on his face. "_The idiot… he doesn't know jackshit about me. Once I get what I want, I'm going to kill him with his own sword. He won't see it coming! First, I gotta get rid of the others, including Itsuka… I wasn't aware he was even back, I should have taken that loose end out before it became fully unraveled." _

His smile only widened as he continued clutching the sword in his grasp. This was but one step in the grander scheme. One he couldn't wait to set in motion.

* * *

**Location: Unknown**

**Time: Unknown**

**Date: October 25th, 2010**

"I've surveyed the area Master, we weren't followed." Assassin said, earning a nod from Illyasviel. She sighed as she sat down in a nearby chair, rubbing her eyes.

"I was hoping to eliminate those two before they realized what they were getting into. Rider and Caster are craftier than I imagined them to be."

"Would you like me to hunt them down for you Master? They shouldn't be that hard to locate, especially if you planted a familiar on one of them." the man said. She shook her head, pursing her lips.

"Caster took it down not that long ago. If only I knew who she was, I'd be able to make a concrete plan on how to deal with her. Same with Rider, the two of them are dangerous foes. I'm certain we'll meet again soon."

"Master, may I speak freely?" Assassin said gruffly, earning a nod from the young woman. "Perhaps it would be good to put up a bounded field, just in case they wander too close to use. You foolishly gave out your name. It won't be long until they locate the Einzbern Estate."

"I've already taken care of it Assassin. It was one of the first things I did, I also have autonomous familiars flying over the grounds. If anyone approaches the castle, we'll know about it." she said, sighing. "I just hoped this war wouldn't start like this… I wanted to reach the Holy Grail before everyone else."

"It will be a long journey, but I'm certain you'll get your wish granted." the man mumbled, his back straightening as he looked out the window. "It has been a great many years since I've had a battle like that. Caster was quite the opponent."

"Though we didn't battle for long, I must admit Kyle and Shiho are capable masters. Perhaps with training they would have been good mages. Both of them are overflowing with magical power, though it seems their circuits are still dormant."

"With someone like Caster on their side, they could potentially become a threat. Are you certain we shouldn't be tracking them down?"

"Yes, Assassin. You are already injured from that battle, you shouldn't be pushing it. Besides, we don't know where they live. We would be wasting our time and resources. At the moment, we have the high ground. We know Fuyuki City quite well, all we need to do is place our familiars and let them come to us." Illyasviel said, glaring at the man. He pulled on his hood, shielding his eyes from her. "Assassin, why do you hide your eyes from me?"

"I cannot answer that question Master. I would rather keep my identity as hidden as possible. Then again, it doesn't help that even I don't know my own name."

"Hmm." she mumbled, shaking her head. "I'm sure we'll figure out who you are soon. Do you at least know what your wish is? You must have one, especially if you answered my call."

Assassin shook his head, turning away from the young woman. "I should return to my spectral form. I would rather not waste your mana."

With that, the man disappeared, leaving his master all alone. She rested her face in her hand, staring at the wall. She wasn't completely alone in this estate, she had two caretakers with her, that were part of the Einzbern Family. Of course, they, like her, were homunculi. She was old enough to take care of herself, and now that she was a master, she didn't need the help of anyone.

She started thinking about everything that had happened. Her father never returning, her mother passing away, the dreams of turning into the Holy Grail. She had suffered for quite a long time, all because of other people. She just wanted to be free and happy. That was why she even bothered with this silly war. Though recently, something seemed to change in her. She no longer had dreams of turning into the Holy Grail, and it seemed as if her grandfather had lost interest in her as well.

She felt unwanted, by her so called family, by her father who left when she was younger and never returned. Her only true family was her brother Shirou, but she hadn't met him formally, so she couldn't even call him that. Since the Head of the Einzberns had lost interest in her, she decided to leave, she doubted he had even noticed. It wasn't until she had arrived in Japan that she felt a familiar pain coursing through her, and her Command Seals manifested. Perhaps that was his plan all along, to have her leave and get closer to Fuyuki, so that she was guaranteed to be chosen. She didn't know, and she frankly didn't care.

She just wanted the Holy Grail, so she could get her greatest desire granted. Of course, that came with its own risks. If she had dreams of becoming the Grail itself, that meant she might actually be the Grail. But if that was the case, then why was she still human… or rather why was she still herself? Wouldn't she have been turned into a golden cup by now?

Something was wrong, Illya mused. Something was happening with the Grail and it was starting to worry her. What was truly going on? Had somebody… found the Greater Grail? Were they perhaps changing the rules of the game? She didn't know, but something didn't feel right. She doubted it ever would.

"I must keep my thoughts straight, if only to keep a level head during this war. Had I been younger, _different, _I would have sat out and merely watched. I need answers, about my father and my mother, and about this whole ritual. If I can dismantle this Holy Grail, perhaps I can end all of the bloodshed started half a millennia ago." she mumbled to herself, closing her eyes.

"_And maybe… maybe I can wish to live a normal life with my family. Away from all of this… I don't think I want anything other than that." _

* * *

**Location: Tohsaka Estate**

**Time: 9:00 AM EST**

**Date: October 25th, 2010**

Another morning, another smashed clock, Eiji mused. Looking around his bedroom, he noticed the broken timepiece on the other side of the room. He had stopped doing that years ago, after he had graduated and moved to England. Perhaps it was due to his own jet lag and his desire to sleep until the late afternoon. He knew that now that the Holy Grail War had started, he wouldn't be able to sleep often. He grabbed his robe and placed it on over his bare chest, heading toward the bathroom. He looked at his reflection in the mirror, cringing at what he saw. He opened the tap and splashed his face with water.

"_God I look like the damn Crypt Keeper, maybe I should get a haircut at some point." _he mused, as he started brushing his teeth. Once he was done, he moved out of the bathroom, down to the first floor. The smell of pancakes assaulted his nose, waking up his hunger. Luvia, who had been preparing breakfast, turned to face him, giving him a smile.

"Morning dear, you look like hell."

"So do you sweetheart, only difference is you can hide it with make up." he said, causing her to laugh. She handed him a steaming cup of coffee, which he started sipping. "Ah, that's the stuff. We're gonna need a lot of this in the near future."

"I got you covered, I sent Lancer out to pick some up. It was… rather awkward dressing them." she said, a flush on her cheeks. "It's hard addressing Lancer, especially since I don't know their gender."

"Perhaps you should ask?" Eiji asked, sitting down at a nearby chair. He took another long sip from his cup, feeling himself wake up a bit.

"Are you insane? I can't just ask something so insensitive like that!" Luvia cried, looking rather embarrassed. "They didn't seem too bothered with the clothes I let them borrow. In fact, they seemed rather happy that they got to try out clothes from our time."

Eiji almost choked, holding back the urge to cough into his coffee cup. He set it down, grabbing some napkins from the center of the table to wipe his face. "You… you dressed them up… in a pair of your clothes?"

"Indeed." she said softly.

"But… what if they're male?"

"I don't know! Okay? I just picked some stuff out and set it out on my bed and they seemed to like it. What was I supposed to do? Barge in your room and borrow _your _clothes?"

"Are you two seriously arguing about clothes?" the voice of Ishtar said, causing the two to jump. The goddess flashed into existence, walking across the kitchen where Luvia's freshly made pancakes were. She stared at them for a moment, before looking back at the two masters. "Does it matter what Lancer wears? As long as they are comfortable, it shouldn't really matter."

"Ishtar makes a point, I mean look at how she's dressed. If she's confident enough to wear an outfit that shows half of her body, then Lancer will be just fine."

"Oh _Master _how sweet of you to address my confidence." the woman said sarcastically. "I don't wear this beautiful outfit just to show off my dropdead good looks. It's due to the heat of Mesopotamia. Who would dare move around wearing full length shirts and pants? Regardless, you should focus on things other than clothing. Like perhaps finding the other masters?"

"Though I hate to agree with her, she's right. We need to start looking for Rider and their master. If we take them out early enough, then it's one less person to deal with. I've been assessing the situation here in Fuyuki. Last night's explosion lead me to believe a servant was involved, perhaps Caster. All of the gas lines to that part of the city have been shut down, as most of them are in the process of being redeveloped."

"I'm impressed Eiji, how were you able to find that out?" Luvia asked curiously. He reached into his pocket for his cellphone, placing it on the table.

"Technology is quite useful, if you know what to search for. It's easy to hack certain systems, so finding out this information was rather easy. I also found information on the previous owner of that dwelling as well." he said, briefly searching through his phone. After a moment, he handed it to Luvia, who looked at the profile.

"This man… he looks rather familiar." she said, looking closely at the picture. It showed an elderly man, with long white hair and a rather scraggly looking beard. "Kyosuke Miyamoto?"

"A member of a Magus Organization, it doesn't have any connections with the Mages Association in England. However, I believe that he came here due to the Holy Grail War. He was probably preparing to take part in it, but he turned up dead a few years ago, prior to even Rin's death. It's leading me to believe someone out there is killing potential masters."

"It's a tactical decision. Remove the head of the snake and you won't get bitten. If someone out there is eliminating masters, then they probably have a servant by now. Meaning the two of you are in danger." Ishtar said, a look of amusement on her face. "I wonder how you'll take care of this 'Mage Killer'."

"A person that's been killing other mages… do you think they might be involved with Rin's murder? Her killer was never found were they?" Luvia asked. Eiji shook his head, finishing the last of his coffee.

"They never did, and there weren't any clues left behind either. Now that I know this man was killed, there's no way I can discard that possibility. If they're a master in this war, I'm going to kill them. They don't deserve anything less for the lives they have taken." Eiji said firmly. Luvia sighed, placing a plate of pancakes before the boy, accompanied by some sausages.

"I hope you like them. Blueberry vanilla pancakes are your favorite right?" she asked curiously.

"Yes, they are. But how did you know that?" he asked. She turned around, fiddling with something for a moment. She placed a book in front of him, opened up to what looked like a journal. He recognized the handwriting, words that he hadn't seen in a long time. He felt a smile working its way onto his face. "I see… I'm glad you found this, looks like a little piece of her is still with me."

"Pfft, of course! I've been with you for far longer than you care to admit. I'm offended that you left behind this recipe book, filled with all of your favorites. I think I'll take that as a personal insult." Ishtar said, crossing her arms in annoyance. Realizing what she said, she let out a sigh, closing her eyes. "This vessel is getting to be quite troublesome."

"I… I'm not hungry anymore. Luvia, I appreciate the effort you put into this but I'd rather get out and start searching." Eiji said, standing up from his seat.

"Oh no! I woke up extra early, you are eating these pancakes mister!" she cried angrily. "So sit down, or I'll use a command seal to call Lancer here. Then you'll be bound by those chains and I'll force feed you my damn self!"

"Alright jeez, no need to get so aggro about it." Eiji exclaimed, sitting down in front of his plate. He grabbed the knife, cutting into the pancakes, which had been doused with maple syrup. He shoved them in his mouth, looking away from the two women. Luvia nodded in approval, and returned to her tasks.

"You can have some too Ishtar, I know servants don't really need food, but you are more than welcome to share with us."

"I think I'll pass for now, thank you though. It's kind of you to offer, I'm going to survey the area, make sure we aren't being traced or something." she mumbled, fading into her spectral form. The two masters remained silent after the goddess departed, their minds racing with wayward thoughts.

"Do you think… do you think Rin is aware of what's going on? And that she's trying to overpower Ishtar?" Eiji asked curiously, looking at his friend. "Do you think there's a way to pull Ishtar our and leave Rin behind?"

"I don't think so… if anything, their personalities have merged. Those small outbursts she has aren't Rin speaking, it's Ishtar. Only she's being influenced by her. Her body may be the same, and her voice may be the same, but she isn't Rin. I'm so sorry Eiji… I'll get dressed, I'm sure you have a lot to think about."

He grabbed a hold of her arm as she walked by the table, forcing her to stop. He kept his gaze on his pancakes, his grip around her wrist tightening. "Don't leave Luvia… I don't want to be alone right now. Let's just eat, we'll get dressed and search the city. We'll find Rider and their master soon, okay?"

Luvia merely nodded, setting up her own plate. She didn't have anything to say, there was nothing she could say, really. She just focused on her own breakfast not wanting to disturb the peace any longer.

* * *

**Location: Hanamura Household (Shiho's and Kyle's House)**

**Time: 9:00 AM JST**

**Date: October 25th 2010**

"Bonne Matinee, maitre! It's time to wake up!"

Kyle groaned loudly, trying to block the accented voice filling his ears. He had gone to sleep late the previous night and wanted nothing more than to catch up on sleep. He and Shiho had agreed to skip school, just so they could sleep well. But it seemed as if fate and a really annoying former queen was going to stop him from getting his sixteen hours. He felt his bed sheets being pulled from him, causing him to groan in pain.

"Up up up! Early to bed, early to rise!"

"That only works if you go to sleep at a proper time! We got home at 2 in the fucking morning, all because you wanted to take that stolen bike out for spin!" Kyle shouted, though it came out partially muffled due to his pillow. "Marie can I just have another hour?"

"Non! We must find the other masters and defeat them! After all, we have wishes we need granting!" she said cheerfully. He sighed, forcing himself to sit up. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, taking notice of his servant. She wasn't wearing her previous outfit, in fact she was wearing a sleeveless white dress, with thin shoulder straps. Her hair was still in its usual twintails, and she was completely barefoot. He looked back at her face, noticing the flush on her cheeks. He tilted his head.

"You okay?"

"O-oui. It's just… been awhile since someone stared at me like you were just now." she admitted, causing him to sit up a bit more.

"Look at you in what way?"

"Oh you know… with love in your eyes." she said, giving him a warm smile.

"I have no idea what you've been smoking sweetheart, but I was just admiring your dress." he said, shrugging his shoulders. "Would you mind giving me a few minutes? I wanna get dressed, take care of business."

"Erm… yes, of course. I'll be waiting for you downstairs, Maitre! Au revoir for now!"

He watched her leave his bedroom, briefly wondering how she even got in, since he always locked the door at night. He grabbed a change of clothes, deciding to take a shower. Once he was done, he got dressed in one of his favorite outfits, a bright blue shirt with a cat printed on it. Said cat was firing lasers from its eyes. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans, and black socks. Once he brushed his hair, he walked down the stairs, eyes widening in surprise.

"What… what the fuck happened to this house?"

It looked like something out of the 15th Century. The walls were covered in a beautiful wooden paneling, even the ceiling seemed to be made of wood. Wooden bookshelves replaced the particle board ones that Shiho had owned. A solid oak coffee table, along with matching furniture replaced the leather couches, the only modern equipment was the flat screen television mounted to the wall. All of the light fixture had been replaced with hanging chandeliers, which glowed softly in the early morning lighting, the windows having been closed. She spotted a figure on the other side of the room staring at something on the wall. He sighed, closing the distance between himself and the figure.

"Is… something the matter Caster?" he asked, as he greeted the woman. She looked over her shoulder, a frown on her face.

"I've made a vow to myself, _The Mona Lisa must always smile_! It is a promise I made when I was on my deathbed. I wished to protect that serene smile, that beauty. However, it seems my greatest work is far beyond my reach."

"Your greatest… oh you mean the Mona Lisa? That's actually in the Louvre Museum in Paris. It's been estimated to be worth 620 million US Dollars." Kyle said, causing the woman to punch the wall in front of her, cracking the wood.

"NO!" she shouted angrily. "The Mona Lisa is priceless! You cannot put a price on beauty, the fact that is is being held hostage in a museum, stuck behind a glass case sickens me!"

"But it's enjoyed by millions. So many people have been inspired by your work, by its beauty. It's become legendary! Isn't that why you painted it in the first place? So Mona Lisa could be seen by future generations?"

"I… I suppose." she mumbled, sighing. "Forgive me, Master. It just bothers me that my greatest work is out of my reach. It's special… and it means a lot to me." she replied. Kyle gave her a smile.

"It'll be okay… you'll be able to see that painting again soon. Oh right! I have a question… why is the Mona Lisa smiling?" he asked curiously. Leonardo leaned down, cupping her hands around his ear. She whispered something into it, making his eyes widen. "Are you serious?"

"Mhmm… that's the reason she's smiling!"

"Oh my… I never would have thought."

"Keep it a secret okay? It would spoil the beauty behind the painting." she replied, earning a nod from the young man.

"Hey Marie, do you have any preferences on tea?" Shiho asked, looking away from the cupboard where she stored the tea. She noticed the former queen of France was glaring at Leonardo and Kyle, as they continued talking and laughing at an unheard joke.

"What do you think they are laughing about?" she asked softly, looking back at the blue haired girl. She had an unreadable look on her face, something that made Shiho a bit nervous.

"I dunno… isn't it good that they're getting along? He's both your master and Caster's master. I think this is a good first step, or else we won't stand a chance at winning this war."

"O-oui, you are correct, maitre. I shouldn't be too annoyed by them laughing." she said, rubbing her arm in embarrassment. She noticed the tea the girl was holding, and quickly relieved her of the box. "I shall prepare it for us. Even in life, it was something I preferred to do. I don't believe I've ever tried this kind, I look forward to enjoying it with you."

"Alright then." Shiho said, still confused by Marie's behavior. She walked out of the kitchen, just as Kyle and Leonardo finished their conversation. The brown haired woman gave her master a once over, lips pursed in thought. "Something wrong Caster?"

"Nothing is wrong, I am merely lost in thought. You see, I was discussing something Kyle, about your magical circuits. I've essentially used my own magical power to assess your conduits and well, it seems the two of you come from a healthy magical background. Are your parents mages?"

"Not that I know of, we're just your average run of the mill French Canadian citizens." Kyle said with a shrug. "If my parents are mages, they've been doing a damn good job at hiding it."

"It's the same with my parents. We've been a normal family for as long as I can remember. I don't they would hide something so important from me. Besides, don't mages usually start training at a young age?" Shiho asked curiously.

"Oui, when my mother, Maria-Theresa, figured out I had magical circuits, she spoke with some well known mages, who started training me. Even as I slowly eased into the Royal Family in France, I kept that training secret. It was only during the Revolution that I started using magecraft… even then it wasn't enough to prevent what happened." Marie said, her hand moving to her neck.

"Hmm… perhaps they wished to spare you from the training. Magecraft is very tedious in this world, unlike in the Age of Gods, magic existed naturally. Those with the affinity and will to learn could learn. This will make things a bit harder." Leonardo said, pinching her eyes.

"Wouldn't it be a good idea to awaken their latent circuits? Perhaps if they receive more magical power, they'll gradually get used to it. It's something she should do as early as we can, or else they might over exert themselves."

"That would be for the best, however I will only unlock those circuits when I deem they are ready. If we get attacked and they can't defend themselves, we will be set on a course for failure. I've taken it upon myself to craft a Mystic Code for them, that shall certainly increase the effects of their natural mana regeneration."

"Mystic Code? What's that? I swear you seem to be pulling these terms out of thin air now." the young man said, earning a giggle from Leonardo.

"Mystic Codes are special magical abilities that will aid mages in battle. Often times, they take the form of magical garments. There are different versions however. One type of magic found in our current generation is Jewel Magic. That in itself is a mystic code, where a magus pours their magical power into special gemstones. Some organizations even create special bullet Mystic Codes that allow them to be used in a wide-array of ways." the woman explained, a smile on her face. "Ah, how magic has grown over the centuries. This is something even I couldn't have predicted!"

"Magical garments huh? Well it's a good thing I'm a professional at playing Final Fantasy 11." Kyle said, almost jokingly. Shiho sighed, rolling her eyes.

"I guess looking at it like equipment in a video game makes it understandable. Every piece of garment matters, because they'll all have different effects."

"If that is the easiest way for you to understand it, then it works for me. It will take me some time to research the magical standing of our current world. It will take me a bit longer to be able to craft garments for the two of you. Which is also why I wanted to ask, Master, are you using your attic?" Leonardo asked, causing Shiho to shake her head. "Excellent! Than I shall use it as my workshop. If you don't mind, I would like to be left to my own devices. If you are leaving for the day, try not to get in trouble? Call me with a command seal if you need me."

With that, the woman took her leave, walking up the stairs after a moment. Kyle and Shiho shared a look, neither comfortable with whatever Leonardo was planning. The rattling of teacups brought them out of their musings, as they looked back to the kitchen. Marie had finished preparing the tea, and had gone as far as placing the cups all on a silver platter. She had been rather busy, and hadn't even noticed Caster's departure. She looked up, seeing her fellow servant was gone, making her frown.

"I guess we only need three cups now, huh?"

"I'm sure Leona wants some. We'll give her some later, how are the cinnamon buns doing?" Shiho asked, causing the former queen to turn around. She grabbed a hold of an oven mitt, pulling out a tray of freshly baked cinnamon buns. She inhaled their scent, sighing contently.

"It's been such a long time since I've had something sweet. One of the greatest pleasures of being alive is enjoying all sorts of cakes."

"Heh, I didn't know France's former Queen had a sweet tooth." Kyle said.

"She literally told people to eat cake when they were upset."

"Actually, I never spoke such words." Marie said, as she spread some icing on the cinnamon buns. With a rather delicate hand, she spread it evenly over each one, staring at the small white drops that dribbled over the sides of each treat. "I love my country, I would never say something so callous, especially during a time of war. Perhaps someone else uttered those words, but I am innocent."

"Oh… I'm so sorry Marie, I didn't mean anything by it."

"Non, it's not your fault. History isn't always concrete, there are things people get wrong." she said, forcing a smile to her face. "I was surfing through the internet earlier, and saw just how beautiful France has become since my time. I wish to visit it, at least once. I'm also quite glad my daughter managed to escape that war torn country. I'd like to see where she was buried, if possible."

"Sure, we can take you there. After all the shit you likely went through, you deserve to know where your family is buried." Kyle said, earning a smile from the young woman.

"Merci, maitre! I really appreciate it." she happily replied. She set the knife down finally finished with the cinnamon buns. "Tres magnifique! These delicious buns are ready to be eaten!"

"Wow Marie, you made those buns look way better than the picture." Shiho said, looking at the plate in front of her. "Well, go ahead and take one. You've been waiting so patiently, you are practically drooling."

"Oh I am?" Marie said, looking away in embarrassment. "That is so embarrassing. My apologies, I didn't mean to be rude!"

"It's alright! You should see Kyle when order pizza."

"Pizza is delicious! It is the best food ever, so you can't blame me for drooling over it. And speaking of that, you still owe me for last night, miss." the boy said, causing Shiho to roll her eyes.

"I'll take ya out to lunch, we gotta discuss a few things. Not only that, but we're low on groceries so we have to go to the market and pick some things up." she said, taking a bite from her cinnamon bun, sighing with delight. "Oh Marie, you did such a great job! Every single inch of this is covered in icing, I usually have too much icing on some and too little on others."

"I'm glad, I always imagined myself as a baker if I wasn't a queen. I just love sweets, perhaps in the future I can bake something for the two of you. Have either of you had tea scones? Or crumpets?"

"No." they said in unison. Marie almost dropped her teacup, spilling a bit of tea onto the counter.

"We are most definitely heading to the market. I assure you, no cup of tea is complete without either." she said matter of factly. Kyle glanced at Shiho, quirking a brow. She just shrugged, silently telling him to drop the matter entirely.

xxx

"It's such a beautiful day, isn't it? The sun is shining and the breeze feels so lovely." Marie said happily, as she kept her hand on her straw hat. It belonged to Shiho's mother, but she had taken such a liking to it that Shiho had let her borrow it. Kyle agreed that it stood out less than the poofy _jellyfish _that she wore normally. Upon hearing that, the former queen laughed audibly, so much so that even Leonardo came down to see what was so funny. It wasn't long after that, that they decided to depart for the city.

"Should we be walking around in the open like this?" Kyle asked, sounding a bit concerned. Shiho walked a few paces behind him, arms laced behind her head as she looked around, keeping her eyes peeled. "Wouldn't the other masters be out here too?"

"We can't hide away forever, mon amie. That was a foolish mistake that I made during the Revolution, and look where that got me. Though it may look peaceful, we may be facing battle at any moment. We must remain vigilant."

"Hmm… I'm still getting used to this whole thing you know… fighting for a holy grail. I've been thinking a lot about what I wanna wish for. But I don't have any desires right now."

"There must be something!" Marie said, placing her hands behind her back as she walked, looking at his face. He shook his head, pursing his lips a bit.

"I've thought about it. But every wish seems so conceited and stupid. I could wish for all the riches in the world, but what would I do with all that money? World Peace? The world will stagnate and progress won't move forward. All the world's chocolate? I don't want to die of diabetus." he said, making the woman giggle. "Video games? Guns? Cars? Hookers and Coke? All of that is worthless to me."

"I see." Marie said softly. She tripped when she processed what he had said. "What was that last one?"

"Cars?" he asked. She shook her head no, but he didn't acknowledge it. "Like I said, cars are dumb. The prospect of reenacting Tokyo Drift is fun, but I would rather not wrap my body around the trunk of a tree."

"Are you certain there isn't anything you want?" she asked firmly.

"I'm sure, Marie. If anything, the only thing I would want would be to live a long and happy life. But I don't really need to wish for that. I can make that happen with my own two hands." he said, grinning. "What about you, _ma reine_? What do you want from the Holy Grail?"

Marie flushed, not expecting the boy to use a title like that. She cleared her throat, slapping her cheeks a bit as she gathered her thoughts. "I've been thinking about things myself. Were I another woman, I'd likely try to change my fate. I made peace with that the moment Sanson pulled that lever."

"That's a little morbid."

"Pardon me, maitre. Anyway, my country persevered through the war, and the people came out stronger than ever. It was their love for their country that lead them to the revolution. It was their love for me that lead to my own death. I've long since gotten over that fate."

"If that's the case, then why are you here? Why did you answer our call?" Kyle asked, tilting his head in confusion. "The Holy Grail summons servants who have wishes right?"

"Oui, that's correct. I suppose there is one wish that I have, and that's to make my master achieve his wish. You mentioned being from Canada before, right? What part are you from?"

"Quebec… I can speak French as well, though it's a bit different than the French spoken in France." he said, rubbing his neck. "I uh… can understand most of the little phrases you speak."

"That makes me happy! Quebec was in the control of France before England took over. That means you probably descended from settlers that left France many generations ago. It's as if I'm traveling with a little bit of France. Which is why I wish to serve you, because I am serving a citizen of New France!" she said happily.

"I see… so your wish is to make my wish a reality? Doesn't that seem a little odd?"

"Not really. I am a servant after all, as long as I get to have fun in this new world, I'll be just fine."

"Okay… what about you Shi? Have you thought about your wish?" Kyle asked, looking back at his best friend. She looked away from the sign she was staring at, frowning.

"Not really. Though there is one thing I really want, but I think I'll keep that to myself. There's no point in revealing our wishes, because if we do then they won't come true!" she said, giving her friend a wink.

"Bah! This isn't a shooting star, Shiho. I don't think it really matters!"

"You know, I've been thinking about the other Masters. Do you think it's possible to seek them out? Working together as a unified front might be beneficial for us. It will limit the bloodshed." the blue haired young woman said. Marie frowned, shaking her head.

"That wouldn't be ideal. The Holy Grail War is a free for all battle to the death. While protecting our masters is our priority, fighting off rival servants is what we will mostly focus on. Remember, there are others out there like me who have a wish they want granted. They will fight tooth and nail until the very end. I wouldn't want to see either of you lose your lives for this."

"We won't, Marie. I trust that you will defend us, just like you defended your country, we'll fight until the very end. Besides, I got nothing better to do, one last hurrah before I head back home." the boy said.

"That's one way to look at it. We'll make this last semester last!"

"Semester? Are the two of you in school?"

"Yep, that's right Marie. I'm an exchange student from Canada. I took a year long course here in Fuyuki. I'm on my last semester though, that means I'm gonna head home the second it's over. I was a loner before I met Shiho, and it sucks that we have to separate. But after I'm done in Canada, I've decided to come back for college. It's only two years, so it's not that long of a wait. Anyway, we should get those groceries!" he said, balling his hand. "The faster we finish, the faster we get that pizza!"

"We should get that pizza first, that way we can leave the shopping for right after. How about we hit the arcade first? We're already skipping school, may as well have a bit of fun!" Shiho said, earning a smirk from Kyle.

"Oh, so what you are saying is you want me to kick your ass in DDR."

"Fuck you! You're the one who wants to get his ass kicked in DDR. Remember, I'm Japanese which means I'm a professional when it comes to that game." she said, making him scoff.

"That's utter bullshit, you don't have the lithe movements of a French Canadian. You wanna put your money where your mouth is? I'll bet you 6,000 Yen."

"I'll meet your call and raise you 4,000, make it an even 10." she said. She hocked some spit into the palm of her hand, holding it out. Kyle cringed, but did the same, clasping her hand in a shake. Marie looked at the two, utterly disgusted by this exchange. She cleared her throat, getting their attention.

"Excusez-moi, what's DDR?" she asked curiously. Shiho and Kyle shared a look, a toothy grin appearing on their faces.

"It's not something we can explain to you, it's something we'll have to show you!"

* * *

**Location: Downtown Fuyuki**

**Time: 11:55 AM JST**

**Date: October 25th, 2010**

William sighed as he walked down the streets of Fuyuki. He had gotten a stern talking to when he had returned to his temporary home. Apparently, his handlers didn't like when he left through the window the night before. Even when he explained to them that he was just following the other masters, they had left him alone. Even now, he was certain he was being followed.

Though nervous, William was prepared for what might happen. He had been expecting to send Berserker out into battle, but seeing Caster and Assassin battling had made him uncomfortable. He didn't feel confident wanting to jump into the battle right off the bat. So instead, he decided to follow Assassin's Master. She was far more resilient than he had expected, and even figured out he was watching her. He had to leave before she found his location. He wasn't ready to fight with them. Now though, he was ready.

Fuyuki was so much different than Washington D.C. Walking around America's capitol felt choking, like the government was watching his every move. Here in Fuyuki, he felt a bit more free, and was allowed to move, so long as he reported to the President whenever he had a battle. With his friend's lives on the line, he had to cooperate, and he hated it. He was at least thankful for the language training, being able to read Japanese Characters helped him out quite a lot. Perhaps after the war was over, he would get Cal and Sef out of D.C. and move to Japan, away from the tyrannical President that wanted a stupid empty cup. He stopped a street corner, grouping up with a few other civilians who were waiting for the light to change.

"_Hey Master… where are we going?" _Lycaon asked, telepathically. The young man jumped a bit, almost forgetting about his servant. He was currently in spirit form, traveling alongside him. He felt his heartbeat returning to normal as the light changed.

"_We're surveying the city, Lycaon. Fuyuki City has 400,000 citizens living in it. Out of all of those people, we're looking for 6 people. We're looking for needles in a haystack, but it's the first step in winning this war." _he said.

"_Oh… so you are examining your hunting grounds, I get it!" _the King of Wolves happily replied. He became more serious moments after. "_But that means that we might have to fight. Shouldn't we wait until night time to do that?"_

"_Not really… with this Mystic Code, I can create a reality marble. Meaning that we'll have a personal battlefield away from innocent people. The last thing I want to do is bring innocent people into this battle. Too many have lost their lives already." _he replied, closing his eyes for a moment.

"_Of course… I wouldn't want to risk the lives of the people we're sworn to protect. As a King, I want nothing more than to protect my kingdom. By extension, I need to protect you as well. I think…" _Lycaon stopped talking, causing William to stop walking as well. He swallowed the lump in his throat, feeling a dribble of sweat falling down the corner of his head.

"Lycaon, what's wrong?"

"_Three strong magical signatures are nearby. Two of them are a bit fainter than the 3rd, I can only surmise it's a servant." _

"Two masters and one servant?" he mumbled under his breath, eyes widening a bit. "Those two from last night, the ones that were fighting against the chick with the hair swords."

"_Oh yeah! I remember those two, I think it's them. They're magic is strong, but weak at the same time, as if their bodies are just awakening to it. If that's the case then we'll be able to take them down quickly!"_

"Where are they, Lycaon! We need to take them down before they realize we're going to attack them!" the boy said firmly. Lycaon remained silent for a moment, before finally finding the location.

"_Three blocks north, they're in a nearby building!" _the king replied. William started walking forward, feeling his muscles ache a bit as he broke into a sprint. Though he struggled to breathe a bit, he was able to pull through it. He had his hand firmly wrapped around his Mystic Code, ready to deploy it at a moment's notice. "_Right there, that Arcade!" _

William nodded, taking a deep breath. He looked at the building, seeing the large glimmering sign above the entrance. Were it night time, it would have been glowing brilliantly. People seemed to be coming and going. William can sense several souls inside, 35 at most, but three of them stood out from the rest. He clutched his Mystic Code tightly in his hand, taking a deep breath.

"_Now, Arma Magister, create a Reality Marble for me, a replica of this very arcade. Make it seem like everything is normal!" _he chanted. The cube began glowing brilliantly, a dome of light forming around the two, rapidly spreading to encompass the entire building. Lycaon appeared beside the boy, finally taking his physical form.

"Master, this is going to be our first battle. Are you ready?"

"If I'm being honest, not really. But when are we really? Let's just wait out here and plan things out. As long as this Reality Marble is active, no one will sense us. We're essentially in another dimension."

"If that's the case, then I'll definitely go out. If we're dealing with a single servant, then we'll win this one easily." Lycaon said, a grin on his face.

"Don't get cocky. That one servant might be able to fend us off, just because you are a Berserker doesn't mean you'll be able to overpower them. Not to mention they can summon their other servant. We need to be tactful here." William said, earning a nod from his servant. He took a deep breath, already laying a plan out in his mind. He just hoped he could stick to it.

* * *

**Goddess Ishtar (Archer) Master: Eiji Itsuka**

**Mordred (Saber): Shirou Emiya**

**Enkidu (Lancer) Master: Luviagelita Edelfelt**

**Leonardo Da Vinci (Caster) Master: Shiho Hanamura**

**Unknown (Assassin) Master: Illyasviel von Einzbern**

**Marie Antoinette (Rider) Master: Kyle Rainer **

**Lycaon of Arcadia (Berserker) Master: William Reyes**

**Unknown (Avenger) Master: Shinji Matou**

**Abigail Williams (Foreigner) Master: Sakura Matou**

**Holy Grail War Overseer: Kirei Kotomine**

_**xxx(End of Section 1)xxx**_

**A/N: Hello everyone and welcome to Section 1 of the first chapter for this, Fate/Unlimited! I was going to wait until next week to post the first chapter but my excitement got the better of me, as it always does. But hell, I'm really excited about this story, so why not give everyone the chance to read Chapter 1? Like I said before, this Chapter is going to be 10 segments long, and then we shall move onto Chapter 2. What will happen in that chapter I wonder? You'll have to wait and see. I do apologize of this chapter was a bit slow, as it served to explain a few things before we get into the first battle of the story! So I hope you have enjoyed, but for now, this is it! Let me know what you all think, I'll see you in the next update!**


	6. Chapter 1: Segment 2: Fuyuki 2010

**Fate/Unlimited**

**The First Battles on the Streets of the Modern World: Fuyuki 2010**

**Section 2: William and Berserker vs Kyle, Shiho and Rider**

* * *

"Oh my, what a beautiful place!" Marie exclaimed, as she looked around the arcade. Shiho and Kyle shared a look, both shrugging their shoulders.

"It's nothing special Marie. This is a place where a lot of teenagers and kids come to play video games, it's also a hangout for people who enjoy skipping school." the boy mused, as he walked further into the building.

The arcade was one of the largest places in Fuyuki, having been built back in 2005. It was filled with retro-arcade games from the 80s, along with more modern systems. There was an area specifically for the retro-games, near the very front of the store, while the machines they were looking for were in the spacious areas near the back. Several DDR machines had been set up in the center of the arcade, surrounded by other larger, racing machines. Billiards tables had been set up here as well, though they weren't in use at the moment. Glowing multicolored lights decorated the edges of the ceiling, providing a rather calming mood light. Marie had a look of childish wonder on her face, never having seen any of this technology. She moved to one of the Racing Machines, eyes settling on the steering wheel.

"Is this some sort of simulator?" she asked curiously, looking back at her masters. "You know, to train you how to drive?"

"Not really. These are just racing games, you know, like Nascar and Need for Speed." Shiho replied.

"And Mario Kart… oh I know, I got some tokens saved up on my card, while Shiho orders the pizza, you and I can play that." Kyle said, taking a hold of her hand, leading her toward the Mario Kart cabinets. "It'll be fun!"

Marie nodded, cheeks flushing a bit as she walked. She was thankful the darkness of the room prevented them from seeing the blush on her pale cheeks. Shiho rolled her eyes, heading toward the back of the arcade.

"I'll let them know, the usual?"

"Yep!" the boy cried out. He took a seat at the bright blue chair, gesturing for Marie to get into the one beside him. "It's just like driving, if you can handle a real bike I'm sure you can handle this."

"Oui, I don't think I'll have an issue getting in the saddle, as they say." she said softly. Kyle reached inside his pocket for his wallet, pulling out his Arcade card. Once it was scanned, the game started up. He grabbed a hold of the steering wheel, smirking as he selected his racer.

"Just so you know, I have the high score on this box, I've beaten every course in every single cup, even the mirror cup and the 200 CC courses. I doubt you'll win against me." he said, puffing his chest out a bit. Marie remained silent, as she selected Rosalina, she continued reading the stats of each cart, deciding to use a Bike instead.

"If you say so dear."

"What? Do you feel threatened by my awesomeness?" he asked, as the race started up. Marie cracked her knuckles, slowly wrapping her hands around the steering wheel. Once she was comfortable, she placed her foot on the gas pedal. She moved her head ever so slightly, locking her eyes with Kyle who had been staring at her. "Uh… you okay?"

"Agis plutôt que de parler." she replied, giving him a grin. The race started a moment later, and she floored it, her character zooming past Kyle's at blazing speed. His eyes widened in surprise as he did the game, grabbing the wheel as hard as he could.

"Oh I like this, you are so fucking on!"

Shiho stood nearby, rolling her eyes as she saw the two getting into their game. Once Kyle was nose deep in a game of Mario Kart, he wouldn't leave any time soon. She decided to look around for something else to do, there were some Pac-Man machines nearby which would tide her over until the pizza was done. She noticed an empty one nearby and walked toward it, reaching inside her pocket for her Arcade card.

"Master, can you hear me?"

"Gah!" Shiho suddenly cried, dropping her card to the ground. One of the players next to her gave her and odd look. She forced a smile onto her face, grabbing a hold of her card. "I uh… saw a roach."

"Apologies Master, perhaps I should have told you I would keep in touch via telepathy." the voice of Caster said, as she focused on her game.

"Yeah, that would have been good to know. What's up Caster, something the matter?"

"I just had a few questions for you, it's about your Mystic Code. I was able to discern what your elemental magic type is. You seem to have an affinity for Fire magic. That means fire spells will be easier to cast. Furthermore, you'll be able to apply this attribute to other objects. I was wondering, do you have an idea for what you'd like?" the woman asked, earning a hum from the young girl.

"Something spiffy of course! You said Mystic Codes can be turned into garments right? Then I want something that will look cute! Like a plugsuit!"

"A plugsuit?" Caster asked. Shiho could almost see the woman's expression. "You want a tight fitting plugsuit as your Mystic Code?"

"Of course! Those things are so cool, especially the ones in Evangelion. I've always wanted to have one, but my parents would kill me. Since they aren't here, this is my excuse to get one. Can you please make me one Caster? Pretty please?" she asked, earning an audible sigh from the woman.

"I'll make you a plugsuit as your Mystic Code. Thankfully, making one that allows you to absorb more mana and also protect you from magical attacks is easy. Applying the basics of magecraft, while selecting some good materials… yes, I think I have an idea now. All I need is your three sizes and I'll get right to it!"

"Yes! I can't wait to see this outfit, thank you so much Leona!" Shiho cried cheerfully. The player beside her looked away from his screen, seeing the blue haired girl acting oddly. She had just been standing there, staring at the screen for the last few minutes. He shook his head, finishing his own game. He would find something else to play.

"It's no trouble at all. I must speak with Kyle as well, but it seems as if he's tuning me out. Something about racing?"

"Ah, that's because he and Marie are playing Mario Kart… when he starts to play that, nothing will get him to quit." she replied. Leonardo hummed in understanding, sounding rather annoyed.

"The fool, you two are out in the open. These Mystic Codes could very well end up saving your lives. Especially since you are newcomers when it comes to magic! He should start taking this seriously, seeing as the other servants have-"

Shiho felt a shiver go down her spine. She stepped away from the Pac-Man machine, looking around for a moment. She noticed the boy that was sitting beside her had left. The other cabinets were blaring loudly, going through their usual runs. She didn't know why, but she felt a bit cold. Her heart skipped a beat as she looked around, noticing the others in the arcade were completely gone. Taking a deep breath to ease her nerves, she started walking back to where Kyle and Marie were.

"Is there are fire drill or something? This is way too weird." she mumbled under her breath, as she approached her friends.

"AAAHHH! What the fuck Marie? How the hell did you beat me again? That was the fifth time in a fucking row!" Kyle exclaimed, slamming his hands on the wheel. Marie let out a giggle, twirling a strand of hair around her finger.

"I'm a Rider class. I suppose this also applies to racing games, Je suis désolé, maitre. Perhaps I should have gone a little easier on you."

"Nah, don't worry about it. You did good, the King of Mario Kart was dethroned by a Queen, so I'm okay with that." he said cheerfully.

"Kyle, Rider, there's something wrong." Shiho said, grabbing their attention. Her friend sighed, standing up from his seat.

"What? They outta pineapple or something?"

"No you dumbass. Look around you, there's no one here. There were at least two dozen people five minutes ago. Now they're all gone." she said firmly. "Not to mention, it feels a lot different. I can't put my finger on it, but something is wrong here."

Kyle and Marie shared a look, both concerned for their friend. "Have you tried contacting Caster? Perhaps she knows what's going on."

"Good idea Marie. Yo Caster! You there? Can you hear me?" Kyle called out, having closed his eyes. He waited for a few moments, a frown appearing on his face. "Caster? What are you doing? You taking a deuce or something?"

"Gross! Kyle, Heroic Spirits don't need to do that! I was talking with her not that long ago. She was talking to me about my Mystic Code, but she just cut off!"

"She cut off?" Marie asked, her face went pale as she looked toward the entrance of the arcade. "Non, non! Kyle, Shiho, we're not alone. There's another servant here, and a Master. I can sense them now. Whatever happened, it probably cut us off from Caster!"

"What? A master and a servant, here?" Kyle cried, a fearful look on his face. "They wouldn't attack us in a public place would they?"

"Normally, we wouldn't. The last thing we want is to involve innocent civilians in this war. Thankfully, the people that were in this arcade are unharmed. This is our battlefield now." a voice called out. Marie grabbed Shiho and Kyle's wrists, pulling them down to the ground. They pressed themselves up against some cabinets, using them as a makeshift cover. "There's no use in hiding. I can sense your magical energy. Just give up, the Holy Grail will belong to me."

"Rider, can you sense where they are?" Kyle asked softly. Marie gave him a nod.

"I can't sense what kind of servant they have with them. We need to be careful, leaving through the back door is our best bet." she said. Shiho nodded, pointing toward the back of the arcade, where the restaurant was located.

"There's a door back there that leads to the kitchen, we can use that to get out. Come on." she whisper yelled, leading the two toward the back door. She pulled the kitchen door open, about to step in, only to be blocked by a forcefield. "What the hell?"

"Oh no… I think I know why there aren't any people here. Whoever that is used a Reality Marble."

"A what? What the hell is a Reality Marble?"

"Think of it as another dimension. Reality Marbles manipulate space and change the world around them. The real arcade hasn't changed locations, but the space inside it has. We're in their domain, and unless we defeat them, we won't be getting out of here." the white haired woman explained.

"Gah… this magical world bullshit is starting to piss me off!" Kyle snapped, gritting his teeth in anger. He felt himself being thrown to the ground, the air leaving his lungs as he hit the floor. He groaned in pain, looking at the spot his head had been at, seeing a smoldering hole had been left behind.

"Maitre, we need to fight. I know you don't know magic, but you should at least be able to enhance your limbs with magic power. I'll take care of that servant. You and Shiho need to focus on the other Maitre. Understood?"

"Yeah, we gotcha! Go Rider, kick that servants ass!" Shiho said. Marie nodded, dashing into the fray. She knelt down behind some cabinets, focusing on the strong gathering of magic near the entrance of the store. She kept moving toward it, using the cabinets as cover.

"If I manage to sneak around them, I'll be able to draw them away. That should give my masters enough time to prepare. Let's just hope I can-"

The cabinet in front of her practically exploded, causing her to fall back onto her rump. She finally caught a look of her fellow servant, a white haired and admittedly handsome young man. His eyes were glowing in the darkness, as he gave the former queen a smile. He pulled his fist free from the arcade cabinet, which sparked with electrical energy. "Hiya!"

"B-Bonjour, Monsieur." she politely greeted, ignoring the fact that this man was her enemy. She sprung to her feet, adopting a fighting stance. "Am I to assume you are here to kill my Masters?"

"Masters, plural? Well I wasn't expecting this. Eh, I'm not here to kill anyone, honestly we just want you all to quit. The Holy Grail is an important thing for my master, and I'm going to help him secure it. I don't like hurting girls, so if you'd just stand down, that would be great!" he said cheerfully, his fluffy tail wagging behind him.

"Non, I'm afraid I'm going to decline. I shall ask you once to cease and desist, if not then I shall fight you with all my power."

The white haired boy sighed, frowning. "I guess we're gonna have to fight."

"Oui, we shall fight!" Marie said firmly, holding her hand out. She summoned her rapier, which she drew from its scabbard, adopting a fighting stance. "En Garde, Monsieur! I'll defeat you here and now and claim the grail for my own masters!"

"Heh… I should at least introduce myself. My name isn't important, but you can call me Berserker. I know quite a lot about you, Rider. Including your battle with Assassin last night. You had Caster there to save your skin last night. But not today!" he exclaimed, grabbing a hold of the broken cabinet. With a grunt he hefted it forward, using it as a projectile attack. Marie dove to the ground, just in time to avoid it. With quick speed, she threw a slash at Berserker, channeling some magical power through it.

"I'm not giving up just yet!"

xxx

Kyle's eyes widened a bit when he saw the broken game cabinet flying across the room, slamming into one of the billiard tables. He held back the urge to scream, the sounds of battle rapidly filling the arcade. Shiho moved toward one of the tables, grabbing a hold of a cue stick, along with the pool balls.

"Kyle, that attack you used yesterday with the rocks, think you can do it again with these?" she asked, handing him the colored balls. He grabbed the cue ball in his hand, looking it over.

"Yeah, I think I can do it. But we don't know what this guy is capable of. For all we know, he could be some uber powerful wizard. Like fucking Voldemort!"

"Don't say that!"

"Oh right sorry. He could be like he who shall not be named."

"For fuck sakes." she mumbled, peeking behind the cabinets. She noticed a figure nearby, slowly approaching them. She tightened her grip on her cue stick, giving her friend a nod. "He's coming, get ready."

Kyle nodded, channeling magic through his hand and into the cue ball. The magical circuits in his fingers glowed brilliantly as he channeled some power into the ball. He looked back at Shiho who had her hand up, three fingers raised. She lowered one, and then another, leaving a single one raised. He swallowed the lump in his throat, feeling a bead of sweat rolling down the side of his head. He ignored the sounds of breaking cabinets and battle cries from the two servants, his focus solely on his task.

"I got one shot at this, once he knows where we are, we won't be able to sneak up on him again." he thought. Shiho finally lowered her finger, causing him to stand up. "Eat this asshole!" he shouted, throwing the ball as hard as he could. It shot forward so fast it broke the sound barrier. The other master moved out of the way, the ball slammed into a nearby cabinet, causing it to explode.

"Did you really think you'd get me with that?"

Shiho ignored him, swinging her cue stick at the boy, who raised his arm in time to block it. The stick shattered into pieces, leaving the girl weaponless. Before he could even react, Kyle moved forward, throwing a punch at him. The admittedly weak hit connected, stunning the boy long enough for him to send a follow up strike. Kyle left himself open, allowing his opponent to throw a single hit, sending him back into one of the machines.

"Your attacks are weak." he spat, as Kyle wiped his lip. "You haven't fought much have you?"

"Nah… aside from playground spats." he admitted, forcing himself back to his feet. He stood between himself and Shiho, glaring at him. "Let my friend go, this fight is between us."

The boy glanced at Shiho, who had a look of anger on her face. He gave him a nod, allowing her to get some distance between the two. He sighed, brushing some of hair out of his face. "You know… you don't have to do this."

Another explosion filled the room, as Marie sliced one of the cabinets in half. She sent several magical blasts at the other servant, all of which were blocked with ease. "The hell do you mean I don't have to do this? You're the one that fucking attacked us. We were minding our damn business when you decided to use one of those marble thingies!"

"I mean this war… I was at that house last night, the one that exploded. I have knowledge on the area. The previous owner was a mage who was training to participate in this war. You two used his circle didn't you? You have no stakes in this war, not like I do. Just give up your command seals, we'll let you go unharmed."

Kyle narrowed his eyes, planting his foot firmly on the ground. He cleared his throat, tilting his head slightly. "You're American? Aren't you?" he asked in English. The young man chuckled, shaking his head.

"Yeah, I am. Traveled a long way too, I got this thorn in my side that will screw me over if I don't do what she asks. You understand right?"

"Yeah… I understand just fine." Kyle replied, this time in Japanese. "But I'm not going to give up, even if I'm not a half decent mage. Even if I don't have a wish for the Grail yet… Fate brought me into this war, and I'm not gonna let some kid get his hands on the grail for the benefit of 'Murica. So put up your dukes… because I'm not letting you take my command seals!"

"Heh… you don't sound like a bad guy you know… my name is William… I guess it's nice to meet you. Since I know your names, it's only right that you know mine. But if we're going to fight, we're gonna make sure we're even." he said, reaching into his pocket. He held his hand out, closing his eyes. "Arma Magister, grant me a pair of swords."

Kyle backed away, as the cube started to glow brilliantly. He shielded his eyes from the bright light, hearing a loud buzzing sound in the air. When the light died down, he opened his eyes, just in time to catch a katana. He noticed William unsheathing one of his own, holding it tightly in his hands. "Just so you know, I don't know jack about sword fighting, so we're pretty even."

"I see… well I guess you and I are the same. Here's to hoping Samurai Jack taught me how to fight." Kyle said, drawing his own blade.

Neither man moved, both staring directly at each other. Kyle felt the air around him change a bit, something he couldn't really explain. He looked past William, seeing Marie being pinned to the wall by Berserker, her sword having slipped from her hand. "Rider!" he exclaimed, taking a step forward.

William dashed forward, throwing a slash at Kyle, who raised his sword in time to parry the attack. He pushed the young man back, moving past William toward his servant. He raised his sword, aiming a slash at Berserker. He released his hold on Marie in time to move his hand back, avoiding the attack entirely. Kyle stumbled a bit, giving Berserker the opening he needed. With a single strike, he was sent flying back into the wall, landing in a heap on the ground.

"Wow… I wasn't expecting him to just come at me like that." Berserker said, taking a deep breath. "Master, why are we even toying with these idiots? They're clearly unable to fight. We should just take their seals and be done with it."

"Hold, Berserker. They may be weaker than us, but I want this to at least be a respectful fight. I am not going to kill them while they are down." William said. Kyle grabbed a hold of his sword, forcing himself to stand up.

"R-Rider. We need to fight back, use all your power!"

"Oui, maitre! We shall fight together!" she said firmly, glaring at the two men. "I do not understand why you wish to bring an end to our lives. Certainly we can work together to reach this grail non?"

"If that was a possibility, believe me, I wouldn't hesitate to do it. Sadly, I cannot take any risks, not when I've got so much at stake." the black-haired boy said. He rose his katana, getting ready for another fight. "Berserker, you know what to do. Don't stop until Rider is dead!"

"Yes sir!"

"Rider, don't give in. I know you can defeat him, kick his ass, ma reine!"

Marie gave him a nod, once again springing into battle, ignoring the broken gaming cabinets that littered the ground around them. Kyle did the same, channeling his own magic power through his sword. He delivered a swift strike at William's mid section, only for it to be blocked. William countered with a slash of his own, both crossing swords once more. Kyle pushed the black haired boy back, giving himself enough room to move. He jumped over a couple overturned cabinets, racing toward the back of the arcade.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god. What do I do?" he thought, as he glanced over his shoulder. William was shortening the distance rapidly. Being in a confined area meant he couldn't really fight back, but it also meant William would be limited as well. He could tell the young man was holding back, but didn't exactly know why. He jumped over one of the pool tables, snagging a hold of a colored ball. He channeled magic into it, throwing it at the young man.

William swung his sword, slicing the ball clean in half. He came to a stop, panting a bit. "Did you think that would work on me a second time?"

"No, but I just wanted to try my luck." he said, grinning as he grabbed a second ball. "Besides, I got plenty of ammo. You can't slice them all!"

"We'll see about that!"

Kyle grabbed another ball, throwing it at William who dodged it with ease. He threw a slash at the boy, who easily parried the attack. He snagged another ball, throwing it at William, this time making contact. Kyle swung his fist at his face, nailing him in the cheek. He swung his sword as hard as he could, striking his opponents blade with all his strength, shattering them both. Unable to react, William found himself pinned to one of the machines, taking a solid punch to the gut. He gasped in pain, feeling the air leaving his lungs.

"Ack! Ber...serker!"

Berserker's ear perked up at his master's call. He threw Marie back, running back to where his master was located. "Master!" he cried, only to be struck in the face by a cue stick. Berserker slammed hard to the ground, stunned by the attack.

"Ha! Take that dog!" Shiho cried out, a grin on her face. She backed away from the pair, pulling Kyle back, both panting for breath. "We gotta… get outta here!"

"I don't think we can!" Kyle replied. The two saw William starting to get back up, spitting blood onto the ground. He held his hand out, pulling Berserker to his feet.

"When a Reality Marble is active, you can't escape the world it creates. Not even outside interference will help you. The only way you can leave is if you defeat us, and we're not going down with a true fight."

"Rider!" Kyle cried out. Marie raced through the broken machines, appearing beside her masters. "We need you to distract them!"

"Understood, Maitre!" she replied, holding her hand out. Several magical spheres swirled around her, ready to be used. "Though I am a Rider Class servant, I am quite adept with magic. I will fight to my dying breath."

"All you do is talk lady, you haven't landed a single solid hit to me." Berserker taunted, a smirk on his face. "You are all talk and no-"

Marie sprung forward, directing her magic at the wolf boy, sending him flying back into the broken machines. He quickly stood up, grabbing a discarded piece of a nearby cabinet, using it as a shield to block her incoming attacks. She pulled her sword back driving it into his makeshift shield, piercing it with ease. Taking this chance, Marie charged another swirling ball of magic in her hand, driving it into Berserker's chest. "Take this!"

"Gah!" Berserker cried, as the magic ball exploded, sending him flying back into the wall. He slid down to the ground, clutching his chest hard. He coughed a glob of blood to the ground as he struggled to breathe. Marie gave him a curtsy, running back to where her masters stood.

"Your servant is weak from his injuries. I do not wish to continue fighting him." Marie said firmly, as she stood before William. "Surely you know that Berserker's like him are weak to the other 6 classes, non?"

"What? Pfft, of course I knew that!" William cried, reaching inside his pocket. "No matter, it's time to put an end to this battle. Now, Arma Magister! Grant me another weapon!"

"Get back, that cube in his hand can generate anything he wants. It's how he created those swords we were using." Kyle said, pushing Marie and Shiho back.

"What are we gonna do? His servant may be weak but if we don't defeat him we can't get out!"

"I hate to say it but… we need Caster's help. I've been trying to contact her but she hasn't replied. The only way to bring her here is with a Command Seal." Marie said, earning a frown from her masters. "Je suis desole, it's the only way at the moment."

"Enough chit-chat! It's time to end this!" William cried, as he hoisted a bazooka onto his shoulder. Kyle and Shiho let out a scream as they dove out of the way, the magical rocket exploded, creating a crater where they once stood.

"Jesus Christ!" Kyle cried, avoiding another magical projectile.

"Shiho, you need to get Caster here right now. I don't think we'll survive this if we don't!" Marie cried, erecting a magical shield before the three. "I'm starting to grow weak, as a Rider I can use magic, but it's only so finite. Had I been summoned as a Caster, I could have likely stood a chance."

"It's alright Marie, just hang on a little longer." Kyle said softly. He looked back at Shiho, giving her a nod. "Only you can do it Shiho, I may partially be her master, but I think only your command seals will work."

"Yeah, I'll get us out of here. But uh… how do I use them?"

"Just say "By the power of this command seal" and issue your order. Caster will arrive… in seconds!" Marie said, deflecting another magical blast. Her shield started to crack, making her grow nervous. "Mère baiseur, that last one was pretty strong. He must be running out of mana by now."

"Just hang on a little longer Rider, you got this!" Kyle said firmly. He grabbed a hold of her shoulder, channeling a bit of his mana into her. "For now, I'll give you some extra magic, but I feel myself growing weak. Let's not waste any time."

"Oui, maitre! It's time we settled the score!"

She broke her shield, racing forward at William, dashing to the right as he attempted to aim at her. He fired the magical blast, destroying the ceiling in his wake. He grit his teeth, peering through the scope.

"I'm not going to miss you this time!"

Shiho took a deep breath as she found some cover, away from the ensuing conflict. She traced the command seals with her fingertip, formulating her request in her mind. She closed her eyes, her hand glowed a brilliant crimson as she channeled her magic power into it. "Now, by order of my command seal, I call you to my side, Caster!"

William's eyes widened a bit as a magic circle appeared on the ground mere feet from where he stood. He backed away in time to avoid a volley of magical projectiles. Caster stepped out of the portal, brandishing her staff as she did. She looked around the destroyed arcade, a frown appearing on her face.

"My, you've had quite a lot of fun with my masters, haven't you?"

"C-Caster? Grr… Berserker, I need your help!"

"Alright Master, I'm a bit injured but I got some fight left in me!" Berserker said, forcing himself to stand up. "So, your Caster huh? I gotta say I was expecting someone a bit different. Now that I see you up close, I can see your radiating beauty."

"Trying to flatter your enemy? I certainly wasn't expecting that out of you Berserker. You behave differently than what I had assumed. Normally servants of your class go… well Berserk. You have piqued my interest. It's a shame that I won't get to know you better." she said, raising her staff up high. Berserker smirked, grabbing a hold of a broken cabinet, hurling it toward the woman, who merely used her magic to conjure up a shield. "See… that's what I was expecting."

Berserker ignored her, throwing more pieces of rubble at her, all of which were easily destroyed. She shifted her staff to her right hand, conjuring a shield with her left to block another blast from William. She redirected it with ease, sending it back to where it came, destroying the bazooka in his hands. It crumbled to the ground, leaving the young man weaponless and far weaker than before.

"You've expelled a great amount of mana. Keeping up this Reality Marble, while sustaining your servant and using your magic power to conjure weapons? You are a fool, you know that?" Caster said, looking rather disappointed. "If you wish to secure the Holy Grail, then fighting like this is not how you go about doing it. Leave now, and I shall spare your lives. If not, then I will kill you and take your seals."

"Tch… that's big talk coming from you lady, but I'm not going to let two servants get away. My master and I vowed to get the Grail, and we'll fight to the death if we have to!" Berserker said, preparing himself for another bout.

"She's right Berserker. We were careless… we jumped at the chance of defeating two masters and we weren't even able to do much damage to them. All we did was waste mana and our time. Let's go, they win for now. But next time, we'll come back ready to fight." the boy said firmly. Kyle sighed, feeling a bit dizzy from how much magic he had used. Still, he was coherent enough to speak. He wrapped his arm around Marie's waist, keeping her from falling to the ground due to exhaustion.

"Hey William… I can tell you want this Holy Grail for something important. I dunno what the hell made you want to join this free for all, but you should really think about what you want. Take it from an idiot who summoned his servant without even knowing magic was real. This is a serious thing, your life is at stake here."

"I am aware of that, believe me. But I am not going to give up, I've suffered too much to give up now. I was a fool for thinking I could take you two on right away, all I did here was accomplish nothing. Next time, you'll see… I'll defeat the four of you and take that Grail."

With that, William headed for the door, followed by his servant. Caster grabbed a hold of her staff, raising it up just as the field they were in started to disappear. She warped the four of them away, to a place far from the main district of Fuyuki. Kyle let out a groan as he fell to the ground, followed by Marie who clutched his arm tightly.

"Ugh… that was awful. I feel so dizzy."

"That's because you used too much of your magic power. Rider is siphoning most of it to keep herself in fighting condition. Yet here you are using it all willy-nilly. Honestly, do you think you can win another battle like that?" Leonardo snapped, glaring at the young man. "Had it been someone else, a more experienced mage, someone who knew what they were doing… the three of you would be dead."

"What exactly do you want us to do? Neither of us know how to fight worth shit." Kyle cried, glaring at the woman. "Meanwhile you decided to remain home doing fuckall instead of being here with us!"

"Actually, if you had been paying attention to me and not that silly game you were playing, you would have known I was trying to contact you. I was in the process of crafting Mystic Codes for the two of you. But since I did fuckall as you so eloquently put, I don't believe you deserve one of your own. As such, I shall be granting my master hers." she said arrogantly, a smirk on her face.

"Fuck yeah! I get my own plugsuit!" Shiho cried happily. With a snap of her fingers, a swirl of blue light surrounded the young master, bathing her in its glow.

Her clothes instantly transformed, taking the appearance of a tight fitting suit, which outlined her every curve. The suit was made out of a tough, yet stretchy material that allowed her to move freely. It had a keyhole just above her chest, lined in dark black cloth. The suit itself was a dark violet color, which contrasted well with the bright pink inner lining. She wore a pair of black, backless gloves, which left her remaining seals exposed. She let out a gleeful cry, as she took in her new appearance.

"This looks awesome! I love it so much, thank you Leona!" she cried, hugging her servant tightly.

"You are most welcome. If Kyle makes the conscious decision to stop being an ass, I shall provide him with similar garments."

"I think I'll pass… the last thing I want is a tight fitting plugsuit that will outline my nuts for the world to see." he said. He let out a small chuckle. "Then again, if my package is fully outlined, then perhaps I can attract a mate."

"You're gonna attract my foot in your ass if you talk like that again, you damn perv." Shiho snapped angrily.

"Says the one who is comfortable wearing a plugsuit that outlines her huge tits!" the boy shouted back, crossing his arms in annoyance. "I have no idea how you can wear that. It leaves little to the imagination."

"I didn't ask for this so that you could stare at me, you ass. I got this because it reminds me of Evangelion! All good heroes deserve to wear a plugsuit." she said matter of factly.

"This… this is why I hate that anime series."

"You only hate it because you don't appreciate the beauty of mechas!"

"What are they talking about, Leona?" Marie asked, as she stood beside her fellow servant, watching her two masters get into another argument.

"I'm not sure… a lovers quarrel perhaps?"

"Non… I don't think that's it… I hope that's not it." the former Queen of France said, causing Leonardo to quirk a brow.

"Why do you say…. Oh I get it… I totally get it! You have a crush on-"

"Ferme ta bouche! Vous cesserez d'en parler immédiatement!" she cried in anger. Leonardo rolled her eyes.

"Yeah yeah, I'll stop talking about it. No need to go full French on me, _ma reine_." she teased, causing Marie to look away, lips pursed as she crossed her arms in annoyance.

xxx

"I'm such an idiot." William mumbled, as he leaned against the back of a building, gulping down a water bottle. He pulled it away from his lips, clutching his head as he felt another dizzy spell coming. "Caster was right, I used way too much magic. I went in without even considering how much I was already wasting."

"It's alright Master. For a first battle it wasn't that bad. Rider was pretty good, all things considered. She had me on the ropes a couple of times. It was pretty fun!" Lycaon said gleefully. He noticed his master frowning, urging him to take his physical form. He sat down next to his friend, his fluffy ears twitching slightly. "Master, it'll be alright. We all make mistakes, you know."

"I know that! But I can't afford to make them… I have too much on the line. The President… that goddamn bitch, is going to kill my friends if I don't bring her the Grail. I'm sure we're being watched right now."

"We aren't… I don't sense any magical energy near us, and no autonomous familiars either, we can speak freely." Lycaon said. William remained silent, making him sigh. He looked up at the sky, placing his head in his hands. "You know… I made a huge mistake myself, at one time."

"Oh?"

"Yep… looking back on it, it was pretty stupid of me." he said, clutching the glimmering necklace around his neck. "Let's just say, I made a huge error in judgement when I went up against someone way more powerful than myself. It made me learn a thing or two about myself that I wouldn't have learned if I hadn't."

"What do you mean?" William asked, almost innocently as he looked at his friend. "What did you learn?"

"Never judge a book by its cover. Whether it's a little girl, or a grown man, a mortal human or a god. If you underestimate your opponents, they will beat you senseless. We got lucky this time, because Caster is benevolent. Had it been Assassin, Saber, Lancer or Archer, we likely would have died." Lycaon said.

"What are we going to do then? To defeat the other masters?" the black haired boy asked, a sour tone in his voice. "We can't let them win, and we can't afford to lose."

"We wait, and we watch. Sure, taking a passive role is a bit less fun, but it's necessary to gauge your opponents. Thanks to this bout, we learned several things. Number 1, Kyle and Shiho have no fighting prowess at all. Meaning we can make use of that and take them out quickly. Number 2, Rider is a former queen, the phrase ma reine is French for Queen, so all we have to do is figure out who she is, and we'll have her weaknesses sorted out. Finally, number 3, thanks to that Reality Marble, we forced Shiho to use a command seal, so they're one short. If we get her to waste the others…."

"Then she won't be able to order Rider or Caster around, effectively eliminating her from the running!" William said, sounding a bit excited. "But.. what about Kyle? He's pretty strong, despite not knowing how to use magic."

"It's that point exactly which we will use to our advantage. He can use magic but not properly. If we tire him out, enough for Rider to not remain grounded in her physical form, we can overpower him. Which is why I suggested we watch for now. They'll clash with other servants and masters, once they weaken each other out, we swoop in and steal the Grail for ourselves, like a couple of hound dogs!" Lycaon said, wagging his tail excitedly. William couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"You're right… we'll just sit and observe, gather information and use it against them. Won't be long until that Grail is ours. And then, both of our wishes will come true!"

"Aye sir! Now let's get outta here, I saw a stray cat earlier and I feel the urge to chase it, let him know who the real boss of this city is!"

"Now now, the cats haven't done anything to you. One benefit about working with the US Government, all of our expenses are paid. Let's go have some food, I'm starving." William said, earning a grin from his partner.

"Finally, I could go for some steak right about now! Let's go find us a restaurant!"

* * *

**Location: Fuyuki City Outskirts**

**Time: 5:50 PM JST**

**Date: October 25th, 2010**

Eiji's eyes narrowed as he looked on at the remains of the destroyed house. The entire area surrounding it had been sealed off, police tape blocked most of the streets leading up to it. It had been a little odd to the people, that an old house had suddenly exploded due to a gas leak. As such, the department was now conducting an investigation. It made it infinitely harder to get closer, but now that it was nearing nightfall, he would be able to sneak in with ease.

He waited for a moment, allowing a bit of foot traffic to walk by. Curious people seeking to see what remained of the destroyed house. People who yearned to salvage whatever precious metals were left for money. He ignored these vagrants, hoping they would evacuate as soon as possible, and thankfully they did. Once he was certain he was alone, he left his hiding place, using the shadows to hide. When he was near, he left his cover, being out in the open once more. Only a crater remained, filled in with broken pieces of wood, as well as what was once the home's foundation. Broken glass and debris of all sorts littered what was once the yard, the grass had been burned away, leaving nothing but scorched earth, save for a large circle in the yard, where the grass was still green, and the ground was seemingly untouched by the explosion.

"It's just as I thought… this wasn't a natural explosion, whoever was here last night is responsible for setting off that fire. It seems a magical shield was erected here, only a servant could or a powerful mage could do that."

"So you believe there was a Master and a Servant here?" the voice of Ishtar said. He stood up, looking around for a moment.

"Yeah. I did some research on this place, as you know it was owned by someone who was a magus. It was likely they were procuring materials to summon a servant. However, if they were killed then who used the circle here?" Eiji asked softly. He moved toward the destroyed house, jumping over a large piece of rubble, carefully making his way further in. "It's likely that some kid wandered in here, and used that circle to summon a servant."

"Hmm… that would make sense. You don't necessarily need a chant to make a connection to the Throne of Heroes. Yearning for a miracle is enough. Whoever this man was, he must have had some powerful catalysts hidden away, especially if it could summon them a Caster class servant capable of this."

"That's the thing Ishtar, I don't think it was intentionally done. That circle in the grass leads me to believe Caster was defending themselves. Meaning they were attacked by another mage or a servant. It's likely that there was still some gas in the lines, and that servant managed to use it to their advantage." the man replied, sighing audibly. "We aren't going to find anything here, it's too destroyed. We should go back to the forest, in our haste we forgot to erase our summoning circle."

"You know in hindsight, perhaps using the circle in the Tohsaka Estate would benefit you more. Coming out here to the forest only put everyone else at risk." Ishtar said, holding back the urge to laugh. "Some magus you are, Master. Here I thought you didn't want to involve the innocent yet you leave behind something as important as a summoning circle?"

"You know, I don't need your sass right now Ishtar. We're out here to survey the area." he said, deciding to ignore his servant. He started moving toward the forest, as left the area he broke into a bit of a sprint, pressing his finger against his ear. "Luvia, do you copy?"

"Loud and clear Eiji. Have you finished investigating the destroyed house?" she asked. He slowed to a stop as he neared the area where they had held their summoning ritual.

"I did. There's nothing left, but I have reason to believe two servants clashed there. At the moment, I can confirm the presence of Caster. The other servant eludes me. What about you? Have you and Lancer found anything?"

"We have. There's a high concentration of mana surrounding an arcade in downtown Fuyuki. I'm not exactly sure what happened here, but it seems as if a Reality Marble was activated recently. I went inside to investigate. I must say my charms certainly came to good use. I sent Lancer on an errand, but I haven't heard back from them." Luvia said, holding back the urge to sigh. "We're running around aimlessly. Is this a wise idea, dear?"

Hearing the concern in her accented voice made him worry. Luvia wasn't one to feel this way, especially with how confident in her abilities she was. He remained calm, looking around the forest with a keen eye. "It's all we can do. We have to take a more active role, by patrolling the city, we have a higher chance of running into other masters. It's odd though, that someone would risk having a battle during the day."

"It might be an incompetent mage… someone who doesn't know the rules of the Holy Grail War. It's either that or someone decided to get reckless. Regardless, we should be careful. If someone is capable of using a Reality Marble like that with ease, they are a dangerous foe. I shall keep patrolling the city, do not hesitate to call if you need me."

"10-4, take care of yourself Lu, see ya at home." he said, ending the communication. He heard a giggle in the back of his mind, making him sigh. "What?"

"Lu? Since when have you gotten so sentimental with her?" Ishtar asked. He adopted a look of anger, prompting her to materialize before him, floating several feet off the ground. "Oh come on, tell me I didn't upset you, Master."

"You don't have to say that so sarcastically you know. Is it because I'm unfit to have a goddess as a servant?" Eiji asked, quirking a brow.

"Of course! No mortal man can hope to confine a powerful goddess such as myself in a meager form. Not only that, my magic is being constrained, to this silly little gems!" she cried, shaking the bag of gemstones he had given her. "It seems only Maanna is the one true magic I can use without it being affected. So yes, I am indeed annoyed by your summoning."

"Tch… believe me sweetheart, this isn't a walk in the park for me either." he mumbled under his breath as he kept walking. He noticed the large claw marks on the ground as they approached the clearing they had used the night before. He knelt before one of them, tracing it with a finger.

"Do you feel the urge to play with mud now?"

"Hardly. Look at these marks… it's as if they were made by something huge." he said firmly. Ishtar took notice of them as well, narrowing her eyes a bit.

"These look… like Demonic Beast prints. There was once a point in time where I fought these things, it was one of my favorite pastimes. I sense a bit of residual magical energy, but aside from that, there's nothing."

"A demonic beast? Nay… a servant… I don't remember there being any beast like mythic heroes though." Eiji said softly. He shook his head, following the claw marks back toward the clearing. He noticed the now rotting chickens had been tossed across the clearing from where they had been left. The cage they had been in was warped and bent, and most of all, the summoning circle was charred. He sighed, reaching into his pocket. "Just as I thought… someone found our circle and summoned someone with it."

"Serves you right." Ishtar said jokingly. She watched him pull out a mystic code from his pocket, about to toss it at the circle. She caught his wrist before he threw it, making him grow confused. She rolled her eyes. "We should check it, maybe we can trace a path. Servants take a lot of magical energy, and oftentimes leave a trail. We could track down the one who was summoned here."

"I suppose you are right." he replied, moving closer to the circle. There was plenty of residual mana left behind, along with traces of lightning magic. Something he hadn't been expecting at all. He noticed something else sitting on the ground, near the edge of the circle. He grabbed a hold of it, eyes widening in surprise. "No way… this is…"

Ishtar peered over his shoulder, her lips curving into a frown. "This is a piece of the Round Table, the one used by King Arthur and his Knights. Wasn't this yours?"

"It was… there's no mistaking it. The Clock Tower gave me this so that I had a high chance of summoning a Saber Class servant." he noticed the catalyst was scorched in areas, practically ready to crumble. "I don't remember dropping it anywhere. I had it with me most of the day, at least until I came here… that's probably what happened. Someone happened upon this circle and summoned someone by accident."

"I honestly don't think that's what occurred here… there are too many variables here, Master." she smirked, arms crossed as she floated beside the man. "This makes things interesting… so we're facing off against a Saber who was a Knight of the Round Table. Sounds like a fun time to me."

"It's a good thing Archers are good against Sabers." he noted, placing a hand on his chin. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath through his nose. "God, all the years I spent playing Fire Emblem are going to fuck with me so hard."

"We should destroy this circle. Before anyone else finds it." Ishtar said, reaching into her bag for one of her gems. "I'll take care of it this time, thankfully, even low level quartz crystals like this are helpful to me." she continued, dropping the crystal in the center of the circle. With a snap of her fingers, the crystal exploded, leaving nothing but a crater where the circle was once drawn.

"That takes care of that. Perhaps we should-" Ishtar let out a small yawn, stretching her arms a bit as she rubbed the sleep in her eyes. "-Head back home?"

"Uh… are you alright Ishtar? Do you feel tired?"

"Tired? No." she replied, shaking her head. "That yawn was involuntary… it uh… happens sometimes, yeah." she continued, rubbing her neck. "Now come on, let's get outta this forest."

Eiji said nothing as he took the lead once more. He cast another glance at the destroyed circle, ensuring that it was completely gone this time. The two walked further away, rather he walked while Ishtar floated beside him. By now, the sun was starting to dip beneath the horizon, casting darkness over a few parts of the forest. The skies were tinged a dark orange-violet, that signified the coming twilight.

A new, foreign feeling entered his body, causing him to stop in his tracks. He looked around for a moment, realizing the path he had been on had all but disappeared. The expanse of trees had grown thick in what was only a few steps. He placed a hand behind his back, wrapping his hand around the handle of his pistol. "Archer."

"Eh? What?" Ishtar cried, turning to face him. She noticed his stance, feeling herself grow a bit nervous. "Do you sense someone?"

"No… but I don't like this forest. It wasn't like this last night." he replied. He took the lead, keeping a hand on his gun as he walked. "Stay close, and stay alert. Get ready to fight."

She nodded, summoning her spear into her hand. She walked beside the man, ready to defend him if need be. She looked down at the spear in her hand. A spear made of the finest materials available to the gods. It had been a long time, she barely recalled where she had even gotten it. All she remembered was that it was one of her precious treasures. One of the few that she was allowed to keep after her journey to the Underworld. The more she looked at the spear, the more nervous she got.

"Why am I so nervous? Is it because… of course, she was summoned alongside me. I wasn't expecting her to wake up so soon. Perhaps I can concentrate and keep her imprisoned for a little longer." she mused, as she tightened her hold on her spear.

Eiji swallowed the lump in his throat as he walked, noticing the trees were only growing thicker and more numerous. There was a light fog lingering in the forest as well, preventing him from seeing further ahead. By now, the sun had fully set, having thrown the area into darkness. He was beginning to grow a bit nervous. By now he had drawn his weapon, ready to use it if necessary. The pair arrived in another clearing moments after, glad that the trees had thinned out a bit. Eiji was about to say something when he ended up tripping over something. He groaned as he forced himself to sit up. His eyes widened when he noticed what he had tripped over was a cage.

"Perhaps you should watch where you are going, Master." she said teasingly, holding her hand out. Eiji took a hold of it, pulling himself back to his feet. "This area looks familiar."

"We were turned around, this is the clearing we just left." he said gesturing to the cage by his feet. "I think we ended up walking into someone's trap."

"You would be right in that regard." a feminine voice replied, causing Eiji to turn around. He fired a single round in the direction of the voice, causing the haze around them to disperse, if only for a moment. He heard the woman giggle. "Oh my, you are the type to shoot first and ask questions later, how typical."

"Bold words coming from someone who hides in the fog. Why don't you show yourself?" he boasted, eyes scanning his surroundings. A gunshot filled their ears, causing Ishtar to move forward, deflecting the bullet with her spear. Eiji glanced over his shoulder, seeing his servant grasping the weapon tightly in her hand.

"Now why would I do that when I have the advantage? It was you who foolishly strode into my territory. I was going to let you go unharmed, but you stepped onto my property. That means I have the right to defend it as I see fit." the woman said, giggling. "I'm glad I did, because now I get the chance to battle another Master!"

"Another Master? That means that… shit, we're up against a Master… but where's their servant? Are they the cause of this fog?"

"Focus, Master! We're in their domain right now, but even so you have me as a servant. I will not let you down." Ishtar declared. This was much different than her previous attitude, it was almost as if a switch had been flipped. Eiji nodded, closing his eyes as he started to clear his mind.

"This is it… my first fight, after this, I'll have officially entered the Holy Grail War. I'll make it count."

"Master, to our right!" Ishtar cried telepathically. Eiji's eyes snapped open as he shifted his aim to the right, pulling the trigger as fast as he could. A volley of magic enhanced bullets tore through the fog. With a snap of his fingers, he willed them to explode, sending balls of water in all directions.

"Grr… I didn't hit her." he mumbled in anger. Ishtar floated in front of him, using her spear to block another attack. Eiji dropped his empty magazine, sliding a new one in place. He felt the hair on his neck stand up. He turned around, just in time to dodge the bullet aimed right at his face. His ear started to ring from how close the bullet flew. He heard the audible click of a gun being reloaded.

He felt Ishtar grabbing a hold of his arm. Before he knew it, he was sent hurtling across the clearing, just in time for the goddess to deflect another bullet. He activated the magical circuits in his legs, using a tree as a springboard. He raised his gun up, firing his magazine into the fog. "Archer, I need some help!"

"Gotcha! Time to show off my true power!" the goddess said, flicking her hair over her shoulder. She sprung into the air, giggling as she reached into her pouch, drawing the glowing gems from within. She threw them downward, activating her magic with a snap of her fingers. Several beams rained down on the clearing. She pulled out one Wind gem, throwing it into the air. "Now to get rid of this pesky fog!"

A swirling funnel of wind erupted from the gem, sucking up all of the fog that seemed to fill the forest. She broke it with ease, eliminating their opponents cover. She landed beside her Master, who had knelt down beside a bullet riddled tree, gun ready to be fired. He noticed two figures at the other side of the clearing, that of a young white haired woman, and a hooded man. The woman seemed rather disappointed, as she put her hands on her hips.

"You ruined our smokescreen!"

"I'm sorry? What was I supposed to do? Stand here in the fog and let you shoot me a new asshole? That's not how it works sweetheart!"

"Tch… Assassin, get him!" the girl cried.

"Archer, distract him while I get the girl!" Eiji cried, sprinting around the edge of the clearing. Assassin shot forward with great speed, taking aim at Eiji, firing his gun. Ishtar swung her spear in time to deflect it, thrusting the weapon forward. Assassin deflected it with his knife, pushing her step back.

The two were locked in a fierce battle, neither wavering in their pursuit to land a solid strike. Sparks rained from every clash as the two continued fighting for dominance. Ishtar broke away from the man, throwing a gemstone at him, causing it to explode. She smirked when she saw the smoke clearing and Assassin was gone, only to jump out of the way as the man aimed a stab from above.

"How the hell did you avoid that?!" she cried, flipping out of the way. Assassin reached for his SMG, unloading the entire magazine in her direction. "Gah… this guy is so annoying!"

Meanwhile, Eiji was locked in combat with Assassin's master. He had forgone his gun, instead using his martial arts to fight. He threw a punch at the girl who swerved out of the way in time to avoid the attack. She pulled one of her hairs free, forming a sword out of it, thrusting it at the young man. He crossed his arms, using his mana to destroy the construct, stunning the girl enough to punch her in the face. She let out a cry of pain, slamming into the tree behind her landing in a heap on the ground. He let out a sigh, feeling his arms aching from his consumption. "Making constructs out of hair, that's a nifty trick. Wish I could do that." he mused, as the girl rose to her feet.

"It's a special ability I inherited from my mother. I'm stronger than I let on, you won't be able to brute force you way to victory." she said, using her magic to craft a pair of familiars. Eiji watched as the magical birds flew up higher into the air. "Let's see how you handle this!"

Eiji jumped back, avoiding the magical blasts coming from the familiars. He grit his teeth, raising his hand up, taking aim at the nearest one. A swirling Gandr shot took it out with ease, leaving him open to attack from the second one. He groaned in pain as the ice magic struck his chest, slowing him down a bit. He let out a gasp, seeing Assassin flashing before him, aiming the barrel of a Thomson Contender at his chest. He saw the man pull the trigger in slow motion, the hammer striking primer.

The bullet was deflected by Ishtar, who pushed Eiji back, swinging her leg into the man's abdomen, sending him flying back through the trees. She panted a bit, clutching her shoulder in pain. It was then that Eiji noticed the wound on her shoulder, from a gunshot she had sustained. He grit his teeth in anger.

"Archer, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, this is nothing! But I feel myself slipping, with every minute that goes on I feel more tired." she replied. Eiji placed his hand on her shoulder, using a bit of his mana to heal her injury.

"We're wasting too much magic here. We need to get away from them, use the forest to our advantage." he said.

"Then let's go!" she cried, holding her hand out. The heavenly boat flashed into existence before the pair. With a single jump, they hopped aboard. They shot into the forest a second later. Eiji glanced over his shoulder, uttering a sigh.

"I wasn't expecting them to be so strong. What is up with that servant?"

"I'm not exactly sure, but his bullets hurt worse than you can imagine. Normally, my godhood protects me from projectile weapons, unless they're laced with a curse. That one cut through that aura with ease. Not to mention he seems to be manipulating time." Ishtar said, making him go wide-eyed.

"Time manipulation… that's why he appeared out of thin air like that, he literally sped himself up, and tried to kill me. If it hadn't been for Ishtar, I would have died." he thought, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"You're welcome by the way. I can tell by the expression on your face that you are thinking about Assassin. Don't let him get to you, so long as I'm your servant, I'm not letting you die. Not until you help me fulfil my wish." she said, giving him a wink. She let out a gasp, pulling the man down. "Watch out!"

A magical blast struck the side of the giant boat, causing the two to fall from the jerking motion. Ishtar grabbed a hold of Eiji, flipping him around in time to take the brunt of the impact. The two slammed into a tree branch, falling through the canopy of the forest, landing hard on the ground. She groaned in pain, clutching her head. Eiji wrapped his arm around the woman, dragging her behind a large boulder, drawing his gun from his holster.

"Fuck!"

"You can't hide from me! This forest is my domain, I've been training in these woods for the last 14 years of my life. I know every square inch of this place!" his fellow master boasted, as she approached the two. Eiji formed a Gandr shot in the palm of his hand, a medium sized swirling orb of darkness that continued to grow in size. He dropped a single fire gem inside it, gritting his teeth as he focused on the gem, keeping it from exploding. "Just give up, no amount of hiding is going to-"

"Shut up!" he shouted, throwing the glowing orb at the woman. Her eyes widened in surprise at the attack, trying to avoid the attack. Eiji closed his hand, activating the fire gem within the Gandr spell, causing it to burst into a swirling pyre of blackish-crimson flame. The woman screamed in pain from the attack, being sent flying into a tree from the blast.

"ASSASSIN! Get him!" she shouted angrily. In a swirl of smoke, Assassin appeared before Eiji, taking aim with his gun. He muttered something under his breath, rapidly pulling the trigger. Ishtar once again deflected the bullet, having arrived at the nick of time. Assassin was quicker, driving his fist into her chest, sending her flying into Eiji. The two fell to the ground, both being taken by surprise.

"A-Archer." he mumbled softly. Ishtar growled angrily, forcing herself to her feet.

"Curse you Rin Tohsaka. Your body is limiting my strength, it's thanks to you that this silly boy is going to die!" she exclaimed in her head, reaching for one of her gems. She sent a magical blast at Assassin, striking him in the arm. He didn't even seem phased by it. "There's no way… I've already grown exhausted."

"If that's what you think, then you should allow me to take over."

"Master, take cover!" Ishtar exclaimed, having sensed a heavy attack from their opponents. Eiji forced himself to his feet, diving behind an overhanging ledge. He didn't notice Ishtar's raven locks slowly changing color. She crossed her arms, in time to take the attack.

"That must have taken her out."

"I wouldn't say that, Master. I can still sense her presence." Assassin said, earning a look of curiosity from his master. He grabbed a hold of her arm, pulling her out of the way, in time for a glowing red spear to embed itself in the ground where she stood. He lifted the girl into his arms, jumping back to avoid several more spears, all threatening to kill the two.

"Your reaction time is good. Not bad for someone who can manipulate time."

As the smoke cleared, Assassin and his master looked down at Archer, seeing an entirely different figure standing in her place. Her long blonde locks moved softly in the breeze, a glimmering spear clutched in her hand. Her outfit, previously revealing most of her supple body, had changed completely. She now wore a black, leotard style dress, with golden embellishments in the shape of bones. She was wearing a deep red and gold cloak, reaching down past her waist. Her navy blue stocking had turned a pitch black color, her left leg remaining completely bare. Her feet were adorned with glimmering gold heels. Atop her head sat a black crown, which seemed to glow a bit in the pale moonlight. She locked eyes with her opponents, adopting a look of anger.

"I would advise the two of you to leave right now. We didn't mean to traverse into your territory, but if you wish to take the life of my Master, I will take yours in return!" she exclaimed.

"Oh? You think you can take us on? You are weak, Archer. Your master is cowering behind a ledge, the two of us have wasted little magic in our pursuit of the two of you. We can easily ensnare you and take you out of the running."

"You are overflowing with magical energy… yet I cannot confirm that you are fully human. What are you? Who are you?" Archer asked, glaring at the pair.

"I don't have to answer to you!" she cried angrily. "But… I suppose after surviving this long, you deserve to know my name. It's Illyasviel, the next time we meet will certainly be our last. I'll let you go this time, because I'm feeling generous. Tell your master to watch where he walks next time. Let's go Assassin."

Assassin remained silent for a moment, before turning around. He glanced over his shoulder, glaring at Archer. "The next time you cross our paths, I will kill you. Anyone who lays a finger on my Master deserves nothing short of death."

With that, the servant took off, disappearing into a cloud of fog, that dispersed moments after. Archer sighed, feeling exhausted. She turned around, just in time for her Master to walk out from his cover, holding his gun tightly in his hands. The two shared a look, remaining silent for several pregnant moments. Eiji chewed his lower lip, taking a deep breath through his nose.

"Ishtar?" he asked.

"So… you are the man who summoned my sister." she stated, looking him over. Eiji could only blink in confusion, feeling his mind breaking. "I suppose I should introduce myself then, since we will be working together for the near future. I am the Mistress of the Underworld, the Goddess of Growth and Decay, she who lives in the darkness, caring for the souls of the dead. The moment you summoned Ishtar, our pact was sealed. My name is Ereshkigal, you may refer to me as Mistress."

Eiji remained silent, unable to think of anything to say as he stared at the woman before him. She looked like Ishtar, save her blonde colored hair and her more modest outfit. The smug look on her face was the same. Even the sarcasm was the same. Someone else was in Rin's body, this had been completely unexpected. Dealing with Ishtar alone was one thing but this… he had no words. All he could do was sigh and shake his head, cursing his own misfortune.

"Oh joy, another goddess who's completely full of herself, aren't I lucky?" he asked sarcastically. Ereshkigal puffed her cheeks in annoyance.

"Excuse me? How dare you speak to your mistress that way?"

"Okay, first off, you are not my mistress, and I refuse to address you as such. Second, I don't know who you think you are, but you can't just show up out of nowhere and expect someone to call you Mistress. Who the heck are you?"

"Did I stutter?" Ereshkigal snapped angrily, approaching the man. "I am the Mistress of the Underworld, she who watches over the dead. I knew coming here was a mistake. All you humans ever do is walk over others. You don't care about anyone but yourselves!"

"Mistress of the Underworld… So what, you're like Hades?" he asked.

"Ugh… don't compare me to that man. He treats the dead with disrespect! At least I care about them, enough to build them their own personal cages." she replied. She sighed, shaking her head. "Okay look, I'm getting used to this new world, I just need a bit of information. My sister and I do not share memories. The only thing I am aware of is that I am part of a Holy Grail War. I wish to understand the purpose of my summoning here. I shall help you, only if you help me."

Eiji didn't say anything, a hundred thoughts flying through his mind. He sighed, turning away from the woman, gesturing for her to follow. "Let's get out of here. I'll explain things on the way back home. God, Luvia's going to kill me for getting into a fight without her. Let's just… keep this one to ourselves, okay?"

"I know not who this "Luvia" is, but I shall do as you ask for now. Don't give me a reason to tell her, however, because I will." Ereshkigal said, flicking some hair over her shoulder. She clutched her spear tightly in her hand as she walked, causing Eiji to sigh.

"What the hell did I get myself into?"

**xxx(End of Section 2)xxx**

**Goddess Ishtar/Goddess Ereshkigal (Archer) Master: Eiji Itsuka**

**Mordred (Saber): Shirou Emiya**

**Enkidu (Lancer) Master: Luviagelita Edelfelt**

**Leonardo Da Vinci (Caster) Master: Shiho Hanamura**

**Unknown (Assassin) Master: Illyasviel von Einzbern**

**Marie Antoinette (Rider) Master: Kyle Rainer**

**Lycaon of Arcadia (Berserker) Master: William Reyes**

**? (Avenger) Master: Shinji Matou**

**Abigail Williams (Foreigner) Master: Sakura Matou**

**Holy Grail War Overseer: Kirei Kotomine**

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you are all having a good day, I meant to post this a bit earlier in the week but I've been really busy so I just didn't have any time. Now that it's the weekend though, I figured I could finally post it. The first battles are starting to happen, and they'll keep getting bigger as time goes on. It's been awhile since I've written battle scenes so I hope I did okay. I'm starting to relearn how to write stuff like that, it was a challenge but it was fun. This is it for now, I'll try to post the next chapter soon but I apologize if I don't haha. See you all later!**


	7. Chapter 1: Segment 3: Fuyuki 2010

**Fate/Unlimited:**

**The First Battles on the Streets of the Modern World: Fuyuki 2010**

**Section 3: Malevolence in Fuyuki City**

* * *

**Location: Downtown Fuyuki**

**Time: 6:30 PM JST**

**Date: October 25th, 2010**

"Eiji, you are beginning to scare me. Answer me!" Luvia exclaimed, a worried look on her face as she spoke into her phone. Of course, she was holding her cellphone to her ear to mask the small device she was wearing.

Her eyes looked around the arcade, trying to search for remnants of the Reality Marble that had been used. All traces had seemingly vanished, as if nothing had happened, as if no battle had been waged there. It was odd to say the least. Almost like a blink in space time, unnoticed by all. Those that had a high sensitivity toward magic, and didn't realize it, probably shivered the moment they set foot in this place. Yet it was undisturbed. Finding nothing, she decided it was time to leave. She overheard someone arguing about two kids leaving without paying for their pizza, a small giggle leaving her lips as she walked. Brushing past some kids who had raced into the place, Luvia was once again walking down the busy streets of Fuyuki.

She closed her eyes, losing herself in thought as she walked. If Eiji wasn't answering, then it meant he had discovered something. Either that, or he was currently in a battle with another master. That wouldn't be the case, he had promised to call her if a battle arose. He wasn't stupid enough to go up against another Master, alone with just Archer. She didn't doubt the Goddess's skills, but being in Rin Tohsaka's body hindered her powers. Meaning a normally S-Rank Noble Phantasm had been reduced to merely B+, perhaps even A-. She came to a full stop at the edge of an alleyway, feeling something coming from within. Something dark… something malevolent.

_"Master, I sense something off about this alleyway."_ Lancer said, making her swallow the lump in her throat. _"It's magical in nature… I believe we should take a look. It could be something caused by the Holy Grail."_

"A-alright dear… normally I wouldn't consider this without Eiji's approval. Be that as it may, we should survey all of our surroundings. Let us tread carefully, Lancer." she said, grasping her skirt as she walked. She was prepared to fight and prepared to run. Depending on the outcome that lay at the end of this narrow passage, she'd decide which would be better.

The scent of iron hit her like a truck. It lingered in the area, a pungent aroma she never wished to inhale. She coughed a bit, trying to brush the smell away with a wave of her hand, though it only served to waft more into her nostrils. She assumed it was dirty trash water, from dumpsters that had yet to be removed, but it was far, far worse than she imagined.

Laying at the back of the alleyway was what remained of a human body. The lower half of the body lay, strewn about as it's entrails covered the ground. A large, copious amount of blood puddled around the remains, slowly dripping into a nearby storm drain. Her hand flew to her mouth, eyes widening at the sight. She took another step forward, using the nearby lamps to her advantage. A muffled scream left her lips as she spotted a severed head, a man… a look of pain and fear was recorded on his face, the look in his glassy eyes was one of pure horror. Luvia huddled over a nearby trash can, the contents of her stomach spilling over the garbage bags. The smell hit her once more, urging her in her quest to empty her stomach. Lancer was at her side, a frown on their face as they took hold of her luscious blonde hair.

"Oh Jesus… this is...hurk…this is awful." she cried, struggling to speak and hold what remained of her lunch within her. She spat on the ground, wiping her mouth with the inside of her shirt. "What the hell happened here?"

"Can't say for certain." Lancer said, handing her a bottle of water. Where they got it, she didn't know, nor did she care. The green haired heroic spirit walked closer to the remains, kneeling next to the pool of blood.

_"I'm glad I gave them something to wear now."_ she thought, glancing at Lancer's sneakers. They were wearing a sundress over their torso, along with a pair of black yoga pants that didn't fit her anymore. She was convinced Lancer was a female, but she didn't think it was appropriate to ask. She was just glad they weren't barefoot in a puddle of blood.

"I sense magical circuits… It seems this man was a mage. It is possible that he was killed due to his magical output. In other words, a servant consumed his flesh in order to sustain their mana."

"Urk… you mean someone… ate this man? Oh that's sick." the woman said, as she greedily sipped her water. She needed to get out of there. Lancer turned to face her, a neutral expression on their face.

"I'm afraid this is very commonplace during wars. Often times, summoned spirits will do whatever they can to expand their mana pool. At the cost of a few human lives, they will secure potential mages, and use them as mana batteries. It is truly a disgusting tactic."

"Who would do something this vile? To take a human life for the sake of magic? That's absolutely horrid! I cannot let that continue to happen!" she declared.

_"Huh… What was that? I hear someone in this alley, a woman. She might need help!"_

_"Then let's go!"_

Lancer was quick to respond, sweeping Luvia into their arms. They jumped onto an air conditioning unit before climbing onto a nearby roof. They set Luvia down, just in time to hear the horrified screams of the two civilians that discovered the gruesome sight.

"Lancer, we need to find Eiji and get to the bottom of this. If there's a servant out here killing innocents for magic, then they need to be stopped."

"I agree." they said, giving their master a nod. "However, we must also focus on their master. The Holy Grail doesn't summon masterless spirits often. Someone here must be in control of whatever beast is doing this. If we figure out who, we might be able to stop them before it's too late."

"That's like finding a needle in a haystack, dear." Luvia sighed, shaking her head. "Alas, we don't have much of a choice. Let's get out of here."

Lancer nodded, sweeping her into their arms again. They took off, just as the blaring sirens of the authorities started blaring. Thankfully, Lancer moved so fast no one would be able to track him down. The sun had by now, fully set throwing the city into the cover of night. They touched down on an empty street, where they continued walking normally. To anyone who saw them, they looked like a pair of girls who were going out for the night. Luvia kept glancing over her shoulder, wondering if they were being followed. She shivered as she walked, despite not being cold. Every time she blinked, she could see the horrible scene in her mind. She had the urge to vomit, but struggled to keep what was left inside her body. Her servant took notice, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I understand you are struggling with what you saw. If I am being honest, I wish for you to be spared from those sights. But sadly I cannot. Death is a real part of life, and that man suffered a gruesome one. We can prevent more, by finding this servant and taking them out."

"I… I know that, it's just… every time I close my eyes I see their severed head… the look of horror on their face. The look of fear in their eyes. I just-" she paused, holding her hand to her mouth. She swallowed hard, forcing the bile back down her throat. "-I just don't wish to see something like that again, even though I'm certain I will."

Lancer nodded, giving her a smile. "I'll protect you, Master. I'll make sure you don't end up that way… we should." they stopped speaking, their head snapping to the right. "I can sense it… a large gathering of magic, it's nearby."

"The wayward servant?" Luvia asked. Lancer nodded firmly. "Then let us go! We have the chance to attack it by surprise. Lead me to him, Lancer. We shall destroy it before it kills another!"

Lancer's face remained neutral. Though they wished to bring their master to safety, they knew they wouldn't get another shot at taking out this servant. With a sigh, they started running toward the source of the magical energy. They ducked and weaved through empty streets, yards and alleyways. They slowed to a stop as they neared a plaza. It was in a rather quiet sector of Fuyuki, one that wasn't visited often by people. In fact, the nearest homes were a few blocks away. It was a fountain plaza that was livelier during the festivals that were held in late autumn. This time however, it was being used for something far more sinister.

Luvia could hear the growling. The giant, hulking animal before her was chomping on something, lips smacking as it ate. This creature… This _monster_ was gigantic, far larger than she had expected. Chains rattled softly with every movement, as it took a few steps around the plaza, grabbing something from the fountain. Luvia gasped as she saw a human arm falling to the ground, the ring on its finger shining in the lighting. She held back the urge to scream, kneeling down behind a car so she couldn't be seen.

"L-Lancer." she cried softly, holding back the urge to cry. Lancer gave her a nod, walking out from behind the car. They strode toward the plaza, fearless as they took their forward match. The creature seemed to sense them, as they slowly turned around. The creature's eye glowed a brilliant blue, their maws tinged red with fresh blood.

The monster on their back pulled the chains tightly, reigning in the large wolf which they treated as a mount. It bared its fangs, slobber dripping to the ground as it fully turned to face the one who dared approach him. The rider reached around its waist, wrapping its hand around the hilt of their sword, as if getting ready for a fight.

"Am I to assume you are responsible for the deceased man we found earlier?" Lancer asked, almost expecting the headless rider to answer. The wolf only growled, as it pawed the ground. They took a deep breath, rolling their shoulders a bit. "I cannot let you continue this. I know not who your master is, or if you even have one. But killing innocent people is against the rules of the Holy Grail War. Though seeing this scene behind you, I can already tell you aren't going to stop."

The wolf let out a howl as the rider drew its sword. Lancer remained still as they flicked their wrist, summoning their weapon, the Chains of Heaven. They wrapped around man and beast, holding them completely in place. The rider struggled to bring his arm down, the giant sword in their hand glowing with magic power.

Lancer floated off the ground, charging magical energy into their hands. As he prepared for an attack, the rider managed to break out of the chains, taking a swing at him with its sword. Lancer avoided it with ease, landing on the ground a few feet from the creature. Placing his hands on the asphalt, he created several weapons out of clay, launching them at the beast. The Rider swung its sword a single time, slicing through each weapon with ease. The wolf moved forward, growling as it tried to chomp down on their attacker. The Rider brought their sword down, slicing a car clean in half. Luvia let out a tiny scream, as the blade almost sliced her in half.

Lancer wrapped his chains around the destroyed car, slinging it at the monster in front of him, which was easily dodged. "Master, perhaps evacuating the area. I don't want you to be in harm's way."

"Absolutely not! I shall fight alongside you!" Luvia cried, forcing herself to her feet. Despite being completely scared, she was prepared to fight. "If Eiji is ready to fight alongside Archer and give his life for this war, then I will as well. Now fight, Lancer! Give it your all!"

Lancer gave her a smile, nodding. "As you wish, Master."

Holding their hand out, Lancer opened a series of portals behind him, all of them launching glimmering chains of gold and steel at the creature. The Rider deflected them with a single swipe, throwing a slash at Lancer, who was easily able to avoid them. He redirected his chains, hoping to tie the wolf up and knock the Rider off its back. The headless man only chuckled, its ominous voice echoing through the empty streets. Luvia noticed a bit of fog starting to build up, as if the Rider was generating it. She grit her teeth, hands wrapped around her gemstone pouch.

_"That Rider is generating this fog… who the hell is he? A giant, man wielding a sword, and rides around on an equally giant wolf? I've never heard of someone like that before!"_ she thought, as she dropped a few earth gems into her hand. _"Still, I must assist Lancer, or else we won't be able to defeat this thing."_

She placed her hand on the ground, channeling the earth magic contained in the gem into the asphalt. A glowing magical seal sparked to life as she pulled several chunks of earth right from the ground. She flung them forward, just as Lancer flung their chains at the creature. Stunning it long enough, Lancer summoned a large lance from the ground, racing at the creature. With a grunt, they threw several jabs at the wolf, nailing it in the soft flesh of its side. The Rider swung at them, sending them flying back into a brick building.

"Lancer!" Luvia cried out in worry. She attempted to run to their side, only for the Rider to slam their sword on the ground, separating the two. The wolf growled angrily, its face bleeding from where Lancer had struck it. She took a step backward, her fear being replaced with anger. Her hands shook, as her magical circuits sparked to life. "I will not let you defeat my servant, you stupid dumb animal!"

That did it. The wolf pawed the ground in anger, jumping at the mage. She jumped out of the way in time, legs glowing brightly as she landed in a crouch. She dashed forward, throwing a punch at the creature's side, hard enough to send him flying back a few feet. The Rider swung his sword at her, aiming to slice her in half, alas she was quicker, flipping over the blade with ease. She sent a volley of Gandr blasts at its chest, pushing it back in time for Lancer to tie it up with their chains.

"Excellent work Master. But we mustn't underestimate it."

"Worry not, Lancer. I don't believe I will." she boasted, grabbing a pair of water jewels from her pouch. She cracked them in her palms, allowing the magic stored within to swirl around her fists. She let out a cry, running forward as she threw several rapid punches at the creature. She pulled her arm back, a smirk on her face. "Take this!"

She delivered an explosive uppercut that sent the wolf and its rider flying back into the nearby fountain, shattering it into pieces. Chunks of earth and bits of human flesh flew out in all directions, as the wolf whimpered in pain. The Rider had fallen off its mount, and struggled to reach his sword. Lancer took their chance, binding both mount and rider with their chains, making sure they were wrapped so tightly they wouldn't be able to break out.

"Proper job, Master. Archer was right, you really are a brute who handles things with her bare fists."

"She said WHAT?" Luvia exclaimed, balling her fists. "I swear, I am going to punch that snooty goddess in the face the next time I see her."

She took a few steps forward, staring at the servant, or rather servants, before her. The wolf continued glaring at her, maws threatening to snap the chains that kept its muzzle shut. She got a glimpse of the bodies in the destroyed fountain, the smell of death hitting her nose. Whatever was left in her stomach now coated the cobblestone ground of the plaza. She could almost hear the Rider laughing at her misfortune.

"Why do you do this?" Lancer asked, as they approached the wolf. It locked its glowing eye on the green haired servant, trying in vain to claw their face. Lancer remained silent for a moment, as they reached for their snout, placing a hand on its nose. They closed their eyes, taking a deep breath. The wolf seemed to calm down, if only for a moment. "Oh… I see… you are seeking vengeance, for what they did to you."

"Grrrrrr."

"I assure you, killing humans for what they did to you is not the answer. The people in this town are innocent, and the ones that wronged you are long gone from this world. Rest, friend. You no longer have to seek revenge." Lancer said, trying to calm the beast.

For a moment, the two believed that would be enough. The creature would simply disappear, and everything would be resolved. Oh how naive of a thought that was. Luvia heard the sound too late, yet felt herself being tackled to the ground. Several glimmering arrows were embedded on the ground where she had once stood. Her eyes locked on a spot high above them, a figure standing at the top of a nearby house. The Rider managed to get himself free, grabbing his sword, pulling it back as far as he could. Luvia waited for the end, slamming her eyes shut expecting the sword to cut her in half.

The figure stopped in its tracks, almost struggling to land the attack. Rather than kill the two, it used its heavy sword to free its mount. The wolf let out a weakened cry, before racing off into the city, disappearing into its spirit form as it fled. Luvia slammed her fist into the ground, forcing herself back to her feet.

"Goddamn it! It got away!" she shouted, glaring at the nearby house. She noticed the figure was absent, leaving the two completely alone. "Lancer, can you trace its magic?"

"I'm afraid I can't." they said, bowing their head in shame. "I apologize, Master, I let them get away… my Chains of Heaven are supposed to be unbreakable. They were designed to prevent even a god from moving, and yet, they managed to break free from them. Something… something isn't right."

"Your Chains of Heaven… they're one of your Noble Phantasms right?" Luvia asked curiously, earning a nod from the green haired servant. She sighed, frowning. "Don't fret dear, in time, I'm certain you will regain their full use. For now, we need to head back to our base. This creature is quite dangerous. We must prioritize its defeat before proceeding with any aspect of this war."

"As you wish, Master. Let us go, I shall get us home safely." Lancer said, lifting her into their arms. Luvia looked back to the destroyed fountain, burying her face in Lancer's shoulder.

_"I'm so sorry… I couldn't do anything to save those people… they were torn apart by that thing and… I don't think I'm going to get any sleep tonight."_

* * *

**Location: Emiya Estate**

**Time: 10:25 AM JST**

**Date: October 25th, 2010**

"Goddamn, this is some really good food Master! Thanks a lot for this, it certainly hits the spot, especially after training!" Mordred cried, as she continued to stuff her face with food.

Shirou just gave her a smile, ignoring the stack of dirty dishes beside her. He was certainly going to hit the store after breakfast. Mordred had been awake since dawn, having been training outside in a full suit of armor. She admitted it was the only thing she owned, as she was completely naked underneath. Thankfully, Sakura was quick to find her something to wear. She had settled on a white tube top, and a pair of jean shorts. Despite Sakura telling her the top was actually part of a swimsuit, the swordswoman chose to wear it. It was hard for him not to look at her, but then he remembered she was the Treacherous Knight, capable of removing his head from his shoulders. It was a nice deterrent.

"Are those pancakes good, Abby? I tried to make them how you like them." Sakura said, giving the young girl a smile. Abigail looked up from her plate, struggling to chew the food in her mouth. Her cheeks were puffed out, looking almost like a chipmunks as she struggled containing her joy. Her lips were soaked with syrup, which dribbled down her chin. Sakura rolled her eyes, grabbing a napkin. "I'll take that as a yes."

"You know… I'm still getting used to all of this." Shirou said, as he approached the table with two plates in hand. He handed one of them to Sakura, who gave him a small thanks. Since Mordred had asked for an English style breakfast, he had decided to go all out. He was honestly glad he did. He sat down across from his servant, grabbing a hold of his fork. "The two of you being heroic spirits, summoned here by a holy grail of all things."

"Um well… I wasn't summoned here. I just got separated from my uncle." Abby said, after Sakura had wiped her face clean of syrup. "As long as Miss provides me with mana, I'll be fine."

"It's the same shit for me, thankfully this place seems to help me regenerate mana. I'm not straining ya too much, right Master?" Mordred asked, causing Shirou to shake his head.

"Nope, I feel fine. Still, it's a little odd… My father never told me about this kind of thing. Then again, he wasn't very vocal when it came to magic. He only showed me basic projection and fortification spells. When I asked him to teach me stronger spells, he always refused." Shirou said, looking up at the ceiling. "Magic isn't as important as you think it is. Always strive to better yourself without it… that's what he always told me."

"I'm glad then… magic training isn't as cracked up as you think it is. Sometimes, it can be really painful." Sakura said, rubbing her arm. The man gave her a worried look, but before he could ask what was wrong, she flashed him a smile. "We should just focus on enjoying our breakfast. We can talk about the Holy Grail War later!"

"Perhaps we should discuss it now." Mordred said, as she set aside her empty plate. "I'm gonna come right out and say it, I don't think you are capable of surviving this war."

"W-what?"

"Master, up until now you've just been sitting here, trying to get a grip on the two kinds of magic you have. You have a good pool of magic, I can feel it, but I can also tell your circuits are dormant. You are, in layman's terms, a shit mage. Even Merlin would agree that you are just low-tier, and I fucking hate that guy!" Mordred said.

"I wish you had a different means of conveying your thoughts. Swearing around kids isn't right." Sakura scolded, only for Mordred to brush her off.

"Eh, I'm sure the kid has heard these words before. I grew up in the slums, meaning I know fuckall about being proper." she said, finishing her juice. She set her glass down, sighing contently. "Regardless, I am right in what I am saying. But that doesn't mean we are giving up on the Holy Grail. Since you are Master's main squeeze, I'm gonna let you be a part of our alliance."

"M-main squeeze?" Sakura squeaked, eyes widening in surprise and embarrassment.

"It isn't like that Mordred! Sheesh. You need to stop talking like that in front of Abby." Shirou said, glancing at the young girl, who was face deep in her stack of pancakes. He was told spirits didn't need to eat, but so far she had eaten two stacks. Sakura had made plenty at her behest and had only put a small dent into it. "Are you alright Abby? Just ignore the bad words coming from Modred's Potty mouth."

"It's okay Mister. I've heard much worse than what she's said. Especially when people called some of the girls in my home "Cursed fucking witches that must be burned at the stake." and "Those little cunts deserve nothing but the fires of hell!"" the blonde said, shoveling food into her mouth. She looked up, seeing both Shirou and Sakura were slack jawed at her language. Mordred was trying not to laugh as she stabbed one of Shirou's sausages with her fork.

"Okay… you aren't going to repeat those words again Abby. Don't make me use a command seal, alright?" Sakura said, glaring at the young girl. Abigail shivered, regaining her interest in her breakfast.

"A-anyway, this Holy Grail War." Mordred said, trying to get the conversation back onto her main topic. "I am going to lay down the rules of how this will work. The only reason I answered Master's call in the first place was because of my wish to be king. And believe me, I will become King. I have to show my father that I mean business."

"You want to become King? Wasn't that why you killed your father in the first place?" Shirou asked, earning a frown from the woman.

"Heh… I only wished for his approval, he was the one who denied my existence. The one who rejected me! I have everything I need to be the best King in the world. That's all I want, to prove that bastard wrong, knock him off his damn high horse." she snapped angrily. She sighed, glancing at Sakura. "What about you? Don't you have a wish you'd like granted?"

"I honestly haven't given it much thought. I don't really want much, if I'm being honest." she said softly. She brushed some hair around her ear, forcing a smile onto her face. "I'm perfectly happy with you and Shirou getting your wishes granted though. Oh, and I can't forget about Abby. if you could get her home, that would be nice."

"Miss." Abigail mumbled, getting Sakura's attention. "I don't want to sound mean, but my wish to get home wouldn't be granted by the Holy Grail. Only servants can touch the grail, as far as I know. Meaning, if I want my wish granted, we would have to fight for it. Mister has been so nice to me, I don't want to fight him or Mordred."

"We'll… we'll think of something." Shirou said, giving her a smile. "We'll get you back home okay? I'm sure your Uncle is around. He might even be searching for you."

"I know. We can keep discussing the Grail war if you'd like."

"No… let's just finish our breakfast. We have a long day ahead of us after all. After breakfast, we need to buy some food for dinner, since Mordred basically ate it all." the man said, holding back the urge to laugh. Mordred rubbed the back of her neck.

"Sorry Master, I'm not like other servants. Since I can't go into spirit form, I have to sustain myself normally. That means I need sleep as well as food. I'll try not to eat ya outta house and home!"

Shirou spared a glance over at Sakura, who was slowly eating her food. He was beginning to worry about his friend. She had been acting weird for a while now, especially during the last month and a half. Was it because of the Grail War? Did Sakura know she was going to be a part of it? She did seem to have her command seals for a bit longer. In fact, he recalled seeing a red bruise on the back of her hand. At the time, he had assumed she had gotten hurt, so he ignored it. Perhaps that was the time when she had gotten her seals, and she had been trying to hide them from him.

_"How long has she been aware of this Grail War?"_ he asked himself, as he focused on his breakfast.

Shirou decided it wasn't important at that moment. All he knew was that something serious was going to go down. And he wanted to be as prepared as possible. Perhaps this was destiny. He had promised his father he would become a Hero of Justice in his stead. Maybe the Holy Grail could grant him that, and he could fulfill Kiritsugu's greatest desire. He could only hope that was possible.

xxx

"Alright, do we have everything we need?" Sakura asked, looking back at their small group. Abby was standing beside her, clutching her favorite plush toy in her arms. Shirou had a reusable bag wrapped around his shoulder, along with his house keys. Mordred however was wearing her armor, right down to her sword. Sakura's eye twitched a bit as she looked at the blonde woman. "Um… Mordred?"

"What's up?"

"I don't mean to trouble you or anything but… do you think you could not wear your armor? We don't want to attract attention to ourselves." she said. Mordred remained silent, before retracting her armor, allowing it to disappear in crimson glow. Her sword remained attached to her hip. Before Sakura could even speak, she placed a hand on its hilt.

"Clerant stays with me. I'll agree to not using my armor but I need to have my sword at my hip, in case something happens. Besides, we're in the Great Empire of Japan right? Don't you usually walk around with katanas and the like?"

"Perhaps during old times. Nowadays, the only ones who walk around with swords are practitioners of ancient techniques and cosplayers." Shirou said, shrugging his shoulders. "We can just say it's a fake. No one needs to know it's real, and it's technically not illegal to own a sword."

"Yes it is Shirou. They're banned in Japan." Sakura said firmly.

"Actually Miss, the swords that are banned here are Katanas, Lances, daggers and any other weapon that could cause bodily harm. So long as you have a license to carry, you'll be fine." Abby said, giving the two a smile. "Not only that, but the only ones who can see Mordred's sword are mages and other servants. No one else can even sense it, the armor however, is a different story."

"Ya see, I was gonna say that too, but the Squirt beat me to it. Eh, it's fine… let's just get these chores done. I wanna go kill something." Mordred said, sliding the living room door open. Shirou rolled his eyes, following after his servant.

The group of four left the estate moments later, heading down the road that lead down to Fuyuki City. The sun was shining brightly, and the skies shimmered like a million sapphires. It was a beautiful day. Everyone seemed to be in happy spirits. Shirou was doing a mental check of everything they needed, while Sakura was reading something on her phone. Everything was fine, at least until Mordred stopped walking. Abby ended up bumping into her, being too distracted by a few squirrels to notice the woman had stopped.

"You know, if you are going to follow us, you are going to have to do a better job at hiding." she said, glancing over her shoulder. Shirou and Sakura stopped in their tracks, following her gaze to a nearby phone pole.

"I wasn't exactly trying to hide." a familiar voice said. Sakura swallowed the lump in her throat, as the figure stepped out from behind the pole.

"Hello, Shinji." Shirou greeted, none too kindly. The blue haired man gave Shirou a smug look, brushing some hair out of his face.

"It's been a while, Emiya. We rarely talk these days, save for when I come to get my dear sister."

"Is something the matter Shinji?" Sakura asked firmly. Though her voice didn't waver, both Mordred and Abigail could tell she was frightened of this person. Mordred could sense something in him, a sick sense of lust and darkness. It honestly made him reek.

"Of course, Grandfather wishes to see you. You know exactly what this is about, so let's not beat around the bush."

"Huh? Oh right… Do you think I can visit him later? I already visit him twice a month, and I've already visited him this week." she said firmly.

"Did I stutter?" Shinji asked, as he slowly approached the woman. "You have a responsibility to our family, you stupid-" he paused, seeing the glare on Shirou's face. He sighed. "Grandfather is growing weaker by the day, the doctors say he might not last much longer. You have to be a good granddaughter and see him while he's still alive."

"You're right… I'm sorry Shirou, but this is important. Grandfather doesn't have long to live, and I want to make sure his final days are good ones." she said, giving the man an apologetic bow. He sighed, crossing his arms in disdain.

"You know… I don't particularly like that you go back to that abusive house. I know you've always refused my help but…" he rubbed his neck, stumbling around his words. "It's fine Sakura. Take as long as you need."

"Um Miss… I can go with you if you'd like." Abby said softly. Sakura shook her head, kneeling down before the girl.

"Abby, you have to stay with Shirou okay? If anything bad happens, I'll just call for you. Be a good girl for him and Mordred, alright?" she said softly, making sure Shinji didn't hear their conversation. The man clicked his tongue, clearly getting impatient.

"Well come on sister, we don't have all day here." he snapped. Sakura nodded, giving Shirou a tight hug before turning away, following her brother down a nearby side street.

"You know, something doesn't sit right with me." Mordred said, glancing at her master, who had a look of concern on his face. "Should we follow them?"

"Normally, I would say yes. But the last time I followed her, Sakura got really mad at me. She's rather touchy when her grandfather is mentioned. She was like this in high school too."

"Has Miss always been that way? She has this distant look in her eye, like she isn't fully there." Abby asked.

"Only recently…" the man admitted, taking a deep breath through his nose. "She's changed a lot in the last few years. There was only one event that seemed to hit her hard… when Rin Tohsaka was murdered. I don't know why it was, but Sakura cried for weeks. They hadn't been very close, only sharing a few words here and there but…"

"She's still suffering for that one girl's death? After all this time?"

"Yeah… I don't really blame her. Rin Tohsaka was this… almost supernatural entity. The moment she stepped into the hallway, everyone just stopped talking. People put her on a pedestal, treated her like she was a queen. But you could see it on her face, that she just wanted to be treated normally. Eiji was always by her side, the only times she laughed was when she was around him. When she was killed… it was as if a star went out in the sky."

The two servants shared a look, unable to comprehend what he was conveying to them. He let out a dry laugh, turning back toward the city. "We should go, Sakura might be back later tonight, so we should prepare her a nice dinner. Not only that, but Fuji-nee is incessantly begging for my curry and won't stop until I make her some."

"Fuji-nee?" Abby asked curiously.

"Oh, you haven't met her yet, she was one of my teachers in high school, my former caretaker. Now she's just a friend who eats my food. I'm sure you'll get along nicely."

"Hey, if she likes good food and a pitcher of ale, she's good in my book. Come on, let's get these chores done." Mordred said, urging her master on. Abigail remained ingrained in place, glancing down the sidestreet her friend had walked down.

_"Miss… I hope you are really okay. I can tell you are suffering, but we can't help you unless you open up to us."_

xxx

"Stupid little bitch!" Shinji cried, slapping Sakura across the face. She didn't even flinch as the pain spread across her face. She had grown accustomed to this. Whenever she came to visit, this was the greeting she got. It was always behind closed doors, never in public. Part of her wondered why her once sweet older brother behaved this way. He grabbed her by her shirt, shaking her a few times. "How long have you had your command seals huh? How long?!"

"Three weeks." she mumbled softly.

"Three weeks? You've had them for three weeks and now is when I find out? And from Grandfather of all people. What the fuck is wrong with you Sakura? We could have been working together to win this Holy Grail. Yet here you are, gallivanting with Emiya!"

"But I'm-"

"SHUT UP!" the man shouted, once again striking her in the face. She gasped in pain, clutching her cheek. She could feel the tears threatening to spill. "Does he know? Are those two girls servants? One of them is yours isn't it?"

"He doesn't know." Sakura said swiftly, holding back her sniffles. "Shirou is hosting a girl from the United States who came here with her Aunt. That woman that was with us was her aunt. He doesn't know about the Grail war or my command seals."

"Do you really expect me to believe that?" Shinji snapped, glaring at her. He wrapped his arms around her throat, pressing her against the wall. She didn't even struggle, keeping her eyes locked on his own. "Do you expect me to believe Shirou doesn't know shit about this? I'm not stupid, I know that wench is a servant. I saw the sword at her hip."

"Believe… what you want… I'm not… lying." she squeaked, as she felt the urge to breath. Shinji continued squeezing, gritting his teeth as he continued pressing his thumbs into her trachea.

"Do be careful with her Shinji, we wouldn't want to lose a master because of your hubris."

Sakura gasped for air the moment Shinji released her. She coughed loudly, rubbing her throat as she struggled to breathe. She looked down, spotting her grandfather, Zouken Matou. The man took a few steps toward her, resting most of his weight on his cane.

"Now then, Sakura, the time has come for you to fight in this Holy Grail War. You have been training for this moment since you were young. It should be a little easier for you, since your older sister is deceased."

Sakura grit her teeth in anger, shooting daggers at the old man. She detested him, with every fiber of her being. She suddenly felt her skin beginning to move, the worms that inhabited her body started responding, sending waves of shooting pain through her body. She was used to this, from the years of abuse she had suffered through. But even now, the pain they caused was little more than comforting.

"I… I can't." Sakura mumbled, bowing her head. "This is wrong, fighting, killing other people and servants? I can't."

"You can and you will. It is our mission to get our hands on the Holy Grail. This war isn't like the others that have been held. Normally, seven servants must die in order to bring the Greater Grail into our world. We only discovered recently that a servant is the only one who can touch the Holy Grail… this is a problem." Zouken said, turning away from the two.

"So, if a mage can't touch the holy grail, what are we going to do?"

"It's quite simple, Shinji. As I have said before, this Holy Grail war is a bit different, I sense more masters than the previous one. There are 9 in total. It was our family, along with the Tohsakas and the Einzberns that designed the Heaven's Feel ritual. Something has gone awry, the backup system has been activated, meaning more masters may crop up soon."

"M-more masters?" Sakura queried, earning a nod from Zouken.

"Which is why we must find and secure the Holy Grail before more Masters are summoned. And in order to do that, we must eliminate them. Shinji has already started things off for us, I already know you've made a contract with a servant. Those worms in your body let me know as such. It matters not to me, what you do from this point forward." the man said, holding back the urge to smile. "However, if you do not bring the Holy Grail to me, I will kill you. I've wasted enough resources on you as it is. Do not disappoint me."

"We won't, grandfather. We'll make sure we secure the grail for the Matous, it belongs to us by right. All of our wishes will be granted when it is in our hands." Shinji said happily. _"Heh, as if. You've never given a shit about me old man… the moment I get my hands on that Grail, I'll use its power to destroy you for good. Maybe I'll keep Sakura around too, after I get my wish granted, I'm going to need a cute little slave like her."_

* * *

**Location: Fuyuki Church**

**Time: 8:25 PM JST**

**Date: October 25th, 2010**

"Things are starting to get interesting, aren't they Gilgamesh?" Kirei asked, looking away from the stained glass window. The blond haired man was sitting at the frontmost pue, enjoying a glass of wine. It was his usual routine, though this time he had taken a more active role.

"So it would seem." he replied, swirling the crimson liquid around his glass. "That monster Shinji summoned is running amok, and making things quite entertaining. I am pleased to see this War is different from the previous one."

"Yes… it does beg the question, why did you assist that girl and her servant? You could have just let them die, no skin off your nose right?" the priest asked. Gilgamesh remained silent, staring at his reflection in the wine. He looked away, smirking.

"That woman is quite strong, I wish to fight her myself, when the time comes of course. I believe she might fit well within my new kingdom. Besides, I can appreciate a woman who can fight."

"Are you sure there's nothing else about them that urged you to act?" the man asked. Gilgamesh shook his head, taking another sip from his glass. "I suppose it doesn't really matter, you are free to act how you wish."

"Allow me a question, Kirei." the King of Heroes said, rising to his feet. "This Holy Grail isn't like the previous one. What has changed? Why are there more masters than the previous ones?"

"Hmm… I can't fully answer that question, there are things I still do not understand. However, from the research notes that I found in the Tohsaka Estate, it turns out there was a back up system created. It was meant to be activated in the event that all the Masters and Servants teamed up in order to claim the Holy Grail. During the 4th War, this system was unlocked by Saber's attempt to destroy the Grail." the man said, turning away from the gilded hero. "It's as if the world wished to protect itself from the effects of that attack. It spent the last 14 years, restoring the grail to its former glory."

"Another effect from Saber's Noble Phantasm, I presume? Excalibur is an unpredictable weapon. Perhaps what all of us were fighting for was a cursed Holy Grail. In a sense, the world saved our lives, only to pit us all against each other once more. Fate is a cruel mistress." the man said, chuckling. "So as a result of Excalibur's high density magical attack, the Grail has been changed?"

"Something along those lines, yes. The Grail was destroyed, and yet the mana it collected aided in its reconstruction. The lesser grail that was brought forth from Irisviel's body, has morphed into something different, a Greater Grail. Imagine what would happen if we brought a lesser grail to it. An insurmountable amount of mana would be generated, enough to grant a near infinite amount of wishes." Kirei said, smirking. "Which is why we shall keep this to ourselves."

"I see… so this is the plan you've been working on for the last fourteen years. Hiding the existence of a second Greater Grail must have been difficult. How has the Church taken it?"

"They are unaware of course. All they know is that the Fifth Holy Grail War has begun here in Fuyuki. They are completely unaware of what is truly going on. I would like to keep it that way. So long as they are unaware of what is going on, our plans will go down smoothly." he said, earning a nod from Gilgamesh.

"Don't worry Kirei, I'm not one to spoil the fun as they say. I've got my own agenda to worry about, and thankfully, it doesn't interfere with your own. For now, I shall take a more passive role, I wish to observe the masters, see what they are made of." the man said, turning away from the priest. "I'll be checking in from time to time, for now, I've got business to attend to. Take care of yourself, Kirei Kotomine."

"You as well, King of Heroes."

* * *

**Location: Homuhara High School**

**Time: 9:00 PM JST**

**Date: October 25th, 2010**

The skies above Fuyuki were completely clear, allowing the moon and the stars to be completely visible. The wind was blowing softly, making the night a bit cooler than normal. Since it was the middle of autumn, the temperatures were only going to keep getting lower. The nearby trees had already changed colors, the leaves slowly falling off their branches.

The low jingles of the swing chain were the only sound on the playground, aside from the light breeze blowing through the area. It had been years since Eiji had visited this place, since he had graduated from Homuhara High School, in fact. The playground had been built for the nearby school kids to use, but some of the high school students hung out there as well. If only to make sure the kids weren't getting hurt or bullying one another. This was the same swing set where he had met Rin, all of those years ago. His hands gripped the chains tightly as he continued looking at the sand, a frown on his face.

"Why did we come here?" Ereshkigal asked, glancing at the raven-haired man. "You haven't spoken since we left the forest. Even now, you just stare at your shoes."

"I needed a place to think, this is where I used to do that, back in the day." he said, sounding rather melancholy. "God… this is a lot harder than I thought it would be. What the hell was I thinking? Coming back here to take part in this stupid war, and for what?"

"Because you made a promise."

Eiji looked at the goddess, a look of surprise on his face. She was playing with the sand under her foot, swirling it around with the tip of her slipper. "At least, I think that's the true reason, the girl who owns this body is dreaming. Sometimes, I can see those dreams. But I can't share them with my sister, and she can't speak through us."

"You can… see her dreams?" the boy asked curiously. Ereshkigal gave him a nod, looking up at the sky.

"Not all the time. I suppose it's due to us sharing her body. It's odd really… the moment Ishtar was summoned to this world, this girl became Ishtar. She didn't override her personality, and she didn't kill her. It's… rather hard to kill someone who's dead, hehe." she said, clearing her throat, trying her hardest to ignore the glare on Eiji's face. "I work the same way, while the moon is out, I am the owner of this vessel."

"I see… do you require sleep?"

"No. Divine Spirits don't necessarily need to sleep, Ishtar's consciousness is currently resting. Though when the sun comes up, she will awaken and I shall disappear. The two of us are still in our own realms, Ishtar is in Heaven while I am in Kur, the Underworld. In order for us to serve the Throne of Heroes, a proper vessel was required. When one of us is summoned, the other, by proxy, is also summoned as well. This is because the two of us were once one person and…" She paused, noticing the far out look on Eiji's face. "Are you listening to me?"

"Huh? Sorry." Eiji said, being genuinely apologetic. "I'm trying to process all of this, Ishtar didn't really explain things to me when she was summoned. She was… rather haughty about the whole thing."

"Of course she was… I apologize for her. Ishtar is a free spirit, so free in fact that she tends to forget her responsibilities. She says and does things that just boils my blood." the woman spat, squeezing the chains of her swing with all her strength. Eiji cleared his throat, hoping she would loosen her grip so they wouldn't snap. "S-sorry Master. Whenever Ishtar is discussed, I sort of lose myself."

"It's alright I guess.. We all have an annoying sibling or two…" he replied, scratching his neck. He looked back at the sky, sighing. "Ereshkigal, I'm sorry."

"Hmm… what for?" she asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"For being a douchebag to you. These last couple of weeks… hell these last couple of months have been hell for me. When I came back to Fuyuki for this Grail War, I wasn't expecting to summon a pair of goddesses in the body of my deceased best friend. It's opening a lot of wounds… there are so many things I want to ask, so many words left unsaid. It's like she's in my reach and out of it at the same time."

She remained silent, watching the man intently as he continued to speak. "It feels like I'm waging a war within myself. Part of me wants to hunt the other masters, kill them all and take the Grail for myself. So that I can finally find the one who killed her and bring him to justice. A part of me wants to find him without using the grail… and kill him with my own hands. And finally, the last part of me wants to quit… to just run away and pretend like none of it happened."

"It's okay to feel those things Master." the Underworld Goddess said, taking a deep breath. "It's okay to feel anger, rage and sadness. You lost someone close to you, someone who you considered more than your friend. Your heart hasn't healed… but it will. Focusing on that hatred, that rage… it will lead you to commit a great many sins. I know I've made mistakes in the past, which lead to some awful things happening."

"Like what? What could a goddess like you have done in the past?" he asked, genuinely curious. Ereshkigal lowered her head, her cheeks tinging pink.

"I uh… killed my sister because she had the audacity to come down to the Underworld. I stole her crown and channeled my own mana into it, corrupting it so it would provide me power. I also demanded that someone take her place when the food and drink of life brought her back into the mortal realm… I may have succumbed to my own carnal desires with a fellow god, sent down to the Underworld after someone in a banquet disrespected me… and when he betrayed me, I may have trapped his soul in a cage of my making for all eternity."

Eiji gave her a slow, languid blink, unable to properly process what he had been told. The fact that she had shared this with him, without so much as a second thought, acting like a nervous school girl confessing her feelings to her crush was astounding. He genuinely didn't know how to respond. He sucked his teeth, looking back up at the moon.

"So… mental note to self, do not piss off the Underworld Goddess, lest I wind up in a tiny little cage in the depths of hell." he said, almost jokingly. Ereshkigal couldn't help but giggle. She quickly covered her mouth, looking away from the man.

"I apologize, I shouldn't have laughed at something so serious."

"Relax, it was a joke." he said, brushing off her concern. "Still, I think this does explain a few things. I honestly should have asked Ishtar more about herself. I was trying not to have a mental breakdown at the fact that she's in my friend's body. I should… put all of that aside and work together with her. Or else we won't even get a chance to see the Holy Grail."

"Ah, it's a good thing you bring that up. When I was called here by the Grail, I happened to sense something from it. It was… rather odd. More malevolent in nature." Ereshkigal said, causing the man to straighten up. "Ishtar isn't as sensitive to the darkness as I am, so it's possible she missed it entirely but… well there's a lot more magical power coming from the Holy Grail than anyone can explain."

"How so?"

"It's… well it's like this… normally, a servant such as myself can use a Noble Phantasm once before needing a substantial amount of mana to recharge. I would be draining you of your magic twice over if I were to unleash it twice in a row. Yet, I feel like I can use it at least 5 times before I could even come close to hurting you." the woman said, looking back at the ground. "The Holy Grail sustains our bodies in this realm, while the Master's provide mana, yet I am using about 20% of your mana right now."

"You mean to tell me… that the Holy Grail is sustaining you, almost entirely?" Eiji asked, earning a nod from the goddess. "But that… that shouldn't be possible. It should be 50/50. The books that Rin and I studied stated this. This is the reason Anti-Army and Anti-Mountain Noble Phantasms are dangerous to use without proper precautions. You mean to tell me that someone can use their servant's full potential as many times as they'd like and not be affected?"

"Yes… this is merely speculation on my part, but it seems something has happened to the Holy Grail War here. Nay, that isn't the case… it's as if another Holy Grail has formed, from the remaining mana of the previous War. Something like that shouldn't be possible, not without subtle manipulation." Ereshkigal said.

"Shit… this is what I was afraid of." Eiji mumbled, placing his face in his hands. "We've got people like Illyasviel, using underhanded tactics in her own backyard and doing so with ease. Then we have someone using a Reality Marble in broad daylight. We haven't found any trace of Rider or their Master, and I'm willing to bet Caster was involved in that old house blowing up. Things are getting out of hand fast."

"Master… about that malevolence I mentioned. It didn't come from the Grail itself, rather the Grail is sustaining it. I'm not exactly sure what it is, but it is dangerous. Even now, I can feel the souls of the dead yearning to be ferried to the Underworld." she said, reaching behind her back for a golden cage. He noticed the glimmering blue flames inside it, along with the low garbled cries from the souls held within. "I only had one with me when I took hold of this vessel, and now, I have 10. All of them are very strong, and I can sense more coming from the city."

Eiji looked away from the cage, forcing himself to his feet as he looked toward the distance, in the direction of the New City. "Someone is killing people for mana. The Rules of the Holy Grail war forbid masters from getting innocents involved. The Overseer should be stepping in to put an end to that."

"What if the Overseer was taken out? What if this malevolence is running wild, of it's own free will?" Ereshkigal asked, standing up from her swing. "It's possible that this thing is a servant, much like myself. Only this one yearns to kill people, until it gains enough magic power to do… something."

As he was about to speak, he felt his phone start vibrating. He reached into his pocket, pulling it out to see it was Luvia. He sighed with relief, sliding his finger across the screen as he held it to his ear. "Luvia, what's up?"

_"Don't you what's up me mister! I've been trying to contact you for the last few hours. Where the hell are you? Your device cut off in the middle of a conversation, I've got some important things to share with you!"_

"Sorry Lu… I was… dealing with something. All you need to know is the summoning circle you used last night is gone. Did you find anything else at the arcade?" he queried, earning a sigh from his partner.

_"I'm afraid I didn't, but that's the least of our worries. Lancer and I… oh it was terrible."_ she said, holding back the urge to cry. Eiji felt his heart beating faster in his chest. _"Apologies dear, I've been a rather emotional wreck this evening."_

"It's alright, just tell me what happened."

_"Lancer and I left the arcade shortly after 6. They ended up sensing something in a nearby alleyway and we… We found a deceased man. His body had been completely destroyed, devoured. Only his lower body and his head remained."_

"Jesus Christ." the raven-haired man mumbled, closing his eyes. He couldn't even begin to imagine what she must have been going through.

_"That isn't it… we know the cause. Lancer and I… we fought against it."_

"It? What the hell is It Luvia? Don't just beat around the damn bush, tell me!" he exclaimed. The woman remained silent, gathering her thoughts carefully. Finally, after a minute or so of silence, she decided to answer the man's question.

_"It was a servant, that much we can confirm. It was… this thing… a huge wolf, with a man riding it. It had a gigantic sword, and it didn't even have a head. The wolf…. Oh Jesus the wolf, it was eating people, Eiji. It was at the fountain plaza near the market district in the New City. it had bodies in a fountain and was eating them with glee. We tried to kill it, but it got away."_

"It must be that malevolence I detected." Ereshkigal said, causing Eiji to jump. She flushed a bit, taking a step back. "Sorry, Master. I didn't mean to press myself so close, I just wanted to hear."

_"Is that Ishtar? Why is she talking so differently?"_

"Nevermind that. Luvia, we have a lot to discuss, where are you now? At home?"

_"Yes, we made it home safely, but we don't want to go out. We've kept an eye on the news, so far, 14 people have been found dead. 5 of those were from the Fountain Plaza I mentioned. If we don't do something about it, it might end up killing more people!"_ she exclaimed. Eiji sighed, pinching his eyes.

"Fuck me… this is the last thing I wanted… look we're going to try and get home okay? You just… stay calm and don't do anything. The Bounded Field around our house masks your mana so you'll be safe. I'll be there soon." he said, ending the call right after. He turned to face his servant. "Ereshkigal, we need to get back to my place. Can you summon the Heavenly Boat?"

"Oh… about that-" she paused, rubbing her arm. "-The heavenly boat was a gift to my sister, only she can use it. I sadly do not possess one of my own."

"Well… I guess we're walking then." Eiji said firmly. He spared one last glance at the swingset, nodding to himself for reassurance. Just as he was about to walk, Ereshkigal took a hold of his arm, stopping him in his tracks. "What?"

"We're not alone." she whispered, causing him to flare up. He looked around for a moment, his eyes scanning his surroundings. Ereshkigal cleared her throat, walking in front of her master. "You there, show yourself this instant."

"Whoa whoa whoa… don't shoot, I promise I won't hurt either of you." a familiar voice said, causing Eiji to frown. As the figure walked out from behind a nearby tree, the moonlight shone on their face, revealing their identity.

"Shinji? Shinji Matou?" Eiji asked, earning a laugh from the man.

"It's nice to see ya again, _Tohsaka."_ he said sarcastically. "You disappeared after graduation. Here I thought you were going to community college like my useless little sister."

"Why would I do that? I'm a talented mage no? That means I have to do what's best, not just for myself but for the Tohsaka Estate. You would know that if you were the head of your Household." he said tauntingly. Shinji grit his teeth, forcing a smirk onto his face as he brushed his hair out of his face.

"So it would seem… though that begs the question, what are you doing back in Fuyuki CIty? Could it perhaps be for… the Holy Grail War?" the man asked, flashing his command seals, which were glowing an eerie red. Eiji glanced at his own hand, seeing his own seals glowing with magical energy. "I'll have you know, I have already summoned my servant, and wish to make the Grail mine. This entire area is my designated battlefield, I took a teaching job at this shitty academy for a reason after all."

"Homefield Advantage, you've spent so much time here that you know this academy inside and out. A battle between servants and masters would be an ace in the hole for you. However, skill is a particularly important part about a magic duel. Last I heard, the Matous were losing their legitimacy in the mage world. I'm surprised you even have command seals." he said, holding back the urge to smirk. In that instant, he felt almost like Rin, looking down on the disgusting gnat that had asked her on over 100 dates during their school lives.

"Why you-" Shinji paused, uttering a small laugh. "-You really have taken after her haven't you? It's funny, seeing how upset you are, about your best friend being dead. She definitely deserved it, for being such a haughty bitch!"

"Keep talking shit and I'll make you swallow your teeth."

"Oh did I hit a sour spot _Tohsaka?_ Because I genuinely don't care. All my life, I've had to deal with people like you and Rin, claiming they're the best mages. My own sister is a better mage than I am goddamn it. But not this time… I was able to get my own command seals, and my own servant through my own merit. Mine! And I am not going to let someone take that away from me. This is my Holy Grail War, Tohsaka not yours!" the man shouted, his voice echoing through the wind. Ereshkigal swallowed the lump in her throat, completely frozen as she kept looking at the man before her.

"Are you going to come take them then? My command seals?" Eiji asked, quirking a brow. "You know, something always bothered me about you Matou. It was the fact that you could never back yourself up. All you ever did was boast, and boast and boast. Yet when someone knocked you down a peg, you turned into a bitch. I remember what you did to Hanamura when you found out he had asked Rin on a date… you crippled him for life, you bastard."

"Tch… I was just staking my claim. He didn't have a right to hit on her."

"Neither did you. Rin was never interested in you, she didn't care about boasts and she didn't care about whatever power you claimed to have. She only cared about one thing, and that was to keep the _Tohsaka_ Lineage alive. That's what I am doing. I'm not fighting in this Holy Grail War for myself, I fight for her. So if you want to fight, then put your money where your mouth is, if not then run away. Run away like the little punkass bitch you are, you fuckin coward." Eiji replied, digging his hand into his pocket.

"Hehehehe… heheehahahaha. Oh you are funny… you are a funny guy, you know that right? You who is gallivanting around with a servant who stole your best friend's body. You were crying like a bitch a moment ago. Face it Tohsaka. No matter how many times you train, no matter how long you try, and no matter how many times you wish for it, Rin is not coming back."

"This isn't about Rin, this is about us. Two masters fighting for the Holy Grail… if you think you can stand up against us, then you have another thing coming. Archer, prepare to fight!" Eiji cried.

"I… I…" Ereshkigal mumbled, as she looked at the man. He started laughing, realizing why she looked so familiar. She took a shaky step forward, only to turn away from him. "I can't Master… I'm sorry but I can't fight, not against him."

"Huh? Why? Archer… tell me what's wrong? Is it her?"

"You can't even control your servant? That's hilarious… I guess this battle is going to be between us." Shinji said, a grin on his face. He reached his hand out, summoning what looked like a sword into his stretched out hand. "I'm going to enjoy stealing those seals from you."

"You'll have to pry them from my cold dead hands. Archer, stand by. I'll handle this myself, if things start getting rough, I'll need you to fight. Don't make me use a command seal." Eiji commanded, earning a nod from the blonde.

"I… I will. I'm sorry Master, I won't let this happen again. This is your fight, but I'll assist you if you need it." she said. Eiji nodded, turning back to Shinji, who had been patiently waiting.

"Are you done blathering to your useless servant? I'd like to get this done before midnight."

"Don't you worry, I'll send your ass back home by 10 at the latest." Eiji said, channeling magic into the gems currently in his hand. His left hand was wrapped around the handle of his gun, ready to draw it if needed.

"I wasn't expecting to get into another battle so soon, and with this fucker of all people. I don't know what's wrong with Ereshkigal, but I'll protect her. I'm not going to let Shinji steal my command seals. I'll kill him… I'll kill him like I'll kill the other masters.!" he thought, making an internal vow.

Eiji's second battle was about to begin, and he didn't know if he would be the victor or not. But he was damn sure he wasn't going to let Shinji win.

_**xxx(End of Section 3)xxx**_

**Goddess Ishtar/Goddess Ereshkigal (Archer) Master: Eiji Itsuka**

**Mordred (Saber): Shirou Emiya**

**Enkidu (Lancer) Master: Luviagelita Edelfelt**

**Leonardo Da Vinci (Caster) Master: Shiho Hanamura**

**Unknown (Assassin) Master: Illyasviel von Einzbern**

**Marie Antoinette (Rider) Master: Kyle Rainer**

**Lycaon of Arcadia (Berserker) Master: William Reyes**

**Hessian Lobo (Avenger) Master: Shinji Matou**

**Abigail Williams (Foreigner) Master: Sakura Matou**

**Holy Grail War Overseer: Kirei Kotomine**

* * *

**A/N: Happy Wednesday fellas! I'm posting this chapter a little earlier than usual, and that's because well... I'm working on some other stuff, so I might not be able to post it on the usual day. So I decided to give this one to you guys earlier than normal. Valentine's Day is fast approaching, and I've got some other special things cooking in the oven. Who knows what they might be? Anyway, I don't have much to say right now, except thanks for the support! I'm glad a lot of people are reading and favorating the story. This one has been really fun to write!**

**I'd like to give a shoutout to my friend, MudkipOfDespair, who is also writing a Fate story, titled Fate-Lumos. He dropped the first chapter a few days ago and is working on Chapter 2 as we speak. So if you are interested in reading some more Fate, check his story out. I hope you are all having an awesome day, I know I am, despite being a little tired haha. Whelp, that'll do piggies, that'll do.**


	8. Chapter 1: Segment 4: Fuyuki 2010

**Fate/Unlimited**

**The First Battles on the Streets of Fuyuki: 2010**

**Section 4: Eiji vs Shinji **

The two mages stared each other down, both preparing to enter the fight. Neither knew how the other was going to start, or what they were going to use. All they knew was that it was going to be a tough fight. The smirk on Shinji's face only served to anger Eiji further. But he had to keep his wits about him, one wrong move and he would die. The last thing he needed was to leave Ereshkigal without a master, so that a scumbag like Shinji could take command of her. He wasn't going to let him do that. He had protected Rin from Shinji before, and he would do it again.

Finally, after another tense moment, Shinji made his move. He drew his sword, which glimmered brightly in the moonlight. He let out a cry, aiming a slash at Eiji who was quick to dodge it. Eiji dropped a wind gem to the ground, activating the magic contained within. He swept his hand, shooting a wave of sand at Shinji who blocked it with his sword. He kept sweeping his hand, flinging more and more sand at the man, hoping to blind him. Shinji proved smarter, pushing through the sand, throwing a slash at Eiji's shoulder. He ducked at the last second, just in time for the sword to slice right through the pole that kept the swingset standing. The set buckled as it fell to the ground in a heap of twisted metal. Shinji smirked, pointing his sword at him.

"Not bad, Tohsaka. Not bad at all, I was expecting you to lay down and die, but this is going to make it a little more fun for me."

"That's a pretty neat sword. Are you too scared to rely on your magic power? Is that why you use a sword twice your size? I'm surprised you can even swing it." Eiji said, causing Shinji to run at him. He raised the sword above his head, bringing it down on Eiji who ducked out of the way just in time. He took aim with his finger, a swirling orb of black and red energy forming at its tip. "I got you now."

Shinji swung his sword with all his strength, deflecting Eiji's Gandr shots. The black-haired man grit his teeth, not expecting his opponent to deflect all of his attacks. Shinji was much stronger than he had expected. He knew the Matous weren't well known for their magecraft anymore, due to the fact capable mages weren't being produced anymore. Perhaps Shinji had latent circuits, much like he did when he was younger, and if that was the case, then that meant Shinji could potentially win the fight.

"_I'm not going to be able to get him out in the open. There's too much space, and if I shorten the distance, that sword could prove fatal. I'll need to get away from this playground." _he thought, glancing at the nearby school building. He smirked inwardly, reaching into his pocket for a few more gems.

He threw the gems forward, the elemental spells flew at Shinji, causing him to jump out of the way. Eiji shortened the distance, arms and legs glowing as he channeled mana into his circuits. He swung his fist at Shinji's face, hoping to land a solid hit. Shinji grabbed a hold of his arm, kneeing him in the gut, making Eiji cry in pain. Shinji swung him around, slamming him into the nearby jungle gym. Eiji's eyes widened as Shinji swung at him. He dropped to the ground, avoiding the slash that would have likely taken his head off. It sliced through the pipes that held the gym together, sending a few flying. Eiji grabbed a handful of sand throwing it in his face.

"Gah! You bastard."

"What's wrong Shinji? Can't keep up?" the man boasted, swinging his fist at the man. He delivered two more punches, sending him flying back a few feet. He groaned in pain, struggling to breathe. "Here I thought you could fight!"

"Grr… I'll show you, Tohsaka!" he shouted, forcing himself to his feet. He drove his sword forward, aiming the attack at Eiji's chest, only for it to be deflected by Archer.

She pushed the man back with ease, swinging her spear at him, clashing a few times with his sword. She backed away, long enough for Eiji to counter attack. He formed a swirling Gandr spell in the palm of his hand, dropping a water gem inside it. It started glowing a dark blue as he incorporated its magic into the spell. He ran forward, just as Shinji was rising to his feet.

"Gandr Shot: Aqua!" Eiji shouted, driving the orb into Shinji's chest. He let out a squeak as he was sent flying back into the broken swing set. Somehow, Shinji was able to get back up to his feet, though now he was completely weaponless. Eiji closed the distance, arms and legs glowing brilliantly.

He threw a punch at Shinji, who deflected it with his arm. He counter attacked, his punch was deflected with ease. The two became locked in combat, throwing and deflecting each other's punches and kicks. Shinji grabbed Eiji's hands, growling angrily as he delivered a swift headbutt to the black-haired man, leaving him stunned. He seized his chance, throwing three powerful strikes at the man's chest. He flew back into the jungle gym, the already weakened structure falling apart on contact.

"_F-fuck." _Eiji cried in his mind. He forced himself to stand up, wrapping his hand around a broken piece of metal. "Ugh… Luvia was right, I should have been focusing on martial arts a lot more than my magic."

"Have you had enough? I can still go for another round." Shinji said, having picked his sword back up. He had a grin on his face. "What's wrong Tohsaka? Weren't expecting me to actually put up a fight?"

Eiji ignored the man's comments, flinging more magical crystals at his opponent. Shinji dodged them, just as expected. This gave him the opening he needed, using the pipe as a makeshift weapon to land an attack. Raising his sword, the head of the Matous parried the attack, slicing through the pipe with ease. He landed a solid hit on Eiji's arm, causing him to cry in pain as he started to bleed. The man let out a smirk. "Dumbass, using a pipe to fight someone with a sword? You truly are an idiot."

Seeing her master get hurt was the catalyst Ereshkigal needed to spring into the fight. She had been watching the battle from afar, a nervous look on her face. She didn't know why it was, that her heart was beating so hard in her chest. Whenever she wanted to spring into action, she felt something holding her back. Not this time, now that blood had been drawn, she needed to fight, or her Master would die. She took a deep breath, steeling her nerves before holding her hand out, summoning one of her many cages, which she used as a spear.

"You! Stay away from my Master!" she cried, throwing the spear like a javelin. It landed right at Shinji's feet, detonating into a bright blast of crimson-black energy. She raised her hand into the air, summoning five more spears, which she fired at the man, who did his best to dodge them all.

"What the hell? You stupid bitch, how dare you interfere in a fight between masters?" Shinji shouted. Eiji grabbed hold of one of the spears, swinging it at Shinji, who countered with his sword. Despite his injury, Eiji was able to meet him strike for strike. Sparks rained around them with each clash. He spun around, spinning his spear with great ease, gaining some distance between himself and his opponent.

"What's wrong Shinji? Aren't you a master? Why don't you summon your servant to fight for you? I'm certain Archer can handle whoever it is you throw at her. And then some." he said, giving the man a grin. Shinji growled in anger, throwing another slash at Eiji, who was able to deflect it. He channeled some lightning magic into it, making the spear glow a bit, a few sparks danced across the blade. "Oh? So you wanna handle business on your own? Or wait… is it that you are so weak of a master that you can't even summon one? What a joke."

"SHUT UP!" he shouted. Eiji jumped back, avoiding another attack. The two men were out of the sandbox now, standing on the solid concrete. Ereshkigal had run around it, ready to fight on her master's behalf if he wished it. Her feelings had changed entirely, she wanted this Master dead.

"Seems like that temper of yours is still the same. What's wrong Shinji? Are you growing sloppy? That piece of metal in your hands isn't gonna be enough to take me down!"

"Grr… I'm going to fucking kill you, Tohsaka!"

"Not if I kill you first!" Eiji shouted back, drawing his pistol from his back. He started running at the man, using his magical circuits to speed himself up. He fired his gun at the man, who deflected his bullets with his sword.

He swung his spear with great speed, clashing with Shinji's sword. The two pushed each other back a few feet, allowing Eiji to take another shot, almost hitting him in the face. The blue-haired mage threw a kick at Eiji who dodged it with ease. The two locked blades again pushing each other with all their strength. Shinji tilted his blade, allowing Eiji to move past him, intending to slash at his back. A spear flew at him, causing him to jump back. Eiji fired the last of his magazine at Shinji's feet, breaking the ground at his feet. He holstered his gun, running right at the man, throwing a kick at his chest. He shoved an Earth Gem into the bullethole, channeling his magic power into it, pulling out a large chunk of the earth.

"Try to block this!" Eiji boasted, sending the flying block of earth at Shinji. He let out a cry, slicing the block into pieces. That of course was exactly what Eiji wanted. He used them as projectiles, launching them at Shinji's legs, hoping to cause significant damage, but somehow the man was able to destroy each one. "_What the hell is he made out of? Is that sword the cause for this boost in power?"_

He eyed the sword a little closer, now that the light of the moon could fully shine on it. Shinji panted a bit, before running back into the fray, throwing several speedy jabs and swings at him, all of them parried and countered by Eiji's spear. Shinji pulled the sword back, aiming a jab at his abdomen. Eiji quickly dropped to the ground, sweeping the man off his feet. He spun around, driving his leg into the man, sending him flying back a few feet. Eiji was breathing hard, feeling rather fatigued, it didn't help that he hadn't recovered from his fight against Illyasviel earlier. He noticed Shinji's discarded sword on the ground and knelt down, grabbing a hold of it. His eyes widened a bit when he got a sense of it's magical power, his jaw dropping.

"No way… this is…"

"Master look out!" Ereshkigal cried out. Eiji looked up, too late to avoid the incoming attack. He let out a cry of pain, the sword clattering to the ground. It disappeared, practically into thin air. As he forced himself to sit up, he saw it materializing in Shinji's hand. The man had a grin on his face, holding back the urge to laugh.

"You are putting up a good fight. I was expecting you to die five minutes into it."

"Hah… that's funny… I was going to say the same thing about you." Eiji said, forcing himself to stand up. He stabbed the tip of his spear into the ground, using it as a cane to lean on. "That sword in your grasp… that's a Noble Phantasm, isn't it?"

"A what?" the Underworld Goddess cried, a look of disbelief on her face. She locked eyes with the sword, now sensing its power. "But that's impossible. A normal human shouldn't be able to use a Noble Phantasm, it would take way too much magic."

"Normally it would, but remember what you mentioned before? About the Holy Grail? If he summoned a servant, that means the Holy Grail is likely sustaining 80% of its constitution, leaving him enough magic to use that sword. Whatever the case may be, he's a dangerous foe, one that we need to deal with quickly."

"It's funny you should say that, Tohsaka. If I'm being honest with you, I don't really want to fight, all I want is to get the Holy Grail? You understand right? Wanting to get your greatest desire granted?" Shinji asked. Eiji clicked his tongue, pulling his spear free from the ground.

"Oh I understand. But I also understand the consequences of what you want, asshole. I know for a fact that your family is losing capable mages. Since you were born the son of a 3rd rate mage, you didn't qualify to become the Head of your House. Rin explained it all to me, how the Einzberns, Tohsakas and Matous want to reach the Root. The fabled 3rd magic. That is something I can't let either the Matous or the Einzberns reach, because who knows what kind of shit you'd get up to if you had it."

"And what do you want? Don't the Tohsakas want the same thing? In fact, out of the three families, it was the Tohsakas that still used the Holy Grail war how it was initially designed. So are you telling me you wish to fulfill their wish to reach the Root?"

"Hardly." Eiji said with a chuckle. "All I want, is for the person who killed Rin to be brought to Justice. I don't give a shit about the Root, the Holy Grail War or anything else!" he said, pointing the tip of his spear at the man. "Right now, all I care about is defeating the other masters, and if you stand in my way, I'm going to kill you."

"Hmm… you really are like Tohsaka. I expected nothing less from her _pupil._" Shinji said, spinning his sword around. "But that doesn't mean you'll get out of this one alive!"

The two men ran at each other once more, fighting a lot fiercer than before. Their strikes were no longer to test the waters. These were aimed to kill, and neither was backing down. Ereshkigal could only watch as the two men fought with all of their strength. She wanted to intervene but knew this fight was personal for her master. Whenever she looked at Shinji, she could feel a dark animosity brewing within him, as if something dark was stirring in his heart. He leveled his sword, about to bring it down on Eiji's head, only for the attack to be deflected. Eiji backed away, giving himself a bit of distance. He tossed a Water gem into the air, slashing it with his spear, allowing it to absorb all of the magic it contained.

"Water Slicer!" he shouted, swinging his spear before himself, sending a wave of magic at Shinji, who angled his blade in time to absorb the attack. He sent the energy back where it came from, hitting Eiji in the chest.

"That was a neat trick, but it won't be enough to stop me, Tohsaka!" he cried, running at Eiji once more. He dug the tip of his blade into the ground as he ran, kicking up a cloud of dirt and dust. The two clashed, pushing each other for dominance. Eiji's injury flared up a bit, causing him to slip. Shinji pushed him back, aiming a magic charged kick at him. The black haired boy was sent flying back, crashing through one of the school's windows.

He howled in pain as he broke threw a desks, coming to a stop at the back wall. He gasped in pain, his spear clattering to the ground as he struggled to breathe. He clawed at his chest, forcing himself to swallow as much air as he could. He coughed loudly, a mixture of spit and blood falling onto the tile. His nerves were on fire, and his head was pounding. There was no way he was going to be able to win at this rate. He reached into his pocket, noticing his stock of gems had taken a bit of a plunge.

"_I don't have many more gems to work with. Even if Luvia provided me with some extra ones, it's going to take a long time to get them supercharged like the ones I have with me. That Noble Phantasm is far too strong… I wasn't expecting him to do this… to fight like this."_

"Master." Ereshkigal cried softly, appearing at his side. She grabbed a hold of his arm, pulling him to his feet. She leaned most of his weight on her body, pulling the classroom door open, darting out of it with haste. "Don't worry Master, everything will be alright."

"T-thank you… Eresh." he said softly. The woman held back the urge to blush, no one had ever called her that, she mused. But now wasn't the time nor the place for such notions. She sat the man down at a nearby stairwell, pressing him against the wall.

"Breathe, try to regain your bearings." She said, reaching into her pocket for a golden fruit. "An apple from my home. It is a fruit of life, said to revitalize a human body. Eat it quickly, it should replenish a bit of your mana."

The man swiped it from her hand, tearing into it with gusto. He continued eating, the sweet juices of the fruit making his delirium slowly disappear. Ereshkigal kept an eye out, gasping when she saw Shinji strolling down the hallway, his sword glimmering in the darkness. She summoned another spear, stabbing it into the ground beside her master. Reaching around her waist, she pulled her cage of souls free from the chains that kept it around her waist.

"I'll distract him, Master. You get away, recharge your energy. I'll come find you if it gets out of hand."

"Are you sure about this, Archer?" he asked softly. She only nodded, a firm look on her face. In that instance, he didn't see Ereshkigal, the goddess of the Underworld, nor did he see Ishtar. He saw Rin Tohsaka, the woman who was the original owner of her vessel. And she looked pissed. He couldn't help but smile as he stood up, taking another bite of his fruit. He pulled the spear free, giving her a nod. "Kick his ass, Rin. Show him what it means to mess with a Tohsaka."

"I will! Get out of here Master. This fight is mine." she said. The man took off up the stairs, just as Shinji reached the stairs. The Goddess took a step back, gaining a bit of distance between herself and her new opponent. The souls in her cage cried in anguish, yearning to be released. She had several other cages ready for the fight.

"So the little blonde is finally ready to fight? Here I thought you wanted to play spectator the entire night. You look a lot like her, you know? I take it you are a Pseudo-Servant?"

"I am not here to answer your questions, you are an enemy of my master. That makes you an enemy as well. If you wish to fight him, then you'll have to get through me first!" Ereshkigal cried out, glaring at the man.

"Well if it's a fight you want." he said, pulling his sword back.

Ereshkigal swung her cage at him, striking him in the face. He was sent flying back from the strike, allowing her to summon a soul from the Depths of the Underworld. The shadowy creature stuck its head out of the dark portal, snapping its jaws at the man. He slashed it out of existence with ease, pushing past the smoky wisps. Ereshkigal flipped out of the way, landing in a crouch. She summoned one of her many cages, using it as a barrier against his wild attacks. She could tell by the look on his face that he was growing angry.

"Get out of my way!"

He pushed past her, slamming her into the railing as he raced around the corner. Ereshkigal followed suit, throwing her cage at him just as he reached the top of the stairs. Summoning it back to her hand, she let out a few of the souls within, allowing them to attack his body. He screamed in pain as the glowing blue flames touched his skin. She threw a kick at his chest, sending him rolling down the hall.

"You are a disgusting human-being, you know that? I can sense so much malevolence in your heart. I can tell you've done terrible things. You wish to continue doing those things to the innocents, and to my Master. I will not allow it!"

Holding her hand up, she summoned five glimmering spears, launching them at Shinji. He ducked into the nearby classroom just as the spears slammed into the ground, exploding in a dark maroon colored lightning. Ereshkigal reached for her cage, summoning another monster within the classroom, aiming to destroy the man. He ran at the snarling beast, slicing it in half with his sword. He let out a smirk.

"You'll have to try harder than that!"

"Oh, I am." the Underworld Goddess said, as the shadowy wisps reformed into the beast she had summoned. With a single command, it raced forward, aiming to cull the blue haired man.

Eiji glanced around his shoulder, the building underneath him beginning to shake a bit. The distant spells and clashing weapons filled the otherwise empty academy. He trusted Ereshkigal could handle himself, but he couldn't help but worry. He knelt down at the edge of the stairway, leaning against the nearby wall. He rested his finger on the blade of his spear, slicing it open. He hissed in pain as he pressed it on the ground, drawing a small circle.

"_This should slow him down a bit." _he thought, as he finished the blood seal. He channeled a Gandr spell into it, hoping it would stun Shinji's legs. He rose to his feet, placing a wind gem on the door sill above the seal, before moving down the hall.

He stepped into an empty classroom, closing the door behind him. The explosions beneath him were starting to die down, meaning Shinji had either gotten past Ereshkigal, or he had been defeated. He didn't know what the man could truly do, but was ready. Drawing another blood seal on the door beside him, he pulled out a small bandage, wrapping it around the cut. He reached for his gun, replacing the empty magazine.

"_I should bring my rifle with me next time. Something with rapid fire would definitely be useful." _he thought.

He looked around the room for a moment, hoping to find a good vantage point. He realized, after a moment, that he recognized this classroom. It was a Second Year classroom, 2A, a classroom he had been in. Everything around him looked the same as the last time he had been there. He rested his spear on his shoulder as he walked, moving down the rows of desks until he stopped at one. Third from the back row. It even had the marks he had etched into the top of it, a slamm smiling face. The desk to his immediate right had been hers. He took a deep breath, calming his nerves.

"_Now is not the time to get sentimental." _

"_Master! Shinji got past me, he's heading up to where you are at!" _Ereshkigal cried through their mental link. Eiji prepared himself rolling his shoulders as he slowly inched his way to the door. He could hear the stalking footsteps of his opponent, as he stomped his way up the stairs. Eiji could sense his magical power, it had taken a significant dive, but he was still rearing to go. He grit his teeth, breathing calmly through his nose.

"_What the hell has this guy been doing? He never had magical prowess when we were younger. How the hell did he suddenly get so good at magic? It can't be because of that Noble Phantasm, it generates magic… but he wouldn't be able to absorb it, would he?" _

"Tch… a blood seal, really Tohsaka?!" Shinji's muffled voice cried in annoyance. Eiji rested his finger on the trigger of his gun, his fingers resting on the door handle in front of him. "I would have assumed you'd be above petty seals like this. You are weak, Tohsaka. Weak, not like Rin… you'll never be like her!"

Eiji slammed the door open, aiming at the door-frame above the man. He fired a single shot at the exposed crystal, a swirling funnel of wind erupted from it, blowing out the windows in the room. Shinji screamed in surprise, being completely unaware of the gem. The black-haired master holstered his gun, jabbing at his chest with his spear. Shinji growled in both anger and pain from the attack. He retaliated, somehow swinging his sword to counter the rapid jabs being thrown at him.

The two men were once again in a fierce battle, blades clashing repeatedly, magic swirling through the air as both weapons began glowing. Eiji's spear crackled with electricity, as he activated his trump card, hoping to stun the man enough to gain an advantage in this fight. The two swung at each other once more, blades clashing for dominance. Eiji grabbed a hold of Shinji's hand, his fingertips swirling with electrical energy. He slammed Shinji into the back wall, near the classroom door he had been at. With a smirk, he activated his hidden blood seal, causing it to explode.

"GAAAH!" the man cried in pain. Eiji slammed his fist into his face, wrestling his sword out of his hand, tossing both it and his spear out the broken window. Shinji grabbed a hold of his face, peering angrily through his spread fingers. "I'm going to kill you!"

Eiji ducked out of the way, avoiding the man's erratic punches and kicks as best as he could. He flipped out of the way, grabbing a piece of glass from the floor, which he threw at Shinji, hoping to injure him. This only served to anger him as he continued his assault, magical circuits glowing angrily as he put his all into the fight. Eiji caught hold of his arm, swinging him around with all of his strength. The wall behind the man cracked from the attack, but he didn't relent, grabbing Eiji by the throat, sweeping him off his feet. He slammed him into the ground, pulling his fist back with glee.

"Die already Tohsaka!" he shouted, striking Eiji in the face. EIji closed his eyes, ignoring the pain in his face as Shinji continued his onslaught. He reached into his pocket for another wind gem, cracking it in his hand. He pressed his hand against Shinji's gut, forcing a smirk on his face.

"_Wirbelnder Straum!"_

The spell took effect, blasting the man clean off of Eiji, sending him flying through the ceiling, into the floor above. He coughed loudly, spitting up some blood as he forced himself to stand up, racing toward the end of the hallway.

"_I'm not… gonna last much longer. Using my magic as a shield… took it out of me." _he thought, as he pressed himself against a nearby wall. He pulled out the remaining half of the golden apple Ereskhigal had given him, rapidly eating it. He could feel a bit of his stamina and magic slowly return to him.

"Master!" Ereshkigal cried, flashing into existence before the man. He jumped a bit at her sudden appearance, but instantly calmed down. He noticed the slight cuts and bruises on her skin, along with the tears in her cloak. She didn't seem bothered. She reached behind her back for another fruit, handing it to the man. "I'm glad my connections with Kur remain uninterrupted. So long as I can provide you with fruits, you'll be able to win."

"What happened to you?"

"Shinji's sword cut through some of my cages. My arm was severely wounded, I had to go back to Kur to regenerate the blood I lost." she admitted, showing the healed scar on her arm. "So long as I can go there, I can heal from any wound, provided my Spirit Core isn't damaged."

"I'm glad to hear it." he said, biting into the golden fruit. "Archer, we need to put an end to Shinji here and now. He's weak, but his magic keeps regenerating and I don't know why."

"Has he used any command seals? They're typically powerful spells meant to force servants to abide by certain commands. However, they can also be used to empower the Master, in a pinch." the woman said. He shook his head, as he started climbing the stairs to the fourth floor.

"He hasn't used any that I know of, be careful. He could be anywhere."

Eiji was beginning to grow fatigued, his previous battle against Illyasviel and Assassin had taken a toll on him. He hadn't been expecting to fight another Master on the same night. If he had told Luvia about this, she would have likely come running, along with Lancer. He couldn't let her get involved, not this time. He sighed, chewing on the succulent fruit as he walked.

"_Tch… I wasn't expecting Shinji to be this strong. Rin did tell me the Matous used a different type of magic to strengthen magical circuits. Could this be it? Could that technique be employed here?" _

The two came to a stop at a nearby classroom, seeing the doors had been left open. He peered inside, seeing the destroyed remains of desks and other classroom materials. It was clear this was where Shinji had been thrown, from the floor above. He noticed a few specks of blood, leading toward the roof access at the end of the hallway. Eiji took a deep breath, finishing the last of his golden apple, feeling a bit of his mana finally returning. He reached into his pocket, frowning when he saw he only had seven gems left.

"I'm running low. Perhaps I should have taken Luvia up on her offer and made some more." he mumbled. Reaching into his second pocket, he pulled out two more magazines, loaded with 15 bullets each. These bullets were created with magical energy, meant to serve as a detonation crystal from within someone's body. Though it seemed Shinji was able to repel them with ease. A normal human wouldn't stand a chance to something like this.

"Is something the matter, Master?" his servant asked softly.

"Everything is alright, I'm just a little low on magical supplies. I wasn't expecting to run into two masters and a servant tonight. I should have come more prepared." he said. Ereshkigal frowned, bowing her head a bit.

"I'm sorry… it's because of me isn't it? I'm a useless servant, even with my Authority, I haven't been able to do anything worthwhile, except stalling."

"That isn't it at all Eresh! Neither of us were expecting him to be this strong, I certainly wasn't. Shinji Matou was always a weak mage. Even when we were still in Fuyuki, he wasn't defined in the mage world. How he could have improved so much in four years is beyond me… then again I'm not the same man I was back then."

"Even so, every mage has their limits, I can tell even he is reaching his. That means we have the power to defeat him. We shall, I swear it as the Underworld Goddess, I will carry you to victory!" she said cheerfully. Eiji gave her a smile, making her look away. "Besides, I'm only doing this b-because you are a nice person! And because this vessel belongs to someone dear to you, if we were under any other circumstances, I would let you fight it out yourself."

"I appreciate your help, providing me with a weapon and fruits to regenerate my mana is fine for now. It's better this way, I'm certain we'll have to battle servants much stronger than this fuckboi." he said, earning a giggle from the goddess. He took a deep breath, holstering his gun again. Ereshkigal summoned one of her spare cages, willing into another lance, handing it to her Master.

"You need to stop destroying these." she said teasingly.

"I didn't destroy the other one, it uh… just fell out of my grasp," he replied. He grabbed a hold of the door, taking a deep breath. "Stay behind me, I'll create an opening, and when I tell you, you'll throw your lance at him. I know these aren't as strong as the legendary Gae Bolg, but I'm sure your aim will find that bastards shriveled heart."

"Understood." she said.

The man threw the door open, allowing it to slam into the back with a bang. Eiji looked around for a moment, finding no one in the vicinity. He recalled this place, from all of the times he and Rin shared their lunch there. The outer edges were fenced off, so that people couldn't stand on the edge, a measure meant to prevent people from jumping off. He glanced to his left, seeing the school's water tower. He started walking toward it, keeping his spear tightly grasped, ready to fight if needed. He heard an all too familiar laugh, causing him to look back at where he had come. Shinji Matou stood on the roof of the building, right above the entrance to the roof.

"So it's come to this, the final encounter of our little spat?"

"I would hardly call it a spat, hell I would hardly call this a fight." Eiji said, as he turned to face the man. "Gotta admit, you are a lot more resilient than I thought you would be."

"Of course, did you think I spent the last four years sitting idle while I waited for this war to begin? I trained, I trained and trained until I could fight. I may not be a strong mage like you, but I can use my magic to reinforce myself. Not all of us can be gifted enough to receive a Magical Crest." he said angrily. "That bastard old man, my useless little sister… They never treated me like family. I was always a third rate mage to them, but no longer. I sought out someone who could help me, and here I am… ready to take down the Masters of this war and claim my reward."

"You think you can do it? Take all the other Masters out so you can get your wish fulfilled?" Eiji asked, holding his spear out. "I don't think you have what it takes to do it. You are many things Matou, but you aren't a murderer. You are shaking in your shoes."

"Is that so?" the man asked, chuckling. He summoned his sword to his hand, ready to fight. "It's quite the opposite really, I've waited my entire life for a chance like this. It isn't going to come again for me. I've been treated like garbage by my own family, and my sister… She gets all the recognition. You have no idea how I resent her, how much I absolutely loathe her existence. When I get my hands on the Holy Grail I'll finally get what's rightfully mine. And no one, not even you is going to stop me!"

Eiji raised his hand up, his magical crest glowing brightly. A crimson magic seal appeared before him, as he channeled all of his magic to the palm of his hand. "Fixierung, Eilesalve!"

Hundreds of Gandr shots flew at Shinji, who deflected them all with ease. He let out a shout, jumping at Eiji with his sword, swirling with a crimson light. Eiji moved out of the way as the blade slammed into the ground, cracking it with sheer force. He swept his blade at the black-haired man, throwing some chunks of rock and dust at him. Eiji blocked them all, parrying his sword strikes. He could tell Shinji was getting sloppy, due to the amount of magic the sword took from him. He could see small wisps of light swirling around the sword, making him grit his teeth.

"_That sword gathers magic from the surrounding area. That's probably why this Noble Phantasm is so strong. Not only does it rely on his natural magic, but it absorbs the one in the air too. What a pesky weapon to deal with." _he thought to himself.

His magical circuits began glowing as he channeled electrical energy into his spear. He swung it at Shinji, launching a blue bolt of lightning at the man, taking him completely by surprise. He let out a scream of pain, lightning racing through his body leaving him stunned. Eiji ran forward, delivering two powerful slashes at his chest, sending him flying back, across the rooftop. Eiji panted a bit, standing up straight as he faced his opponent.

"It's gonna take a lot more than that to kill me!" the blue haired man shouted, forcing himself to his feet. He held his sword out, racing at Eiji at full speed. Eiji in turn, threw the last few magical gems he had into the air, sending their magic flying at him.

Shinji ducked and weaved, avoiding all of the elemental blasts flying at him. He let out a scream, throwing another slash at Eiji, who swung his spear in time to parry it. The two locked in another fierce fight, swinging and deflecting each other's attacks. Shinji pulled his sword back, flinging a magical blast at Eiji, who crossed angled his spear in time to deflect it. He let out a scream, feeling his magical circuits crying in pain. He fell to a knee, growling in anger.

"Hahahaha! This Noble Phantasm is special, Tohsaka. It can cut through anything, be it metal or magical. Even that spear you are using won't be able to deflect it's blows."

"Heh… and yet… it has been able to hold out against it." Eiji said, spitting on the ground. "My spear is holding true, and it will keep holding true for me. Until I defeat you."

Shinji held his sword up in the air, magic energy swirling around it. Eiji could tell he was starting to charge up his ultimate attack. How a mortal man could use a Noble Phantasm without dying was beyond him, but he knew this was the perfect time. He threw his spear into the air, rapidly drawing his gun. He took aim at the man, pulling the trigger hard. Round after round, they seemed to burn away due to the high density magic swirling around the man. His gun was useless.

"Yes! Struggle to land a finishing blow, Eiji Tohsaka! My magic is far superior to yours, you will never be able to defeat me!"

Eiji started running forward, snagging a hold of his discarded spear, holding it outward as he channeled his own magic into the weapon. Shinji finished charging up his own, a smirk on his face as he ran to meet the man he wanted to overcome.

"_Come on asshole, call it's name. Call it's fucking name! That will be your undoing!" _Eiji shouted.

"This is it! I'm going to kill you Tohsaka! Peerless Sword, show me your strength! Song of Roland!"

The energy contained within the sword exploded as he swung the blade, screaming in sheer fury as he unleashed the attack. The beam cut through the concrete of the building, breaking apart everything in its path on its way to reach Eiji. The man activated his magical circuits, jumping just in time to avoid the red beam, just as the building was starting to collapse. Lightning started swirling around the tip of his spear, as he prepared to throw it.

"NOW ARCHER!" he shouted, throwing the spear.

Ereshkigal appeared at the top of the water tower, summoning several more spears around her. With a cry, she sent them out, all of them morphing into lightning bolts as they flew toward Shinji. His eyes widened as he realized his mistake, falling back as the unstable ground underneath him started to fall.

"No. NO!" he shouted. The area around him crackled with electricity, as the spears all exploded around him. He swung his sword around, slashing apart the blocks that fell around him. Thankfully, the whole building didn't come down, but most of it did collapse from that lone magical attack.

Eiji felt gravity start pulling him down. He grabbed a hold of his arm, activating his Magical Crest, the glowing butterfly appeared on the back of his hand, as he charged up one final attack. He felt his arm threatening to snap from the sheer concentration of the attack. "Choke on this, you bastard. Gandr Shot: Shimmering Blitz!"

The swirling curse began crackling with electrical energy, turning a deep purple as the magics began to combine. With a shout, he shot the attack downward, at the crater that Shinji had fallen in. It exploded on contact, sending more debris flying in all directions. All of the remaining windows exploded outward from the blast, causing glass to rain in all directions.

He felt the last bit of his stamina withering away, as gravity finally began pulling him down. He suddenly felt himself snapping to the right, as if he was being pulled by something. He realized then that Ereshkigal had caught him in her arms, jumping from the top of the fence down to the ground. She set him down on his feet, grabbing a hold of him when he almost fell.

"You know something Master, if the Grail wasn't providing me most of my magic power, you would have died here." she said, earning a chuckle from the man, as he clutched his injured arm. Magical energy stemmed off his still burning circuits, causing him to groan in pain.

"I guess I'm… glad I have you as a servant then," he said, giving her a smile. Ereshkigal flushed, looking away from the man.

"Idiot, dumb ass! Fuckhead! What the hell is wrong with you? Running right at a Noble Phantasm like that? Do you know how worried I got? Watching you fighting with the last of your energy? Seeing him charge that sword up? I thought he was gonna kill you!" she shouted angrily, punching his arm with her small fists.

"Ow, ow! I'm sorry okay? What else could I do? I wanted to figure out what that sword was, and thankfully I did. That sword is the Noble Phantasm of one of the Paladins of Charlamagne, a sword on par with Excalibur in sheer strength. Durandal, said to cut through anything." he said, finally able to stand on his feet without falling. He looked back at the academy, seeing just how wrecked the building was. "They weren't kidding, that sword virtually cut this building in half."

"We should get out of here… someone is bound to get curious, and if we get caught, they'll ask questions. Shinji is likely dead and if not he's gonna die soon. Let's go Master." Ereshkigal said, taking the lead.

He nodded, sparing one final glance at the academy before following after his servant. He was limping a bit, feeling the nerves in his leg begging for him to stop. The two had quite a long walk back home.

Ereshkigal suddenly stopped, her ears perking up a bit. Her eyes grew wide at the sudden spike in magical energy. She rapidly turned around, tackling Eiji to the ground as hard as humanly possible, just in time to avoid a magical blast coming from the school building. Before the man could even get a word out, she grabbed a hold of his arm, pulling him up to his feet. "RUN!" was her only order, as she used her cages as shields.

The two continued running hoping to get out of the academy in one piece, only for Eiji to take a blast right to the thigh, making him fall to the ground, howling in pain. He looked at his leg, his jeans being seared away, revealing a magical burn mark on his leg.

"Master!" Ereshkigal shouted, a look of fear on her face as she saw the man writhing in pain. She turned around, just as the nearest window shattered. Shinji stepped out, looking ragged, bearing a few cuts on his face and arms. His once pristine suit, was full of holes and covered in rubble. He had a look of anger on his face as he approached the two, the sword in his hand had lost a significant amount of mana, not even glowing as brightly as it had before.

"You think you can get away from me? We're not done here!" he shouted. Ereshkigal stood before her master, cage in hand as she got ready to fight.

"The two of you are hurt! If you continue in this way you are both going to die! That isn't what you want is it?"

"Shut the hell up!" Shinji shouted in anger. "Goddamn I really hate your face… you remind me of that stupid bitch. Always acting holier than thou because she had stronger circuits. I'm going to skin you alive, and then when I'm done with you, I'm going to kill your master!" he continued, holding his hand out. The seal on the back of his hand was glowing a bright crimson, as magical energy swirled around his hand. "Now! Heed my Command Seal, step out of the shadows and destroy this wench! Sate your thirst for magic power, Avenger!"

A howl filled the air, shaking the two to their very cores. The sound of clinking chains could be heard, as the ground began to rumble. Something big was running toward them. Eiji could sense it, a huge wall of magical energy, almost endless as it approached. He forced himself to his feet, placing a hand on his injured shoulder.

"Archer, we have to get the fuck out of here right now!"

"It doesn't matter if we run, Master. That thing is going to come after us, we need to fight it off!" she said, adopting a firm look on her face. "I know things are rough, and you are out of mana, but you've been fighting all night. That means it's my turn to take over. I'll show you my true power."

Shinji's servant finally appeared before them, leaping over the destroyed building in a single bound. It landed several paces away from Ereshkigal, pawing the ground angrily. Shinji couldn't help but smirk as he walked in front of the giant beast.

"You and I don't see eye to eye, but you want more magic power to sustain yourself. Have at it, a servant and a capable mage. Do not let them escape."

The wolf growled at him, glaring deep into his eyes, as if telling him he didn't have the right to order him around. But Shinji stood firm, sending an equal glare at the creature. It didn't say anything as it stalked forward, the Rider on its back drew its sword, letting it drag on the ground for a moment as it approached the two.

"_This thing… It must be the creature that Luvia and Lancer were talking about. The wolf that's been killing people around Fuyuki. How many souls has it devoured? How many people has it killed in order to get this much mana?" _

Ereshkigal wasted no time jumping into the fray. She summoned a hulking beast from Kur, letting it attack the wolf head on. She jumped into the air, summoning several spears, sending it flying at the Rider, who deflected them with ease. She spun around in mid air, launching one of her spears right at the Rider's chest, piercing its armor. She jumped back, a satisfied look on her face.

"That must have gotten it." she said firmly. The wolf growled angrily, urging its Rider on. It reached for its chest with its free hand, pulling the spear free from its chest. Crimson blood splattered on the ground as it snapped the weapon in half, letting it fall uselessly to the ground. Ereshkigal's eyes widened in surprise. "But that's… that pierced its heart!"

"Do you truly believe Avenger is going to be slowed down by that? This servant is very special, it lives on pure thoughts of revenge. It doesn't need anything but magic and time. Wounds like that don't bring it down, they feel no pain, no love and no emotion. Except fury, rage and vengeance. A weak attack like yours isn't going to do shit to it, Archer. You may as well lay down and die." Shinji boasted gleefully.

"Avenger… one of the servant classes Rin told me not to worry about. Fuck me, I really shouldn't have listened to her." Eiji mumbled, as he looked at the creature over. His heart was beating hard in his chest. Though his face remained neutral, he did feel fear. Who wouldn't? Especially when one looked down at a fearsome creature such as this. Ereshkigal remained unmoving, glaring at the creature.

Suddenly, a crimson light tore into the sky. Everyone paused for a moment, looking into the distance to see it rising higher and higher. It looked as if it could reach space. The beam seemed to shift in direction, aiming right at them! Ereshkigal grabbed Eiji's arm, breaking into a sprint to gain distance from the building. Shinji did the same, just as the attack connected with the building, causing it to explode. The once proud Hamuhara Academy was nothing more than a pile of rubble. The gas lines caught fire, starting miniature explosions that continued rocking the building.

"Just keep running Master! Keep running!" Ereshkigal cried, urging the man down the hill that lead away from the academy. The two kept running, neither looking back.

Meanwhile, Shinji laid on the ground, looking up at the sky. He could feel anger glowing through his body, Avenger had run off, trying to find the source of that magical power. He was completely spent, his opponents had run off, and he had used another command seal. After much talk with Kirei Kotomine, he had gotten one to replace the original one he owned. And now he was back down to two. He slammed his fist on the ground, cracking the earth underneath him.

"Goddamn it! I was so close… so fucking close to killing that bastard! That would have been one Master out of the running, but no! NO! Now I have to track them down, fight them again! I had this chance made for me!" he shouted at no one in particular, as tears streamed down his face. "Why? Why is it that everything I try to do turns to shit?"

He swallowed his pity, forcing himself to stand up. He grabbed a hold of Durandal, sheathing it to his hip. He looked around at the destroyed building, chuckling under his breath. "Still… I managed to cause this much destruction before that magical attack. I'd say I handled myself very well. Now… to get out of here, before the authorities show up."

With that, Shinji Matou left the academy proper, not seeing the figure who stood watch over the entire battle. The man chuckled as he started to disappear, a look of intrigue on his face. "_He's getting better… Perhaps he's got a real chance of making it to the finale. I guess we'll have to wait and see… won't we?" _

xxx

"You know something Eresh? I think I've had enough magical duels for one night." Eiji mumbled, as he limped down the street. Thankfully, there was no one outside, the route to the Tohsaka Estate was completely clear. The Underworld Goddess kept pace with him, looking all over the place for signs of the hulking beast that was Avenger. She of course couldn't sense it, and assumed it had ran off in the direction of the beam of light that had destroyed Homuhara Academy.

"I think I may have to agree with you, Master. I wasn't expecting my first night in the Overworld to be so action packed. Makes me wish I would have stayed in Kur." she mused, relaxing a bit as the two walked. "Ishtar wouldn't let me live it down though, she'd likely boast about how powerful she was. In a way, I'm glad that it was me by your side and not her."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because she's brash, impulsive, and loves to show off. She would have gotten not only you killed, but herself and myself. Ishtar is a kind person, benevolent even, but showing off her power is something she very much enjoys doing. The limitations placed on us due to this vessel hinders even that." she replied, taking a deep breath. "It's likely she would have used her Noble Phantasm to level that place to the ground."

"An Gal Ta Kingal Se. An Anti-Mountain Noble Phantasm that has her copy Venus with her godly Authority, then fires that planet at her target. It was the attack she used to defeat a Mountain Range just because it "Pissed her off". You know, I feel for the people of ancient Mesopotamia, having to deal with her bullshit, I really do."

"Oh yeah? Well you try to deal with people who don't even thank you for your help! I killed Demonic Beasts for them and they didn't even make offerings! I had a shrine and everything, but did they ever pay me? No they didn't! Those ungrateful little-" Ereshkigal cut herself off, shuddering a bit from the cool breeze. "I apologize about that, Master. It seems a little bit of Ishtar slipped through."

"I'm still… getting used to all of this, you know? I try to bury those thoughts down but, you look so much like her. Like Rin, I mean… I should… probably stop talking about her so much." he said, rubbing his neck.

"Don't… you should honor her life. Speak more of her, share her stories with those you love, that's how you keep her alive. My being here wasn't just fate, perhaps the Throne of Heroes chose me and Ishtar for a reason, and perhaps it chose Rin as a vessel as well."

"Oh?" Eiji mumbled, a curious look on his face.

"Those dreams I was talking about, I can hear her talking… about a promise she left unfulfilled. She was apparently thinking about it when she was dying but… she doesn't seem to remember what it is. All she knows is that it means something special to her." Ereshkigal said, looking up at the moon. "When I appeared in that dream, I vowed that I would fulfill that promise to her… and I would ensure that Ishtar would do the same. We're here to fight on your behalf, and grant her wish. That is my purpose."

Eiji took a shaky breath as he walked, trying to focus more on the pain in his leg than his errant thoughts. He chuckled as he walked, grabbing onto Ereshkigal's shoulder as he tripped. "Sorry Eresh… still kind of weak from that attack."

"Rest your weight on me, Master. I rested my weight on you when I had a lot going through my mind, so I'll do the same for you."

"I… Thank you, Ereshkigal. I appreciate it, you fought hard for me tonight. We didn't make a dent on Avenger, but we'll take care of him soon." he said firmly.

Ereshkigal nodded, as she helped him walk. It wasn't long before they reached the Tohsaka Estate. The two fully relaxed the moment they crossed the bounded field, they could feel their mana slowly regenerating. Eiji reached for his keys, slipping them into the door. He slowly opened the lock, looking back at his servant.

"Alright Eresh, my partner Luvia is here with Lancer. She expects Ishtar to walk in, and is completely unaware of your existence, so uh.. Just let me speak on your behalf." he said, slowly entering the house. He turned back, eyes widening in surprise. Luvia stood at the entrance hall, arms crossed in annoyance.

"So… what took you so long?"

"Oh uh… me and uh… erm… pizza?" he mumbled. Luvia took a step forward, giving him a scrutinizing look.

"Your clothes are torn, there's a deep burn on your thigh, oh and I can sense your mana stores are depleted." she said, her anger rising. "You were in a battle weren't you?"

"I plead the 5th."

"We aren't in America. Eiji Itsuka, did you get into a battle or not?"

"I uh…" he sighed, giving her a nod. "Me and Ishtar ran into another master. Illyasviel, her servant is an Assassin. I wasn't able to figure out who. Me and Ishtar fought back against them, and thankfully, they let us go. The forest where you summoned Lancer is apparently part of their Bounded Field, it seems we crossed it on accident." he said.

"I see… well keep going, if you two got away, that means you were able to get away." She said, glancing past him at Ereshkigal. She adopted a confused look, looking her over. "Ishtar? Since when do you have blonde hair?"

"It's… a long explanation. Mayhaps we can sit down and explain things?"

"Of course dear. Before that, Eiji needs to clean himself up, and bandage that wound. I'll take care of it, there's food in the kitchen dear, help yourself. Lancer should be there, so you can make small talk if you'd like."

"Alright… take care Master, we'll speak soon." Ereshkigal said softly, heading toward the kitchen. Luvia urged Eiji upstairs, wanting to take care of his injuries.

* * *

"Shinji Matou is one of the other Masters."

"I… I beg your pardon?" Luvia asked, a look of surprise on her face. He looked away from the ground, meeting her hazel eyes which were filled with concern. "S-Shinji Matou, a master?"

"He attacked us." Ereshkigal explained, as she set her empty tea cup down. She folded her hands on her lap as she looked at Luvia and Lancer. "We were at Hamuhara Academy, both resting from our battle with Assassin and getting to know each other. It seems my sister failed to explain a few things to my Master. As we finished our conversation, Matou appeared. He made his intentions clear, he wanted to kill my Master."

"He would have succeeded too, had it not been for Ereshkigal here." the boy said, giving the goddess a smile. She flushed a brilliant pink, as she looked down at her feet.

"I-It was nothing."

"Eiji, sir… you seemed to have something else to share with us, what was it?" Lancer asked, earning a sigh from the man.

"Well… Shinji isn't the loser I remember him as. He's grown stronger, much much stronger. Not only did he grow strong enough to summon his own servant, but he has the power to wield a Noble Phantasm." he said. Luvia remained silent, unable to say anything. He continued speaking, brushing some hair out of his face. "The Sword that belonged to Roland, one of the Paladins of Charlamagne. Durandal, capable of cutting through anything. It's power is said to rival that of Excalibur."

"That must have been the red beam of light we saw in the sky… the one that was coming from the direction of the academy." Luvia said, taking a deep breath. "Okay… so we are clearly outmatched against Matou, if we face him alone of course. If he's capable of taking on Eiji and Ereshkigal by himself then he must be considerably powerful. We must assume the Head of the Matou Household has trained him to fight."

"No… Shinji made it clear that his grandfather didn't train him. He said he got help from someone else, whoever that is, I'm not sure." he said, leaning back in his seat. "Illyasviel and Assassin are a capable threat as well, but we have to take Shinji out first."

"Indeed… especially because… well he summoned an Avenger servant." Ereshkigal said firmly.

"Avenger? What in the blazes is an Avenger?"

"I'm not sure… but that wolf thing you and Lancer fought earlier tonight… that servant was brought here by Shinji. Ereshkigal fought against it, but that second beam of light attracted it. It wants nothing more than to kill people for their mana. Though Shinji called it with a Command Seal, he isn't able to control it." he said.

"I see… it makes sense." she said, looking up at the ceiling. "That beast was unhinged… it just kept, eating, and growling. That thing is dangerous, the faster we get rid of it, the better. But it's going to take more than two servants to take it down. That means… we're going to have to find the other masters."

"An alliance huh? Well, I know where Illyasviel is located, the forest outside of the city, near the school, is part of her bounded field. If we wander around there, we might be able to attract her attention. Even still, that's one more Master and Servant. We need to find Rider and their Master, and perhaps track down Caster as well."

"Master, that might be a bit hard. This Holy Grail War is going to incite hatred toward us… we'll most likely be attacked on sight." Ereshkigal said firmly. "We know for a fact Assassin is going to kill you."

"If he gets the chance, which he won't." the man boasted. "We need to prioritize Caster and Rider first, not to mention Berserker's master is likely out there too."

"We haven't figured out if a Saber has been summoned as well, though that second red beam of magic leads me to believe one has." Lancer said, closing their eyes. "We should get some rest, it has been a long day for all of us."

"Indeed… we can pick this up in the morning." Luvia said, rising to her feet.

"Miss Luviagelita, before you go… I have something else I would like to share with you… about the nature of the Holy Grail." Ereshkigal said, causing her to stop. She gave her a silent nod, telling her to proceed. "The Holy Grail… it's different than the last one."

"How so?"

"I think something happened during the last Holy Grail War, something that caused the Holy Grail to change entirely. The Holy Grail is sustaining 80% of my constitution, normally, it's meant to sustain 50% while the Master provides the other 50%. I can use my Noble Phantasm 5 times in a row before I even run out of magic."

"I didn't want to bring this up, however since Ereshkigal is, I suppose I can confirm. It is the same for me. Though my Noble Phantasm is weaker than it should be, my magical abilities are in their prime, as if I was back in my own time period." Lancer said, looking up at their master. "I thought something was up the moment I was summoned to this world, but I didn't want to say anything."

"What do you think it could be? Is someone interfering with the Holy Grail here?" Luvia asked curiously.

"We're not sure. Ereshkigal believes something happened in the last Holy Grail War… something that changed the Grail. Someone might be manipulating it from behind the scenes, creating an entirely new Holy Grail from the one here in Fuyuki. We can't confirm until we see it ourselves but… if that's the case, then the one who has that Holy Grail is a dangerous person."

"You mean… the reason why the Holy Grail War of 2004 was postponed was because of this?"

"Perhaps… but I remember… Rin was talking about this for weeks up to her death. The Previous Holy Grail War ended with no winners, and it ended earlier than normal. The Saber of that War used her Noble Phantasm to destroy the Grail. It's possible that her magical attack changed the Grail. Whoever knows about it, might be able to manipulate that magic… they might be able to make an entirely new Grail." Eiji said, rubbing his eyes. "I don't know what to believe anymore… All I know is that we need to get our hands on it. Because if someone like Shinji does… it's all over."

"I agree, Eiji." Lancer said firmly. "My purpose is to help Madame Luvia fulfill her wish, and so far, that wish is to help you. As such, I pledge my power to you. We shall win this Holy Grail War, I swear it to you."

"O-Oh… okay." the man said, being taken aback. "I uh… I appreciate it."

"Grr… Lancer!" Ereshkigal cried, glaring daggers at the green haired servant. She strode up to them, driving her finger into their chest. "I am the only _Lancer _he needs. We don't need any extra help from you or Miss Luvia, no offence."

"Oh none taken dear," the woman said with a giggle. "I like a woman who stakes her claim early, I like her Eiji. I like her more than Ishtar."

"Fuck you, Thunder Tits! I'm still here and I'll kick your ass any time, any day!" Ereshkigal shouted, glaring at Luvia. She cleared her throat, becoming a bit more docile. "Apologies, Ishtar can sometimes speak through me. She's the dominant one after all."

"I'm starting to get a headache." Eiji said, rubbing his temple. "Lancer, I appreciate your help. We'll take down Avenger. But first, we need to find Caster, Rider and speak with Illyasviel. If we team up, we'll be able to take down this beast."

"Indeed! If we can get Saber on our side as well, we'll definitely be able to get stuff done." Ereshkigal said, a grin on her face.

"Let's just… go to sleep." Eiji mumbled, hissing in pain from the burn on his leg. "Ugh… this fucker is gonna scar. Thanks again Lu, I appreciate your help."

"Of course dear, I hope you have a good night." the woman said, taking her leave. Lancer quietly followed after their master, leaving Ereshkigal and Eiji by themselves.

"They took that a lot better than I thought they would, I was expecting Luvia to slap me if I'm being honest." Eiji said, rubbing his neck. He turned to his servant, giving her a smile. "Thanks Eresh, for explaining things and for helping them understand."

"You're Welcome, Master." she said softly. She reached behind her back, pulling out another golden apple. "I was waiting for them to leave so I could hand you one. The Fruit of Life can only be shared by one person, though it serves to recharge mana, if someone other than a mage gets it, it could kill them."

"Aren't these meant to bring the dead back to life?"

"Yes, which is why they are dangerous. If someone who is deceased eats them, they return to the land of the living. However, if someone living eats it… well it gets a little dicey. I've seen what happens to idiots who eat the Fruit of Life because of their own hubris. They have their own special cages down in Kur, the idiots." she said, rolling their eyes.

"Huh…" he mumbled, taking a bite out of it. He licked his lips as he took another bite. "It tastes like pineapples."

"The Fruit of Life changes flavors to match the profile of the one eating it. If your favorite fruit is pineapples, then it will taste like pineapples." she said. He nodded, finishing the last of the fruit, watching as the core slowly disappeared from his hand. "There you are, Master. You should get some rest now, your mana will regenerate in your sleep."

"Thank you. Um… you are welcome to rest in one of the rooms… even though I don't want anyone in there, I can give you Rin's old room. I think you'd be welcome there." he said. She shook her head, walking toward the nearby window.

"Divine Spirits don't require sleep. As such, I will keep watch until the morning. It is likely Ishtar will have some questions for you. I apologize beforehand, since we don't share memories, you'll have to inform her."

"I think I can handle that… but I'm not gonna let you stay here by yourself." Eiji said, sitting down on the sofa. He patted the cushion beside him, giving him a smile. "I'll keep you company."

"No, Master! You need sleep! Ishtar will be back by morning and you have a lot of things to do. So you must sleep, don't make me torture you with some cranky souls!" she said, threatening the man. He held his hand out, his seal glowing.

"I'll use a command seal."

"You wouldn't."

"By order of my command seal, I…"

"Okay, stop!" Ereshkigal cried, making him chuckle. "You are absolutely evil, and I'm the goddess of the dead!" she snapped, walking toward the couch, sitting down roughly on it. "Well? What shall we talk about, Master?"

"Hmm… how about you talk to me about Kur, and what it's like down there?" he asked. Ereshkigal sighed, crossing her arms as she settled into the seat.

"It's… it's a rather boring place, if I'm being honest. It's very lively since there are souls there but… a normal day is just me going about my business. Welcoming new souls, making new cages to contain them, screaming into the abyss as I slowly slip into madness."

"Oh I see… wait, what was that last one?" he asked, eyes widening. She flushed, snapping her head in the other direction.

"I don't have anyone to talk to! I've been there for a very very long time, so much so that the ones that worked for me have passed on. It's a sad existence for a Goddess… once the people forget you, you get stuck wherever you are. There are those that still speak of you, but no one believes in you. It's… very lonely down there."

"I'm… I'm so sorry Ereshkigal… I didn't know it was lonely down there. What about your husband?" he asked curiously. "Isn't he around?"

"His soul was trapped in a cage remember? The Mesopotamian Pantheon doesn't have many living gods. Only those that have important roles, like the Goddess of Heaven and the Goddess of the Dead. Everyone else is gone, even mother and father." she admitted.

"Oh… maybe we should talk about something else." he said, rubbing his neck. He looked at the television that was mounted on the wall. It had been one that Luvia had purchased when they had arrived, since he had brought his gaming systems with him. A small smirk appeared on his face. "You wanna play Persona 4?"

"Persona 4? What is that?" she asked curiously. He chuckled, rising to his feet.

"Oh you poor summer child, I am about to introduce you to one of the best RPGs of all time. Good thing I brought the PS2 with me." he said, grinning. Even though he was supposed to be resting, he wanted Ereshkigal to be comfortable. If he had to sacrifice some sleep, he definitely would.

_**xxx(End of Section 4)xxx**_

**Goddess Ishtar/Goddess Ereshkigal (Archer) Master: Eiji Itsuka**

**Mordred (Saber): Shirou Emiya**

**Enkidu (Lancer) Master: Luviagelita Edelfelt**

**Leonardo Da Vinci (Caster) Master: Shiho Hanamura**

**Unknown (Assassin) Master: Illyasviel von Einzbern**

**Marie Antoinette (Rider) Master: Kyle Rainer **

**Lycaon of Arcadia (Berserker) Master: William Reyes**

**Hessian Lobo (Avenger) Master: Shinji Matou**

**Abigail Williams (Foreigner) Master: Sakura Matou**

**Holy Grail War Overseer: Kirei Kotomine**

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Celestial here and I bring you all Section 4 of Chapter 1, the second official fight of the Holy Grail War! This one was super fun to write, though my skills at writing fight scenes are a little rusty. I haven't written many fight scenes since my Fairy Tail days (I'll finish that story one day, just really disappointed with the ending of Fairy Tail as a whole) but I hope I did it justice. I had a lot of fun writing into it. And with this battle over, we step into the meat and potatoes of this Chapter, the first fights in Fuyuki, but now we have to deal with an Avenger level threat (Forgive me, I had to make that pun at least once in this whole thing) and that is Shinji and his Servant! God, writing for him was a blast, I really do enjoy douchebag characters, especially when the heroes get to punch em in the facial area.**

**The next chapter will be posted next weekend, hopefully. I plan to write more chapters in the background to keep my backlog filled, in case I need to take breaks or work on other things. Though I don't think I'm completely quitting this story any time soon. I am far too excited for it and I haven't been excited for a story like this since I was writing Persona 5 and Ever After High. I hope you all are liking it so far. It's been a stressful week, but hey, it's Saturday Night! Also regarding the Valentine's Day special, I did end up writing it, I actually worked on it during the week, however, it contains spoilers for future parts of this story, so I regretfully won't be able to post it until I deem the time is right. It's a shame, since I really liked how it turned out, it's the reason I'm posting a second chapter this week, because this is a sort of apology. I wasn't intending on adding spoilery things to the chapter itself, it just naturally happened. You get used to writing something you end up accidentally weaving the main plot into it, even if it's supposed to be a "Non-Canon" special. But now, I might just make it canon due to how it came out. Apologies again, and sorry if I got your hopes up, I hope this tides you over until then. And if not... well shit, I got nothing else to do.**

**Anyway, I hope to see you all again very soon! Au Revoir!**


	9. Chapter 1: Segment 5: Fuyuki 2010

**Fate/Unlimited**

**The First Battles on the Streets of the Modern World: Fuyuki 2010**

**Section 5: Super Serious Supermarket Brawl**

* * *

**Location: Hanamura Residence (Kyle and Shiho's House)**

**Time: 6:30 PM JST**

**Date: October 25th, 2010**

"Ugh… I can't believe this shit… we went out to play games and eat pizza, and we didn't do either." Kyle said, groaning as he buried his face in the sofa cushion. "The world fucking hates me."

"It isn't my fault that we were attacked Kyle." Shiho said, sighing. "We probably won't be able to go back there for awhile, they probably think we ordered pizza and dashed without paying. What a mess." the blue haired girl sighed, sinking into her chair. The young man lifted his head slightly, staring in her direction.

"Christ, you're still wearing that plugsuit?"

"Hell yeah, I am!" she cried happily. She ran her hands down her body, sighing contently as she felt the material of the suit with her bare hands. "I fucking love this thing. I am not taking it off."

"Are you at least wearing underwear? The last thing I need is to see a camel toe." he said, making the girl blush. She grabbed the cushion beside her, an evil glint in her eye.

"I'm going to kill you!"

"No wait! It was a joke!"

Marie rolled her eyes, sipping her tea while she watched Shiho beating Kyle up with a pillow. She leaned back against the island, legs crossed as she watched in amusement. Beside her, Da Vinci feverishly typed on her laptop. Where she had procured it, the former Queen didn't know. But she had been working on something big, and thanks to the state of technology in this time, she was getting a lot of things done.

After what had happened earlier in the day, Da Vinci had suggested they stay home and rest for the afternoon. Both Shiho and Kyle had significantly recovered their Mana stores, and thankfully, since they didn't take too much damage during the fight, they would be completely fine. The brown haired woman was concerned however, since the two weren't capable of fighting like other mages. It left them open to attack. William and Berserker had come out of nowhere, going as far as setting up a Reality Marble to get things done. Not only that, but the Arma Magister he held was a dangerous Mystic Code. Marie was growing concerned. She wasn't that well of a fighter, though she had magic and was trained in the rapier, against someone like Berserker, she stood no chance.

She sighed, setting her teacup aside, pursing her lips a bit as she rested her head in her hand. Her mind was racing with thousands of thoughts. She didn't know how she could be of help to her master. As a Rider, she had spectacular riding skills, the ability to use any vehicle with accuracy was quite the boon. Her magical prowess could use some work, aside from a few magical blasts, she didn't have much to work with. Of course, there was her voice, but singing wasn't a good idea, especially in the middle of a fight. She picked her gaze up as she heard a thump, Kyle and Shiho were wrestling in the living room now, looks of sheer determination on their faces as they continued hitting each other. She grew a bit concerned, but recalled from Kyle that they did this all the time.

"You've been sighing a lot Maria. What seems to be troubling you?" Da Vinci asked, looking away from the computer screen. Marie smiled a bit, it had been a long time since she had been addressed by her former first name.

"I… wish to be more useful for my Master. That last battle with Berserker was enough for me to realize just how weak of a servant I am. I am very agile, and I can use a sword, but aside from that, I can't do much damage." she said, rubbing her arm. "It feels like Chevy's teachings are going to waste."

"Chevy? Oh, you mean d'Eon. You two were close weren't you?"

"Indeed, she was one of my closest friends when we were alive. She handled all of the dirty work for my husband and I. She was an excellent soldier and an amazing swordsmen. I… I'm sad that I wasn't able to be there for her, after my death. She must have suffered greatly."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Marie," Kyle said, rubbing his head to shake away the pain. Shiho had taken off, most likely to take a shower after getting all sweaty. "Chevalier d'Eon went down in history as one of the greatest warriors in French History. Her sword skills were unparalleled by no one. To this day, there is much debate about her gender. I hate to ask but… was she?"

"Yes." Marie said, rolling her eyes. "She was 100% female. However, she liked to tease some of the others whenever they grew curious. You've no idea how many men and women she charmed with her smooth talking. Of course, the battlefield was the only place for her. I miss her dearly, perhaps someone got lucky and summoned her as a Saber."

"I hope not," Da Vinci said, as she continued typing away on her computer. "Saber class servants are very strong. But that isn't the issue, the issue is the fact that we are fighting against the other Masters. I don't know about you, but I would hate to fight against a close friend… I'm sure d'Eon wouldn't want to fight her former queen."

"You've a point there… it's wishful thinking, I suppose." Marie said, shaking her head. She looked up at her master, giving him a bright smile. "Are you alright, Maitre? Did Shiho show you what for?"

"Yeah… she went a little far too." he said, rubbing his chest. "I fucking hate when she gives me nurples."

"Oh my, I wasn't expecting Shiho to readily commit sexual acts like that! What an interesting girl, she seems to be enjoying that plugsuit. Are you enjoying it too Master? She does know how to fill it out, especially in the Bust and Ass region. Why I think that-"

Leonardo stopped talking when a rolled up newspaper struck her face. Kyle glared at the woman, shaking the paper at her. "You will not talk about Shiho that way, you got that? You fuckin perv."

"Protecting what belongs to you? What a gentleman!" she exclaimed passionately, only to get hit with the newspaper a second time.

"How can you two wrestle around like that?" Marie asked curiously, gaining Kyle's attention. She placed her hands on her lap, looking at the floor. "I don't think I've ever seen a lady behave like that."

"Pfft… Shiho, a lady? Yeah right, the only thing about her that is a lady is her lady parts." Kyle joked, setting the paper aside. "She's always been like that. Even when we met, I remember arriving here last year and being a meek French-Canadian with no idea how to even behave. Her parents were super nice to me, and asked me about my home. Once I was relaxed, Shiho asked if I wanted to see her room. We played Call of Duty for awhile and got into a fight, she ended up pinning me to the ground. I knew then she and I would be the best of friends." he said cheerfully.

Marie noticed his happiness slowly being replaced with sadness, a deep frown appearing on his face. "It… It's gonna be hard when my time to leave comes. I only have one more semester, and after that we won't see each other for 2 years. I pretend like things are normal between us, but I know Shiho is torn up inside… I'm the first friend she's made in years."

"Could it perhaps be love?" Marie asked curiously, cheeks stained pink. "It's just so romantic, two youngsters from different places, falling in-love and having to deal with separation. What a sad yet beautiful story."

"You are a lot worse than Herbert the Pervert over there." he said, jabbing his thumb at Leonardo who ended up glaring at him. "I am not in love with Shiho. She's a really pretty girl, drop dead gorgeous, but I only see her as a friend, and she knows that. She uh… tried to kiss me once and made it really awk… since that we've just acted like it never happened."

"That's a shame." Marie said, feeling rather giddy at his reply. She took a deep breath, remembering the events of that day, her smile diminishing. "Maitre, about earlier, during that battle. I want to apologize… I wasn't able to defeat Berserker, because of that, we took a lot of damage, and Shiho used one of her Command Seals… I feel so useless, like I can't-"

"Alright, that's enough of that." he said, placing his finger on her lips to silence her. He gave her a grin. "Who cares if we lost? And who cares if Shiho lost a command seal? Everything is fine yeah? Sure I didn't get my pizza and I was dethroned as the King of Mario Kart, but we're alive and that's all that matters. Besides, that fight was fucking awesome as shit! It's inspired me to try harder in the next one!"

"Oh really? Here I thought you were a coward… you wanna fight in this war in earnest now?" Da Vinci asked, causing the boy to nod, standing firm before the two women.

"Damn-fuckin-straight! That sword fight with William, Berserker and Marie tearing the place apart, the cue balls and cue sticks, that shit was totally cool! I want to get stronger, so that I can help the two of you fulfill your wishes! It's gonna be a long road but we can definitely do it."

Before Marie could reply, Shiho raced down the stairs, wearing nothing but a towel, her long blue hair dripping all over the place. Kyle rose a brow as he watched her grab the remote from the coffee table, aiming it at the television. "What's up Shi? Run out of hot water?"

"No… one of my classmates messaged me, telling me school was canceled for the rest of the week. She said something about a mass murderer killing people." she said, sifting through the channels until she found the News.

"_So far, 4 people have been found deceased in various areas of Fuyuki City. The authorities have collected evidence but so far, no one knows who is responsible for this crime. All of the bodies share a single trait, they are found decapitated and without their upper bodies, often times leaving behind their lower half and even some entrails. The Mayor is already discussing putting a curfew in the city until this person is apprehended." _

"A serial killer huh?" Da Vinci asked, as she stood from her seat. She walked toward the living room, standing behind the sofa with her arms crossed, staring at the screen. "All the bodies share similar traits… I'm willing to bet this is a servant."

"A servant?" Kyle asked, eyes widening. "Why would a servant start killing people?"

"Mana, of course." Marie said, causing them to turn around. She rubbed her arm, looking at the far wall. "Servants are provided with quite a lot of prana from their masters. Enough for us to sustain ourselves and our attacks. Be that as it may, having a little more doesn't necessarily hurt. So a servant might kill people with a lot of magical potential, mages and other people like that. They will consume their hearts and convert them into power."

"Oh that's fucking sick." Shiho said, a look of disgust on her face. She grabbed her towel tightly, hand over her mouth. "Why would someone do that?"

"I'm not exactly sure. If I do require extra mana, I would consider siphoning a bit from the people around us. But that is against the rules, I would rather create something that generates mana for me to use. I'm not the one responsible, as I am here with you. However, if another Caster servant was summoned ..."

"Is that even possible?"

"Most certainly." Marie said, joining the three by the sofa. She stared at the screen, reading the words that scrolled across the bottom. "This Holy Grail is… a bit different than the ones I am familiar with. It has much more power than I expected… meaning a great number of servants can potentially be summoned, including another Caster. If that's the case, whoever this servant is, is a dangerous foe."

"Indeed… I worry for the lives of the citizens." Da Vinci mumbled, sighing. "Nothing we can do about it now, all we have to do is sit tight, and prepare for the battles ahead of us. If we face that person in battle, we'll do our best to take care of it!"

"Hell yeah! We're gonna kick a whole lotta ass." Shiho said happily, a grin on her face. Kyle let out a laugh, looking away. Da Vinci gasped, eyes widening a bit as she started ogling the young woman. Shiho tilted her head for a moment feeling the sudden breeze in the room. She looked at the ground seeing her towel bunched up around her feet. She let out a scream, grabbing it from the ground, darting up the stairs. "You mother fuckers! I'm gonna kill all of you!" she shouted, slamming her bedroom door closed.

"You were right Da Vinci, she has quite the figure." Marie said, only to get smacked with the newspaper. How Kyle got his hands on it so rapidly was beyond her. Perhaps he too possessed A-Class agility.

xxx

Shortly after the news, Kyle headed up stairs for a quick shower. Marie insisted that he clean himself up after that battle. He remembered Da Vinci mentioning her love of bathing, and in order to avoid getting reprimanded, did as he was told. Now, he was hanging out in the garage, practicing his guitar.

It was his and Shiho's hangout. Her father had his Imported Pontiac Trans Am in there, hidden under a bright blue tarp. Alongside that, there were a few old video games, camping equipment and various other things. Marie's stolen motorcycle was here as well. He looked at it as he strummed, a look of worry on his face. He was sure that bike was already reported stolen, they would have to ditch it whenever possible. Marie didn't want to part with it, but knew it was the right thing to do. They couldn't attract attention after all.

He started strumming again, this time playing a melody. He cleared his throat, closing his eyes as the music flowed through him.

"_So far away from knowing where I am going_

_I am trying hard to find out who I am_

_They all see that I don't know what I am doing_

_I say they don't hardly understand_

_Why can't they remember_

_What I'll never forget_

_How these dreams can come undone_

_When you're young_

_You give what you give cause they make you_

_Trapped inside a place that won't take you_

_They want you to be what they make you_

_It's already over and done_

_When you're young."_

He cringed when one of his strings snapped, causing him to sigh. He pulled the strap off from around his shoulder, setting the instrument on the stand. He turned the amp off, rubbing his eyes in annoyance. He felt someone's presence behind him and turned around, feeling relieved when he saw it was only Marie. Her hair was still slightly damp from her bath, and flowing freely from its twin tails. She was wearing one of Shiho's oversized tee shirts, along with a pair of blue jeans and flip-flops. He held back the urge to laugh.

"You have a nice singing voice." She said happily. He flushed a bit, giving her a grin.

"Thanks! You know, you look like a hipster."

"A hipster?" she asked, tilting her head a bit. Her eyes sparkled a bit, filling with curiosity. "Is this one of those things from the modern world? How does one become a hipster?"

"Erm… Marie, a hipster is someone who follows the latest trends. You are a Queen from 18th Century France, dressing up like a 15 year old in 2010. Speaking of, how old are you?"

"I was summoned by the Grail at the peak of my life, about three years after I married my husband, so that would make me 17 years of age." she admitted, twirling a strand of hair around her fingertip. "I became Queen of France at 19, and was tried for treason at the age of 37 and guillotined shortly after. I… detest that damned thing, if I'm being honest." she said.

"Do you… regret your death?" he asked curiously. Marie looked up at him, shaking her head.

"Non… I do not. I came to terms with everything that happened, in a way, my death was needed to bring peace upon my homeland. People called me a great many things… a traitor, murderer, royal snob, amongst other things. They were quick to forget the things I did for them, as the Queen of France. The donations I made, the people I saved, the smiling children brought out of poverty. They forgot it all." she said, a frown forming on her face. Kyle swallowed the lump in his throat, feeling a great sadness in his heart. It was the first time he had seen her frown, and he didn't like it.

"Did you ever find yourself hating them? The ones that called you a traitor?" he asked curiously. He kept his eyes locked on his guitar, pondering the location of his extra strings. "I'm certain you must have been angry at them, vengeful even."

"No… I wasn't." she said, causing him to look up. She had a look of seriousness on her face, her eyes sparkling in the low lighting. "I'm not sure how much you've learned of me, but there is one thing the history books will never write. I loved my country, until the very end. Even if the people hated me, even if the country called for my head. Until my final moments, I lived with the love of my people in my heart. It was… what kept me alive, through those moments."

"M-Marie I-"

"It's alright Maitre, you didn't know." she said, her frown changing into a smile. She reached for his face, cupping his cheek with her palm. "No matter what happens, I will always look at the future with a smile on my face. My wish is to bring happiness to as many people as I can. I will never undo my fate, it's what brought peace to my homeland after all. Like Jeanne d'Arc before me, my death was a part of my fate."

Kyle remained silent, letting her words sink in. He felt himself grabbing a hold of her hand, pressing hit a bit harder into his face. Marie flushed, looking away from him. He realized what he was doing and quickly let go of her hand, backing away from the woman. He cleared his throat, looking at the garage door.

"So uh… what brings you here?"

"Oh right! Shiho asked me to bring you this list, we need groceries, since the two of us are staying here. Though we do not require food to function, it does help us recover magical energy a little faster." Marie said, handing the young man a folded slip of paper. He looked at the list, eyes widening when he unfolded it, seeing all of the things written on it.

"What… what the fuck? 3 bottles of olives? 1 container of caviar, French bread… Marie did you write that last one?"

"Non non!" she exclaimed, cheeks flushing. "It was Shiho who wrote that on the list, honest!"

The violet haired boy sighed, shoving the paper in his back pocket. "Did she hand you her credit card?"

She reached into her back pocket, handing him Shiho's watermelon themed wallet. He unzipped it, making sure her credit card was indeed in its rightful place. Once he made sure it was, he slipped it into his pocket, stretching his arms. Marie walked over to the Kawasaki Motorcycle, a grin on her face as she climbed onto it, running her hands over it. "My gallant steed! How I've longed to ride you!"

"_Okay, what the hell is Marie's obsession with that thing? What the hell did she call it? Her steed?" _he thought, shaking his head. "Marie, we can't go on that."

"What? Why not?" she cried out, giving him a pout.

"We're going grocery shopping, meaning we will be bringing in a lot of stuff. So we're gonna take the car instead. Of course, I don't really have my Japanese license, but I don't think it should be too much of an issue." he said, grabbing a hold of the tarp, pulling it off the car.

"An Iron Chariot? Like the ones in the city?" she asked, looking the car over. It was a beauty, a 1978 Trans Am, black in color with golden accents around the headlights. On the hood of the car was the golden Firebird. A symbol that had been custom painted on it. Marie stepped forward, peering through the windows at the leather upholstery. "This… I would have loved to have one of these when I was alive."

"This is Mr. Hanamura's prized baby. A 1978 Pontiac Trans Am, also known as a Firebird. They only made a few of these, and they became really famous thanks to Burt Reynolds." Kyle said, sighing contently. "This thing handles like a dream, her father let me drive it once and told us to use it strictly for emergencies and groceries. Technically speaking, it should be Shiho driving it, but she doesn't care, as long as I don't damage it."

She remained silent as he grabbed the keys from the rack beside him, walking around to the driver's side. He pressed the garage door button, watching as it slowly opened. Marie cleared her throat, gaining his attention. "Might I be able to… take it out for a spin?"

Kyle looked at the car keys in his hands, shrugging his shoulders as he tossed her the keys. She giddly slipped the key into the lock, opening the door. Though it was her first time inside a modern vehicle, as a Rider Class servant, she had knowledge on all modern vehicles. She could drive, pilot and sail just about anything that was meant to be ridden. She took a deep breath as she slipped the key into the ignition, twisting it with a flick of her wrist. The Trans Am roared to life, making her yelp in surprise.

"Whoa… I certainly wasn't expecting this. My entire body is vibrating!"

"That's because of the engine, this thing is a beast. Whelp, let's get outta here, the faster we get to the store, the faster I can eat my fuckmothering pizza." Kyle said. She grabbed a hold of the gearshift, pressing the clutch at the same time. Kyle let out a scream as they shot out of the garage, peeling into the street. With a flick of her wrist, Marie urged the car forward, hitting 60 miles an hour in a fraction of a second. "What the fuck Marie! Slow the fuck down!"

"Non! You said I could take this beast out for a spin and that's what I'm doing!" she said cheerfully.

"Yeah, but we're not drag racing! Seriously fucking stop!" he shouted. He lurched forward as they came to a stop at a redlight, leaving a trail of smoke behind them. He clutched his heart, settling into his seat. "You… you can't do that okay? If anything happens to this car, we're fucked."

"You have to relax a bit, Maitre! I wish to enjoy myself in this time, and bring happiness to as many people as I can, including you. You seem a bit stressed out, with the Holy Grail War and everything surrounding your schooling. We can afford to have a bit of fun here and there." she said, driving normally as the light changed to green. "Besides, I have an A+ riding skill, meaning I know how to handle a wide number of vehicles. I can even fly a plane if I wanted to… of course I wouldn't, who would trust a giant metal tube soaring through the sky?"

"Try flying in one for 19 and a half hours and get back to me." he mused, leaning against the side of the car.

As they came to a stop at the next red light, Marie started looking around with childish wonder. Now that they weren't getting away from Assassin, she had the time to fully see her surroundings. Downtown Fuyuki was beautiful, never did she think she would see buildings that soared skyward rather than take up large amounts of land. Towers that kept cities communicated with each other, and even satellites floating around in space. It was a whole new world for her, and it was hard not to have sensory overload.

She locked eyes with the man in the car next to her, who was checking out the Trans Am. He looked up, eyes widening a bit in surprise when he saw it was a young woman driving the hotrod. Marie gave him a polite wave, but his mood seemed to sour a bit, looking back at the road in front of him. Marie held back the urge to giggle, as she waved her hand again, getting the man's attention. She revved the engine loudly, causing the man to give her an incredulous look.

"Uh, Marie… what the hell are you doing?" Kyle asked, as he sat up in his seat. He was of course, ignored as the other man followed suit, revving his engine loudly. Kyle looked ahead, seeing all of the lights slowly turning green, save theirs. He finally understood what was about to happen, and before he could say anything, Marie took off.

"This won't take long, Maitre! We'll be at the store in no time!" she said, as she sunk the pedal to the floor, urging the car well past it's capacity. She had easily left the other racer behind, and was now no more than a blur as she served from lane to lane, a grin on her face as she raced down the streets of Fuyuki.

"MARIE! PULL THE FUCK OVER!"

"Désolé Maître, je ne vous entends pas." she replied in French, as she drifted into another street, quickly changing gears. Kyle slammed his eyes shut, praying to the gods that this ride would be over soon.

* * *

**Location: Fuyuki Supermarket**

**Time: 8:20 PM JST**

**Date: October 25th, 2010**

"Ugh… Master can we go home already?" Mordred asked, as she watched Shirou scan the shelves. "We've been here way too long."

"Saber, we've been here for 5 minutes. I've already apologized to you and to Abby for the wait. I forgot I told Mrs. Fujimura that I would fix her television set. I didn't think it would take so long." he said, placing a few cans of soup in his buggy. "We'll be outta here soon. We only need a few things after all."

"Hey Mister, did Miss Sakura call you? She's been silent since this morning." Abby said, grabbing Shirou's attention. He had given her his cellphone when he had gotten to the Antique shop. She had been messaging Sakura since then, but she hadn't said a single thing. "I've tried using mental messages, but she hasn't replied."

"I dunno about you Master, but that fella that took her doesn't strike me as a good person. He had that smug smarmy look on his face. Made me wanna punch him." Mordred said, looking rather concerned. "He seems like an abusive asshole."

"I don't think Shinji would outright abuse her." the man said, rubbing his neck. "He yells at her, sure, but she's never told me if he hit her."

"Well duh, what person outright admits they're getting abused? It's hard for some people to come forward with that. We should go find her, before something bad happens to her."

Shirou took a deep breath, trying to gather his thoughts. He pushed the buggy forward, leaving the aisle they were currently in. "We'll go tomorrow, it's really late. I'm sure her grandfather would get angry with us if we bothered them this late. Besides, she has school tomorrow so we can always catch her there."

Mordred remained silent as she followed the man. Though she was worried about the violet haired woman, she knew she couldn't continue to worry about her. If her master said she was fine, she was fine. She let Abby walk ahead of her, making sure she didn't bump into anything as she continued typing on the phone screen. She stopped in front of some potato chips, scanning the available flavors. Though she didn't need to eat, she felt strangely hungry.

"_Wonder what these taste like… my old Master never let me try any of these. Guess now is my chance to try them!" _she said, grabbing one of the barbecue chip bags.

"So, did you hear the news? Apparently, there's a serial killer going around, dismembering people!" a young woman said, as Mordred walked past them.

"No I haven't, that's awful!"

"Yep, they've only found heads and lower bodies. Whoever is doing it is stealing the torso and organs. The cops haven't found any organs aside from intestines. It's weird… it seems only men are being targeted, the youngest victim was a 12 year old kid."

"_A serial killer huh?" _she thought, as she opened the potato chip bag. She stuck her hand inside it, shoveling some into her mouth. "_This is gonna be interesting… oh man these are so good!"_

xxx

"_Master, are you sure we should be out here? You are still recovering from our fight this morning." _Lycaon said, as William looked around the supermarket. Due to how tired he was, from both walking and using magic, he had been using one of the store's scooters. Passersby gave him odd looks as he slowly drove past them, all wondering why he was even using it.

"_We need groceries Lycaon. My handlers aren't going to be providing me with anything, on top of everything that they're making me do here, the bastards don't even help me. The least they can fucking do is get me some food, but no… they can't even do that." _William thought bitterly, dropping some cookies into his basket. "_They're just here for a paycheck."_

"_It's a shame really… sometimes I wonder if this is how the handmaids in my palace felt whenever I asked them to do something. Then again, they were always polite and I treated them fairly." _the King of Arcadia said. William turned down another aisle, and he was going to follow along, only to stop by the meat section. "_Oh… Master look at this! Sirloin steak, pork chops, ribs! Can we get some of these?"_

William stopped in the middle of the aisle, glancing back over his shoulder. Though Lycaon was in spirit form, he could generally see where he was standing. "_Come on Lycaon. We already spent a decent amount on steak today. We only have a small budget for this kind of stuff."_

"_Fiiiine." _he whined, joining his master. He watched as he looked through some of the cereals, struggling a bit to read what was written on the box. After a moment, he just dropped it into the basket and moved along. "_Can you not read, Master?"_

"_I can read just fine, but I'm still struggling with certain characters. The Japanese language uses over 2000 different characters, all combined to make phrases and words. So it's a bit hard to figure out what one character means next to another. Even if you know what it stands for, when paired with another, it can change its meaning." _

"_Oh I see… it's much harder than Ancient Greek." _Lycaon replied.

"_Don't know much Greek, I'm afraid, guess I'll have to learn some later. Will you teach me?" _William asked, earning a joyous cry from his servant.

"_Sure thing Master! I'll gladly teach you!" _he said, sounding excited. The two left the cereal aisle, turning down the next one. Lycaon was about to ask something when he felt something strange. He looked around, watching a few of the other customers walking past him. All of them unaware that he was even standing there.

"_Lycaon… is something the matter?" _William asked, glancing at some canned foods, though still looking in his direction. "_You stopped talking so I…"_

"_Master, do you feel that? That high concentration of mana?" _he asked, rather seriously. William closed his eyes for a moment, focusing on the energy. His eyes snapped open as he glanced at his right, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"_There's a Master here… and two servants." _he said, shuddering a bit.

"_I'm having a hard time sensing the other servant, but their power is a bit easier to pick up. The second one is astronomical. There is way too much mana for that to be one person!"_

"_Yes, normally, sensing the mana of normal people doesn't take much. Humans only exude a bit, low leveled in fact. But this… this feels like four A-class mages were stuck together. What kind of servant are they?" _William wondered, dropping some cans in his basket. "_Erm… perhaps we can just ignore them. I'm not really in the mood to fight."_

"_That would be wise… not only that, having an outright brawl in a supermarket isn't ideal, especially with all of these people here… I think that-." _the king paused mid conversation, his gaze shifting to the front of the store. "_-Rider is here."_

"_What?"_

"_She just walked into the store, it seems her master is here as well. If they see us, it's game over. He's likely to start a fight just to get one on us. I wasn't expecting to run into him again so soon. Perhaps this is fate?" _Lycaon asked.

"_Or maybe it's because this is the only Junes Superstore in all of Fuyuki. Fucking shit, of course we had to go out for groceries now of all fucking times. Thanks President Howell, for giving me two fuckwits as handlers, who can hardly wipe their own asses. You want the holy grail? Yeah sure, I'll give you the holy grail, I'll shove it right up your ass, you cunt!"_

_Lycaon sighed as his master continued cursing the woman who was undoubtedly responsible for sending him here. He just hoped nothing bad happened._

xxx

"Marie, I swear to fuck, you are never ever driving that car again, am I understood?" Kyle asked, glaring at the former queen. She had a look of embarrassment on her face, cheeks tinged pink.

"Je suis desole, maitre. I uh… got a bit carried away."

"A bit?" the boy exclaimed. He sighed, grabbing one of the shopping carts located by the entrance. "I don't even care. We just have to get these groceries and make it back before it gets late. Now then, let's find this caviar… do they even sell this shit here?"

Marie shrugged as she took in her surroundings. She hooked her arm through his, in order to keep herself from wandering off. She saw this as a normal, Kyle meanwhile started mentally freaking out. Marie of course, could sense his nervousness and gave him a smile, hoping to calm him down.

"_She has a pretty smile, how is it that her smile alone can calm me down? Even during my battle with William and Berserker, she was able to keep me calm." _he thought to himself. Marie had a spring in her step, her smile only growing. It seemed as if Kyle didn't know she could hear his thoughts.

He grabbed a few things on the list, dropping them in the basket. The two had continued chatting, talking about a wide range of things. After awhile, Marie started looking at some of the foodstuffs around them, while Kyle searched for the requested caviar. He looked around the seafood section, eyes narrowed as he scanned the shelves, completely unaware of the things Marie was placing in the cart. He felt his phone start vibrating, causing him to pull it out, answering the call.

"_Hey Kyle, I forgot to write something on that list for you."_

"Sure… what was it?"

"_I need some shaving cream, I went back upstairs to shave my legs and realized I was completely out. Think you can pick some up for me?" _she asked. He rolled his eyes, glancing back at Marie, who was standing in front of their cart, hands folded behind her back.

"Yeah, sure I'll get you some. What kind are you looking for? You want some of that Venus shit?" he asked curiously.

"_Nah, fuck that shit. I got a rash last time I shaved my pubes, just get me some sensitive skin shit, I don't care what brand."_

"I oftentimes wonder why you are so open with me." the violet haired boy said with a sigh. "But sure, I'll get ya what you need. I'm certain Marie and Da Vinci will make use of it as well. Say, can I skip out on that caviar? I can't seem to find it."

"_Well find it, it was a personal request from Da Vinci. I have no idea what the hell she wants that shit for." _she replied, earning another heavy sigh.

"Fine, I'll do my best to find the damn caviar. If not then she's gonna have to order it from ebay or some shit because I-" he paused, noticing the stack of cakes Marie had shoved into their cart. It was a perfectly well made stack, towering a few feet in the air. He noticed the former Queen coming back with another, even larger cake, licking her lips as she started at it. She met eyes with Kyle, freezing in place. He took a deep breath through his nose. "I'm gonna have to call you back Shiho. I've got a situation."

"_It isn't another battle is it?"_

"Nah… just a Queen who thinks its funny to fill my cart with cake I can't afford." he said rather loudly. Marie tried to act innocent, and yet retained the cake she was holding. Shiho giggled, giving him a hasty goodbye before hanging the phone. He approached the woman, shaking his head. "Marie, you have to put those back, we can't afford them."

"B-But Master!"

"No buts, Marie. We're here for important things, not for cake. If I bought you all of this, not only would it spoil before you got to eat it all, but Shiho would kill me. You can pick one out, just one. But put the others back, especially that one in your hands. It's way too big." he said firmly.

"Oui, maitre. I'll take the cart with me so I don't have to carry them back." she said, placing the final cake on the top of the stack. She started pushing the cart back toward the bakery, hanging her head in shame. Kyle honestly felt bad, but he wasn't about to drop 20,000 yen on cake. Giving up on his search for the caviar for now, he followed his servant, if only to make sure she actually put the cakes back.

As she walked however, the cart ended up snagging the edge of a shelf, causing the tall stack to start tipping over. She let out an eep, trying her hardest to prevent the stack from falling. The cake she had placed on top ended up tumbling over. It was almost in slow motion as it fell. The two cringed as it struck a passing woman, bathing her in chunks of cake and frosting. She stopped in her tracks, her hand slowly moving toward her head, grabbing a chunk of cake and frosting. She slowly turned her head towards the two, her eyes glowing with anger.

"I'm gonna fucking kill you."

"_Holy shit!" _Kyle exclaimed in his mind, as he backed away from the woman. "_What the hell… I can feel the magic power coming off of her… oh god, please tell me she isn't a servant?!"_

"W-wait! It was my fault, mademoiselle!" Marie said, bowing her head in shame. "I didn't mean to hit you with this take. The stack was too high and I-" she squeaked as the blonde woman kicked the cart out of the way, causing it to slam into the back wall. A few people stopped in their tracks, looking at the scene unfolding before them.

"Whoa!" a voice called out. A young man stepped between the two women, holding his hands up, fear written on his face. "Okay… look, this was an accident alright? Let's not do anything we'll regret here."

"It wasn't an accident, this lady threw a cake at me!"

"No she didn't!" Kyle snapped in annoyance. "The cart snagged this shelf here and the tall stack tipped over. Look, we're sorry alright? I'll pay for your clothes to be cleaned and for your hair to be washed. Pretty ladies like you don't deserve to wear cake, they deserve to eat it." he said, giving her a wink. The woman's eye twitched.

"What did you just call me?"

"Um… a pretty lady?" he asked. The woman pushed her friend aside, grabbing a hold of Kyle's shirt, pulling him closer to her face.

"Don't you ever call me a lady, got it?" she hissed. She felt someone grab her wrist, noticing it was Marie. She had a look of anger on her face as she dug her fingernails into her flesh. "Oh, you want some too girl?"

"Non, I just want you to set my Maitre down, before things get… as you Brits say, real fuckin ugly." she said.

"We're causing a scene here." Kyle mumbled, seeing the people around them all looking right at them. He cleared his throat, hoping to appease the woman who was holding him prisoner for the moment. "Can we not do this?"

"I agree." the other man said, placing a hand on the woman's shoulder. "We're in public, you know the rules."

"Tch." the woman let Kyle go, turning away from him. "You got lucky this time kid, the next time I see ya, I'm definitely gonna kick your ass."

"Um, Mister… have you noticed something?" another voice, belonging to a young girl, asked. The maroon-haired man looked down, meeting her concerned gaze. "These people haven't moved at all."

"Now that you mention it… you are right. They're all really still." Marie said. Kyle cleared his throat, moving toward one of the nearby customers, waving his hand in front of their face.

"Hey, is something the matter?" he asked curiously. He placed a hand on his shoulder, causing the body to burst into small pixels. He jumped back, jaw dropped in surprise. "What the fuck?"

"A bounded field?" the man mumbled as he looked around. Kyle looked at him, finally noticing the mark on the back of his hand. He backed away from him, looking at Marie.

"Rider, over to me, now."

"Eh… is something wrong?" Marie asked, as she approached him.

"That guy is a Master, he's the reason that guy burst into pixels!" he exclaimed.

"What? What are you talking about? I didn't do this."

"First you throw cake at me and now you go on, accusing my master? You really do wanna die, don't you?" the woman cried angrily. She closed her eyes, allowing her armor to appear on her body. She drew her sword, pointing it right at Kyle's neck. "I'm gonna get my revenge right here and now!"

"You do anything to harm my master and I'll cut your head off your shoulders." Marie snapped, summoning her rapier to her hand. She used it to push the woman's sword back, allowing Kyle to get away from her. "I have experience fighting the British, believe me. Taking you down will be a rather simple act."

"Oh, you really think so? A girly girl like you?" she asked, holding back a laugh. "You smell like a Queen… just so you know, I detest royalty. I defeated a King once, I don't mind taking down a queen as well."

"Saber, stand down. Can't you see something is off here?" her master said, causing the blonde to half lower her sword. Marie did the same, staying close to her own master.

"I can sense a few more signatures… but the people around us… they're all apparitions. We're most certainly in a bounded field. The magic signatures are… familiar."

"Familiar? Oh please tell me it isn't Assassin or that girl? I really don't want to fight either of them." Kyle said.

Marie shook her head, closing her eyes as she tried to focus on the signatures. She pointed her hand ahead of them, toward a nearby aisle. "There… I can sense that boy from before, and Berserker."

Kyle let out a groan rubbing his face with his hand. He wandered over to the cart that Saber had kicked over, grabbing a few cans from within. His magical circuits began glowing as he channeled magic into them. This time, the mana flowed through the metal, making it glow slightly.

"You know reinforcement magic?"

"Is that what this is?" Kyle asked, looking at the older man. He shrugged, looking at the glowing can. "I guess so… I didn't become a mage until I summoned Rider, guess I'm just a natural at it. Look, I know we don't know each other, and Saber over there wants to shove her sword a mile up my ass-"

"Damn straight!" she cut in.

"-But this kid… he's good. Far better than I even am. The kid has this cube thing that can make shit out of thin air. His servant is a Berserker he had Rider on the ropes the last time we fought him. You help me take him down, and you get two of his three command seals." Kyle said firmly, making the man go wide eyed.

"You wanna take his seals?"

"Of course. He made my friend waste one of her own, so I'll take one of his. You can have the other two, as a sign of trust, and because I owe Saber one. Hell, I'll buy ya whatever food you want from the deli as a reward, hows that?" Kyle asked, holding his hand out to Saber. The woman adopted a pensive look, a grin appearing on her face.

"You got it boss! Leave Berserker to me, Rider, protect the Squirt, Your Master and mine can handle the other Master, that cool with you?"

"That is most certainly _cool _with me!" Marie said happily, a grin on her face. She held her hand out too the younger girl, giving her a smile. "Come on sweetheart, we'll let the adults fight."

"Okay Miss, you have a very pretty smile." she said, taking a hold of Marie's hand. Kyle placed a hand on her shoulder, giving her a firm look.

"If you can find a way out of here, do it. Take the girl to safety, we'll meet at Randez-vous point Alpha-Beta Niner."

"Understood, good luck, Maitre!" she exclaimed, giving him a kiss on the cheek. He flushed a bright red as she gave him a wink. "For good luck! Vive La France! I know you can win this!"

"Y-yeah!" he said happily. The two girls took off, leaving Saber, her master and Kyle. He took a step forward, holding the soup cans tightly in his hand. "Either of you got a name I can call ya?"

"Sorry kid, I'm keeping my name a secret, Saber will do for now."

"I'd rather keep her name to myself too. You can call me Shirou, what's your name?"

"Kyle Rainer, pleasure to meet you, Shirou."

xxx

"Master, are you sure it was a good idea to cast another bounded field? Especially after our earlier bout today?" Lycaon asked, giving his master a concerned look.

"I'm fine… my mana stores are far better than a normal mage. President Cunt told me I had 120 magical circuits in my body, meaning I can sustain you and three other servants before I feel myself wearing out. There are two masters and three servants here, if we take them out, that'll be five less for the war." William said confidently. Lycaon crossed his arms, giving the young man a glare.

"We agreed that we would take a less proactive role, Master. We wanted to watch the others before jumping into the fray."

"I know… but-" the young man sighed, forcing himself to stand up from his seat. Though his body ached, he powered through it. "-I can't let a chance like this slip by either. My friends… they're stuck in that shithole, probably being experimented on. I can't trust that bitch or the Government… that's why I can't let any chance slip by me, no matter how outmatched we are."

The King of Arcadia nodded, bowing his head slightly as he looked away from his master. He closed his eyes, ears twitching as he tried listening to his opponents. He pulled William along, silently urging him to kneel down, taking cover behind a display of water bottles. "It doesn't seem like they're approaching."

"We need to be careful." he mumbled, reaching for his Mystic Code. he placed his hand over it, willing a pair of iron gauntlets to form. He handed them to Lycaon, who started to place them on. "I'll provide cover fire, I was trained by the Secret Service, so I'm a good shot." he continued, summoning an MP5 from his Mystic Code, along with a belt that contained several magazines.

"Understood. Like I said before, don't hesitate to use a seal if you are in danger."

"AHA! There you are!"

"Oh shit!" William cried, eyes widening as he saw the familiar face of Kyle. before he could even reply, the man threw one of the glowing cans he had at him. William tried jumping out of the way, only for Lycaon to catch the can in his hand.

"You're gonna have to try better than that!" he said, flashing the young man a grin.

"I am!"

"Surprise Motherfuckers!" Saber shouted, sword glowing brightly as she sprung at the two, using one of the shelves as a springboard. Lycaon quickly threw William back, crossing his arms in time to block the attack. The magical shockwave was enough to knock Kyle off his feet, stunning him a bit. Saber grinned, pushing the King of Werewolves back. "Oh, you actually managed to block that? I'm impressed."

"I am a Berserker Class, I can take a wide number of attacks with ease!" he said, throwing her back. Saber stumbled a bit, trying to regain her footing. Lycaon pulled his arm back, uttering a scream as he drove his fist into her chest. He followed it by a second strike, delivering a fierce uppercut right after. Saber was sent flying through the shelves, breaking them apart as she flew back.

"Holy shit." Kyle mumbled under his breath, eyes wide as he saw the destruction. He heard the sound of a gun being cocked and turned his attention to William, who was aiming a Submachine Gun at him. He ducked into the aisle, just as a stream of bullets struck the ground where he stood. He grit his teeth, forcing himself to stand back up. "_Fantastic, he has a gun now. How the hell am I going to defend myself now?" _

"I gave you a sword last time, but I'm not gonna help ya this time! You are my opponent after all!" William cried from the next aisle over, loading a new magazine into his gun. Kyle at the same time, reached for a can of corn above him, channeling his magic through it, making sure it was fully reinforced.

"Hey… mind if I asked ya a question Will? Is it fine if I call ya that?"

"I suppose… you aren't gonna be alive after this anyway." the boy replied, releasing the loading rod of his gun. "What a… what do you wanna ask?"

"Why are you doing this?" the violet haired teen asked, looking up at the ceiling. Saber and Berserker's fight had grown in intensity, the sounds of breaking shelves filling the empty store.

"Why am I doing what? Taking place in this War?" William returned, brushing some hair out of his eyes. He sighed, closing his eyes. "You wouldn't understand… it's a far better reason than whatever you've got."

"Pfft… right." he said, rolling his eyes. "Just because I don't have a wish yet doesn't mean I won't find one. Which is why I'm in this war… because I'm going to find that wish, and I'm gonna get it granted. This whole mage shit might be new to me, and I might not understand it, but hell, it's the most interesting thing I've got going on for me."

"You… you annoy me." William said, rising to his feet. He pulled out the collapsible stock, placing the gun on his shoulder as he took aim at the shelf. "If you don't have a wish, then you don't deserve to be in this war."

Kyle ducked out of the way as bullets started tearing the shelf be hid behind. He jumped out of the aisle just as William entered it, firing off what was left of the magazine. Kyle took his chance, throwing several cans at the boy, who dodged them with ease.

"_This back and forth is really starting to piss me off. I wish I knew how to fight, it's unfair that he has a gun and I only have these dinky food cans!" _he exclaimed in his mind, as he continued dodging William's gunfire. He darted past the seafood aisle, knocking down a stack of cans as he ran, giving Shirou a salute as he ducked into another aisle.

Shirou took a deep breath, grabbing a hold of the shopping cart he had been using. He waited until just the right time, his magical circuits glowing with magical energy. The moment he saw William running out of the aisle, he activated his spell, reinforcing the shopping cart as well as he could. Before William could even react, the man struck him with the cart, taking him completely by surprise. The boy fell to the ground, his machine-gun slipping out of his grasp.

"Sorry about that." he said, holding his hand out as he summoned a knife, the only thing he could actually summon using his magic. "I'm not gonna let you get any closer to that kid."

"Tch… I take it you are Saber's master then?" William asked, earning a nod from Shirou.

"Trust me kid, I don't want to be here as much as the next guy, but I can't let you attack other people. Not only is it dangerous to attack people like this, but it's also dangerous to the others that are in this store. Even if you put up a bounded field. It's irresponsible… do you know what the magic council does to people who witness magecraft?"

"N-no."

"They kill them." the man said simply, as he twirled his knife around. "My old man told me about this when he was teaching me magic. He said that people who witness magecraft must be eliminated. If magic is revealed to the world well… that would be a very bad thing."

William rubbed his arm, feeling bad about the situation he had gotten them into. He remembered what President Howell had told him back in Washington. "_This is all top secret. Only the Government is allowed to know about this. The United States of America lacks proper mages, which is why we must bolster our armies this way. In the magical world, we do not hold a candle to nations like England, Russia, China and Japan. You are our only hope… if you get the Holy Grail, you'll be saving more people. You'll give the United States a fighting chance in coming Grail Wars!"_

"Which is why I have chosen to protect people. I can't stand people dying for pointless reasons… if the Mages Association were to see this… all of the people in this store would likely die or get their memories tampered with." Shirou said, pointing his knife at William. He sighed, looking away from him, not noticing him reaching for his gun. "Look… I dunno why you felt the need to do this, or why you even want to be part of this war. Believe me, I don't want to be part of it either. But now that we are, we have to take precautions, be mindful of where we fight, all of that. I've been thinking about this since last night and… I dunno."

"You're… a good guy." William said, as he snagged his gun. He wrapped his hand around it, taking aim at Shirou. "But even so… I can't afford to lose here. I need to free my country from the awful things the Government is doing. I'm willing to sacrifice everything I've got for that wish, even if it kills me!"

xxx

"Heh, I gotta admit you're pretty good!" Saber said, panting a bit as she lowered her sword. All of the shelves around her had been sliced in half, from her own doing. She could hear gunshots at the other side of the store, and briefly wondered what was going on. Though she remembered she had to keep an eye on the enemy in front of her, rather than the ones behind her.

"So are you, it's been a long time since I've seen a knight. You have really cool armor!' Berserker said, his tail wagging to and fro. "Even so, I have to defeat you here and now Saber. I can't risk the life of my master!"

"And I can't risk the life of my master." she cried, springing forward. She swung Clarent at the young man, who used his gauntlet to block it. He delivered a punch to her chest, pushing her back a few feet. He swung his leg at her, sending her flying back into one of the shelves.

"I got you now!" Berserker cried, jumping into the air, fist wound up for a punch. Saber quickly stood up, dropping Clarent to the ground. She grabbed Berserker mid air, swinging him over her shoulder and slamming him into the ground. His eyes bulged from his skull, the air leaving his lungs from the heavy hit.

"Overconfident pup, you had a good run, that's for sure." she said, stomping her foot on Clarent's hilt. The sword flew into the air, and she caught it with ease. She leveled it with her shoulder, a crimson swirl of magic appearing around the blade. She brought the sword over his head, bringing it down with all of her strength. "Hyaah!"

Berserker moved out of the way just in time to dodge the strike, which sliced through the already broken metal shelves, and cracked the ground from sheer strength. He took his chance, punching her hard in the face. He followed the hit with a second hit driving his knee into her gut. He felt her armor denting a bit under his powerful strikes. He delivered one final hit to her face, sending her flying back several feet, through some wooden tables located in the cafe. He spat on the ground, shaking his hands a bit.

"_I gotta hand it to ya Master. If it wasn't for these gauntlets, I don't think I could actually damage her armor." _Berserker admitted, a firm look on his face. Saber stood up, a bit stunned by otherwise no worse for wear. He grit his teeth, preparing himself for a fight. "_What the hell is she made out of? I sent her through so many fucking shelves already!"_

Saber started walking toward him, gradually breaking into a sprint. She grabbed a discarded chair, throwing it at the young man, who was quick to dodge it. The two locked in another fist fight, throwing their hardest attacks. Saber struck his face with a nasty left hook, stunning Berserker for a moment. He recovered, dodging her right hook, landing a Haymaker to her chest. He followed it up with a speedy combo, ending it with another uppercut. She groaned in pain, but remained standing. "What are you made out of?!" he exclaimed.

"Hehe… I spent years training to fight kiddo, your sissy hits aren't doing shit." she said. Crimson lightning crackled from her armor as she grabbed a hold of her sword. "I'm getting tired of shit shit."

Her sword started to build power, lightning crackling around the blade as she walked forward. She had a grin on her face, eyes glittering with glee. "This is where you die wolf boy!"

She swung her blade at Berserker, who dodged the attack at the last second. He avoided her incoming barrage, ducking and weaving to avoid the blade. He grit his teeth, feeling the strength of each swing. The blade hummed with power, the woman never relenting in her swings. She drew her blade back, throwing another horizontal swing at the young man, who jumped over it, giving him the opening he needed. He pulled his fist back, slamming it into Saber's face.

"Hyah!" he cried, throwing a punch right at the center of her chest. Saber cried in pain, feeling the shockwave of the attack coursing through her body. He threw several more punches, leaving her stunned as each one connected. He grabbed a hold of her arm, swinging her into a nearby wall with all of his strength, breaking it with ease. Berserker jumped back, pulling his fist back as it started swirling with white light, taking a more crimson tinge. "Howling Moon!"

Saber looked up, just in time to see Berserker running at her. She struggled to stand, trying to dodge the attack. She wasn't fast enough, taking the entirety of the attack. She let out a scream as the magic exploded in that single hit, sending her flying back through the store, slamming into all of the shelves in her way, sending merchandise flying in all directions. Berserker let out a groan, dropping to his knee as his magic power started to waver. "That one… took a lot outta me."

His ears perked up, hearing a scream from across the store. His eyes widened a bit, feeling a twinge in his heart. "Master!"

He tried standing up, feeling his legs wanting to give out. He forced himself to stand as he headed in the direction of his master. He felt himself slowly recovering his energy, but his injuries were still great. He fought through the pain, running across the store. He had to defend his master, even if it cost him his life.

xxx

William grit his teeth as he hid behind some broken shelves reloading his weapon. One he had, he placed his hand on his stab wound, channeling some healing magic into it. Shirou had been a lot faster than he had been expecting. With Kyle providing support, it had made the fight severely uneven. If Berserker was at his side, he would have likely stood a chance. This was two masters without servants. He should have been strong enough to take them on!

And yet, here he was forced to cower and heal. It taught him a valuable lesson, never underestimate your opponent. It didn't matter how much training he had gotten, it didn't beat actual experience. It didn't help that on most days, he ended his training earlier due to the pain coursing through his body. He needed a way to fight back, but he was outnumbered. He sighed, allowing his MP5 to disappear, knowing he needed something completely stronger. Reaching for his Arma Magister, he channeled some magic into it, this time creating an automatic shotgun, A Benelli Super 90, which he had seen being used by US Marines. Once he had it in his hands, he started loading shells into it, silently moving away from his hiding spot.

"You think he ran off?" Kyle asked, looking back at Shirou. The maroon-haired man didn't reply, keeping his eyes peeled.

"I can still sense his magic signature, he's here. Berserker and Saber's fight died down a bit, we might only have a few minutes before his servant shows up." he said. Kyle sighed, brushing some hair out of his face.

"You know… I've been in this war for less than 24 hours and I already regret not knowing magic. Then again, how was I supposed to know I was a mage? I just found this out last night. Guess my parents were hiding this shit from me."

"Your parents?" Shirou asked curiously. "Are your parents Japanese?"

"Nah, I'm from Canada, Quebec to be in fact. My birth-parents left me when I was young, I was adopted by another couple, who probably don't even know I'm a mage." he admitted, rubbing his neck. "I'm here as an exchange student, wasn't planning on joining this war at all. But my friend was messing around with some shit at an abandoned house and well… here I am."

"Hmm… I see." the man said softly. His eyes widened a bit as he turned to look at Kyle. "Wait, that abandoned house, was it located in the old part of Fuyuki?"

"Um… yes?"

"The one that exploded… that was you and your friend?" Shirou asked. Kyle gave him a sheepish grin, nodding. "You know what… I don't even want to know, I would rather focus on the fight in front of me."

"Right right… we should probably start searching for that kid." he said, earning a nod from the older man. The two started moving down the aisle, keeping their eyes peeled for signs of their fellow master. "I just want this fight to be over, it isn't my first time fighting him."

"Really?"

"Mhmm… Me, Rider, my friend and Caster fought him earlier today. Though it was mostly me and Rider, I will admit, Rider doesn't really stand a chance against him. I was worried that she was going to get killed by Berserker. I've… grown rather fond of her, in our short time together." Kyle said, looking up at the ceiling. "I don't have a lot of friends back home, so I cherish the ones I have."

"I'm the same way. There's this girl I know, she's been my friend for as long as I can remember. I would do anything for her. Maybe I'm in this war for a reason… maybe… my wish is to save her. I dunno man. All of this is new to me too." Shirou said, holding back the urge to laugh.

Kyle reached the end of the aisle, about to turn onto the next one when Shirou grabbed a hold of his shirt. A loud shotgun blast filled the store, the shelf beside him exploding from the magical blast. It was followed by two more, giant holes being blasted through the shelf, causing pieces of shrapnel and toilet paper to fly in all directions. Shirou forced him to his feet, urging him to run. Several more blasts filled the aisle as the two ducked out of it.

"_Shit!" _William hissed as he ran forward. He reached behind his back for his shell dispenser, pulling out several shotgun shells. He reloaded his gun with ease, quickly shouldering it. The barrel jerked upward as Shirou grabbed it. He pulled the trigger, the recoil causing the weapon to slip from his hand.

William took aim at the man, training his barrel at his chest. Shirou was faster, batting the gun down as he fired it. The young man pulled the gun back, aiming the stock at Shirou, who crossed his arms in a block. The two wrestled for control of the gun, two more blasts echoed through the store, the bullets striking the ceiling above them.

"Let go!" William cried angrily.

"Not gonna happen!" Shirou countered, slamming the stock into William's face. The young boy ducked behind some shelves as Shirou flipped the gun around, rapidly firing what was left in the tube. He cringed from the recoil, massaging his shoulder. "Damn, I fucking missed!"

"Hey you!" a voice cried, taking Shirou by surprise. He let out a scream of pain as a can of soup struck him in the head. He was stunned for a moment from the sudden attack, unable to see anything but stars in his vision. Berserker jumped at him, snagging the shotgun from his grasp. He used his knee to snap the firearm in half, tossing the pieces to the ground. "I won't let you hurt my Master!"

Shirou gasped in pain as he took a strike to the chest being sent back into some refrigerators, the glass doors shattering under his weight. He landed in a heap on the ground, gasping for breath as he struggled to stand. Before Berserker could get another hit in, Kyle jumped in, throwing a plunger of all things at the servant, who caught it with ease. He tilted his head, ears flopping back. "Seriously?"

"That was only a distraction!" Kyle cried out, reaching for the shelf beside him. He ran at the man, drawing one of the knives Shirou had given him. He swung it at Berserker, who easily deflected the attack. Kyle followed up by smashing a milk gallon over his head, soaking him to the bone with cold milk. Berserker let out a scream of surprise.

"What the hell is this?!"

"2% Milk motherfucker!" the violet haired boy cried, aiming at stab at Berserker, who still managed to catch his hand. Kyle threw a punch at his face, only for his hand to be caught. Berserker pushed Kyle back, into one of the fridge doors. The glass cracked behind him as he was pushed into it. Kyle grit his teeth, pushing back, shoes sliding a bit in the milk. "You're not… gonna win!"

He let out a growl, headbutting the servant as hard as he could. Stunned, Berserker released his hold on Kyle, slipping around on the spilled milk. Kyle grabbed a hold of his shoulders, kneeing him as hard as he could on the gut, sending him tumbling over a meat cooler. He was about to stab the servant when a bullet struck his arm, causing him to drop his knife. He dropped to the ground, clutching the now bleeding wound as the glass behind him shattered from the bullets.

"_Fuck. Rider I've been shot, I need you by my side, right now!"_

"_W-what about Abigail?" _

"_Just leave her in a safe place, I need help, hurry!" _

"Just give up Kyle. I've got the upperhand here, Saber has been defeated, your friend there is totally out of it. Even your Servant won't be able to handle us. You're magic is almost completely gone while I've still got a lot left in my reserves." William boasted, as he loaded his pistol with ammunition. He pulled the slide back, covering Berserker as he hastily climbed out of the meat cooler.

"I'm not gonna do that Will!"

"You don't even have a wish! I do! I need this more than you goddamn it!" he shouted, anguish in his voice. "You don't know what I've been through, the pain and suffering I've felt. I need this Holy Grail. You gotta understand!"

"Well… I don't." the Canadian said, wrapping his hand around his knife. He moved out of the milk, crawling toward the other side of the meat cooler. A couple of gunshots stopped his forward advance, stopping him from moving around the cooler.

"I'm… I'm not gonna kill you. I can't kill another living being, despite all I've been through, I still value life. So many have died in order for me to be here, and I am not letting those lives be wasted. All I want, are your command seals… once you hand them over, I'll let you go."

"And leave Rider in your hands? That's not gonna happen buddy." he replied. "I may be new to this, and she may have been my servant for less than a day, but I value and cherish her existence. I am not going to let her go to someone like you. I…" he paused, closing his eyes. He took a deep breath, opening his eyes. "I'm going to protect her smile!"

A loud neighing filled the store, the sound of galloping hooves ringing across the destroyed facility. William and Berserker turned at the sound, eyes widening as the saw the glimmering crystal stallion. Rider flipped off the gallant steed as it slammed into Berserker, sending him flying back. Rider landed on the ground, flipping her hair as she stood before William, ready to fight.

"I've answered your call, maitre! I'm ready to fight if you need me!"

"Merci, ma jolie reine." he replied with a wink, making the woman blush. By now, Shirou had regained his bearings, and had forced himself back to his feet. He looked around for a moment, spotting Rider among them. She turned to face him, pointing back from where she came.

"Foreigner is in the Manager's office, hurry! I'll take care of things here."

"Thanks, Rider!" the man said, hurriedly leaving the scene. Kyle was at her side, ignoring the milk that had gotten on his pant legs. He rose his hands in a boxing stance, only for Marie to place her hands on his.

"You are already weak, maitre. We cannot let them win, and I will not let them get close to you."

"You aren't going to stop me, Rider. I'll fight alongside you until the very end." he said, pointing his knife at William. "So come at us! We won't end this until it ends!"

"Get the hell outta my way!" a new voice screamed in rage. Berserker stiffened a bit, looking over his shoulder. He grabbed a hold of William, pulling him away just in time for Saber's sword to completely miss him. Crimson electricity poured out of the sword, crackling through the air. The bulbs around them exploded from the intensity of the attack. She growled in anger as she lifted up her sword, glaring at Berserker. "You thought that sissy hit was enough to end me?"

"I thought you were dead! What the hell are you made out of?" Berserker shouted.

"Anger, hate, fury and barbecue potato chips! You sir, have officially pissed me off. It's time to end this farce already!" Saber shouted, as she lifted her sword high. She clutched it tightly in her iron-clad grasp, channeling her magic power through it.

The hilt of her sword opened up, as red lighting started running across the blade. Dark, violet blue magic swirled around her feet, being channeled through her armor into the sword. The blade erupted into a glimmering beam, that increased in power the more magic she channeled through it. The beam burst through the ceiling, causing ceiling tiles, wires and fluorescent bulbs to fall all around them. She pulled the sword over her head, the trail of energy destroying everything in its path.

"Clarent-"

"Maitre, we should run right now!" Rider cried, grabbing a hold of his wrist.

"What… huh?"

"She's using her Noble Phantasm, we have to go, now!" she cried, pulling him along. William's eyes widened at the sudden realisation of what was about to happen. He felt Berserker grabbing a hold of his arm, shoving him along.

"MOVE!" he shouted.

"We're not gonna survive that! I'll make a shield, Arma Magister!" he shouted, pulling up a shield just in time. Saber brought her sword down, unleashing the last of her power through it, a grin on her face.

"-BLOOD AAAAARRRTTTHUUUUURRR!"

William closed his eyes as he held his arms up, holding his magical shield up as the crimson beam of magic connected. He screamed in both pain and anger as he held the shield up. It started cracking under the power of the attack, chipping away as it started to break. Berserker wrapped his arms around his waist, jumping through the shield just as it broke. The attack continued forward, destroying the front of the store in its entirety, shooting off into the distance. William's Bounded Field finally gave out, returning the supermarket to normal, though the only damage was the one caused by Saber's attack.

She panted for breath, resting Clarent on her shoulder as she looked around. It seemed as if the store had been closed, all of the lights flickered on and off for a few moments before finally blowing out. The air hummed with electricity, as giant pieces of the roof started falling inside. The security alarms started blaring loudly, the sprinkler system came online, causing water to pour all over the store. Saber had a proud look on her face, as she took a step forward, looking around the store.

"You talk a good game kid, but even your servant knows when to quit! Come at me again if you really want to fight!"

"Saber!"

The woman looked over her shoulder, spotting Shirou and Abigail, along with Kyle and Rider. The group of four came to a stop before her, worried looks on their faces. She flashed a grin to her master, waving her arm out. "See that? The kid ran off like a pussy. He couldn't even take the heat!"

"You shouldn't have used your Noble Phantasm like that!" Rider scolded, hands on her hips as she glared at the knight. "Not only does it expose your true name, but look at the destruction it caused. You have to think wisely before using a desperation move like that, Mordred!"

"Tch… says you. Didn't you come in on a crystal horse? I dunno about you but that looked like a Noble Phantasm to me. And who the hell are you to tell me what I can't and cannot use, Marie Antoinette?"

"Guys!" Kyle cried, standing before the two women. "Look, it doesn't fucking matter who used what. What does matter, is getting the hell out of here. Right now, we've got our asses hanging out. Saber's Noble Phantasm most likely brought attention to this place. Not only that, it tripped the security system when William's Bounded FIeld came down. We have got to go!"

"He's right, it won't be long until the cops get here. Thankfully, the power is out to the entire facility, meaning the security cameras don't work. Now is the time to get out of here." Shirou said firmly. Marie stepped up before him, giving him a smile, twirling a pair of car keys on her finger.

"Our chariot is outside, you helped us out. The least we can do is give you a lift home, what do you say? Would you like to take a ride with us?" she asked.

"Can we get pancakes? I'm hungry." Abigail said. Marie nodded, giving the girl a smile.

"Sure thing sweetheart, there's a Diner not that far from where we live that sells pancakes. Isn't there, Master?"

"How the hell do you even know that? You know what, fuck it. I don't care, let's just go!" he said, pulling Marie along as they headed toward the exit. Shirou and Mordred shared a look, both shrugging as they followed after them.

"So Master, how'd you like my fighting style?"

"It was… neat. I wish I could have seen more of it!" he said happily, as he hugged Abby closer to him. "I caught your Noble Phantasm though, that was pretty cool."

"Heh… that one was only half power, if I had used my full power, this place would have been leveled to the ground. That kid likely wouldn't have made it, the puss. He's the one who starts a fight and doesn't even stick around for the end."

"Just let him go. He's confused, I believe he's struggling to find his way in this war. Someone is forcing him to be here, and his own desires are cutting in as well. He needs to figure himself out, or else someone is gonna come along and kill him." Shirou said, looking worried. "_I hope you figure out what you want soon William… I would hate for you to die in this war."_

"Hurry up!" Kyle cried, as he threw the car doors open. Shirou let Abigail climb in the car first, closing the door behind himself. Mordred jumped onto the hood of the car, stabbing her sword through the hood, causing Kyle to scream. "What the fuck Mordred?! This isn't my fucking car!"

"I can' take off my armor right now, I don't know if we're gonna get attacked or not, just fucking go!"

"Oui! Let's do as the Americans say, Pedal to the Medal!"

"No wait!" Kyle screamed loudly. Marie shifted into fourth gear, peeling out of the parking lot. No one noticed the two figures standing at the edge of the supermarket roof, staring at the smoke cloud left behind by the classic car.

"Dammit… I fucking lost again!" William shouted angrily. His legs gave out, causing him to fall to his knees. His nerves were on fire, he had used far too much magic than he had earlier that day. It would take days for him to recover even a fraction of what he had used.

"It's alright, Master. We did good… Saber is…" Lycaon sighed, sighing. "She's amazing… her strength is uncanny, even with that armor, and all of the hits I landed on her. She was able to shrug it off and dish out a half power Noble Phantasm. Such is the power of the Treacherous Knight."

"That Noble Phantasm… was at half power?" the boy asked, earning a nod from his servant. He grit his teeth, forcing himself to stand up. "Let's get out of here, before the cops show up."

"I'll carry you. We need to hurry, I sense a magical presence, coming in this direction at fast speeds. It's probably another servant, it's best we don't stick around." the man warned. He grabbed a hold of William, placing him on his back. Once he was secure, he broke into a sprint, jumping off the rooftops to the streets below.

From the other side of the parking lot, a lone figure stood watch, her crimson eyes resting on the spot the two had stood. She had a playful expression on her face as she walked away from the store, placing her hands behind her back.

"Well, that was certainly an interesting bout. I wasn't expecting Berserker and Saber to go at it as hard as they did. This is starting to become a very fun war!" she said cheerfully.

"_Master, should we really be here? Berserker wasn't kidding when he saw a great magical force is moving toward us. It's best we don't stick around, it could hone in on your circuits and go after you." _

"I can defend myself, you know. We did well against Eiji and Archer earlier tonight. But you are right. We cannot afford to lose our mana stores. I suppose the two of us got lucky tonight, I simply adore midnight strolls." the girl said happily. She paused midstep, glancing over her shoulder. "I want you to go after them, Assassin. I want you to tell me where that boy lives, and where his loyalties lie. If Kyle and Shiho are teaming up, and Eiji has a partner we don't know about, then we must procure one for ourselves."

"_Are you sure this is a wise idea, Master?" _Assassin asked. The young woman turned around, glaring at the spot where Assassin was standing.

"Yes, it is. And you will do it because I asked you, is that understood Assassin?" she exclaimed in anger. The man sighed, nodding.

"_Understood Master, I'll track the two down and tell you where they are located. Get back home safely, and don't hesitate to use a command seal is you need me." _

"I'll try not to need you then." she said with a giggle. She gave him a wave, as he took off in spirit form, disappearing from sight. She started walking again, heading back towards the Einzbern Castle. She looked over her shoulder, forcing a smile onto her face.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here tonight. It's been such a long time, but I've longed to meet you since my daddy left. Who knows? Maybe we'll meet up soon, won't we? Big Brother?"

_**xxx(End of Section 5)xxx**_

**Goddess Ishtar/Goddess Ereshkigal (Archer) Master: Eiji Itsuka**

**Mordred (Saber): Shirou Emiya**

**Enkidu (Lancer) Master: Luviagelita Edelfelt**

**Leonardo Da Vinci (Caster) Master: Shiho Hanamura**

**Unknown (Assassin) Master: Illyasviel von Einzbern**

**Marie Antoinette (Rider) Master: Kyle Rainer **

**Lycaon of Arcadia (Berserker) Master: William Reyes**

**Hessian Lobo (Avenger) Master: Shinji Matou**

**Abigail Williams (Foreigner) Master: Sakura Matou **

**Holy Grail War Overseer: Kirei Kotomine**

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope the week is treating all of you well. It's been a stressful week for me, but I'm not gonna get into the details of that haha. This chapter was one of the most fun ones to write. I think it's also the longest one to date, I try not to write overly long chapters but eh, sometimes I can't help myself haha. I hope you guys enjoy it. Things are starting to get interesting in this little AU of mine. It's been fun coming up with something original, something that deviates from the canon as much as possible. Working with characters like Shinji and making them leave more of an impact than in UBW is also nice. I always wanted to see him do something other than be a massive fuckboi so turning him into a true antagonist has been fun. **

**I hope you all look forward to what's coming next. As of now, 5 sections remain in Chapter 1, and after that the story will begin in earnest. I'm so excited to begin Chapter 2, I've been planning it for the past few weeks and I'm practically about to burst with excitement haha. Tell me what you all think of this chapter, or don't, I don't really mind. Also, be sure to check out my buddy MudkipofDespair's story, Fate-Lumos. He posted his second chapter lately, featuring one of my OCs! It was such a fun character to write, especially after working on Danganronpa OCs for such a long time. Show him some love okay? He's working on Chapter 3 and I can tell it's gonna be a good one. Hope you all have a good weekend, see you next week!**

**The lyrics used in this chapter are for a song called "When you're Young" by Three Doors Down. It's such an awesome song, I love this band. I used to listen to this song every morning before going to school. It's one of my fondest memories of when I had to go to school. If you decide to listen to it, I hope you like it!**


	10. Chapter 1 Segment 6: Fuyuki 2010

**Fate/Unlimited:**

**The First Battles on the Streets of the Modern World: Fuyuki 2010**

**Section 6: Joining Forces, Seeking Answers**

* * *

**Location: ?**

**Time: ?**

**Date: ?**

"Do you understand now? This is why we need your help! The Demonic Beasts are terrorizing our fields. We won't be able to farm anything until they're defeated!" a female cried, bowing her head, tears running down her cheeks. "Please, I'm begging you… help us!"

Ishtar tapped her cheek, brow quirked as she bit down on a grape. She relished in the fruit's sweetness, as the refreshing juice slid down her throat. Her crimson eyes focused on the people before her, a group of young men and women from a village, south of Uruk. Her lengthy raven locks cascaded down her back, moving slightly in the light breeze that blew through her temple. She sat stop her throne, legs crossed, in her shining glory and splendor. She stabbed her toothpick through another grape, looking at the fruit closely before shifting her gaze to the people before her.

"So… you've come all this way, with all of this food as an offering, and you expect me to do your dirty work for you?" she replied, leaning back in her chair, kicking her foot around. She ate the grape in her grasp, sighing contently. "These grapes are delicious."

"They're grown in our fields… we'll… give you more of them, if you wish. Half of our harvest can be for you, Goddess Ishtar." the woman said, a desperate look on her face. "We'll give you half of our crops if we have to, as a monthly offering to our dear goddess!"

"Alright, okay… now you are buttering me up. Even though your food is delicious, it only comes second to what I truly want." Ishtar said, as she rose to her feet. She flicked her hair behind her head, placing her hand on her hip. She rose a single arm, pointing at the woman. The group behind her became startled, almost expecting her to shoot them with her magic. "First, you shall give me 25% of your crops. Not half… the reason being, I want you to use the other 25% for something else."

"Something… else?" the woman asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"Indeed! That other twenty-five percent is to be sold at the markets of Uruk, directly to King Gilgamesh himself. In return, whatever you make from said sales will come to me. Gold, Jewels, valuables, if you can get it, I want it."

"What? You can't do that!" a man shouted, rising to his feet as he glared at the goddess. He pushed the woman back, standing before Ishtar. "How dare you take advantage of our good nature, just to line your pockets with chump change?"

"How dare you come into my temple and shout at me about _your_ problems?" the goddess shouted back, floating off her throne down to where the man stood. Her feet didn't even touch the ground as she crossed her arms before the man, eyes glimmering gold. "I agreed to give you a hearing, I heard your request. I do not work for free, I am a goddess first and foremost. If you wish to receive my help, then you have to give me something in return. If not, then get out of my temple!"

"No wait!"

Ishtar felt someone grabbing her hand, causing her to look down. The woman from before was once again kneeling, squeezing her hand tightly. Normally, she would have blasted anyone who dared touch her body. This time though, she felt different. She felt a twinge of pity in her heart. Her crimson eyes fell upon the woman, as she looked up with tear-soaked eyes.

"Goddess Ishtar please! You are our only hope… we tried requesting aid from King Gilgamesh and even he has turned us down. If we don't kill those Demonic Beasts, we'll lose our fields. Our people will starve, our children will die! We can't keep holding them back… we can't-"

"Alright, alright." Ishtar said, pulling her hand free. She turned away from the woman, arms crossed as she looked away from the group. "I'll take care of those beasts for you. Since I am feeling generous, I'll accept 10% of your sales instead of 25%. Is that acceptable?"

"Y-yes. Thank you Goddess Ishtar, praise be your name and beauty!"

Ishtar couldn't help but smile, her cheeks flushing a bit. She cleared her throat, snapping her fingers. The Boat of Heaven appeared behind her, giving her a place to sit.

"Guide me to your fields, I shall take care of the vermin that infest them!"

"R-right of course. It's this way! We will help you as much as we can, and once the fields are clear, we shall prepare a banquet in your honor. Thank you, Goddess Ishtar, for being so kind and generous!" the woman said cheerfully, as she turned to the others. "Men, Women, pick up your heads. We shall take our Goddess to our fields, and we shall help her out as much as we can, is that understood?"

"YES MA'AM!"

"Then let us go, we don't have a moment to waste!"

xxx

"Haah! Take that vile beast!" Ishtar cried, as she swung her spear at a Demonic Beast. She sliced the creature in half with relative ease, it's body fell on the ground beside her, oozing dark blood into the ground. She felt one of the beasts jumping at her, aiming to snap its jaws on her supple body. With a snap of her fingers, a blast of magical energy pierced through it, its body landing in a heap on the ground.

"Maanna! Destroy them all!" she cried, sweeping her arm. The Boat of Heaven fired hundreds of magical blasts all around her, taking down every single beast it could find. Large craters were left behind from each magical blast, along with the smoldering ashes of the destroyed beasts.

The dust cleared, revealing the amount of destruction she had actually caused. While she had killed over a hundred Demonic Beasts, she had also left giant craters all over the place. Half of the fields had been destroyed, even a nearby mountain range had been leveled from in her anger. She suddenly swung Maanna around, firing one last blast at an incoming beast, disintegrating it in a single attack. She sighed, wiping the sweat from her brow.

"Bask in my glory, citizens of… whatever this village is called, for I, your goddess Ishtar, has saved your fields!" she said, arms spread out with glee as she floated at the forefront of the destruction. "Now, you'll be able to grow even more food for your people, no need to thank me. I was just doing my job!"

"What the hell lady, you destroyed our fields!"

"I did not!' she cried, glaring at the man. "You hired me to get rid of your monster problems and I did just that!"

"Are you serious? Look around you!" another woman cried, pointing to the giant craters that dotted one of the largest fields in the village. "We wanted you to drive the monsters away, not to make giant holes in our fields. How are we supposed to grow crops now?"

"It's simple! All you have to do is till the soil, like you farmers usually do! I've softened the land for you so it should be easier for you to grow things!" Ishtar replied, looking away from the people. "Honestly, you ask me for my help and then you complain at my methods? I could have ignored your pleas, you know."

"Why you little-"

"That is enough!" a black haired woman, the same one who had gone to Ishtar, snapped angrily. She stood before the people, holding her arm out to the goddess. "The Goddess Ishtar has not only graced us with her presence, but also used her power to help us. Our fields may be destroyed, but they can be restored! The lives lost cannot, the souls that have been lost are damned to the depths of the Underworld, being tortured by Ereskhigal, that stupid goddess!"

"Pfft." Ishtar tried her hardest not to laugh.

"Now that we are free of these beasts, we can continue to grow our crops. We can rebuild, and we will. We will rebuild! And it's all thanks to the Goddess Ishtar, praised be her power. Praised be her beauty!"

Ishtar adopted a grin on her face, as she proudly floated before the people who kept shouting her name, and praising her. She let out a sigh as she looked up toward the heavens, the skies were glowing blue, and the sun felt nice on her beautiful skin. It was certainly a great time to be alive.

* * *

**Location: Tohsaka Residence**

**Time: 9:00 AM JST**

**Date: October 30th, 2010**

Eiji's eyes slowly fluttered open, his vision being completely blurry. His limbs were a bit numb, as he had forgotten where he had even fallen asleep. As his vision cleared, he noticed what looked like black cloth, peeking out of the corner of his eye. Staring ahead, he saw nothing but soft flesh, a rising and falling belly. His brain started to connect the dots, realizing his head was on someone's lap. As he shifted his gaze upward, he was met with mischievous eyes, belonging to the Goddess of Sex and Fertility. She leaned back, a grin on her face as she peered into his eyes.

"Should I spread my legs for you? I'm sure you wanna bury your face down there."

"Fuck you." he cried, as he hastily sat up, groaning a bit in pain from his back. Ishtar let out a giggle as she rose to her feet, stretching her tired limbs.

"I would gladly do that with you _Master_ but I would rather you take me to dinner first, so I can get to know the real you. I certainly don't doubt your… _abilities_ in that department."

"Yes well, those abilities shouldn't be your concern." Eiji snapped, shooting to his feet. He popped his back, rolling his shoulders a bit. "Damn, everything feels so sore."

"That's what you get for staying up all night with my sister. But it seems your mana has fully recovered. Your injuries from that fight with Matou have healed as well… your thigh though-" she paused, eyes falling to the crimson scar barely hidden by his shorts. "-That isn't going away, I'm afraid that one is permanent."

"Figures… nothing I can do about it now." He mumbled, closing his eyes. Brief flashes of his fight with Shinji filled his mind, especially when he used his Noble Phantasm. "He was severely out of my league. Who knew someone without formal training could be that strong?"

Ishtar looked away from the man, arms crossed as she peered out the glass window at the morning sun. She yearned to go outside, but knew anyone could be watching the house. Even if it had a bounded field around it, anyone strong enough could easily bypass it. She licked her lips, running her fingers through her lengthy raven lockes.

"Something about him doesn't feel right to me, Master. I'm not sure what it is, but just hearing the name Shinji Matou makes me nervous." She admitted, sighing. "Whatever the case may be, it seems his servant is still up to no good."

She pointed to the television, which was showing a morning news report. He swallowed the lump in his throat when he looked at the screen.

_"The Death toll in Fuyuki has risen from 34 to 59 in the span of 48 hours. This serial killer is still at large and no trace of him has been found. One of the survivors, claimed to have heard chains as they were attacked, this person, a man of 35, later succumbed to his injuries at the local hospital. The mayor has declared a city wide curfew until this person is apprehended."_

"The Holy Grail War has begun in earnest, while you slept, there were more reports of the explosions at Homuhara Academy and Junes Superstore. That last one has servant battle written all over it. Not to mention, an employee was killed by Avenger there as well." Ishtar said, causing the man to sigh.

"Christ, were gonna have a busy week. Avenger is off killing people. Shinji clearly can't control it. And the other Masters are waving war against each other without a care in the fucking world. Are inexperienced teenagers running this shitshow?"

"With due respect Master, weren't you part of that shitshow back at the academy?" Ishtar said in a teasing tone. Eiji snagged a hold of her nose, pinching it rather harem she helped in pain, growing his hand. "Okay, okay! I get it, no need to squeeze it that hard!"

He released his hold on her nose, allowing her to breathe. "Sheesh, I can't even joke with you!"

"I'm not someone to joke with. Anyway, it's awfully quiet. Did Luvia and Lancer already leave?" He asked, finding the house eerily quiet. Ishtar gave him a nod in confirmation.

"She wanted to get started early. Now that you are fully healed, we can start searching for Rider and Caster. Hopefully, they'll agree to help us out with our wolf problem. Then it's back to testing our throats out!"

"I'm not too confident that they'll agree to this." He said, frowning.

"Oh?"

"Think about it, we haven't even met them yet. Who's to say they'll agree to this? Who's to say their Masters won't lead us to them and kill us off? Command Seals are a finite resource after all." Eiji said, glancing at the back of his hand. Ishtar shook her head, rolling her eyes..

"Normally I would say you worry too much but, you are right. Even so, I am the Goddess Ishtar, the strongest Goddess ever! I'm not gonna lose to a stupid wolf or two other servants!"

"You are the Goddess of Victory. I'm certain you'll lead us to victory in this war." he said, rubbing his arm as he turned away from her, holding back a yawn. "Oh before I forget… those people that went to your temple… you would have helped them even if they wouldn't have offered you anything right?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Ishtar asked, clearly confused. She processed the words he had spoken, realizing what he had meant. "Oh… you saw one of my memories…"

"I did… you seemed really proud of yourself, but I saw the look on your face when that peasant woman was making her plea. Even if they hadn't offered your part of their crops or paid you in gold, you still would have helped them, wouldn't you?" Eiji asked, giving her a smile. "You're a good person, Ishtar. Even if you are a bit unorthodox in your ways of problem solving, and end up causing more problems than you fix. You have a kind heart."

She felt her face heating up as the man left. She turned away, glancing out the window as she continued fanning her face. "Gr… that idiot! Why is he so good with words?"

* * *

"Ishtar, we're going to be traveling a lot outside in the coming days. I would like for you to stay in physical form. You'll be able to fight at a moments notice if we end up running into other Masters. As per the rules of the war, all combat is to be held at night, away from prying eyes. But this isn't a typical war, considering there's a giant wolf eating people and there's someone capable of using Reality Marbles." Eiji said, as he lead the goddess into Rin's old room. He unlocked it with a key, allowing the woman entree.

"That's perfectly fine by me. It's going to be a bit hard not floating around, it's so much fun! Perhaps I should share a bit of my Authority with you, so that you can fly too." she said cheerfully. There was a childish tone in her voice, one he hadn't heard from her before.

"Perhaps later. Now then, I have a question for you, it's about your seven treasures. Inanna's Descent into the Underworld states that you brought seven treasures with you when you visited Ereshkigal. Am I to assume you are wearing them right now?" he asked, giving her a once over. Ishtar stiffened a bit, poking her fingers together as she looked away from the man.

"Um well…" she sighed, shaking her head. "No… I'm not wearing all my treasures. When I dared to visit the land of the dead, I had to go through seven gates. At each one, I had to take one off. Ereshkigal kept four out of the seven, including my crown."

He tilted his head, glancing at the crown atop her head. "Uh… what about that one on your head?"

"Ereshkigal." she began, turning to face him. "She took my crown and infused it with her own power, cursed it, if you will. It provides her with an extra boost in power when not in the Underworld. Of course, she never truly left, and only used it as a symbol of both her rule and her defeat of me."

"Hmm… I see." he replied. "What of your other treasures?"

"Lapis Lazuli, a necklace that was given to me by my mother." she said, reaching for the garment around her neck. It was a golden piece, which wrapped completely around her neck, and had a glimmering orb at its center, though it was clearly cracked. "This treasure used to boost my prana. However, it was damaged during my descent. It hinders my abilities and even weakens my Noble Phantasm."

"Why wear it then?"

"Because it's beautiful! If it's beautiful then it belongs to me, and if it belongs to me then it needs to be worn proudly!" she exclaimed in a haughty attitude. She turned away from the man, holding her nose high. "Besides, you know what my Noble Phantasm is right?"

"Yes, you told me. It was the all powerful attack you used to destroy Mt. Ebih. An Anti-Mountain type Noble Phantasm that has enough power to blast a hole in the world."

"Precisely. My lapis lazuli necklace was meant to boost its power, by about 20%. However, due to it being damaged, it in fact decreases its power. Which is a good thing… I love showing off, but even I know my own strength. The last thing I need to do is to level a city trying to protect my puppy." she said, giving him a wink.

"Oh, piss off." he snapped, as he walked further into the room. The long lasting perfume that Rin once wore barely lingered in the air anymore. Everything had been left just as she had, the last day she was there. He ignored all of that, heading toward the closet. "What is your final treasure, Ishtar? The last remaining item that Ereshkigal left you."

He turned back, seeing her grabbing the golden arm band around her bicep. She gave it a light squeeze, a light blush on her cheeks. "This treasure was given to me by one of my past lovers. He was a very kind and gentle man, one of the few that managed to win my heart. I didn't have to seduce him, and I didn't have to use my authority to force him to love me."

Eiji grabbed a few changes of clothes, draping them over his arm as he moved toward the bed. Ishtar gazed at the ground as he did, still clutching her arm. He set the clothes on the bed, standing before her. She looked up at him, seeing the sadness in her eyes.

"Ishtar?"

"I was still a fairly young goddess at the time, a maiden, never having laid with a man. I went about, enjoying my life, playing with people and just loving the world. That's when I met him, a man that had been wounded by a beast. I nursed him back to health, but in order to hide my divinity, I dressed like a peasant girl."

She paused, taking a deep breath. "Gods who lose focus on their duties end up losing their power over time. I was young, I was weak and I was foolish. I let this man wrap me around his finger. He was wonderful, loving, caring… he even wanted to have children. He… was my first."

Eiji remained silent for a moment, not knowing what to say. He placed a hand on her shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. "You don't have to tell me this if you don't want to."

"I must… it will… allow you to understand me a bit better, and why I do what I do." she replied firmly. "After our first time, we sort of developed an addiction to it. I supposed it was at that moment I realized I was also the Goddess of Sex and Fertility, we went at it for hours without getting tired. It was fantastic."

"Okay, I don't need to know that part." he said jokingly, earning a giggle from her. She sat down at the edge of the bed, crossing her legs, a smile on her face.

"Things couldn't have gone better, at least until father told me the repercussions of laying with a human. There was nothing wrong with it, but if I kept falling deeper in love with this man, there was a risk that I could lose my divinity. The only way to fix this was to give him partial authority over what I governed and take him as a husband. When I told him I was a goddess… well he didn't take it too well."

She wrung her hands together, forcing her eyes closed. "Even if I gave him part of my divinity, even if I took him as a husband, he would still die. He was a mortal, and I was a goddess. He realized that… he said he didn't want to see me suffer. He didn't want me to yearn for his love while his soul withered away in Kur. I wasn't aware of what he was going to do… we had one more night of passion together, and when I fell asleep, spent after making love, he took off."

"He left?" Eiji exclaimed, eyes widening. "He just up and left you?"

"Indeed he did. He left me a letter, telling me that I shouldn't pursue his heart, that I should find a god to love, and not a mortal. I remember the pain in my heart after that, I don't think the rain stopped after that… for months, it was just that. An endless rain. I struggled to find him, searching the world, I even considered going to Ereshkigal, so she could track his soul. But that would have been dangerous… in the end, I had to let him go." she said, placing her hands over her stomach. "I didn't get to tell him that I was bearing his child. And I never would… the stress of his leave made me have a miscarriage. After that, things changed… I saw the world differently. Love was something fleeting, it was an emotion that I yearned to have but never truly understood. I wanted it… I craved it, it was why I became so… promiscuous if you would. No matter how many men I lay with, how many gods claimed me, I was never able to feel the pleasure of true love."

She grabbed a hold of her armband, wrapping her fingers around it. "This treasure was crafted out of the golden bars he left behind. It was an offering, and a plea for forgiveness. Many gods told me that I should curse him, that I should find him and run him through with my spear. But I didn't… I wanted him to find his own happiness. I could feel he was hurting as well… a part of me wants to believe he's still out there, and a part of me knows he's gone. But with this treasure… he's always with me. It isn't magical, it holds no properties that increase mana intake or boost its power. It's just… a dumb old sentimental trinket."

Eiji looked away from the goddess, not exactly knowing what to say. This story of hers was heart wrenching, he hadn't been expecting to be taken by it. He could feel her pain, her anguish. Her words cut deep into his heart, making him angry. He almost wanted to find this man and knock some sense into it. He felt her grab a hold of his clenched fist, making him look at her. She gave him a grin, a teasing smirk on her face. "Now now, don't tell me my story touched your heart so much you want to seek revenge? Are you swearing fealty to me? Do you wish to defend my honor?"

"I don't know about swearing fealty but-" he turned to fully face her. "-Goddess Ishtar… no… Goddess Inanna, I promise you, I will defend your honor. To the best of my abilities. I won't let anything or anyone hurt you, or Ereshkigal. Just like you've sworn to defend me and my wish, I'll do the same with you. I don't know what your wish is, but hell, it can't be that different from mine, can it?"

"No… I don't think so." she said, giggling. "It's been a long time since someone has called me Inanna. I'll allow you to call me that in a private setting, alright Master?" she asked, giving him a wink. He nodded, smiling back. He cleared his throat, gesturing to the clothes beside her.

"These belonged to Rin. You have her body-type, so I think they should fit you. Rin's bathroom is over there, if you want to take a shower." he said, turning away from her. "Hmm… let's see… I don't think there's anything else I have to share with you. Underwear is in the top drawer if you need it, Rin always told me to never look in there, but that's what I assumed was in there."

"I think I'll be set, I can handle things from here." Ishtar said. Eiji turned around, about to say something when he noticed what the woman had been doing. He let out a scream, slapping his hand over his eyes. Ishtar hadn't wasted any time in taking her clothes off, save her legwear and her armored heels. She was as naked as the day she was born. His face turned red as he squeezed his nose tightly. "Ishtar, what the fuck?"

"Hmm? Is something the matter Master? Here I thought you wanted to lay eyes upon my body?" she said teasingly. She grabbed a hold of her breasts, giving them a light squeeze. "Don't growing young men want to peek at the bare naked body of a beautiful female?"

"Just get dressed! Christ!" he shouted, moving toward the door. He bumped into the door frame as he struggled to open it. "Don't do that again Inanna! I mean it!"

He slammed the door closed as he left, causing Ishtar to throw her head back in laughter. She sighed contently, looking at her reflection in the floor length mirror. She stood before it, looking herself over, running her hands over her flawless skin. "I must admit, you have a beautiful body, Rin Tohsaka. It is an honor to have you as my vessel."

_"Next time you get naked in front of Eiji, I'm going to stab your face!"_ a voice rang through her mind. She rolled her eyes, turning toward the outfits Eiji had brought out. Her eyes fell on a pink hooded parka, a smile on her face. "This looks totally cute, you have good taste Rin. They may not be as revealing as I would like, but they are beautiful, and that's all that matters to me."

* * *

**Location: Emiya Estate**

**Time: 9:00 AM JST**

**Date: October 30th, 2010**

"Morning fellas!" Kyle said, as he entered the living room, stretching his arms. He held back the urge to yawn, as he sat down before the table.

"Good morning Kyle, how'd you sleep?" Shirou asked curiously.

"I slept like a log! I wanna thank you again for letting me and Rider stay here. I know it's been three days and all, but I feel like we're imposing."

"You aren't. The reason I suggested the two of you stay here is due to the Bounded Field my father placed around our home." the maroon haired man said, as he continued making breakfast. He had a stack of freshly made pancakes off to the side, and was in the process of making some other American style dishes. "After spending so much mana, the two of you needed to recover. I don't mind letting you crash here. Your friend certainly made herself at home."

Kyle glanced across the table, seeing Shiho sprawled over it. She was snoring loudly, a controller clutched in her hand. Abigail was sitting beside her, poking her cheek with her finger tip, wondering if she would ever wake up from the pokes. He cleared his throat, causing the girl to shyly pull her hand away. "Uh… sorry about her."

"No worries. She kept Fuji-nee and Mordred in check last night, so I don't mind her napping on the table." the man said jokingly. He adopted a more serious look, as he finally finished breakfast. "Kyle… have you been keeping up with the news?"

"Yeah." he replied, a grimace on his face. He reached for his cellphone, opening up his internet browser to the news reports he had been keeping an eye out for. "59 people have been found dead all over the city, all of them seem to be men between the ages of 12 and 60. Only five women have died in total. What do you think it is?"

"It's a servant of course!"

The two men shifted their gaze towards the entrance, where Da Vinci stood, an almost proud look on her face. She took notice of Shiho, noticing she had not only fallen asleep on the table, but had fallen asleep in her plugsuit. She couldn't help but giggle at that. She walked into the room, standing at the front, addressing both men. "What you two are witnessing on the news is what normal humans view as a serial killer. That, however, is not true in the slightest."

"What do you think it is then, Caster?" Kyle asked curiously. He gave his brief thanks to Shirou, who handed him his breakfast. He placed a tall plate of pancakes before Abigail, who instantly dug into it. The moment he set Shiho's plate before her, she sat up, sleepily grabbing the fork he held out, stabbing her sausage with it. This had been a normal occurrence for them, over the last three days.

"A servant, like I said before. My theory from three days ago still stands, despite that, I am not sure what kind of servant we are dealing with. It is rather odd that they're going after men instead of women." she said firmly.

"Is there a difference, Miss? Do men have more magic than women?" Abby asked curiously. Caster shook her head, adopting a more pensive look on her face.

"There isn't a difference really. Magical circuits are what determine the strength of one's magic. Normal people have somewhere between 20 to 30 magical circuits. Those that have parents who are worthwhile mages, may in fact have latent circuits. A-rank mages have somewhere between 80 to 100 circuits. It all depends on the level of magic you generate within your being." she replied.

"What about you Caster… how many magical circuits do you have?" Shiho asked, feeling more awake. She stabbed her fork into one of Kyle's sausages, shoveling it into her mouth before he could even complain. Da Vinci twirled a strand of hair around her fingertip, a frown on her face.

"I possess between 30 to 45 magical circuits. Due to that, I wouldn't be able to wield such magic. But, and this is a huge but here, hehe."

"Damn perv." Kyle mumbled, only to be ignored by her.

"Thanks to my understanding of science and thaumarmatology, I was able to increase my own power. People believed I was a powerful mage, and thus, I became a powerful mage. You could say I descend from a very powerful mage lineage from the Age of Gods, due to this, I possess that sheer power and strength. My understanding and manipulation of various scientific and alchemical processes made me the mage that I am. Even in my time, I was regarded as an omnipotent being." she said happily.

"I'm… having a hard time grasping what you mean. So you descend from a family of mages from an age that no longer exists?" Shirou asked curiously.

"It isn't confirmed, but it is a theory. Everything in life is a theory until proven correct. And there lies the answer… as long as it can be proven a fact, it shall remain in the minds of the people. They will continue looking back, wondering how or why someone such as me was able to do the things I did in my time. Some saw me as a genius, far smarter than I should have been when I was alive. Others saw me as a philosopher, on the level of Copernicus and Confucious. It is in that mindset, that a mere human transcends and becomes a god." she said, giggling. "Do you understand now? I am a mere goddess in human form, it is why I am as powerful as I am!"

"Aaaaaand you ruined it. Good going." Kyle said, shaking his head in disappointment. "Honestly, you were doing so well, but when you put your ego into your speeches, it really makes me gag."

"Whatever. Going back to our previous discussion, this servant isn't targeting men for any reason. They are tracking mana signatures. It could be that in this city, there are a lot of people with latent circuits. Fuyuki City is special in that way."

She held her hand out, summoning her staff. She tipped it downward, holding her hand over it. The glimmering crystal orb that rested within began glowing, the rings around it spinning slightly as a holographic map took shape. It was a map of Fuyuki City, displaying the entirety of the city, along with glowing violet dots, littering various areas of the city. There was a single red dot, near the old part of the city, along with glowing green dots, mostly concentrated in the new city. She cleared her throat, reaching inside her shirt for a pair of glasses, which she quickly put on.

"This is a holographic map of Fuyuki City, along with its leylines. There is a strong gathering of magic power here, in Mount Enzou. You could say this is the heart of the spirit essence in Fuyuki City. A connection to this planet's very spirit. It is thanks to this place that the rest of Fuyuki is so rich with magic. It seems the temple located here acts as a natural repellent, keeping those who feed on mana far away from it."

"That makes sense… if this is the heart of Fuyuki's magical power, it would likely want to protect itself." Kyle said, tracing the other blue lines with his eyes. "They look like rivers."

"They are, rivers of magic that flow through this city. Now then, these green dots are where those deaths have happened. Notice anything peculiar?"

"Hmm… hey, that's a business district!" Shiho said, rising up to her feet. She wiped her lips with a napkin, taking a closer look at the map. She tapped it, zooming into the district. Several large buildings could be seen, the areas around them being dotted with green marks. She also noticed a glimmering blue river running underneath it. "A leyline flows through that area, is it possible that the people in that district are getting supercharged with magic from being close to it?"

"You mean like a Bounded Field?" Shirou queried, a look of intrigue on his face. "Would that even be possible?"

"It would indeed be possible." Da Vinci said, her eyes falling on the map. She searched the area around it, seeing most of the deaths were concentrated in that area, with only a few outliers. "The reports also stated that the targets were mostly businessmen, with only a few women. I'm willing to bet they were secretaries working late. If that's the case, then perhaps these people are victims. But it still makes no sense… why would they be supercharged with magic? Leylines don't normally behave this way unless…"

"Unless?" Kyle asked curiously. He grabbed a napkin, using it to clean Abby's face. The girl groaned in annoyance as he cleaned the sticky syrup from her face.

"Unless someone is siphoning magic from it." Shirou said, adopting a serious look on his face.

"A likely possibility. If magic is leaking from it, then the people around it would naturally absorb more. If they have latent circuits, they might even start storing more magic. This servant is likely hunting in this area due to how close the leyline is."

Shiho scratched her head, glancing at the ceiling. "So, someone is using that leyline for something. We can confirm it isn't any of us. What about that girl? The one who is commanding Assassin?"

"I don't think that's likely. She was a good fighter, I'll give her that but I doubt she'd be capable of actually using a leyline like that. But we also can't discard that possibility. That boy that you both fought at the Supermarket, he seems capable, but I doubt he and Berserker would risk it." Da Vinci replied.

"That only leaves two Masters… whoever summoned Archer and Lancer. They might be involved in this. But if it's a servant doing this, why would they kill so many people?" Shirou asked.

"This isn't a normal Holy Grail War." the voice of Marie said, as she and Mordred walked into the house. The blonde haired woman had a towel wrapped around her neck, a slight sheen of sweat on her forehead. "This war is a lot different than previous ones I've been summoned to."

"Oh? You've been summoned before?" Da Vinci asked curiously.

"My memories are hazy, and normally the Throne of Heroes wipes our memories of previous wars so we aren't affected by our past actions. I remember being killed the last time I was summoned, but the war was at least normal. Seven servants, seven Masters. But have you noticed something else? Something that's off?"

"I did, it's the kid." Mordred said, glancing at Abigail, who had remained silent the entire time. She grew a bit nervous as they all looked at her. "What was your servant class again?"

"F-Foreigner. Why does that matter?"

"When was the last time a Foreigner was even summoned to a Grail War? I didn't even know that was a classification. Something weird is going on, and it might be affecting everything else." the Treacherous Knight said, a small smile on her face. "Either way, this war is starting to get interesting! I can't wait to get into another fight!"

"Ignoring Mordred's blatant disregard for her wellbeing, she does bring in a good point." Da Vinci noted, walking to the other side of the room, resting her staff on her shoulder. "If Abigail Williams was brought here as a Foreigner, who's to say there isn't another Servant out there that fits a class we haven't seen yet?"

"It makes sense… if this servant is killing random people for magic, it could be that they're a brand new servant class. If that's the case, there might be more than 8 Masters, there might be more. People we weren't even accounting for!" Shiho exclaimed, rising to her feet. "This is bad! This is really really bad!"

"Calm down Shiho. We shouldn't blow this out of proportion… especially when we still don't understand what's going on." Kyle said, hoping to calm her down. Marie took a deep calming breath, a firm look on her face.

"We should speak with the Overseer. Every Holy Grail War has a person that oversees the entire ritual. To preserve the rules of engagement and to collect the Command Seals that are left over from the war. They must know the answers!"

"Except-" Shirou interjected, sighing. "-We don't know who that might be."

"We don't need to know, when we were brought here, we were told the location of where they reside. The Overseer is located in the old Fuyuki Church, north of here. I believe we should see them post haste." the former Queen of France said firmly.

"Um… but what about Miss?" Abigail said, a worried look on her face. "She hasn't messaged us or even called us. I'm starting to get worried about her."

"Miss?" Shiho asked, earning a reply from Shirou.

"My friend Sakura, her master. Her brother Shinji came to get her three days ago as we were heading to the supermarket. We haven't heard from her yet. She usually comes back at night but… now that she's a Master, her grandfather might be preventing her from interacting with us. He might be training her, or worse."

"Tch… I fuckin told you that asshat was bad news." Mordred said, wrapping her hand on the hilt of her sword. "We should go stab him!"

"That isn't a good idea!" Kyle cried, earning a glare from the woman. "Saber, listen… we need to plan accordingly here. I understand this Sakura girl is likely in danger. But we need to focus on this wayward servant first, because that thing is a danger to all of us."

"He's right.. As much as I would like to get Sakura, we need to prioritize this first. So for now, let's call a truce." Shirou said, earning nods from the other Masters and Servants. "I know eventually, we'll have to fight each other for this war, but that doesn't mean we can't work together to defeat a mutual enemy. Caster, do you have anything in mind on how to handle this?"

"Actually… I have a few ideas in mind. Fufufu! I've been dying to try some things out with this new age technology, it's going to be a party for everyone involved!" she said happily, as she spun her staff around.

* * *

**Location: Streets of Fuyuki**

**Time: 11:00 AM JST**

**Date: October 30th, 2010**

The clouds started rolling over Fuyuki City shortly after ten in the morning. The wind was blowing slightly, signs of a coming storm. Even still, people were happy and celebrating Halloween, some of the stores had been decorated for the season, while some people were chatting about the candy they were going to get. It was Sunday, so most of the teenagers were out and about in the city, despite all of the people that had been murdered by a serial killer.

Eiji found it odd, how dangerous the situation was and yet how people seemed to still want to go out trick or treating. He knew he had to try and take care of this wayward servant, but finding them was going to be a lot harder than he assumed. While he trusted in his own power, along with the power of his servant and his friends, he was sure two Masters and two Servants weren't going to be enough to handle that giant wolf. Finding Rider and Caster had taken priority for now, but even so, tracking them was going to be a challenge, especially in a city as large as Fuyuki.

"Oi Master, are you doing alright?" Ishtar asked, causing him to look up from the ground.

"I'm fine, just lost in thought."

The raven-haired goddess frowned, but decided not to prod the man. It felt a bit odd for her to be walking around, having gotten so used to flying everywhere. She was wearing one of Rin's old outfits. She was wearing a light blue tube top, lined with some golden embellishments, which she apparently made with her own magic. Over it, she was wearing a yellow and gray, sleeveless vest. She wore a pair of bright yellow shorts, with a black leather belt which had a large pouch on the side, which she had filled with some gemstones. She was still wearing her blue and black stocking, along with her armored heels. To further hide her identity, she was wearing a pair of black sunglasses, which shielded her eyes. A few people looked at her as she walked, brief looks of confusion and recognition on their faces. Others just stared at how oddly she was dressed, but thankfully, none had approached them.

"It's a good thing none of these people can easily recognize you huh? That outfit looks good on you, but you should have tried to blend in a little more." Eiji said, earning a scoff from the goddess.

"And hide this beautiful body away from prying eyes? Nay, I cannot do that. This outfit was the most revealing and the most modest at the same time. That friend of yours certainly had interesting tastes in clothing."

"I'm sure that was a Halloween costume."

"A costume? I didn't peg her to be the dressing up type."

"She wasn't, but I convinced her to get something. What teenager doesn't want to go out to get some free candy? She dressed up like a Space Cowgirl and I dressed up like Spike Spiegel from Cowboy Bebop. I remember getting an entire bucket of candy that night. I don't think we slept much after that, since we spent most of the night trading candy back and forth." he said, laughing. "Rin wanted to feel like a real space cowgirl, so she went on the internet and bought herself a Buzz Lightyear Infinity Blaster. She kept pointing it at people whenever they complimented her outfit. Hah… good times."

"I'm honestly surprised you were able to convince her. She doesn't sound like the dressing up type." Ishtar replied, earning a shrug from Eiji.

"She wasn't… but I was persuasive. She owed me one, when we were training with Kirei Kotomine, she forgot her gem pouch at home. She realized it when we were already at the church. Before she could tell him about her mistake, I passed her pouch to her behind our backs. So this is what I used that favor for."

"Oh? You got her in a revealing outfit then? Master you pervert!" the goddess said, giving him a grin. He rolled his eyes.

"It wasn't like that and you know it, Inanna. Stop teasing me." he snapped back, making her grin.

"Nah, it's my duty to tease my master. You are my favorite toy to play with after all… in all seriousness though, do you feel the air?" she asked, looking around the area. The two were nearing the downtown districts. Unlike the areas around the market district, this area seemed to be rather empty. Even the cars that normally zoomed through the busy streets had slowed to a snail's pace, with only a few daring to pass through.

"Yeah… the people here are on edge. They're trying to live their lives normally, but how can you when a supposed serial killer is on the loose? We should hurry up and meet with Luvia and Lancer to see what they've found out."

A scream suddenly tore through the air, causing the two to jump in surprise. Ishtar looked around for a moment, pointing to a nearby alleyway. "Over there! It came from over there!"

"Come on!" he cried, reaching into his pocket for some spare gems.

The two raced into the alleyway, ahead of the others who had been lured by the scream. They reached the end of the alleyway, which had been fenced off from the street. A few people were standing by some doors, leading into the nearby establishments. Laying up against the fence was the body of a man, who seemed to be struggling to breathe. His left arm was completely gone, his shirt having been torn. He was dressed in a rather nice suit, torn and dirtied with blood and dirt. A woman was standing by him, holding what looked like some bedsheets to his torn arm, trying and failing to stop the bleeding.

"What happened here?" Eiji asked, causing the woman to look up.

"I don't know! I came to toss the trash out, and I saw him laying here in a pool of his own blood. Someone call the police, emergency services! Anything!" she cried out.

"R-right!" one of the others cried, finally coming out of his stupor. He raced back inside his store heading toward the phone.

Eiji knelt down beside the man, looking him over for other injuries. He was gasping for breath, pointing to his chest. Eiji pulled his shirt open, eyes widening a bit when he saw the giant bruise. He noticed three bleeding gashes across his chest. How it didn't tear through his suit was beyond the young man. It was definitely a magical attack. He felt his chest with his fingertips, frowning.

"What's wrong? What's with that giant bruise?" the woman asked, still struggling to keep the man's bleeding under control.

"All of his ribs are broken. He's struggling to breathe, my guess is that he has a collapsed lung, or even a pierced lung. He's losing blood exponentially fast, and he's already going pale. I don't think he's going to make it."

"Don't say something like that! This man is going to be fine!"

"Listen to my ma… friend, lady." Ishtar cut in, arms crossed as she towered over her. "Even I can tell he's going to pass on. Whoever attacked him did a lot of damage to him, the fact that he's still alive is a miracle. All we can do now is comfort him until the time comes." she said. The woman grit her teeth, tears rolling down her cheeks. The man reached up to Eiji's arm, pointing to his mouth. He knelt down a bit, holding his ear above his lips.

_"Asociación de Magos… llamen los."_ he whispered in Spanish.

"What?" he said, eyes widening a bit. The man closed his eyes as he struggled to breathe. "Quien te ataco?"

_"No… tenia… cabeza."_ he replied. He took one last breath, before remaining unmoving. Eiji backed away from the now deceased man, his face slightly pale from what he had said. The woman looked up at him, shaking him a bit.

"Sir… sir? Please wake up, you have to stay with us!"

"I'm afraid he's gone." Eiji said, swallowing the lump in his throat. He looked away from the woman, biting his lower lip. "The man who attacked him… he was wearing a wolf mask. He must have attacked him with a sword or something, if it was able to tear away his arm. I'm not sure how his ribs were busted up though. I gotta go… I'm gonna puke." he said, sprinting out of the alleyway. Ishtar followed suit, much to the woman's dismay.

"Hey wait! At least stay until the authorities get here! You need to report this!" she cried, to no avail as the two disappeared.

They kept running, away from the areas a sirens started blaring in front of them. An ambulance and a firetruck shot past the two, all of the cars currently on the road moved away to let them pass. The two came to a stop several blocks away, panting for breath as they rested against the building. They could still hear the sirens as paramedics and firemen rushed to the scene. Eiji rubbed his face with his hand. "Shit… we're totally screwed."

"Why would you say that? Because that guy was killed by our wayward servant or because that lady is likely going to report you to the cops?"

"Because there are Mages from the Association here." he said, glancing up at the cloudy skies. He took a deep breath through his nose, slowly exhaling through his mouth. "These deaths are unnatural. They know that there is a Holy Grail War going on here. Normally, the Mage's Association will handle all magical affairs, while a private House pays for collateral damage. If they sent mages here to investigate and they're all getting killed… well it won't be long until they contact me."

"Why would they contact you?" Ishtar asked curiously.

"Because I'm part of the Clock Tower, though I started as a Frame four years ago, due to my training and knowledge of magecraft, I was given the title of Count. If only because I took over the affairs of the Tohsaka House. I am one year away from graduating. Luvia is a Count as well, as she's the head of the Edelfelt Estate. Officially, we're in Japan to investigate some rogue mages from the Association who have gone rogue. Unofficially, we're here to partake in the war with the goal of securing the Grail for the Association."

"I see… and this Association is bad news, I take it?" the goddess asked, earning a nod from the man. He reached into his pocket, pulling out the Burner Phone he was given by his instructor, Lord El-Melloi II. He had turned it off the moment he had arrived in Japan, and had instructed Luvia to do the same. He stared at the device, pondering his options.

"It is… if the Association comes here, then things could get much worse. We don't need any mages from the Association here. Though at this rate, I think all of the Masters have been chosen. Even then, Ereshkigal said there was something off about the Grail, so I'm not 100% sure all of the Masters have been picked out. We're in a dangerous spot right now, Inanna. We need to act, and find this servant ASAP."

Ishtar closed her eyes, groaning in annoyance. She wasn't expecting the War to be so fundamentally broken like this. It was all Shinji Matou's fault, she had heard her master cursing his name. Whenever she heard it, she felt a shiver go down her spin. She decided she didn't like that name. She pushed away from the wall, standing in front of her master, hands at her hips.

"Master, you need to focus. Rather than facing the Association right now, we should focus on taking down Avenger. What did that mage tell you? Your face went pale when he spoke to you." she said. He shoved his phone in his pocket, adopting a pensive look on his face.

"No tenia cabeza." he said, repeating the words the man had left him with. "It's Spanish for he had no head. Now that I think about it… when me and Ereshkigal faced Avenger, the rider on its back didn't have a head. That must be a clue."

"No head huh?" the goddess mumbled under her breath. She shook her head, sighing. "I wish I was more informed on Heroic Spirits. I don't think there was anyone in the Throne of Heroes that fit that criteria."

"Forget it, we should meet up with Luvia and Lancer. They must have found something by now… at least, I hope so." he said, taking the lead. Ishtar followed along, briefly glancing over her shoulder. She didn't know why, but she felt something big going on. A large scale battle was going to be waged soon, and she didn't know if she and her master were going to come out victorious. She clenched her fist tightly, a smirk on her face.

_"It's so unlike you to start doubting yourself. You are the Goddess of Victory, you've never lost a battle and you never will. Even that mock battle with Luvia could have ended in victory had I truly wanted to kill her. I'm not letting that servant kill my master. We're going to win this!"_

"Something the matter?" Eiji asked, a look of worry on his face. Ishtar shook her head, slapping her cheeks a bit.

"I'm alright Master, just giving myself a little pep-talk. Come on, let's meet up with Thunder Tits so I can remind her of what a loser she is."

"Please don't antagonize her. She's a close friend and I would rather we keep her as a friend and not an enemy."

"Fine, fine. I'll stop teasing her too, for today at least." she said, making him sigh.

xxx

Luvia sighed contently as she lowered her teacup, feeling quite relaxed. It had been a couple of days since she had a good cup of tea. The cafe where she was at was nice and quiet, with a charming outdoor patio fit for someone of her class. Though normally, it would be more lively, the news of "The Assassin of Miyama Town" had kept people at bay. Only those that had jobs or dared to wander the streets were currently milling about. She had seen several kids and teenagers as well, all excited for the trick-or-treating that was to take place that night. Since Halloween was on a school night, it had been decided to be held on the day before. But now, no one knew if the event was still going on.

"Are you nervous, Master?" Lancer asked, looking up from the nature magazine Luvia had gotten them. "I can sense your anxiousness. Are you perhaps nervous that the information we gathered isn't enough?"

"Not at all dear, I am not nervous about the information we gathered. However, I am worried about the Association Agents that have been sent out. The Clock Tower wouldn't send out mages unless there is a reason. Normally, they let the Grail Wars end before sending agents to do damage control. This time, it's different." she replied, looking at her empty cup. "I fear Lord El-Melloi sent some agents to verify what we are doing. We were supposed to check in with him the night we arrived here, after Eiji summoned his servant. Clearly, that hasn't gone to plan."

"Hmm… I see. Well, if they are a hindrance, I can take care of them for you, Master."

"Dear me, don't say that, even as a joke! We could get seriously reprimanded if we were to harm any agents!" the woman exclaimed.

"It was a joke, Master." they said, chuckling. "Forgive me, I merely wished to lessen your anxiety."

"No, it's alright." Luvia said, giving him a forgiving look. "I'm just worried is all. That mad servant is going around killing people, and now the Association is involved. If they find out Eiji isn't planning on giving them the Holy Grail or that I managed to summon my own servant, well… let's just say jail time would be the least of our worries."

"I'm afraid I don't look well in a prison jumpsuit. I don't think you would either, Lu."

"Good morning Master Eiji, Ishtar." Lancer said, greeting the two. They sat down across from the two seemingly relieved from the long walk. "I take it something bad happened? It's written on your faces."

"Bad doesn't begin to describe it." Ishtar mumbled, leaning back in her chair as she raised her sunglasses, placing them atop her head. "It seems Wolfie is out for a midday snack, some poor sack got killed near the edge of the downtown district."

"You're kidding?"

"Fraid not, Luvia. With him, the toll rises to sixty… what's worse, he was a mage. From the Spanish division of the Mage's Association. I'm not exactly sure how long they've been here, but they must have showed up during the last three days." Eiji said. Luvia glanced at Lancer, who subtly gave her a nod, reaching for their empty tea kettle.

"I'll get us a refill, you have much to discuss."

"May I come with you Lancer? I think this should be a private affair between our master, at least for now." Ishtar asked. Lancer saw the look of concern on her face, giving her a nod. The goddess rose to her feet, following the green haired servant into the cafe.

"Well… if Ishtar wishes to leave the two of us alone then what you have to say to me is rather serious. Speak your mind dear, I'm anxious enough as it is."

"As am I, sadly enough," he said, sighing. "Well, there is no easy way for me to say this. We're going to have to check into the Mage's Association."

"Oh dear… I was hoping that wasn't the case." the woman said, twirling a stand of hair around her fingertip. "It's certain Lord El-Melloi is going to reprimand the two of us, especially for letting so many people die."

"That wasn't our fault Luvia. I wasn't expecting Matou to summon an Avenger, especially a deadly one like that. I don't think any of us were expecting that. But what's worse, is that we don't know it's identity. Without it's True Name, we won't be able to figure out it's weaknesses." Eiji said angrily.

"Be that as it may, we are technically here to stop some rogue agents. Though the Association is hiding our true objective from the higher ups, we will likely be blamed for all of this. And if El-Melloi finds out you aren't securing the Grail for them then… well things will go to shit."

"We aren't letting that happen Luvia." the black-haired man said firmly. He placed his hand over hers, giving her a firm gaze. "We aren't going to let the Association get their hands on this thing. Especially now of all times. You know what Ereshkigal told us, anyone who gets their hands on that much power is going to let it go to their heads."

"So you intend to fight the Association then?"

"If it comes to that." he said. He looked away from her, focusing on the passing cars. "Luvia, I never asked you to come here with me. I know that you are sticking your neck out, all because you feel like you owe me something. But I want you to know that you can leave at any time. You don't have to be a part of this, you don't have to help me. I would rather you get away and live than stay with me and potentially die."

"And I've told you before, that I do not care what we face. If it's a wayward servant, an enemy mage, a pissed off goddess or the goddamned Clock Tower. I am going to stay by your side, my family and title be damned! I am your friend and you are not going to do this alone. Is that understood?" she asked sternly. He sighed, giving her a nod. "Excellent! Now, hand me your Burner Phone."

"I'm sorry?" he asked. She rolled her eyes.

"The phone Lord El-Melloi gave you. Hand it over." she reiterated. He reached into his pocket, pulling out the black flip-phone. She grabbed a hold of it, flipping it open. With a snap, the device was broken clean in half, much to his surprise. She reached into her purse for her own cell phone, an Iphone 3. Her magical circuits flared up a bit as she crushed the phone in her grasp, allowing its innards and metal chassis to fall to the ground. "Ah… with that done, we don't have to worry about a thing."

"Are you fucking insane?" he exclaimed, eyes widened in shock. "Do you know how much trouble we'll get in if they find out we destroyed those?"

"What do you think they'll punish us for first? Stealing the Holy Grail for ourselves or destroying a pair of Burner Phones?" she asked, brow quirked in curiosity. "It's better this way, no we don't have the Association hanging over us. We can go on participating in this War without any regrets. And, as soon as we find the Grail, we can eliminate it entirely and not have to worry about it falling into the wrong hands."

"If you say so… still, I am a bit worried. Avenger is beginning to move during the day, seems like normal civilians can't see it though. It must be some innate ability. Now then, about Rider and Caster… were you and Lancer able to find a trail?" he asked curiously. Luvia nodded, reaching into her dress, pulling out a small envelope.

"We visited the supermarket earlier today. The site has been closed down, so getting this information wasn't too difficult. However, some of it is corrupt, but the outdoor cameras managed to catch something at around 11:09 PM three nights ago. It was shortly after that crimson beam that tore into the sky." she said. Eiji reached into the envelope, pulling out a few pictures.

It showed what looked like a sports car, though what type it was, he couldn't tell. He could see the figure of a young woman getting into the driver's seat, while a young man was caught racing toward the passenger's seat. The teenager was looking back at something, his expression being one of anxiousness and worry. He didn't see anyone else in the picture, though since it was zoomed in, he could see the license plate quite easily. He flipped to the next image, seeing a familiar face among the pair, the violet haired boy seemed to be urging several others on. The final picture showed an armored knight kneeling on the roof of the car, using what looked like a sword to hang on as they were taking off out of the parking lot. He set the pictures face down on the table, looking up at Luvia.

"You deleted the videos right after you got these pictures right?" he asked.

"Indeed, I took all of the memory cards, discs and tapes and destroyed them all. The entire lot has no power, and Lancer destroyed the cameras just to make sure. We didn't leave a trail, but these people certainly did."

"Hmm… the white haired girl is getting into the driver's seat… I'm assuming that's Rider. The knight though, I think I know what Servent that might be. A Saber Class… they're holding onto a sword as the car took off at what I'm assuming blazing speeds. At least we can see the license plate, we'll be able to track them down that way."

"I'm already way ahead of you. I've already gone ahead and searched up the owner of that plate, the owner lives in a house in the Foreigner's District. It's quite nearby, so we can go and check it out. Do expect them to be hostile, we may even need to fight them in order to convince them to join us." the woman said firmly.

"I know… I would rather not fight anyone right now, especially since I just recovered from my fight with Shinji. But we can't waste any time… I've got to figure out who that servant is. That mage that died said something about them not having a head."

"Not having a head?" Luvia mumbled, eyes widening. "The Rider… the rider on top of that wolf… they didn't have a head! It was a disembodied man, swinging around a giant sword! If we can figure out what kind of Heroic Spirit that is, we might be able to find out their name!"

"You're right… there has to be someone in history that matches that description. A Headless Man who rides a wolf? No… that can't be it… perhaps we should do some research on it later. For now, let us head to this house and speak with Rider and Caster's Masters, and if we can, Saber's too. We'll need someone with their kind of power to even make a dent in Avenger's magic stores."

"Right. Let us have some tea first, you need to relax a bit. Ah, Lancer and Ishtar are back, perfect timing!" the blonde said happily. Lancer set down a platter of cakes on the table, along with a refilled tea kettle and some extra cups. "Oh this looks delicious! But… who paid for the cakes?"

"Eiji did." Ishtar said, sitting down next to the man. He looked at her in confusion.

"I did?" he asked. She reached into her bra, pulling out his credit card.

"I swiped it from you earlier, figured you could treat all of us to some delicious cakes."

"What the fuck Ishtar? That card was for my savings account, I'm trying not to fucking use that! It's not even under my name!" he cried. She rolled her eyes, grabbing a slice of strawberry cake, along with a fork.

"I know, but technically speaking, it is my credit card. Wasn't hard to sign Tohsaka's name on the receipt. The lady behind the counter gave me an odd look though, so we might want to finish up quickly."

"Ugh… dammit. So much for subtly… whatever, I don't mind. Something sweet will help us relax. After tonight, I doubt we'll be able to have more days like this. If the others agree, this will be our first major attack during this war. Once this servant is taken out… we'll be at each other's throats, like we rightfully should be."

"You don't sound too excited." Lancer said, placing their head on their hands. "Then again, I do not blame you. Forming a truce with fellow masters, fighting alongside them only to turn on them once more once the task is complete. It seems like a poor move, one we do not have a choice in making."

"You guys certainly do know how to bring down the mood." Luvia said, crossing her arms, breasts jiggling slightly. "Let us first focus on taking out this Avenger Class servant. Once we have that taken care of, we can focus on everything else."

"Right. Let's just take things one step at a time." Eiji said, as he grabbed one of the slices of cake, a look of hunger on his face. "You know what Ishtar, you made a good call with this cake. Goddamn, this thing looks pretty."

"Well, you are supposed to eat it, Master. You've behaved yourself lately, so if you'd like, I can feed it to you. Say ahhh…" she said, holding her fork with a piece of cake on the end to the young man. He glared at her, causing her to shove it in her own mouth. Luvia held back the urge to laugh, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Though the day is cloudy, it is still quite balmy. I enjoy days like this… I can sense a storm brewing though… how very fitting. For us to have to deal with an evil spirit on the night before All Hallow's Day." Lancer said.

"Maybe if we finish early, we can get some candy."

"Good idea! Let us hurry up then! I want some lollipops and Kitkats!" Luvia said, earning sighs from the others.

* * *

**Location: Rental Hotel (William's Home)**

**Time: 1:00 PM JST**

**Date: October 30th, 2010**

"Ahh… I thought getting plenty of rest would make these aches go away… but goddamn does my body still hurt." William said, as he sat up from his bed. Lycaon sat on the nearby couch, sifting through the available television channel.

"Master, perhaps you should take a break. Even though you are supposed to be recovering, you are still doing your normal exercise routine. That's why your muscles ache, from the buildup of lactic acid." the wolf-boy said.

"I can't… I recovered most if not all the magic I lost during the last three days. I have to keep myself ready to fight. Can't you see? We lost to Kyle twice in one day! We even faced off against Saber and she completely annihilated us. It's no wonder she became a Heroic Spirit, her power level is out of this world!" he said, shaking his head. "We need to constantly keep ourselves prepared. Even if it causes me pain, I need to be ready."

"If you say so." the white-haird boy said. He glanced out the window at the city, frowning a bit. His ears twitched a bit, as he heard the two handlers outside chatting. They weren't exactly hiding what they were saying either, speaking completely in English rather than Japanese. They joked around, and seemed to be having a grand time. He shook his head, glancing back at his Master. "You know, it bothers me that you have a pair of goons to keep watch over you."

"It bothers me too. Those guys are apparently from the Secret Service… they look pretty green to me. Makes me wonder how they would fare up against a servant fight. Saber would slice them in half with ease." he said jokingly.

"I think anyone would tear them up easily. Those two have little magical power, all of their fighting prowess comes from their training and their gunplay. It's interesting to see how combat has improved over the generations. Back in the day, we used to settle things with chariots and sharp pointy sticks."

"Yeah well, sharp pointy sticks are going to be used against us at some point, since there's a Lancer servant out there. Same with sharp pointy flying sticks and dangerous metal sticks. I'll just generate some handheld canons and shoot them all in the face." William said, making Lycaon laugh. He laughed too, laying back down on his bed. "If only it was that easy… I was trained in gunplay as well as magecraft. Since my body was weakened from these magical circuit implants, I needed other ways to fight."

"Is that why you used guns when we faced off against Kyle?" the servant asked, earning a nod from William.

"Yeah… guns are really useful. They can be used at a distance and be really accurate. I was just out of my game. I let my own inexperience get the best of me. I should have been using the tools given to me. I mean… I suffered enough getting these fucking circuits, may as well use the Earth magic I was taught right?" he asked. He slammed his fist against the mattress, covering his face with his other hand. "I'm a fucking idiot… I let my emotions get the better of me."

"There's nothing wrong with that Master. You are young, you are inexperienced. Eventually, you'll get used to all of this. You'll be able to fight with a clear thought, and focus mostly on directing me. I can handle anything that is thrown at me, but I am also weak to all the other classes. I need you by my side, to be my eyes and ears."

"I can't just do that, Lycaon. It would be like playing a game of chess, and treating you like a pawn. We're friends right? Friends don't use friends to achieve their goals." the boy said. Lycaon stood up from his seat, sitting down next to his master, placing a hand on his shoulder. William pulled his hand away, being greeted by his servant's smiling face.

"I don't mind being treated like that! I'm here to help out my Master, so that we can free the corrupt nation of Mesoamerica from the rule of that Cunt who shall not be named! Nothing would make me happier, after all, if you get your hands on the Grail, we'll be able to get our wishes granted! That's all that matters to me, that's my endgame!"

"Lycaon…" the boy mumbled, shaking his head. He sat up, a smile on his own face. "You're right! We need to focus on that, on the Grail. I have to get my head in the game and fight the others on even ground. And not let my emotions get the better of me. We can do this!"

"Indeed we can! But there is another thing worrying me… that serial killer supposedly killing people. I'm willing to bet that isn't a serial killer at all. I think someone lost control of their servant. It's kind of obvious by now." the King of Arcadia said, glancing back at the television. "That huge wave of power moving toward us that night at the market… I think that might have been it. It must be searching for strong sources of mana, so that it can absorb them."

"Why would they do that? Shouldn't they get enough from their master?" William asked.

"Yes… normally, we servants do get enough, and even now with the current Grail, I'm getting around 80% of my magic power from it. The thing is, the magic we get from our masters is good, but we can do better if we can get our hands on some more. Our powers will become stronger, our bodies will last longer and most of all, we can use our Noble Phantasm at close to full power, if not breaching the maximum. In that sense, getting a lot of mana is a priority, but it's one that we don't really bother with."

"You'd have to kill a lot of people to get a lot of magic wouldn't you?" he asked, earning a nod from the king. "That means someone out there is killing mages, or rather, people with latent circuits. Though I believe there is something else… Dr. Whittaker, my doctor back in America, explained to me what leylines were. They were magical circuits belonging to the world. Fuyuki apparently has several of them… I think a leyline is traveling through the business district."

"Hmm… it would explain why there are so many businessmen dying. Perhaps they get charged with magic, awakening their latent circuits. This servant in turn goes there and eats them all for power. The reason why they've killed so many is because the latent circuits are weak. So they need a lot of people to get a lot of magic." Lycaon said. He growled under his breath. "The bastards… killing innocent people is disgusting. We need to stop them!"

"We? I don't think we should do that Lycaon. The last thing I want is for us to die this early in the war. We need to think logically here, after all."

"Well… I think that we can-" he stopped mid-sentence, ears perking up a bit. He heard something beyond the door, a muffled scream followed by what sounded like a snap. His eyes widened a bit as he stood before his master's bed. "-Stay behind me Master, one of your handlers was just killed!"

"I'm sorry what?" he asked, jumping to his feet. He grabbed his Arma Magister, summoning a gun to his hand. He cocked it back, training his aim at the door. Lycaon heard another scream from the outside, followed by a single gunshot, and then silence. He swallowed the lump in his throat, seeing a bit of smoke start to pour into the room from underneath the door.

Three knocks cut through the silence, making the two jump a bit. Lycaon looked at William, who gave him a nod. The King of Arcadia moved toward the door, his right hand pulled back to strike while his left grabbed a hold of the door handle. His eyes widened a bit when he was greeted by a smiling young girl, with long white hair. Standing behind her was a man, face hidden by a hood and covered by bandages. Lycaon lowered his hand, locking eyes with the hooded man.

"May we come in? We have much to discuss with the two of you. Especially you, William Reyes, Master of Berserker."

* * *

**_xxx(End of Section 6)xxx_**

**Goddess Ishtar/Goddess Ereshkigal (Archer) Master: Eiji Itsuka**

**Mordred (Saber): Shirou Emiya**

**Enkidu (Lancer) Master: Luviagelita Edelfelt**

**Leonardo Da Vinci (Caster) Master: Shiho Hanamura**

**Unknown (Assassin) Master: Illyasviel von Einzbern**

**Marie Antoinette (Rider) Master: Kyle Rainer**

**Lycaon of Arcadia (Berserker) Master: William Reyes**

**Hessian Lobo (Avenger) Master: Shinji Matou**

**Abigail Williams (Foreigner) Master: Sakura Matou**

**Holy Grail War Overseer: Kirei Kotomine**

* * *

**A/N: Hello guys! I apologize for not updating, I was meant to get this chapter two weeks or so ago but I was too busy with other things to get it on. While I am excited for this story and have loads of ideas, I am going to be stepping back for a bit to work on The Legacy of Hope series. My good friend Crit Fail has stepped down from the series, leaving only his most trusted to continue his legacy, and thus that will take up a lot of my time. I will write Unlimited when I can but I'd like to focus on that for the time being. He's done a lot for me in the past, so I wanna return the favor. I will at least finish this first arc of the story so never you fret! Chapter 8 has been written, so only two more chapters remain after that one, and I am quite excited for those two chapters.**

**I hope you are all having a good week! I now I am. I guess I'll see you all whenever I decide to update the next chapter. See ya soon!**


	11. Chapter 1 Section 7: Fuyuki 2010

**Fate/Unlimited:**

**The First Battles on the Streets of the Modern World: Fuyuki 2010**

**Section 7: The Coming Storm on All Hallow's Eve**

* * *

**Location: Rental Hotel (William's Home)**

**Time: 1:06 PM JST**

**Date: October 30th, 2010**

William said nothing as he stared down the two people that had, by layman's terms, invaded his private home. He could see the bodies of his handlers just past the entrance, both men had been shot in the head and lay deceased on the ground, blood pooling around their faces. He became tense, as he looked at the young woman before him, noting how her crimson eyes seemed to hold no remorse for what she had done. The mysterious man beside her looked around the room, his head moving slightly as he surveyed every single inch of it.

Lycaon became a bit nervous, he could tell this man was a servant. It was rather obvious, the magic power that came off of him was impressive. It wasn't like what he had seen from Saber not long ago, but it was quite considerable. The King of Arcadia was prepared to fight if necessary, but he kept his relaxed posture. He knew, whoever this man was, could be a potential threat for his Master. And putting him in danger was the last thing he needed. After a moment, the man turned around, slowly closing the door behind himself, standing at the door. He kept his right hand near his thigh, poised and ready to grab the K-bar sheathed to his leg. His Master decided to break the ice, a dry chuckle escaping his lips.

"I suppose you two wouldn't like something to drink huh? We don't have a lot, but I can at least offer you something."

"Iced tea?" the young woman asked. William shook his head, making her sigh. "Apple Juice? Grace Juice? Ginger Ale?"

"N-no… we were supposed to pick some stuff up but uh… the local grocery store is indisposed." he said, rubbing his neck. He moved over to the mini fridge at the other side of the room, which had been at one point, stocked with perishables. He pulled out a can of Nuka Cola, a local flavor that he had fallen in love with. He held it out to the young woman, a smile on his face. "This is all I have left. I hope you don't mind."

She looked at it for a moment, swiping it from his hand. Within the same second, she had cracked the can open, downing a fourth of it's content. She sighed in content, a small burp leaving her lips. Lycaon and William shared a look, a bit bothered by her attitude. She cleared her throat, making her way over to the chair on the other side of the room.

"I see you've settled in nicely. How's Japan treating you? Well I suppose?"

"Uh… yeah I guess?" he asked, tilting his head a bit. "Are you… German? I can faintly hear it in your voice."

"I am. I hail from a secluded area of Germany, nestled deep in the mountains, I'm sure you'd like it, if you came to visit. However, I am not here for idle chit-chat, Mr. Reyes. First and foremost, I would like to introduce myself." the girl said, setting her drink down. She gently picked up the sides of her outfit, holding it up as she bowed her head in a curtsey. "My name is Illyasviel von Einzbern. I am the Master of Assassin, introduce yourself would you?"

"Of course Master. You may refer to me as Assassin, as per my own wishes, I shall keep my true name to myself. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Mr. Reyes, King of Arcadia." the man said firmly.

"R-right… it's nice to meet you too, sir." Lycaon said firmly. "My name is Lycaon… I am a Berserker class servant. If you know I am the King of Arcadia, that means you were able to figure it out by observing me, correct?"

"Indeed, it isn't every day a servant with wolf ears and tail fights two servants head on inside a supermarket." Illyasviel said, giggling. She took another sip of cola, looking at William. "Yes, I was there that night. One of my familiars was inside the store and provided a direct link for me. I'd like to commend you on your efforts. Standing up against two Masters is no easy feat."

"I still lost." William said, his tone sour and filled with annoyance. He cringed a bit as he moved, sitting down on the edge of his bed. Though he had recovered his mana over the three days he had taken off, his limbs were still in pain. "Against the same Master no less. But we've at least figured out two things about them. Saber is a Knight of the Round Table, we haven't figured out who, but we think she could be related to King Arthur."

"Oh, interesting? I wasn't expecting Saber to be such a legendary knight!" Illyasviel said, a smile on her face. "What about the other Servant?"

"The other servant is a bit easier to figure out. She's French, and seems to have a sense of authority about her. She's capable of charming people with her voice, and even tried it on me. Thing is, since I'm a King, things like charms don't work on me, and my authority negates her own. I can only surmise she is a Queen from the early 17th Century if not the tail end of the 18th Century. Meaning she's either Maria-Therese or Marie Antoinette. Master and I are still debating it."

"Pretty sure it was Maria-Therese, Marie Antoinette was far haughtier than her in history."

"It was not Maria Therese, are you kidding me? Marie Antoinette fits her description better. The long white hair, the lithe body and moments, the fact that she has an alluring voice. She's the Idol Queen of France! Mark my words William, I'm right and you're wrong." the King of Arcadia snapped, causing William to growl.

"I am not wrong! I didn't spend 5 hours on the internet researching this to be wrong!"

"Gentlemen please… calm yourselves. It doesn't matter who it is at the moment, you've narrowed down who the two women could be. That helps us immensely doesn't it?"

"Helps us? There is no _us _young lady." Lycaon said firmly. Assassin cleared his throat, reminding him of his presence. "We don't even know you, you just barged in here demanding to talk, yet haven't spoken a word. If you wish to speak, then do so. If not, this audience will be terminated immediately."

"Oh settle down you… you can relax, I'm not here to attack either of you." Illyasviel said, finishing her drink. She crushed the can in her hands, throwing it at the trash, briefly whispering _Kobe _before she did. It plinked in with little effort. "I've come here to negotiate with the two of you, to form an alliance of sorts."

"An alliance? With you?" Lycaon asked, tilting his head. His ears were wiggling a bit as he tried to figure the young lady out. "Why would you want to form an alliance with us?"

"It's actually very simple." the young woman said, leaning back in her seat. She took her hat off her head, setting it in her lap. "You see, currently, no one holds a strategic advantage over Fuyuki City, though battles have been waged no one has made an impact in this war. However, the Einzberns are one of the original three families, meaning we hold the advantage over the city. We know it inside and out, and as such, know the locations of two of our enemies, the Matous and the Tohsakas."

"Two families? What's all that about?"

"Originally, the Holy Grail War was created in order for humanity to reach something called the Root. The Einzbern Family, along with the Tohsakas and the Matous, provided the foundation for the Holy Grail War here in Fuyuki City. they're the ones who created the Greater Grail currently being fought over. The Einzberns provided homunculi, which aided in stabilizing the Greater Grail, while the Matous created the Command Seals, powerful spells used to command servants." Assassin said, sounding rather gruff.

"Indeed, it is as Assassin says. I've explained all of this to him, that's basically the shortened version. We thought the two families wouldn't be involved in this War, especially after what happened during the last one. The heiress of the Tohsaka Estate was murdered four years prior, and I had assumed the Matous didn't have a legitimate heir because of their waning magical circuits. I was, however, wrong in both regards."

"So you mean, these two families have people in the war?" William asked curiously.

"Indeed they do. The Matous have their first born son, the one of the current generation of course. Shinji Matou. Said to have been a weak mage during his early years, this man has managed to somehow awaken his latent circuits, and has been training for the last ten years for this. One of my familiars was surveying an area where he was battling, let's just say, he's far stronger than I had previously thought."

"Hmm…. what about the other family, the Tohsaka's?" Lycaon asked curiously. "Didn't you say their heiress was killed?"

"Yes, she was. However, something unexpected happened, it seemed someone else had taken her place. Someone who is the new head of the Tohsaka Estate, I've had the pleasure of fighting him myself. In battle, he commands the Archer Servant, while Shinji Matou has control of one called Avenger, the one currently terrorizing the streets of Fuyuki, eating and killing potential mages." Illyasviel said firmly.

"You mean… the serial killer in those reports is… actually a servant?"

"A dangerous one, I'm afraid. One that could very well kill any and all masters who oppose it. Which is why we've come here to form an alliance with you. Something is happening in Fuyuki City that is changing this war. We aim to figure it out, but also to dismantle the system all together… too many people have suffered from the consequences of this ritual." Assassin said.

"Teaming up against another servant would be nice… it could also help us defeat Kyle and Rider. I wasn't expecting him to become a thorn in my side, but he's dangerous. That girl Shiho too, and Caster."

"You've… fought against Kyle and Shiho?" Illyasviel asked, eyes widening a bit. Her smile brightened when the man nodded. "Excellent! All the more reason for us to partner up. I have my own vendetta against those two. I faced them on my first night back from Germany, and the two humilated me. If you team up with us, I promise to help you take them down. Maiden's Honor."

William remained silent at her offer, not exactly knowing what to do. There were a lot of options he could take. His handlers were dead, meaning he had lost contact with the President, at least for the time being. Saber and her Master were a major threat, Lycaon alone wouldn't be enough to take her down. Especially if they teamed up with Kyle and Rider again… there were a lot of things for him to consider, but it all boiled down to one thing. He stood up from his seat, standing firmly before the young woman.

"Say we do team up, what's in it for me?"

"Well for one, I could get you out of this dingy little place. I would allow you to accompany us back to the Einzbern Estate, where you would be hidden from sight. Seriously, how is it that you haven't cast a bounded field around this place? You could have been targeted by anyone at any time. Be thankful that it was I who found you, dummy!"

"I thought those two idiots outside were responsible for that!" the King of Arcadia said, earning a sigh from William.

"Those two idiots wouldn't know their ass from a hole in the ground. They're just over glorified bodyguards. Regardless of that, your offer seems nice. But you mentioned dismantling the Greater Grail… if that happens, then I cannot get my wish granted, and I cannot let that happen. If that's your aim, then I'm afraid you'll become an enemy."

"Pfft… is that all? Don't worry, once we get our hands on the Lesser Grail, you'll be able to make all the wishes you want. Our aim is to destroy Fuyuki's Greater Grail, not the one you are all currently fighting for."

"Huh? Aren't we all… fighting for the Grail here?" the young man asked. Assassin shook his head.

"It's a lot more complicated than that, but we'll withhold that information for now. Unless you become a trusted ally to my Master, we will not share anything. Even then, I cannot say you are a trusted ally, if at all."

"What say you, William Reyes? Will you join us in our little alliance? Or will you let the other Masters kill you? I do hope you make the right decision. I'll give you ten minutes to ponder it, if not, then we'll leave. But I cannot guarantee we won't kill you the next time we meet." Illyasviel said, standing up from her seat. She was about to walk past him when he held his hand out, causing her to stop.

"You said Shinji Matou's servant is the one that's killing those innocent people right? Are you going to take it down?"

"Of course we are… it'll be tough, but we have a plan that we will be setting in motion soon. That horrible creature needs to be destroyed, innocents shouldn't be brought into this war of ours." the girl said softly. "The last thing anyone needs is to lose a loved one… I cannot bear to think about the children who have lost their fathers over the last three days, it must be horrifying, waking up to that terrible news."

"Master… What will you do? Will we join them and take down this thing?" Lycaon asked, a frown on his face. He had a look of confusion and slight disappointment, perhaps for letting something go unchecked for so long. William closed his eyes for a moment, before holding his hand out.

"Fine… I'll join your alliance, Miss von Einzbern. We'll help you take down that rogue servant, as well as the other Masters, just as long as I get my wish granted." he said firmly. Illyasviel nodded, giving him the brightest smile she could muster as she grabbed hold of his hand, shaking it.

"Then we have an accord. By the way, my friends call me Illya… is it alright if I give you a nickname too?"

"Uh… sure? Will or Willy works… just don't call me Bill. It reminds me of this handy man that used to fix the place I used to live in. The asshole was just a coke addict, shouting stuff about his dick at 3am." he said, shuddering a bit. Illya cleared her throat, walking towards the doors, placing her hat over her head.

"I think I'll wait to give you a nickname, I want it to be perfect. Come along Assassin, we've got a long journey home. And we have much to discuss when we do get there." the young woman said, allowing Assassin to take the lead.

William gathered what little he had brought with him, stuffing the last of the Nuka Colas and other things into his suitcase, before running after the young woman, he didn't even look back, grinning to himself. He was free, at least for now. And he was going to enjoy this newfound freedom for as long as he had it.

* * *

**Location: Matou Estate**

**Time: 5:00PM JST**

**Date: October 30th, 2010**

Sakura had gotten used to the pain. At first, when she had first been brought to the Matou House, she had been scared. Her thoughts were always of her father, of her mother and most importantly, her older sister Rin. She had yearned to go back to them. She wondered why it was that her parents had abandoned her, and why her sister wasn't allowed to even interact with her. Her Uncle Kariya tried his hardest to at least get them to play together… but that never happened.

Then it happened.

The morning before the main conflicts of the 4th Holy Grail War came, and she was brought down to the deep recesses below the house. She had grown frightened, but her _grandfather _had reassured her, saying she would be fine. That was right before she was tossed into the pit. She would never forget that feeling, of those disgusting wriggling worms crawling all over her body. She remembered being pinned down by them, struggling to brush them away.

She tried to run, but every time she climbed up the stairs, she was kicked back. The worms didn't relent, claiming every single spot of her body. They bit and tore her flesh, worming their way underneath her flesh. They shot into her head, through her nostrils, ears and mouth. She cried and screamed in pain, but no one helped her. The final straw came on the 3rd day of her personal hell, when her virginity was taken by one of those worms. She was only a little girl when this happened, her entire world crumbled around her. Her joy was gone, her will to live had slipped a long time ago. Those happy memories with her mother and her sister were the only things she clung to. And even then, those memories were fleeting.

It had been years since her training had been 'complete', in a sense. Those worms that had violated her body had been part of the Matou Family's Crest. Each family had their own crest, a collection of magical circuits that had been worked on by mages all throughout history. The Matous were no exception. Zouken had crafted these special worms, and had the ability to use them on any one he wished. Even those who had zero magical potential, could suddenly become a capable magus in under a year, thanks to these creatures.

Sakura was an unwilling victim of this. Her Tohsaka blood meant she had the potential to become a powerful mage. But Zouken wanted more. He wanted the best potential mage out there, and thus had taken it upon himself to transform Sakura into that person. After Kariya's death, her training and suffering had truly begun. For about 5 years, she had been tossed in the pit every month, allowing fresh worms to bury themselves into her body. At this point, she had learned to accept her fate. Her grandfather had told her this was all in preparation for the Heaven's Feel ritual, the same one that her father and her uncle had participated in.

If she had been a normal young woman, she likely would have been scared. Sakura yearned to participate in this ritual, so that the sweet embrace of death could free her from this pain, from the burden cast upon her. But that never came… the alloted date and time for the war came and went, and nothing happened. It had confused her greatly, and prolonged her life and suffering. Even so, there was one person in her life that made her happy, what gave her meaning.

Shirou Emiya.

She had met the young man in school one day, bumped into him on the first day, literally knocking him to the ground. She had been so embarrassed, but the boy didn't seem to be troubled. When he tried to introduce himself, she merely ran away, too scared to actually interact with him. He had come to her during her lunch period, it seemed his classroom neighbored hers, so he wanted to apologize for bumping into her. Even though he had done nothing wrong, he came to apologize to her!

It was a foreign concept to her, friendship. Yearning to be with the one that made her happy. She became a tad bit possessive of the young man, especially when he interacted with her older brother Shinji. The two had known each other since elementary school, and had started out as friends. As Shinji aged, things started changing in him. He had become more abusive, to both her and those he considered friends. He had changed into someone different, someone opposite of the sweet boy he had been in his youth. He could only surmise it was her grandfather's doing.

It all came to ahead when he met Rin Tohsaka, her older sister, the one she had been forced to forget. He craved her attention, he wanted her… he tried to use his prestige as a Matou to sway her to his side, to become his girlfriend of sorts. Rin had none of it, always berating him, and whenever others weren't around, remind him what a lowly dog he was. Whenever this happened, he came home and beat her. Shirou always asked why she was depressed on days following his beatings, but she never truly answered him. All she could do was smile and hide the bruises.

She doubted she could do that now of all times.

Her bedroom door opened with a slam, the sound resounding throughout the entire space. She barely looked up from her notebook, away from the butterfly she was drawing. Her soulless eyes peered into those of her older brother, who seemed angrier than before. She knew what was next. It took him a few seconds to shorten the distance between them, and she was forced to stand by her hair. She didn't mind the pain anymore. It was soothing, it reminded her that she was alive. It reminded her of her wish, the only thing she wanted after so much suffering. Freedom… Death.

"How can you just sit here and do nothing? Can't you see we need you to act goddammit?!" he shouted, his spit landing on her face. She said nothing, bracing for him to slap her, though it never came. This time, he grabbed her by the throat, squeezing it slightly. "My role in this war is far too important for someone as inactive as you to sit around, doing nothing. My servant is useless to me! Can't you see that? I want to bring honor to our family and I can only do that by winning the war."

"You aren't… going to." she choked out, causing him to release her. She took a few gulps of air, standing firmly before her brother. "I know you, Shinji. You aren't going to use the Holy Grail to bring honor to this family. For you, it's just a means to an end, to fulfill your own fantasy."

"Well, where did you learn to be so mouthy? Eh?"

"I'm… not a little girl anymore, Shinji. You can beat me, and you can yell at me, but you can't control me. I told you, I am not handing my command seals over to you." she clutched her hand tightly, glaring into his eyes. "You'll have to kill me to take them, and we both know what would happen if you did."

"Tch… you think the old man would care? You aren't important to him anymore sweet sister of mine. Whatever it was he was planning with you, he seems to have abandoned it. Why the hell do you think he's been meeting with the Overseer so frequently?"

Sakura remained silent. He did have a point… Zouken had been making frequent visits to the Church as of late. Over the course of the last three days, he had spent more time there than at his home, only returning at night. The Matou house was protected by magical barriers, so Shinji's wayward servant wasn't going to target him. Yet, nothing made sense to her. Why had the man suddenly gotten an interest in the Church of all things?

"I've been trying to tell you, dear sister of mine. Our grandfather is planning something, something big. He's in cahoots with Kotomine. For all we know, he could be planning to use you too, he infected you with those damned worms of his, didn't he?" he asked, earning a nod from the violet haired woman. "Then there's your answer. I was made that offer too, when I was about ten. But my father refused, saying he'd train me himself. Then the bastard went and died, leaving me to my own devices."

He remained silent for a moment, looking at the palm of his hand. Sakura could see what looked like a scar running across it. She briefly wondered what had caused it, but knew asking was a bad idea. He closed his hand, growling under his breath. "You have no idea the hell I went through, the things I did to become a powerful mage. I was third rate, useless. I was constantly reminded by that bastard that I would never be the heir. But it was my right! It still is. That's why this war is mine… because the Matou House belongs to me. I didn't sacrifice the things I did in order to become second fiddle to a Tohsaka."

"Then why don't you kill me?" Sakura asked, in an emotionless tone. This didn't surprise the man. There were times she begged for death, whenever she was thrown in the pit or he was unleashing his anger on her. He let out a chuckle, sweeping his bangs back with his hand.

"Why the hell would I do that? Sure I want the Holy Grail, but having someone to back me up is also a good thing to have. Look at you, pristine in your power and your command seals. I've already been forced to use one of mine, and it resulted in failure. I will admit, listening to Kotomine and summoning an Avenger was a poor idea. But guess what, that thing is gathering so much mana for me, that it's going to become my personal mana battery." he said, holding back the urge to laugh. "With it, I'll be able to power up Fuyuki's Greater Grail and achieve the thing that the Three families have been fighting for!"

"The 3rd Magic?" the woman said softly, looking briefly at the floor. She had heard about it only once. A magic from the age of gods, said to have disappeared from the world. The Heaven's Feel ritual was crafted with the intention of breaking the border. So that humans could achieve the Root. They didn't know it would end in failure, however. Failure at birthed from the rituals own design.

"That's right Sakura. The 3rd magic… with it, we'll be invincible. You'll be able to get your revenge on the old man, for what he did to you. And I'll be a powerful mage capable of continuing the Matou line. I'll get what rightfully belongs to me!"

"Heh… after all of the years of abuse, you actually think I would help you?" Sakura snapped, glaring at the blue haired man. She clutched her hand, clinging onto her command seals tightly. Shinji tilted his head slightly, a smirk on his face.

"Unless you want to die, you'll have to help me. What do you think the old man is planning for you? I found some secret files in that little study of his. Let's just say, the worms inside you are far more special than you think they are." he said.

"Even so… I have no reason for teaming up with you. I didn't exactly ask to be a part of this war, which is why I'm sitting it out. I haven't summoned a servant after all."

"Yes you have, I'm not an idiot." the Matou heir said, sighing. "Think about it… by using your power, and that of your servant, you'll be able to get revenge. Not just on the old man… but on the one who took your sister from you."

"H-huh?" she mumbled, eyes widening a bit.

Did he know? The person who had killed Rin? No one had figured it out. It had been swept away by all forms of media. The crime had been labeled a theft gone wrong, covered up by the Mage's Association so the local authorities would cease investigating it. To this day, no one knew who had killed Rin Tohsaka. But her death had taken its toll on Sakura. It had made her feel alone. She once resented her father for selling her to the Matou's. She still resented Zouken for what he had done to her, but she resented no one else, no one more, than her older sister. The one who ignored her. The one who abandoned her. The one who never rescued her.

She hated Rin Tohsaka, almost as much as she loved her. She groaned a bit, as one of the worms awakened in her thigh, and crawled through her veins and muscles, feasting on the mana that erupted from her circuits. Most of these worms had started to awaken recently. If she dared to use magic, she would die. It was something she was yearning for yet feared. The last thing she wanted was to die in pain… like her sister likely would have. Shinji smirked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Let's stage a little coup, sister. Overthrow the old man… and take the Holy Grail for ourselves. What could he want it for anyway?"

"It wouldn't be wise of either of you to do that." a voice said, causing the two to jump. Shinji shakily glanced over his shoulder, spotting the decrepit figure of his grandfather, standing at the entrance to Sakura's room. He swallowed the lump in his throat, as he turned to face him, backing away slightly.

"G-Grandfather? What are you doing back so early?"

"I decided to check in on my dear granddaughter. It seems the other Masters have become more active than Kotomine anticipated. I had thought, after your failure at eliminating Tohsaka's Heir, that you would become more useful to me. Yet here you are, trying to turn my granddaughter against me." he said, sounding angry. He shifted his gaze to Sakura, who was glaring at the man. "You hate me don't you?"

"That's an understatement." she snapped, taking a deep breath. "I detest you… loathe you… I want nothing more than for you to suffer. But I know you won't… people like you have long since given up their emotions."

"It's best that you control yourself around me, little girl. I have more control over you than you think." he said, snapping his fingers. In an instant, every nerve in her body became alive, as the worms in her body awakened.

She was used to this pain… of every circuit being chewed on as the worms sucked away her mana. This time it was different. It was a fiery, burning pain that made her drop to the ground. Every inch of her skin was on fire as the worms moved underneath her skin. She could feel them crawling through her muscles and veins. Her sides hurt, her intestines burned and her genitals felt like they were being burned with an iron. All she could do was scream in agony. Even Shinji was taken aback, stepping away from his sister as he saw her suffering on the ground.

"What… What the hell have you done to her? I thought those worms didn't do anything to their host!"

"That's where you'd be wrong. Our crest is special… They are living entities that take the hosts mana. And in return, provide them with an even larger pool. This young woman, coming from such noble blood, has become a mage three times stronger than even your late father. Not even a Tohsaka heir could stand up against her, if she were to fight that is." the man said, turning to face his true grandson. "You've made it your goal to defy me… that was something I was expecting, if I'm being honest. A 3rd rate mage like you deserves nothing less than the streets for being so useless."

"Tch… fuck you!" he shouted angrily at the man. "You are a despicable piece of shit!"

"Those words coming from you… what a hilarious joke. You claim that I am despicable, yet you've done your fair share of despicable acts. To Sakura, and to many others. Why I choose to let you live is simple, and that's because you are useful to me while you are alive. Deep down, you care for this girl, don't you?"

"Of course I don't. She's just a puppet to me, a slave. Someone I can use whenever I want and feel no remorse!"

"Then why come here and offer to team up with her? Your head speaks one thing Shinji, but your heart speaks the truth. It is why you are destined to fail, and why you will be eliminated from this Holy Grail War. It is...inevitable." Zouken said, a smirk on his face. "Although, if you still wish to truly become a Matou, I could impart yoy with the crest… a few worms will do you some good."

"Keep your damned worms, I don't want your sick offer. I don't know what your angle in all this is old man, but I'm going to become the true head of this House. It rightfully belongs to me, as it's heir!" Shinji exclaimed.

"Leave it to someone like you to be a filthy liar as well. Do you think I am an idiot? I know you've tried to make a pact with Gilgamesh… the one who survived the last war. You wish to have power and recognition, but you want something else. Something you will never have. The Grail is capable of granting miracles, but even it cannot overstep the boundaries of death."

"Says you!" he said, over Sakura's screams. The young woman bit back the pain, forcing herself to stand, the worms within her body still moved and though she still felt the pain of their movements, her anger toward her grandfather drove her to stand.

"You… How long… have you been doing this? Treating people like this? Infesting them with your worms?"

"Longer than I care to count. I know what you wish for, my dear granddaughter. To be free of the pain of these worms. I can give you that freedom you so crave. After all, you are useless to me in this current war. Yet, your participation could prove useful. If you wish for a better life, for a chance to truly live… then you shall fight in this war in our honor. If not… well then I shall make the last moments of your life the most painful ones you will ever experience." the man said, grinning.

"Don't listen to him, Sakura. He's treating you as a tool! Team up with me, I'm your brother after all!" Shinji said.

"You aren't… you're not my brother. And besides, why would I help you? You who have been beating me for the last 13 years of my life. Abusing me, raping me… treating me like I'm trash. Is it because you couldn't get your filthy hands on my sister? Because you wanted to sate some sick lust toward her?"

"Don't you dare turn against me Sakura. I'll make your life a living hell!"

"Who said I was turning against you? If I'm going to fight in this war… it will be under my own terms." she said firmly. "I'm sick of the pain, sick of the abuse… I'm sick of everything in my life. I've been given a chance to fight, and I will!"

She held her hand out, the first petal on her flower shaped seal glowing brightly. Shinji realized what she was going to do. He turned tail, running toward the door. "Screw this.. You can have her old man! But be warned, I will be back to kill you!"

"Coward… just like your father." the old man spat, turning back to Sakura. "So you wish to test your resolve against me? That's a big mistake." he said, awakening the last of the worms within Sakura's body, expecting her to scream in pain. She barely moved, cringing as her skin stretched to accommodate the crawling worms.

"Now, by order of my command seal, heed my call and come to my side! Foreigner, I need your help!"

In a bright swirling flash of light, the young blue eyed girl appeared before her master. She dispelled the magic around her, causing the stuffed animals and other knick-knacks to fall off the shelves around them. She looked up, her vibrant blue eyes glowing as her face lost all emotion.

"Are you the next sacrifice?"

* * *

**Location: Hanamura Residence**

**Time: 5:00PM JST**

**Date: October 30th, 2010**

"Are you sure this is a wise idea?" Ishtar asked, as she followed the two Masters.

Lancer had been following the two three from a distance, using the nearby rooftops as a cover. She looked around briefly, spotting the green haired servant a few houses down. As they moved away from the business district, they were starting to get closer to the residential area of Fuyuki, the so called "Foreigner's District" where most of the homes were based on western houses. Things were calm in this part of the city, some of the homes were even decorated with Halloween decorations. Some lights were attached to the homes, and Jack-o-lanterns decorated some of the porches and front steps.

"It's the only card we have left to play. I know it's risky showing up to this house unannounced, but it might lead us to Rider and her Master. And that might lead us to Saber and their Master. Meaning we'll have two more master's and servants on our side to take down Avenger." Eiji said.

"It rings especially true for Saber. Saber class servants are the strongest of their kind, and someone like that will be a boon to us. At least during this particular battle. If we can learn more about them, we may be able to take them down in the future." Luvia said firmly.

"Making light of our enemies isn't a great idea, teaming up with them only to stab them in the back? That isn't a good idea. It might end up biting us in the ass in the future."

"We don't exactly have much of a choice, do we Archer?" her master said, deciding to use her class name. Since they were entering enemy territory, it was wise to keep her true name hidden. He let out a sigh, glancing up at the gray skies. "We don't have much of a choice in the matter, I would rather we team up with Rider and Saber for the time being and take down Avenger. Perhaps we can strike a deal with them so they can stay out of the War."

"In a battle where everyone has a selfish wish, I really doubt they'll just stay out of it." Luvia mumbled, flicking a strand of hair over her shoulder. A small smirk appeared on her face. "Perhaps I can buy their loyalty, have them work for us. Everyone has a price after all."

"Leave it to a rich elite like you to buy her enemies. Hey, while you're at it, why don't you fund the "Ishtar is the best Goddess" campaign? I'm currently taking donations." the ravenette said, earning a glare from the blonde.

"Not on your life."

While the two women continued bickering, Eiji continued searching for the house. Thanks to Luvia's connections, they had been able to track down the owner of the car in the picture. It didn't take long for them to find the house, a modest, two-story townhouse with a nice lawn and trimmed hedges. It stood near the center of the neighborhood, a good way away from the nearby houses, separated by a white picket fence. Eiji noticed the tire tracks on the ground, seeing they had been coming from the garage of said house. He held his hand up, causing the two women to stop.

"That one." he said, pointing to it. "It's likely Rider peeled out of here when she got into that car. In which case, she must be the type to push vehicles to their limit. Makes me wonder what kind of Servant she is."

"A reckless one." Ishtar said, noticing the tracks that spanned most of the road before disappearing. "She's not a good servant, especially if she drives like an idiot. It could put her, her master and the people around her at risk. She should try to be more careful."

"Like you're one to talk. Didn't you destroy an entire village trying to take care of Demonic Beasts?" Luvia cried, earning a growl from Ishtar.

"Why don't you shut up, you big breasted aristocrat!"

Ignoring the two women, Eiji decided to take matters into his own hands. He crossed the street, tugging on his jacket a bit as he walked. The moment he stepped onto the sidewalk, he felt a shiver go down his spine. He looked over his shoulder, seeing Luvia and Ishtar still arguing as they approached the house. He swallowed the lump in his throat, moving toward the door, only for a blast of magic to stop his advance. He jumped back, hand on his gun as he looked around, spotting a large metallic bird standing post at the top of the dwelling.

"_**Quite bold of you to approach our home like this. I wasn't expecting you to just stroll up to the front door. I must admit, that takes guts!" **_a booming voice said. Eiji looked up, spotting the source of the voice, a beautiful brunette, standing at the very top of the roof, a glowing staff in her hands. He grit his teeth, glaring at the woman.

"We mean you no harm. We've only come here to negotiate with you and your Master. Am I to assume you are the Caster class servant?"

"_**You are indeed correct. I am the Caster class servant, charged with taking care of this dwelling for my Mistress. As such, I am not going to negotiate with you or your friends. I will give you one opportunity to leave, before I attack."**_

"Hey now, let's not get hasty here!" Luvia exclaimed, having joined Eiji's side. She cleared her throat, giving the woman a bow. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Luviagelita Edelfelt, daughter of the Edefelt Family, and currently heiress to the estate. My partner here is Eiji Itsuka, who represents the Tohsaka House in this War. We've come to you to seek aid."

"Aid? From me?" Caster asked, as she walked toward the edge of the roof, peering down at the three figures below her. "And what, pray tell, do you need from me?"

"It involves the rogue servant currently killing people in Fuyuki." Eiji said, a frown on his face. "I'm sure you've noticed how it's affecting the city. That thing… we've seen it with our own eyes."

"It's a terrifying beast." Luvia said, shuddering a bit at the memory of Avenger. "A large wolf, with a headless rider. That beast has been killing people left and right. Lancer And I tried to stop it, but we weren't able to. It's out of control… it's killed so many… hurk… every time I think about that fountain I…"

"It's why we've come here, Caster." the man said, once again taking the lead. "I wish to speak with your Master, so that we can further negotiate this alliance. I'm certain you seek the Holy Grail correct? If so, let us work together to…"

"How did you find this house?" Caster suddenly asked, causing the man to sputter.

"I'm sorry?"

"This house… how did you find it?" the woman reiterated, eyes narrowed as she tightened her grip on her staff. "We've done nothing to advertise ourselves. The bounded field around this house makes it almost impossible for other mages to find us. What led you to come here?"

Eiji shared a look with Luvia, who gave him a nod. He sighed, holding his hand out to Ishtar, who gave him the envelope she had slipped out from her back pocket. "We found out about this house because of these pictures. A car owned by someone who lives in this house, was spotted at the local Junes superstore. We have reason to believe there's another Master who lives here. Along with Saber and Rider. We've come here because we need your-"

Without warning, Caster swept her staff, sending several orbs of magic at the three. Eiji and Luvia jumped back, dodging the attack with ease. Ishtar shot into the sky, several gemstones wedged between her fingers.

"Oh, you've made a grave mistake attacking us!" she cried, crushing the gems in her hand. She took aim at the woman, sending large blasts of magic at Caster, who blocked them with magical shields.

"On the contrary, it's you who've made a mistake!" she cried out. She let out a shrill whistle, calling the metallic bird to her side. "Go now! Destroy them!"

That single command sent the mechanical avian flying forward, screeching rather loudly. Ishtar blocked her ears, trying to avoid the bird. She moved too late, taking the attack head on. Caster dismissed her staff, jumping at the goddess, pulling her arm back. The gauntlet she was wearing whirled to life.

"Archer, look out!" Eiji cried feebly, as he watched his servant be struck in the face, slammed into the ground by the powerful attack. Caster landed a few feet away from her, smirking as she faced the two.

"I told you, you should leave while you have the chance." she said, summoning her staff back to her hand, the gem at its center glowing brightly. "I don't think you'll survive a battle with me."

"Heh… don't count me out yet." Ishtar said, quickly standing up. She dashed forward, her magical circuits coming to light as she threw a punch at Caster. She followed it with another punch, and a fierce kick. The woman flew back, slamming into the side of the house, enough to shake the entire building.

"Archer, take off Lapis Lazuli, I need you to fight at your full strength!" Eiji commanded, causing the goddess to smirk. She reached behind her neck, unclasping the necklace she was wearing, tossing it at her master. Almost instantly, she felt her magical power getting stronger, far stronger than before. She summoned Maanna to her side, taking aim at Caster.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" a voice shouted causing everyone to stop what they were doing. Caster stiffened at the sound of the voice, a cringe appearing on her face.

"M-Master!" she cried, holding back the urge to laugh. "Aha… What are you doing back so early? I thought you wouldn't be back until 5:30?"

"I came back early because something was telling me to come back early. The city isn't exactly a good place to be in right now." the young woman said, as she came to a stop before her servant.

Eiji gave her a once over, she was rather young for her age. Dressed in a light jacket, a tank top and blue jean shorts. She looked nothing like the powerful mage he had been imagining. And yet, there was a lot of magical energy coming from her. Once she had surveyed the damage on the side of the house, she turned to Eiji and Luvia, glaring at them. "Who the hell are you three? Why are you attacking my servant?"

"Excuse me? She was the one who attacked us first! All we wanted was peace!" Luvia exclaimed angrily.

"Master, they managed to find us due to… what happened at the supermarket three days prior. It seems some pictures were captured of your father's vehicle. It seems Rider and Saber weren't as careful as we thought they were." the woman said, earning a sigh from the blue haired girl. She turned to face the two, hand at her hip.

"So what? You came here to kill us? Because we're not going down without a fight."

"We're not here for that… we're here because of Avenger." Eiji said, earning looks of confusion from the two. He cleared his throat, trying to lessen the awkwardness. "The rogue servant that's going around killing people. It's an Avenger class servant, a class that I, admittedly, have little information on. I've come here to propose an alliance, with Rider and Saber. However, if Caster is here as well, I'd like to negotiate with her as well."

"Negotiations eh?" the young woman said, glancing at her servant. She shrugged her shoulders, clutching her staff tightly. She turned to the others, giving her a nod. "Fine, let's at least here what you have to say. Step inside, and leave any weapons you might have on the front table."

She opened the door to her home, stepping inside, followed by Caster. Luvia and Ishtar gave Eiji curious looks, but he said nothing. He stepped inside, spotting the young woman not far from the entrance. She pointed to the nearby table as soon as they met up with her. The man reached behind his back, drawing his Smith and Wesson 1911 from his holster. He dropped the magazine that was inside the gun, pulling the slide back to eject the round in the chamber. He placed the extra magazines, 9 in total, beside it. Followed by a knife, and his pouch of magical gems.

"You're well armed." Caster said, looking at the weapon with curiosity. "These firearms are much different from the ones in my time. May I?"

"May I have your name first?" the man returned. "If you wish to keep Caster's name secret, then that's fine, but I at least wish to have the name of her Master."

"It's Shiho. Shiho Hanamura, may I have your name handsome?" she asked, giving him a grin. She wiggled her brows a bit. "I gotta admit, I wasn't expecting the other masters to be so damn cute."

"Uh."

"Excuse me? Yeah hi… could you not do that to my Master? He's accounted for already." Ishtar said, sounding rather miffed. "Master, don't let her talk like that to you. She's just trying to claim you for her own. We all know who you truly belong to."

"I belong to no one dammit. Sheesh!" he exclaimed, brushing a hand through his hair. "My name is Eiji, this is Luvia and my servant, Archer. It's nice to meet you, Shiho." he said. He grabbed a hold of his gun, hitting the slide release before handing it to Caster. "Feel free to examine it all you'd like, I don't mind."

"Thank you sir. I'll allow my mistress to speak with you, but I shall keep my eye on you." she said, sounding excited as she sat down on the table, looking the weapon over. "What a beautiful piece, it's so expertly made. Maybe I can craft my own, I'll have to design a few new mechanisms first, but it's totally doable!"

"Will she be alright?" Luvia asked curiously, as the woman continued muttering to herself. Shiho brushed her off, grabbing some things from the fridge, several cans of Nuka Cola.

"She'll be fine, she just loves technology and stuff." she said, handing the sodas out to everyone. Luvia tried to turn her down, but Shiho shoved it in her hand anyway. She sat down in the loveseat, cracking the can open with her teeth, spreading herself a bit as she found a comfortable spot. She gestured for the others to sit. "So… negotiations?"

"Right… This has to do with that servant that's currently going around killing people. You see, me and Luvia here both ran into it. I myself encountered it after fighting against another Master. This guy is the one who summoned Avenger, a man named Shinji Matou."

"Someone like that is a dangerous foe, especially if he summoned a creature like that. We don't know what he's planning to do. But we need to take out that rogue servant before more innocents end up dying!" Luvia said firmly.

"We've come face to face with one of the victims, a man who ended up losing his entire arm." Archer continued, taking dainty sips from her drink. "Luvia here found a fountain filled to the brim with dead bodies. Already, 60 people have died and more are on the horizon. Even worse, tonight is All Hallow's Eve, the night before Halloween. It's one of the nights where magic power will be at its strongest, we can't begin to predict what will happen if we don't take it out now."

"And you need me an Caster to help you?" Shiho asked, earning nods from the three. She sighed, taking another gulp from her soda. "I would, but I can't… you see, I don't want to involve myself in something that could kill me. I love living, you know? It's fun, and it's unexpected. I am not going to go die to a giant creature aiming to destroy us all."

"But don't you understand?" the young man asked, leaning forward in his seat. "This creature will stop at nothing until it is satisfied. I only saw it briefly, and Archer only landed two solid hits before we were forced to retreat. Luvia and Lancer held it down, but only for a few minutes. It's going to take the combined force of at least 4 servants to even make a dent in it."

"He's right, Shiho. This creature is unlike anything anyone has ever seen. If we don't team up to stop it, more innocent people will die. Men, women and children. Even if it's targeting men right now, women and children have not been spared." Luvia said firmly. Shiho said nothing, finishing the last of her soda, leaning back in her seat.

"Honestly, it's going to take a lot more than that to convince me. Sure, people are dying, but people die every day. Why should I risk my ass to save people I don't know?" she asked firmly, looking at the two Masters. "What have they ever done for me? Absolutely nothing. Yes, it's sad, but again… why should I?"

"Because it's the right thing to do?" Archer said, rising to her feet. She placed her hands on her hips, glaring at the blue haired woman. "You can't honestly be sitting here and telling us that you don't give a shit!"

"Archer."

"No Master, let me talk!" she exclaimed, causing Eiji to silence himself. "You were chosen by the Holy Grail, weren't you? Those command seals on the back of your hand are a symbol of that. That means that you have to take responsibility, as a magus. Our purpose is to ensure our magical teachings are safe, but also to keep humanity safe. That wolf? That isn't keeping humanity safe, that is killing people. Innocent people, workers who sustain their families by working a 9 to 5 job!"

"Again, I care because?"

"Okay, try this one on for size." the ravenette said, glaring at the young woman. "What if your relatives get killed by that thing? Torn limb from limb, their hearts eaten by that beast?"

"Um… I never…"

"What about your friend? The fellow Master who commands Rider?" the goddess said, this time gaining her attention. "Imagine that giant beast grabbing your friend and eating him alive… tearing Rider apart, sucking up their hearts and eating their mana. How would you face that, knowing you could have done something about it when you had the chance to?"

"I…"

"Sweetheart, I know we're pressuring you… we're trying not to. But let's be real, Archer has a point. We're all destined to fight for this stupid cup… death is inevitable… but this is a battle of servants. We will fight honorably, and spare your life if you fight us." Luvia said softly.

"She's right… The last thing I want to do is kill someone so young. You are just starting out in life. I can tell you aren't trained in magic, and yet you have a lot of mana radiating from your body. You've got potential… The last thing I want is to snub someone who has a bright future. Shiho please… join us. Help us take down that servant."

The young woman remained silent, pondering the offer that she had been given. Were she to battle alongside these two Masters, she'd be able to take a servant and another master out of the running. That meant there was a better chance at surviving the War. She had also been pondering her wish since she had joined the War. It had only been a few days, so she hadn't given it much thought. She did tell Kyle that she had settled on something, but that she was going to keep it a secret. The boy was seemingly doing the same, keeping his lips tightly sealed about his own wish. In truth, she hadn't settled on one. She was hoping to find one eventually, but the uptake had been slow.

"_They make a good offer but… I still get nothing from it. I get to keep my life and lose my servant… who the hell do these two think they are? And that stupid Archer, speaking to me like I'm a child. God I should slap her." _she thought, as she closed her eyes. She took a deep breath, opening her eyes, her mind made up.

"I've thought about what you said… it would suck royal ass if my parents or if my best friend was hurt… I couldn't live with myself if that happened. But simply "Keeping my life" isn't enough. That only drives me to want to kill the two of you. What's stopping me from doing that? And taking your command seals?"

"The fact that I'm here." Archer said firmly, taking a bit of a fighting stance. She looked over at Caster, who was still entranced by Eiji's gun, yet kept a close eye on the group in case something happened.

"You hardly matter, Archer. Caster here could take you down with ease." Shiho boasted, a smirk on her face. "In fact, she'd whoop your ass so hard you'd be crying for uncle before you land a solid hit on her."

"Hey now… let's not devolve to that." Eiji said, sighing. "What do you want? You seem to be on the cusp of deciding, but you aren't getting anything in return. If there's anything we can do, then tell us. We just want this servant taken care of."

"We're prepared to make you a monetary offer as well. My family is quite wealthy." Luvia said, reaching into her purse for her checkbook and a pen. She opened it to the first blank check she found, clicking the pen. "Just say your price, and I'll write it down."

"I want a command seal." Shiho said firmly, causing Luvia to drop her pen.

"Pardon?"

"You heard me blondie… I want one of your command seals. I had to use one of mine fighting another Master. So here's how it's gonna go. You offer me one of your command seals, and I'll give you the information on Berserker and his Master. We team up, wipe the floor with that useless wolf, and once we're done, we go our separate ways. As an act of good faith, I'll spare your lives as well." she said firmly, exchanging looks with the two.

"Berserker's Master huh?" Eiji mumbled. He faced Luvia, who had a stern look on her face, as if she was pondering the offer. She sighed, holding her right hand out.

"If this is what it takes to settle this, then I shall concede." she said. Shiho reached for it, pulling it back for a moment, before finally clasping her hand. She gave it a shake, sealing their deal. Luvia closed her eyes, the mark on her hand glowing brilliantly. "By order of my Command Seal, I now choose to transfer one seal to my fellow Master. With this, our pact shall be complete."

Shiho groaned a bit in pain as she noticed the seal on the back of her hand start to glow. The segment she had lost during her battle with Berserker slowly returned. At the same time, one of the segments from Luvia's own seal faded away, leaving only a smudge where it had once been. She let go of her hand, looking at her restored seal, a small smile on her face.

"Heh… back in the game."

"Ahem… your end of the bargain?" the blonde woman said, rubbing the back of her hand. Shiho rolled her eyes.

"Berserker's Master is named William Reyes. He's a mage from the United States of America. Kyle told me he was sent here by the President herself. We aren't 100% sure what his wish is, but he briefly mentioned something about corruption. So I can only assume the US of A is doing some shady fuckshit behind the scenes."

"What about Berserker? Any idea what kind of servant he is?" Eiji asked curiously. She shook her head, rubbing her arm in thought.

"No idea… he's some sort of wolf boy though. White hair, fluffy ears, cute tail. He's really strong, he took a hit from Saber's fully powered Noble Phantasm, which ended up tearing that supermarket clean in half. Whoever he is, he's a strong person. Rider thinks he's a King, but we're not sure from where or when."

"Hmm… we'll have to keep our eyes peeled for them then. They were the only Master who was unaccounted for. We at least have the identity of Assassin's Master, a girl named Illyasviel von Einzbern. We stumbled into her territory by accident the other night." the man said, causing Shiho's eyes to widen.

"Illyasviel von Einzbern? You've battled against her?" she asked, earning a nod from the man. "About yea high, long white hair, purple outfit and uses birds made out of hair to fight?"

"That's her alright." Archer said, looking away from the blue haired woman. "Assassin kept up with every single hit I threw at him. I had him on the ropes but then he pulled a fast one on me."

"Tell me about it… if it wasn't for Rider, we likely wouldn't have gotten away from her. Whatever… she doesn't matter. What matters is meeting up with my friend Kyle, Rider and Saber and her Master." she said, glancing at the clock on the wall. "They were getting ready to visit Fuyuki's church. If we hurry, we'll catch them before they leave for the Church."

"Why exactly are they going to the Church?" Luvia asked curiously.

"The Church is one of the factions that oversees the Holy Grail War. All deaths that occur in the war are covered up by them. The Tohsaka's were the original owners of Fuyuki, which is why it's held here. The Einzberns provide funding to fix collateral damage. At least, that's what Rin told me once. I honestly wasn't expecting the Einzberns to have a capable mage in this war." Eiji said, shaking his head. "Why are they going to the Overseer though?"

"To get answers about this War and why the Holy Grail seems so different. The servants noticed it was behaving differently. They're being sustained almost entirely from it, so Rider and Saber wanted to figure out why that was. I only came here to make sure the house was okay and to get some stuff." Shiho said.

"I don't think that's a very good idea." the young man said, brushing some hair out of his eyes. He remembered the one who would be in charge of the next Holy Grail War, and remembered the man that had taught him and Rin how to fight, and how to make use of their magic.

"Why not dear? Wouldn't getting information from the Overseer help us? It would be leaps and bounds better than what we have now."

"I don't exactly trust the Overseer, let's just say… I have history with that bastard. We should go, before they head there. The last thing we need is them getting hurt by that guy." Eiji said.

"You actually think the Overseer would attack Kyle and the others?" Shiho asked, sounding concerned. Eiji shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not sure, but this guy… he's something else. He survived the 4th Holy Grail War… it changed him. He's planning something, but I don't know what. We can't take any chances with him, let's hurry-"

A loud gunshot echoed through the house, causing the women to scream in surprise. Eiji swiftly turned around, seeing Caster holding his gun up in the air, a sheepish smile on her face. A few pieces of wood and plaster falling around her. "Ehehe… I got curious about how it worked."

"Alright, I don't trust you with that anymore. Hand it over, before you end up shooting your eye out." he said, making her frown.

"Five more minutes?"

He sighed, shaking his head. "Okay, fine. 5 more minutes, but take the magazine out."

"Hehehe! Yes! I'm so close to perfecting my own design! I can't wait to start drawing blueprints!" she said excitedly. Shiho gave Luvia and Eiji a sheepish smile, hoping her servant didn't do anything to ruin their new alliance.

* * *

**Location: Fuyuki Church**

**Time: 6:00PM JST**

**Date: October 30th, 2010**

**Kyle, Shirou, Marie, Mordred, Kirei**

"Oh man, am I getting bad vibes about all this." Kyle mumbled softly, as the group continued walking up the solitary path that lead up to the Church.

It had been about an hour since they had all departed for it. Marie and Mordred had decided it was best to use the cover of night. Since they would be dealing with Grail War related things, it would be best to move about at night. That didn't mean they weren't all on edge. As a safety precaution, they had left Abby back at Shirou's place to watch over it. It was in case Sakura happened to return. Abigail seemed nervous, but she didn't speak with them. Shirou couldn't bring her in his right mind, and since he wasn't her master, he wasn't going to force her to fight.

The path that lay before them was dark and dreary. The trees that lined the road leading up to the church were filled with dark green, orange and red leaves. Some of the trees were in the process of falling due to the autumn season, while other trees barely lost any. It was a cool night, and the swirling clouds above them were preparing to deliver a monumental deluge on them all. It was a rather creepy All Hallow's Eve. Kids of all shapes and sizes were out and about in the city, on a mission to collect the most candy before the city-wide curfew was in effect. It was one of the reasons they had decided to move about at night, they would all be harder to spot.

"I've never been to this place," Shirou said, as he kept his gaze ahead of him. The path started dipping in an upward incline. It wouldn't be long before the Church became visible over the horizon. "Let's just say, I'm not exactly a fan of the Church. My old man wasn't either, for some reason."

"You aren't religious?" the violet-haired lad asked, causing Shirou to shake his head. He let out a chuckle, shivering a bit from the breeze. "Can't say I blame ya. Me and my folks are the same, wasn't ever into the whole going to church thing. I was always thought, if you have Christ in your heart, and believe in him with all of your ferver, that you are on his list. Besides, the church has done a lot of fucked up shit in history."

"The 30 Years war was something that was taught to us when we were in school." Marie piped up, joining the two mean near the front of the group, while Mordred kept her eyes peeled for any signs of life. Her hand was on her sword, the only piece of her armor she was actually wearing. The white haired queen frowned, pursing her lips. "The Protestant Reformation was awful, that war ended up destroying the Germanic Empire, wiped out 20% of their population."

"Jesus." her master mumbled under his breath. "That is a lot worse than the Spanish Inquisition."

"Yeah, and no one expected that one." Shirou said, earning a giggle from the former Queen.

"Eh… you ever hear of the Third Crusade?" Mordred asked, arms crossed as she walked. "That one was pretty bad too, and you can't forget the fact that Christ was literally crucified by the Romans."

"Yeah… let's just say religion leads to a lot of wars." Kyle said, shaking his head. "Still, it isn't all that bad. As long as it gives people validation, and joy for being alive… having someone to believe in… it's comforting to some. I can understand why a lot of people pray to the big man."

"Indeed… one of the most memorable moments of my life was my first communion." Marie said, a smile on her face. "We went to a beautiful cathedral in my home country of Austria-Hungary. I was dressed in white, with my hair down and covered in a lot of pretty flowers. I remember the church bells ringing loudly, the day was just beautiful. Of course, nothing beats a normal church service in Notre Dame."

"_Morning in Paris, the city awakes_

_To the bells of Notre Dame_

_The fisherman fishes, the bakerman bakes_

_To the bells of Notre Dame_

_To the big bells as loud as the thunder_

_To the little bells soft as a psalm_

_And some say the soul of the city is_

_The toll of the bells_

_The bells of Notre Dame~"_

"Wow Kyle, that was pretty good!" Shirou said, clapping the man's shoulder. He chuckled a bit, scratching his cheek.

"T-thanks. I grew up on Disney, so I've memorized a lot of their songs. That one is one of my favorites." he said, giving him a grin. "I yearn to one day visit the real Notre Dame, to hear that pipe organ. Oh! I've heard stories, it's music is so beautiful."

"Indeed! Perhaps after this war is over we can visit it, I can give you a grand tour of Paris!" Marie said happily, lacing her arm through his. Kyle flushed a bit as she excitedly tugged him along. "It will be tres magnifique! My old stomping grounds are so full of rich culture, amazing beauty and of course, bread!"

"Sheesh, I didn't think the Queen of France was so obsessed with plain old bread." Mordred said, quirking a brow. Marie looked at her, giving her a smirk.

"That's because you haven't had traditional French bread yet. It will be a lot better than what the English serve."

"Yeah, you keep talking you dumb Frank," the blonde woman mumbled dryly under her breath.

After a few minutes of silence, they started getting closer to the Church, apparent by the black pavement slowly turning into cobblestone. It didn't take much longer for them to see the building. A beautiful, three story building, painted completely white. It had a single spire in the center of the building, with a glimmering gold cross. The clouds above them rumbled, as lightning tore through the sky, giving the building a more ominous look. The windows were lit up, in a soft golden glow. The stained glass depictions were fully visible to them. The entire front courtyard was covered in leaves and branches, from the nearby trees, making the place seem abandoned. Kyle swallowed the lump in his throat as he started at the building through the iron gates.

"Okay, the creepy meter went from 0 to 100 real quick." Kyle said, looking back at Shirou, Marie and Mordred. "Is it wise to actually go in there? I'm not sure about you guys but my gut is telling me this is a bad idea."

"There's nothing to worry about. The rules of the Holy Grail War state that the Overseer must be impartial. Meaning they cannot attack other Masters or Servants. Though this place is creepy, we are safe here. It's also the only place in all of Fuyuki where Masters can convene and be protected from the war." Marie explained, earning nods from the others.

"Even still, we should be careful. We don't know who this person is, and they could be planning something." Mordred said, partially drawing her sword from its scabbard. She pushed the gates open, the loud creek being carried by the wind. "Well, let's stop pissing around and get in there. The faster we're done, the faster we can get outta here."

Shirou took the lead, followed by Kyle who had a few rocks in his hand just in case. Over the last three days, Shirou had been teaching Kyle how to use reinforcement magic. He had gotten the hang of it rather easily, and seemed to show improvement. What took Shirou a few months to learn, took him only a few hours. He was able to strengthen small rocks and throwable objects in a few seconds now, making for the perfect weapons. At least for the moment. He had also taught him to reinforce his own limbs, though that was as far as he had gotten.

The four arrived at the Church entrance, stopping for a moment. By now, it had started drizzling, the cold rain made them shiver as they sought refuge underneath the Church's entrance. Shirou and Kyle shared a look, before grabbing the door knobs, opening both doors simultaneously. They stepped inside, with their servants waiting by the doors. Something compelled them to stay there, an inexplicable feeling that stopped them from walking forward.

"Shirou Emiya, Kyle Rainer, welcome to Fuyuki's Church." a voice said, causing the two men to stop, before reaching the altar. They looked around the darkened building, noticing the pues were completely empty. From the front of the church, a dim figure became visible, over the low candle light. Kyle became a bit defensive, getting into a fighting stance just in case. "There's no need for alarm. You are safe here, this is a sacred ground, protected from those who are taking part in the Holy Grail War."

"How do you know our names?" Kyle asked, as he relaxed a bit. He briefly glanced over his shoulder, making sure Marie was still by the door. She had a look of worry on her face, her blue eyes glowing in the candlelight.

"You are Masters in this war, are you not? As the Overseer, I know the names of all the participants, save for the servants. I am here to answer any questions you may have. As such, I shall introduce myself. My name is Kirei Kotomine, I was sent by the Holy Church to oversee this ritual. If you wish to forfeit your rights as a master, then I shall take your command seals. You will be safe for the duration of the ritual, should you remain here."

"We didn't come here to forfeit. We just have questions." Shirou said firmly, causing Kirei to look at him. The man said nothing, giving him the go ahead. "It's about the Holy Grail… our servants have told us something is off about it. We figured, since you are the overseer, you had the answer to that."

"Whatever do you mean?" Kotomine asked, tilting his head in confusion. "There is nothing wrong with the Holy Grail, as far as I know. What led you to believe something was wrong with it?" he continued, looking back to Kyle. The young man swallowed the lump in his throat, glancing at his servant.

"Rider told me it was sustaining 80% of her magic power. She explained to me that the grail sustained half of her existence here, and that I provided her with mana. If it's sustaining so much of her body, then something has to be going wrong."

"Saber said the same thing, she also said there was something dark and ominous coming from it. Not to mention there's that wayward servant as well. I know this is my first grail war, but this isn't normal." Shirou said, earning a chuckle from Kotomine.

"I assure you, gentlemen, there is nothing going on in this war." he said, placing his hands behind his back. "I have been supervising this war for the past few days, and things have been going smoothly. The few clashes that have happened have been quite entertaining. As for the wayward servant? I take full blame for that. One of the other Masters summoned a servant that wasn't of an appropriate class. We've been trying to take care of it, to no avail."

"Yeah, that's an understatement, considering the fact 60 people are already dead. What kind of idiot summons a servant like that?" the violet-haired lad asked, sounding annoyed. "I thought mages were supposed to leave the innocents out of this."

"They are, but that one has no control over his servant. You can't control who you get after all, only those who use catalysts can control that. And even then, they may not get who they are looking for." the overseer said.

"Right." Shirou said under his breath, glancing away from the overseer.

He didn't know why, but he didn't like this man. There was something around him that rubbed him the wrong way. The look in his eyes, the smirk on his face. How he carried himself. He didn't trust this man or what he was saying. There was something wrong with this Holy Grail, he could feel it in his bones. Kotomine let out a small chuckle as he focused on Shirou, giving him a once over, eyes tracing every inch of his body. It made him feel very awkward and creeped out.

"You don't trust me, do you?"

"You haven't given us a reason to trust you." Kyle said firmly, standing up straight as he faced the man. "I understand that you are the Overseer and all, but how can we trust that you aren't lying to us? If our servants are saying there's something up with the Grail, then that means something is definitely going on. Not to mention there are other oddities about this War. Especially thanks to Foreigner being here."

"Ah yes, Foreigner… I wasn't expecting someone of her caliber to show up in Fuyuki City. I understand your concern, but believe me… there is nothing wrong with the Holy Grail. Of course if you are too scared to partake in this war, you can turn over your Command Seals and your servant."

"Non!" Marie cried from the other side of the building. She had a look of worry on her face. Thunder rumbled outside as she took a few steps forward, stopping a few pues away from the center of the room. "We will continue fighting in this War. Master, I believe we should be on our way, I'm not comfortable being in this place."

"Rider is right… there's something about this place that doesn't feel right. The air is dead, and I don't like the look on that guy's face." Saber said, glaring at Kotomine.

"You are free to come and go as you please, this is a place for sanctuary after all. No one shall be attacked while you have set foot within this building. Outside however, is another story." he said. Lightning flashed outside, briefly lighting up the room. "It's really coming down… perhaps you should remain here until the storm is over."

"We came prepared, thanks." Kyle said, reaching into his jacket for his compact umbrella. "I was hoping you could answer our burning question. But if you claim nothing is wrong with the Grail, then we have no business here." he turned back, meeting Marie in the middle of the church, keen on leaving the building entirely.

"On the contrary, I believe we may have some business here after all. Tell me, Kyle Rainer, Rider… what do you want from the Holy Grail?" Kotomine asked, causing the two to stop in their tracks. Kyle glanced over his shoulder, eyes narrowed.

"What's it matter to you, sir? My wish is my own, and I would rather keep it that way."

"Oui, my wish is a simple one but it is something I shall keep to myself, Monsieur. I appreciate your hospitality, but we shall be on our way," Marie said firmly, wrapping her arm around Kyle's, silently urging him to move along.

"What about you, Emiya? What do you wish for?"

"I would rather not speak about that." Shirou said. Kotomine shook his head, frowning a bit as he glanced away from them. Thunder boomed outside, causing Marie to yelp a bit in surprise from the sound.

"You are aware what will happen if you partake in this war, correct? You will be putting your lives at risk. If you do not accept my offer for sanctuary, at least consider my second offer." he said. Once he had their interest, he continued speaking. "You seek the Holy Grail for your own selfish desires, but are you aware of what it will take for it to be brought forth into this world?"

"The deaths of seven servants." Saber said, squeezing the hilt of her sword tightly. "I think all of us are aware of that. Get on with it, just tell us your offer."

"As Saber has kindly put, 7 servants are required to bring the Grail forth. However, there is another way to bring it into the world. What if I told you the Grail can be manifested right this moment?" Kotomine asked, earning wide eyed looks from the Masters.

"What are you talking about?"

"There's no need to wait for the servants to die. The one who is currently killing mages in Fuyuki City is an Avenger Class servant. It has been amassing magic for the last three days. If it is destroyed, that amount of magic should be enough to manifest the lesser grail, provided we have a vessel." the man said, clearing his throat. "It just so happens, one of the other Masters in this war is a homunculus, one who was created in order to become the next Holy Grail. Secure her body, and the two of you can have the Grail for yourselves, along with their wishes."

"Tch… sounds to me like you want us to clean up your shit." Saber said, chuckling. "What? You wanna hire us to do your dirty work instead of doing it yourself?"

"Perhaps, but know this. The one who defeats that servant will likely have the power to summon the Grail as well. Wouldn't you want that to be you?" the man asked, placing his hands behind his back. "Or is it that you are too scared to actually _try _to take it down."

"What? What the hell did you say you stupid priest?!"

"Saber, calm down." Shirou said firmly, earning a glare from the blonde. He turned to face Kotomine, shaking his head. "I'm afraid we aren't going to accept your deal. The last thing I want is to risk my life with a dangerous servant. Thank you, Kotomine, but we will take our leave now."

As the group approached the doors, the man spoke again, for the final time. "I wish you all the best of luck in this war. Remember, if you wish to forfeit, I shall protect you. The offer still stands should you choose to take it."

The four of them finally left, closing the doors behind themselves. Kyle swiftly opened the umbrella, wrapping his arm around Marie to ensure it kept the two of them dry. The wind was blowing slightly, as thunder and lightning could be heard and seen. Shirou donned his hood while Mordred continued walking forward, not bothered by the rain.

"I don't like that guy." Kyle said, glancing at the church. "Telling us to kill someone so we can use her body as the grail, is that even possible?"

"Hell if I know." Mordred added, shaking her head. "There's something wrong with him. I didn't like the smirk on his face. The look he gave my Master was odd, it was as if something clicked into place in his mind."

"Oui, I felt it too. I don't think we should associate with him anymore. Not to mention, he was blatantly lying." the former Queen of France said, shuddering. "Those eyes were soulless… Saber is completely right, we need to avoid him."

"We should get back to my place and check on Abby, maybe Sakura came back. We'll be able to plan accordingly, maybe try and do something about-" Shirou was cut off by his phone, which started ringing rather loudly. He shoved his hand in his pocket, pulling the device out. His eyes widened a bit when he saw Sakura's caller ID. He flicked it open, holding it to his ear.

"Hello, Sakura? What's going on, are you alright?"

"_S-Shirou… P-please… I need help."_

Before the man could reply, an ear piercing howl filled the air. Lightning raced across the sky, thunder booming loudly through the land. It was an inhumane, guttural howl, one filled with intense anger. Shirou placed a hand over his other ear, pressing the phone harder against his head.

"Sakura, are you okay?" he asked, only to hear silence on the other line. He looked at his phone screen, noticing the call had dropped. He grit his teeth in anger, turning to the others. "I think Sakura is in danger. We need to head to her house."

"But that howl… wasn't that Avenger?" Kyle asked, eyes wide with fear.

"That's likely the case. But remember, Avenger is killing powerful mages for their magic. Sakura comes from the Matou house. The Matous are a long line of powerful magus. If Avenger is killing mages for magic then it's likely targeting her. We need to go now!" he shouted, breaking into a sprint.

"Shit… alright, let's get outta here. Rider, get ready for battle, we need to fight our hardest this time around."

"Oui, maitre! I shall indeed try my hardest. Let us go, before Avenger ends up hurting Mistress Sakura!"

With that, the group of four headed out of the Church, racing back to Fuyuki as fast as they could. The rain started falling harder as the storm fully kicked in. It was going to be a long night, and Kyle wasn't sure if he was actually going to make it through it. He only wished Shiho and Caster were safe and sound. The last thing he wanted was for them to get hurt.

Little did he know, the two of them were right in the thick of things, about to have one of the toughest fights of their lives.

_**xxx(End of Section 7)xxx**_

**Goddess Ishtar/Goddess Ereshkigal (Archer) Master: Eiji Itsuka**

**Mordred (Saber): Shirou Emiya**

**Enkidu (Lancer) Master: Luviagelita Edelfelt**

**Leonardo Da Vinci (Caster) Master: Shiho Hanamura**

**Unknown (Assassin) Master: Illyasviel von Einzbern**

**Marie Antoinette (Rider) Master: Kyle Rainer **

**Lycaon of Arcadia (Berserker) Master: William Reyes**

**Hessian Lobo (Avenger) Master: Shinji Matou**

**Abigail Williams (Foreigner) Master: Sakura Matou **

**Holy Grail War Overseer: Kirei Kotomine**

* * *

**A/N: Here's section 7 of Chapter 1 everyone. Its been done for awhile I just forgot to post it. I've been trying to work on this but I've lost my motivation to continue this. Not just this, everything in general. I've just had a lack of interest so I haven't been able to write a single word. It's worse for my Danganronpa story which I was excited for. I might take an extended break from writing or work on something entirely different, who knows? I might even cancel this one altogether and rework the plot a bit. Eh... I'll burn that bridge when I get to it. Hope y'all are staying away from the Coronavirus. Stay safe guys, see ya. **


End file.
